Pegasus our Future
by SuperMom1
Summary: John and Teyla are off to earth to celebrate Rodney and Jennifer's wedding. After the wedding they plan on spending a week in Maui for a long over due honeymoon. Could things be that simple for John and Teyla? I think not, very soon a face from John's past turns up and makes life very difficult for him. Fifth and final story in the "Pegasus series."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**This story takes eight weeks after the events of "Pegasus our home."**

**It's taken me a while to write this one. I had a bit of a blockage as to where to go next, so I wrote another story, "The haunted ruins" instead.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She sat looking around her cottage. It was small and homely and woods surrounded it on every side. There was a small dirt track leading to the house, which was winding and narrow and she was positive that not many people even knew the place existed. She hadn't been living here for long, but she knew that he would absolutely love it, it had everything any couple could ever want and soon he would be here with her. She had given up her job in the city for a nice quiet country life and she knew without a doubt that it was the best decision she'd ever made. She had very quickly found a job and it was enough to supply her needs as well as his. Oh how she loved this man.

She had waited a long time for the day when he would be on earth again and they could finally be together. Her favourite place in the whole house was the bedroom and she imagined what they could get up to in the huge king size bed that was in the middle of it. She had gone to a lot of effort to get hold of some of the special satin sheets that she knew he liked and she had scented candles placed around the room to create a real sense of romance.

She knew what he did for a living and knew it was dangerous; she had a friend at stargate command who had kept her informed about his whereabouts over the years since she had last seen him. Thinking back to those days, she realised that it must have been about ten years and from the pictures she'd seen of him recently she knew that he was just as handsome, he had a few more lines around his mouth and eyes and a few more grey hairs, but she knew that life had been hard on him.

Once he was back on earth she would look after him and life would be much easier for him. Two days and he was coming home. She had moved just outside a small town, which was about ten miles out of Chipworth falls, when she'd found out he would be there for a wedding.

Looking over her collection of pictures she smiled. He had been married to her best friend once, but she had loved him ever since she had met him at Nancy's parent's house. At that moment she had made up her mind that one day he would be hers.

She and Nancy had drifted apart around that time and she knew that Nancy had become smitten with her John. A few months later she'd heard that they had been married. This infuriated her, so she stared to follow his career. She had a friend in the military, who kept an eye on him for her.

Two years later she'd heard that John and Nancy had divorced and it filled her with hope that he would be hers. She started to find out when he was back in the States and tried to get invited to the same parties and functions as he did. For six months she saw him often.

One night she'd actually managed to have dinner with him and that was the most incredible moment of her life until then. Sighing she remembered how his beautiful hazel eyes had looked her up and down, when she had arrived in her short strappy black dress. She remembered the touch of his hand on hers and the gentle touch of his lips on hers, when he'd dropped her off home. They had agreed to meet again, but she never saw him again. A few weeks later she'd heard that he had been stationed in Afghanistan.

Sometime later she'd heard that he had been shipped off to Antarctica in disgrace and after that he seemed to drop off the map, until her friend got a job at stargate command and filled her in on what was going on.

Now he was coming home and he would soon be hers, she never thought that the day would come and she had never been so excited. She knew exactly how she was going to bring him home, she had it all planned out.

She looked over at the mantle and smiled at the photo of John Sheppard, the man of her dreams. He was Major the last time she saw him, but now he was a Colonel. She was so proud of her man and she would celebrate his successes with him when they saw each other again, she had a bottle of champagne in the fridge and she was going to ask him if he would marry her.

The only thing was her friend had told her that he had married some alien whore and adopted her kid and got her pregnant, but that wasn't going to be a problem, because she knew that John would fall in love with her the moment he saw her again and divorce the whore.

It was getting late and she knew that she would have to go to sleep; she had to do a lot tomorrow, because she knew that she would be welcoming her John home in a few days and within a few weeks they would be married.

**TBC….**

**What do you think? Please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Earth

**Chapter 2: Off to Earth.**

John stood watching his wife pack their clothes; they were off to earth to attend Rodney and Jennifer's wedding and then finally they were going to have their honeymoon in Maui.

He thought back to the last eight weeks and smiled. It had had been a relatively quiet time after they had eliminated Kanaan and he and Torren had regained their health. He had spent some quality time with Teyla and Torren and they had celebrated Torren's second birthday a week ago. The little boy was growing up fast and he couldn't believe that he was two already and in about ten weeks' time he would be a big brother to a brother and a sister. Teyla had finally relented and let Jennifer tell them the sex of the babies at the last ultrasound, but Teyla wasn't surprised, as she already suspected it. Truth be known John had known as well, he'd been to the future after all.

Workwise, he and his team had been of world on several occasions, without Teyla. The missions had been relatively simple without incident, in fact none of his team had ended up in the infirmary in that time. John already knew that eventually he would have to find a permanent replacement for Teyla, because she wanted to spend more time on Atlantis when the babies were born.

The worst incident over the last eight weeks was when he was in the infirmary puking his guts up with some kind of alien bacterial infection. He and three other citizens of Atlantis managed to catch it, but no one else, which was totally weird. It was over in twenty four hours, but as he was sick a little over a week ago, he still felt the need to sleep much more than he would like.

Rodney and Jennifer should have been happily married by this time, but Jennifer had told him that she and Rodney had to put off their wedding again, because her father had suffered a heart attack and they didn't know if he was going to make it. Luckily he pulled through and was able to make it to their wedding.

At twenty eight weeks pregnant with twins, he still thought that Teyla was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In fact the more her pregnancy progressed the more beautiful she became.

He forced himself out of his thoughts and came back to the present situation, Teyla looked as if she might be struggling and she was much bigger at twenty eight weeks, than she had been when she was pregnant with Torren. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, "Teyla sweetie, do you need any help?"

"No thankyou honey, I've just finished packing Torren's things, he's really looking forward to spending some time with Aunty Jane and Uncle Dave."

Nibbling her ear he whispered to her, "And I'm looking forward to spending some time alone with my incredibly gorgeous wife, I may not get out of bed at all for the whole week."

"Honey, do you mean that you do not even want to eat and drink or sit on the beach, or even go surfing?"

"Okay Sweetie, I'll get up to eat and drink and maybe I'll go surfing once or twice, but my main aim is to let you know how much I love you."

He watched as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I am aware of how much you love me Honey, that's how I ended up in this condition in the first place." She smirked.

"I'm wondering if I can show you how much I love you now Sweetie," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around and kissed him passionately and he moaned, pulling away she laughed. "No such luck Honey, Dave will be dropping Torren of home shortly. We all need an early night if were off to Earth in the morning."

Sighing he began to help her pack some of their things, as much as he loved T.J it was really hard trying to be intimate with his wife when there was a two year old around, but he knew that it was only going to get worse when the babies came.

He was suddenly aware of a little boy yelling at him and demanding something, "Daddy, pick me up?"

It took him a while, but eventually he realised that Torren was standing in his bedroom and Teyla was gone. _I'm going to have to stop Zoning out._

Looking down at his son, with the sternest look he could manage, he spoke to him, "T.J. I will pick you up when you ask nicely."

Torren looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, but didn't say anything.

"T.J, that look won't work on me, I'm the master of that look, so ask nicely and then I'll pick you up."

"Otay, sorry Daddy. Can ya please pick me up?"

He leant down and picked up his son, "Sure buddy. How was child care today? Do you want to tell me while we go and see what uncle Dave and Momma are up too?"

As they were heading to the Kitchen Torren began to tell John all about his day, "Sally's getting a dog when they go back to earth, can I have a dog?"

John laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, but he knew that he would have to ask Teyla if he wanted to get a dog and he wasn't sure what Woolsey would think either, "maybe we'll have to ask Momma and Mr Woolsey first, but I don't have a problem with it."

Arriving in the kitchen, he put Torren down and went over to Dave and gave him a big hug, "how are you big brother?"

"I couldn't be happier, I have the most beautiful woman in the world as a fiancée and I'm about the head to Earth for ten days with her. I will also have my nephew with me, so I can practise playing dad."

John looked at his brother suspiciously, "is there something you're not telling us Dave?"

"Don't worry John Jane's not pregnant, but we do want kids straight away when we get married, that is why we enjoy Torren's company so much, its good practice."

Torren took that moment to speak up, "Momma, Uncle Dabe, Sally's getting a dog and Daddy said we could have one."

Teyla raised her eyebrows, as she looked at John, "Oh he did, did he?"

"Well no, what I said was that we would need to talk to you about it, T.J is just getting a little carried away."

Dave smirked at the conversation, "a dog huh? We always had dogs as kids."

John thought that it was time to put an end to this conversation, before it went any further. Glancing at his watch he realised that it was time for Dave to go, "Dave, what time does Jane finish work tonight?"

"About 1800 hours, Why?

"Well if you intend on meeting her and walking her home, you'd better do it now, it's almost 1800 hours."

John watched as Dave checked his watch, "Dam it, your right John I'd better go now." He turned and left the room waving at them on the way out.

"See you later for dinner," John shouted at Dave, as he went through the door.

"Dam it," Torren repeated.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that in front of Momma," John suggested.

"What should he not say in front of me?" Teyla asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Never mind, Sweetie. What are we doing about dinner?"

"Everyone is due at 1930 hours and I have arranged some pizza's to be sent up."

The thought of Pizza made him smile, he remembered not so long ago, sitting with Todd the wraith sharing pizza and beer. He was still amazed at how much Todd could eat and drink.

Shaking his head he went and sat down with his son who had just put "Toy Story," in the DVD player, groaning he muttered under his breath, "Not again." He'd lost track of how many time's he'd seen it, but he knew he'd be watching a million more times in the coming years. He'd seen the future and he knew that after the twins they would have one more child. Putting his arm around Torren, he sat back and enjoyed his son's reaction to the movie.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was in his lab and it was 1900 hours, he knew that he was supposed to be heading back to earth the next day and getting married the day after, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He was going to leave Zelenka in charge; except for when Zelenka was at his wedding, while he was on earth and he totally trusted him not to stuff things up_; wow when did I start to trust Zelenka so easily._

Jennifer had left a week earlier to go and finalize the last minute details for the wedding and he had spent hours in the lab; when he wasn't eating or sleeping. Sheppard and Teyla had looked after him, inviting him to countless meals in their home; Ronan was always there of course. Looking at his watch again he realised that it was nearly 1930 hours and that he was due in the Sheppard's apartment for dinner. "Crap," he muttered to himself.

A voice invaded his musings, "is there something wrong Dr McKay?"

"Radek when the hell did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago, you seemed lost in thought, so I didn't bother to disturb you. Are you okay, you look a bit distracted?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm supposed to meet Sheppard and Teyla for dinner and I'm late as usual."

"Well hadn't you better get going then, otherwise you'll be even later." Zelenka suggested.

"Thanks Radek I'll catch you later, try not to blow up the place while I'm on earth."

"If I don't see you in the morning Rodney I'll see you on your wedding day."

Zelenka was gating in to Stargate command the day of the wedding along with a few others and then catching a flight to Chippewa fall, to arrive just before the wedding.

"Thanks Radek, but I think I'll come by in the morning for one last look."

"Well enjoy your evening, I won't be here very long, I've just come to check on an experiment."

"Goodnight Radek," he smiled at his friend as he left the room. Thinking about Radek made him smile, he had become one of his closest friends and although they still argued often, he respected the man. _He's very smart, almost as smart as me._

He took one last look back at his lab and headed off to the Sheppard's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was actually so engrossed in the movie that he almost didn't hear the door chime sound, looking at his watch he realised that it was almost 1930 hours and it was probably Dave and Jane coming for dinner. Rodney was always late and Ronan had no sense of time, so he was sure it was them. Thinking the door open, he yelled for them to come in. _I was right_, he thought as Jane and Dave entered the room.

Jane headed off to find Teyla, who had taken Torren of to get into his pyjamas, which left the two men alone in the living room.

"How are you little brother long time no see?" Dave smirked pulling him in for a hug.

"I'm feeling a little squashed brother."

"Sorry John."

"So are you and Jane all ready for a week with T.J.?" John smirked.

"Sure are and we plan on spoiling the kid rotten, he'll be so hyped up on sugar by the time we get back you two won't know what's hit you."

"Thanks Dave I really appreciate that," He quipped a smile lighting up his face.

John heard the door chime again and thought open the door opened to reveal Rodney and Ronan standing there, "come in you two, the pizzas should be here in a minute."

"How are you doing Rodney? It won't be long and you'll be a married man."

"Well if you can do it Sheppard. Then I guess I can." Rodney quipped.

John was surprised at how relaxed Rodney seemed he hadn't seemed this relaxed at his bachelor party last week, in fact they had to literally drag him out of his lab and force him to attend. During the night he had constantly told them how much he was going to suck at being a husband and the more beers he drank to worse he got. Finally he'd crashed on the floor of the rec room, which is where he stayed until morning, when he woke up with an almighty hangover.

The girls had a hen's night for Jennifer that same night, just before Jennifer went back to earth. Teyla hadn't really told him much about it, but he had gotten the impression that it was a reasonably quiet night and no one had gotten drunk.

He came back to the present moment to see Teyla coming out of the passageway, with a freshly bathed Torren in his Pyjamas.

"Uncle Dabe, Auntie Jane, Uncle Wodny, Uncle Wonan," he squealed seeing them all. He ran around to all of them and gave them a hug.

"Where's Aunty Amelia?" Torren asked looking around the room; it appeared that he was looking to see if they'd hidden her somewhere.

"She's gone back to Earth with Auntie Jennifer," Ronan explained and picked him up.

Just then the door chime rang again; John thought open again and yelled "Come in?"

One of the chefs entered the apartment with a rolling table full of pizza, "Thanks guys?" John told them as they left.

He stood up in the middle of the room and made a speech, as he often did in these situations. "Well thanks for coming tonight guys; this will be our final dinner together…"

He was interrupted by the door chime going off again, he thought it open and yelled "Come in?" For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

The door opened to reveal Carson standing there with a bottle of whisky in his hands.

"Sorry I'm late, but Lt Rivers sprained his ankle and Dr Cole was busy, so she couldn't deal with it," Carson explained to them.

"Come in Carson, we were just about to eat, but first Sheppard was going to give us one of his long winded speeches," Rodney complained.

John stood up again to complete his speech and everyone in the room groaned. "Any way where was I? Oh yes, well thanks for coming tonight guys; this will be our final dinner together, before we head back to Earth for Rodney and Jennifer's wedding, so let's all have fun and enjoy Rodney's second to last night as a single man and I think that tonight is a good night to tell as many stories as we can about Rodney." John looked at his friend and smirked.

"Thanks Colonel Obvious," Rodney said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

Before John had a chance for a comeback, Teyla spoke, "Okay everyone time to eat."

John sat down in his favourite lazy boy chair and watched his friends heading for the pizza table; he knew that someone would bring him some eventually. It didn't take long for Torren to climb onto his lap and it wasn't long before the boy fell asleep. Now he had an excuse, there was no way he wanted to disturb his son, so someone would have to bring him some pizza, wouldn't they?

It wasn't long before his wish came true and Rodney pulled up a chair beside him and handed him some pizza and a beer.

"Hey Sheppard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rodney, ask away?"

"What if I'm not a good husband to Jennifer?"

He smiled, he knew that Rodney wasn't as relaxed as he seemed. He known him for far too long now, the man was never relaxed, so why should he be any different when it came to his wedding. "Well the number one thing you need to remember is that you need to think about Jennifer more than you think about yourself and number two is just be yourself and the first part should be easy. For whatever reason, she loves you Rodney."

"I think I can do that and thanks Sheppard."

"No problems," John told him beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with the personal conversation that they'd just had, he sensed that Rodney felt the same and was relieved when Carson came over to them with two glasses of whisky.

"Hello lads anyone for whisky?"

Quickly taking the drink from Carson, he smiled, "Thanks Carson, this should hit the spot."

Carson laughed, before he headed off to hand out more drinks. He watched as his Dr and friend walked away, who would have ever guessed that after they had lost him in an explosion on that fateful Sunday almost four years ago now, that he would be here with them now. Despite being a clone, to him Carson was still the same Carson Beckett who had come on the expedition with them all those years ago and now Carson had found acceptance and love in the arms of one of the scientists, a Dr Rebekah Urwin. Carson had informed him a few days ago that she'd had to go back to earth, because her mother was sick, but she would meet up with them in time for the wedding.

Feeling movement on his lap he looked down to find his son staring up at him, "Hey pal how are you? Are you ready to go to bed?"

Torren looked up at his father, put his thumb in his mouth and nodded his head.

Picking him up he headed towards Teyla, to let her know he was putting Torren to bed, "Teyla Sweetie, I'm just putting Torren to bed, okay."

He watched as Teyla kissed their son on the head and whispered a goodnight in his ear and then he headed down the passageway to Torren's room. Placing him in the bed and pulling up the blankets, he found the little boy falling asleep. He didn't even have to read him any stories tonight, because he was fast asleep before he'd finished. Taking one last look at his sleeping son, he wandered back out into the kitchen and grabbed another slice of pizza and went right back to his chair.

He awoke sometime later to Teyla kissing him on the lips. He hadn't even realised that he had fallen asleep, looking around he noticed that everyone was gone and the place had been cleaned up. "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours Honey."

"Well why didn't you wake me?"

"Carson told me to leave you sleeping, because you were probably still tired after being sick last week.

"Great, how long ago did everyone leave?"

"An hour ago John."

"Well in that case I'd better go to bed, because we have a long day tomorrow."

"You go on Honey; I'll be along once I've checked on Torren."

"Okay goodnight sweetie, I'll see you soon."

He headed off to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxer shorts and slid between the sheets, he had every intention of waiting for Teyla, but he didn't succeed and he fell asleep a long time before she arrived.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

E Hhhhhhhh

John was awoken the next morning by something jumping on top of him, in his semiconscious state he had no idea what was going on, so he moaned and tried to push it away.

Slowly he came to his senses and realised that the heavy thing was singing, "going to Earth today, going to earth today."

Eventually he opened his eyes and realised that T.J had jumped on him and was singing to him. Looking over at the other side of his bed he realised that Teyla was already up and was probably in the shower. "Hey T.J. are you all packed and ready to go to earth today?"

"Sure am Daddy. We go on a big plane?"

"Yes we will fly to Aunty Jennifer and Uncle Rodney's wedding once we've stepped through the wormhole to stargate command."

"Can we have pantates for breakfast?"

Looking at his watch he realised that it was 0600 hours and they had to leave at 0900, so he didn't see why they shouldn't have time.

"Sure pal, let me get dressed and I will come and make them." There was no way he was going to let Teyla make them, she couldn't cook to save her life, even though she had improved over the years, it still wasn't good.

"I get dressed too Daddy," T.J told him and toddled out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later John was in the kitchen making pancakes; T.J joined him a few minutes later having managed to dress, himself. He knew that he would still have to change Torren's diaper, but hopefully he'd be toilet trained before the twins were born. If he wasn't they would wait until the twins were a bit older.

Teyla walked in twenty minutes later and kissed him on the cheek, "mmm pancakes, I knew there was a reason I married you."

"I thought it was for my looks and charm."

Teyla rolled her eyes, "in your dreams honey."

Torren interrupted before they had a chance to tease each other farther, "Momma we go to earth today and go on a big plane."

"I know sweetheart, now if Daddy's finished cooking, why don't we sit down and eat."

John sat down at the table surrounded by his family. This was definitely what he had always wanted and very soon he would be heading back to earth with them to see two of his best friends find happiness as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was startled awake by a strange sound, he had no idea where he was or how long he'd been asleep. He lifted his head and started to slowly look around, trying to work out where he was, eventually he noticed that he was in his lab and he had fallen asleep at his computer again.

He remembered the night before coming to his lab after leaving the Sheppard's apartment and he certainly remembered doing some work, but he didn't remember falling asleep.

He heard the strange sound again and finally he managed to work out what it was, Zelenka was frothing milk. Rodney had bought a top of the range coffee machine for his lab when they were on earth the last time, but he didn't use it very often himself. "What time is it Radek?"

"It's about 0800 hours."

"Aw crap I have to be in the gate room in an hour and I've barely packed. I guess I'd better get going, see when you get to the wedding Zelenka."

"Do you need coffee Rodney?"

"No thanks Radek, I'll get some later if there is time."

He rushed out of the room heading for his quarters, he knew he was cutting it close, but he knew that without Jennifer to look after him, he was pretty scatterbrained and disorganised.

Arriving in his quarters he found the list that Jennifer had left him of the things he needed to pack, he knew he didn't have to worry about his suit, because Jennifer was going to pick up the suits when she picked up the dresses. He raced around the room, grabbing whatever was on the list. _Dam it I need my dress shoes _he thought as he was about to rush out the door. Stuffing them on top of his crumpled clothes, he rushed to the mess hall to grab a quick breakfast to eat on the run. Grabbing a sandwich and a piece of fruit, he rushed down to the gate room only five minutes late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John arrived in the gate room with his family five minutes early looking around he realised that they were the first ones there. A few minutes later Dave and Jane joined them, followed by Carson.

John began to get a little impatient as the clock got closer to 0900 hours, about a minute before Ronan came in and that just left Rodney.

"Don't tell me he's going to be late?" John whined he really wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"I am sure he is aware of the time and will be here shortly," Telya told him with a smile.

John stood quietly for another five minutes, but by the time Rodney got there all dishevelled and crumpled he wasn't happy. "What took you so long McKay?"

"Sorry I overslept."

"Well let's get going then," looking up to the gate room he signalled chuck, "Dial her up."

He watched as each of the Chevrons lit up and when the eighth symbol lit up and the wormhole whooshed to life he smiled, _I'll never get tired of seeing that._

Not bothering to look back, he entered to wormhole followed by his family and friends. He was going on holiday and finally having the honeymoon he had always promised Teyla; what could go wrong.

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival on Earth

**Chapter 3: Arrival on Earth.**

John stepped through the wormhole and arrived at stargate command to find General O'Neill and Colonel Carter waiting for them, looking around he saw that things hadn't changed much, he was positive that it had the same decor as it had the day that Stargate command started. It was good to be back on Earth again though; he hadn't been there since Atlantis had been on Earth four months ago.

"Sam, General O'Neill, it's good to see you again, but where is General Landry I thought for sure that he would want to be here to meet me?" John quipped.

"He had to leave, he didn't want to be around when you got into trouble, which for some reason you always do." The General quipped back with a smile spreading across his face.

He looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, "I'm hurt that he would even think such a thing, I do not get myself into trouble all of the time General and I'm here to relax, so what could happen?"

The General shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows?"

Rodney spoke up and he looked and sounded annoyed, "Okay Colonel Clown, can we go down to the infirmary, so that we can get checked out and get out to here?"

John glared at him, "Rodney, don't call me a clown, I hate clowns."

"If the shoe fits…"

"Yes I think it is time to head to the infirmary now," Teyla interrupted.

John looked at her and was thankful for the interruption, because he knew what Rodney could be like once he got started, heading to the infirmary, he whispered in her ear. "Thanks Sweetie."

One hour later; but it seemed much longer to John, they'd all had their check-ups and were heading out of the mountain.

They stepped outside to a warm sunny day, the sky was blue and the sun was shining,_ it doesn't get much better than this, I could get used to being on earth_, John thought picking Torren up and carrying him to one of the Cars that stargate command had provided for them. A few air force personal carried their luggage and placed it in the car's trunks.

John, Teyla and Torren, along with Dave and Jane sat in one car, while Carson, Rodney and Ronan sat in the other car. The cars started moving and it didn't take John long to realise that they were not heading to the airport, they were heading to Peterson airfield.

He looked at Dave who was grinning at him.

"What's going on Dave?"

"I've had my pilot fly the Cessna over, so that we can all fly together."

"Thank you Dave, but will we all fit?" Teyla asked

"Sure we will Teyla; I'll sit up front with John that is if he wants to fly."

"You won't get any arguments from me, but what about our plane reservations?" John asked him with a grin lighting up his face.

"I took the liberty of cancelling them all and because no one had paid yet it was relatively simple." Dave answered.

They travelled in silence for the rest of the way, John thinking about the first he had ever been in the Cessna, his dad had arranged it for him when he was six and it was one of the happiest days of his life until then, it was at that point he knew that he wanted to be a pilot and fly when he grew up.

It didn't take long for them to board the plane; John immediately went to the cockpit and started to run pre-flight checks. A few minutes later Dave joined him. Dave was able to fly as well, but he wasn't as good as John was, so he was happy to be the co-pilot.

"Are you ready little brother?" Dave asked John.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay let's get this show on the road then."

There was no argument from John, as he started the plane down the runway and before too long he had the bird in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat by the window of the plane with her son on her lap. Initially he had seemed a little scared. Slowly he sat up and looked out of the window; he seemed to be quite curious as to what was going on, "Momma, we fly like birds?"

"Yes darling that is what daddy is doing up front, he is flying the plane."

"How long will this take?" Ronan asked in his deep baritone voice.

"It should take about three and a half hours," Carson answered him.

Ronan glared at him, "what do we do until then?"

"We sleep," Rodney told him closing his eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Jane added her agreement to Rodney's idea.

Teyla looked at her son; he was wide awake and seemed to be enjoying the view and was giving her a running commentary on everything he saw out of the window. She sighed, feeling very tired, she actually got tired quicker these days and she wondered how long it would be before she didn't even want to get up in the mornings. Torren's babbling was incessant and she wished he would stop, so that she could go to sleep, but then she remembered that she may never sleep again once the babies were born, so maybe that is why she wanted Torren to be quiet, so that she could actually get some sleep now.

He must have heard his mother's thoughts, because pretty soon he fell asleep and it wasn't long before Teyla joined him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She sat by her window enjoying the view, she wasn't working tonight, but she was working tomorrow night, she had managed to get work at the hotel where John and his friends would be celebrating tomorrow night, so that she could keep an eye on his movements. She knew that he would be at the wedding reception, with his whore, but she also knew that eventually she would be able to bring him home.

It was definitely love at first sight the night she had first seen John and she knew that he had felt that way about her. Nancy had manipulated him into loving her, as had the alien woman he had married.

Her friend had just rung her to tell her that John and his friends had just left Peterson air force base, not much longer now, in three and a half hours he would be in Chippewa falls and he would be home. She knew that when he saw her, the aliens spell and charm over him would be broken and he would instantly remember the connection and the love that they'd had. They would have seven children together and he would come back home and work, he would still be in the air force, but close by and she could stay at home and look after the home and all of their children. They would be beautiful and smart, just like their father.

She had decided to allow him time, to enjoy his friend's wedding and then she would find a way to bring him home. Not long now and they would be together for the rest of their lives

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John set the plane set down in Chippewa falls at around 1400 hours. They'd all had lunch on the plane so now all they had to do was check into their hotel and relax for the afternoon.

"John would you like Jane and I to take Torren for the afternoon, so that Teyla can have a rest if she needs to?" Dave's eyes twinkled as he asked the question.

"That would be great thanks Dave?"

Heading to the back of the plane John found that Torren was just waking up and looking around the plane.

"Are we there Daddy?" He asked spying his father in the cabin.

"Sure T.J., how would you like to spend the afternoon with Uncle Dave and Aunty Jane, so that Momma and Daddy can have a rest?"

He looked confused, "But Momma slept on plane, like I did."

John laughed at his son, he really did have a point, but he was a smart kid for a two year old, so he really didn't expect anything less. "Momma is tired, because she has to look after your brother and sister in her tummy. You're a big boy now, so you don't need as much looking after, but they still need lots of looking after."

"When can I see them Daddy?" Torren asked patting his mother's baby bump.

"Very soon sweetheart," Teyla answered, smiling at him.

"Can we go now Sheppard, I really want to see Jenn as soon as possible and I haven't seen her in over a week?" Rodney complained.

"Okay, calm down McKay we're going now."

John left the plane and the rest of them followed, it didn't take them long to find the cars that had been provided for them and once they had settled into the cars they arrived at the hotel in about ten minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer sat in her hotel room eating her lunch alone, she'd arrived at the hotel and checked in at around 1100 hours, she knew that Rodney and the rest of her friends were due to arrive around 1400 hours. She couldn't wait, having not seen Rodney in over a week. Although at times she did tire of him and his arrogant selfish ways, she still loved him with all of her heart and tomorrow they would be husband and wife.

They had planned a week in Canada for their honeymoon, sightseeing and visiting with Rodney's family and then they were going to fly back to Chippewa falls to spend some time with her dad before heading back to Atlantis via the newly constructed midway station. The quarantine time had been cut down to half, so now they would only have to spend twelve boring hours there.

Looking at her watch she realised that it was almost 1400 hours, she wanted to meet her friends and Rodney in the lobby, so she quickly took a last bite of her sandwich and headed down stairs to meet them.

Arriving in the lobby she looked around and couldn't see her friends anywhere, they obviously hadn't arrived as yet, so she sat down in the lobby and waited. Ten minutes they all walked in led by a complaining Rodney.

"Why did it take so long to get here, you know I can't wait to see Jenn," He whined.

"Sorry McKay, but I'm not going to stop talking to my son, just for you. We've all done our best to get here on time and we're only five minutes late." John explained

Looking at John she could see the frustration in his face, it looked as if it was about time she stepped in to soothe Rodney, she knew that John Sheppard was one of the few people who had patience with her fiancée, but even he had his limits. "Rodney darling, it is so good to see you I've missed you so much," she soothed running over and throwing her arms around him.

She seemed to have the same effect on him as she always did, he melted into her arms and looked at her with a smile, "Jenn I really missed you, can we go to our room now I'm really tired."

"Sure thing Darling," She soothed and grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

John stood waiting to check in. Watching his friends, made him think of his own wedding day and although he was in a wheelchair and suffering from other injuries it was one of the happiest days of his life and that was the day that he had officially become Torren's father as well, General O'Neill had handed him the adoption papers after the wedding reception. One of the best things about marrying Teyla was that he got to do it all again in front of her people. Their bonding ceremony was simple, but beautiful and the Athosians officially recognised him as Torren's father on their bonding day as well.

Despite all the difficulties, he and Teyla had faced in coming together; he wouldn't change it for the world or even the universe. Now they had twins on the way and life just seemed to be getting better and better and after their friend's wedding they were off for a long overdue honeymoon. Nothing was going to go wrong this time.

Finally he arrived at the counter and was able to check in, it turned out that they all had rooms on the same floor, except for the bride and groom; they had the honeymoon suite.

Dave came up to him and whispered in his ear, "Do you think you guys could keep it down tonight, as we have the room next to you and we actually want to get some sleep?"

He snorted, "We have a two year old what do you think, could possibly happen?"

Dave winked at him, "you won't this afternoon little brother."

Rolling his eyes he turned to Ronan, "When is Amelia due to arrive?"

"About 1600 hours, I think I might ask her to marry me after, McKay and Keller's wedding."

He stared at his big friend, he never knew that he would even consider marriage, "Wow that's great let us know how it goes and we can celebrate."

"If she says yes."

"Of course she will Chewie, you two are a perfect match."

"Anyway Sheppard, I'm off to my room," Ronan told him, as he was walking away.

John stared at his back for a few moments and wondered why he had left so suddenly. Turning to Carson he asked, "When is Rebekah getting in?"

"Around 1700 hours, now I think I'll be off to have a rest, before she gets here."

He watched Carson leave and turned to Dave and Jane who were still standing there with Torren and Teyla, "what do you two have planned this afternoon?"

"After we've settled into our room we were going to pick Torren up and take him down the road to that playground we saw on the way here," Jane answered him.

"Thanks Jane, I think we'll have a rest until dinner time then."

Picking up T.J he waved at Dave and Jane, grabbed Teyla's hand and headed to their room.

Arriving in the room he took a moment to look around, he was amazed by what he saw; there was a huge living area, with two bedrooms off to the side. The living area had a large T.V and there were plenty of couches scattered around. In the corner was a small table, so they could eat in their room if they wanted too. Walking into the main room he noticed that pretty much the only thing in the room was a king size bed, there were two bedside tables and a large walk in wardrobe as well, but not much else. The bathroom had a shower and bath which doubled as a spa.

He turned around to look at Teyla to see her reaction and he could only describe it as absolute awe. "It's a shame we're only staying for a couple of nights, but then this is a deluxe room, we get a whole house to ourselves in Maui."

Just then he heard a knock on the door and he wished that he could just think the door open like he did in Atlantis, sighing he headed over to the door and opened it to find their luggage being delivered. He gave to bell boy a tip and closed the door.

A few minutes later the door chimed again, he sighed at the thought of having to walk over to the door again, but that was what happened when he was away from his home on Atlantis.

He opened it to find Dave at the door, "hey little brother is T.J. ready for the park."

Torren came running out of one of the side rooms and squealed, Uncle Dabe."

John looked at T.J and handed him his bag, "are you ready to be on your best behaviour this afternoon?"

Torren looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, "yes daddy, I a good boy."

Dave and John both laughed. Dave picked T.J up and John kissed him on the head, "I'll see later T.J.?"

"Bye Daddy, where Momma?"

"She's already in bed resting pal, but I'm sure she'll be awake when you get back."

He nodded and cuddled up to his uncle Dave and John waved at them as they walked down the hall.

As much as he loved Torren it was a relief not to have to deal with him this afternoon, because he felt beat. Heading to the bedroom he found that Teyla was already asleep, so he curled up beside her and closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She sat and watched her John and his friends walk into the restaurant, she wasn't supposed to be working tonight but she had been called in at the last minute. He was as handsome as she remembered him and she still thought he was the most handsome man in the entire world; she looked at the women and child walking in alongside of him. There was no way that she was as beautiful as she was. Sure the alien had dark skin and copper hair and was probably exciting for John, but when he saw her again there was no way that he would be able to resist her long blonde curly hair, blue eyes and alabaster skin.

She sighed her excitement building, she wasn't serving his table tonight but tomorrow night she would be serving him and then finally she would get to talk to her John again and after so many years it would be a dream come true for her. She was sure that he would remember her and want to be with her. Tomorrow night would be the night that she would bring her John home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla entered the dining room for the evening meal; a waitress came and showed them to their table. He had actually slept for two hours that afternoon, before he was awoken by Dave and Jane bringing Torren home. Teyla was still asleep at that stage so he had instructed the boy to be quiet for another half an hour, to let his mother sleep.

He watched as his friends entered all the while looking around the room. The décor was relatively bland with cream coloured walls, the curtains and carpets were shades of brown and green. He knew that the wedding would take place in the grand ballroom of the hotel and that the restaurant they were in was only used for breakfasts and regular meals.

Looking up he saw Ronan and Amelia along with Dave and Jane, come and sit at the table with them.

"How are you this evening Colonel?" Amelia asked him.

Still looking around the room he had no idea that she'd spoken to him until Teyla whispered in his ear, he looked up at Amelia and smiled, "I'm fine Banks and how have you enjoyed your stay on Earth."

"It's been lovely sir, I'm heading off to see my parents after the wedding and Ronan is coming along to meet them."

He looked at Ronan and smirked, "really, I'm sure they're going to love him. What exactly have you told them about how you met?"

"I told them that we met overseas at the military base where I work and that he was a contractor that worked for the military."

"Nice going Banks."

Before the conversation was able to continue any further, Jennifer stood up to make a speech, it was no secret that Jennifer had insisted on doing it, because she didn't want Rodney giving their friends a lecture.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, to celebrate this meal with us. I really appreciate that you all could come to not only celebrate with us tonight, but be able to be here tomorrow to share our wedding with us. Shortly the waitresses will be around to take your order and then soon we can eat. After dinner, there will be a band playing and the dance floor will be opened up. Please enjoy your evening."

Before he had a chance to blink a waitress was beside him wanting to take his order, "I think I'll have a steak and baked potato please?" He told her with a smile.

A little voice spoke from beside him, "Daddy what can I have?"

"Would you like some chicken nuggets and fries, or there is pizza, or maybe a burger and fries."

Torren looked up at the waitress and put on his best manners as he placed his order, "please may I have some pizza?"

John winked at her, as she wrote down Torren's order.

The waitress smiled at Torren, "yes sir I will get that right away would you like anything to drink?

"Please may I have an orange soda?"

"Certainly sir," the waitress told him, while winking at John.

It didn't take long until their meals arrived and everyone stopped their conversations to eat.

After the food was eaten, the dance floor was opened up and many couples headed out for a dance. Amelia and Ronan left the table to dance and Dave and Jane followed, but John didn't know whether to ask Teyla or not, before he had a chance to consider further Torren interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy, Sally's here, I dance with Sally?"

"Sure go ahead pal."

He watched his son run off to dance with his best friend. _What a wonderful life they have_ _ahead of them,_ he thought smiling.

"John would you like to dance?" Teyla asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure you're not too tired sweetie?"

"I am never too tired to dance with my gorgeous husband."

He stood up and grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the dance floor, holding her close, he remembered their wedding day when he could barely walk and had spent most of his night in a wheelchair, he'd managed to dance that night though holding his wife close, just as he was now. He could have moved about the dance floor with not problems, but all he wanted to do was stand there and hold her close and never let go.

He danced long into the night with Teyla and he barely noticed when people started leaving. Eventually he took Teyla back to their table where Dave and Jane were looking after Torren.

"Would you like us to take T.J. tonight as well, so that you can begin your honeymoon now?" Dave asked smirking at him.

He looked over at Teyla who nodded her head, which was good because he certainly wanted to be alone with his wife.

"Okay, T.J would you like to come and stay with Aunty Jane and me tonight as well?" Dave asked him.

Torrens eyes lit up, "We eat choclit?"

Dave's eyes twinkled, "not tonight T.J., but maybe for breakfast,"

John groaned and kissed his son goodnight, before grabbing Teyla's hand and leaving the room.

They arrived at their room a few minutes later and John pulled Teyla in for an embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips, she responded forcefully, but then pulled away.

"Honey, do you mind if we just go to sleep tonight? Don't forget I have to be up early to head to Jennifer's room and help her get ready and Rodney is coming here to get ready."

"Okay Sweetie, but tomorrow night I want to show you how much I love you."

"I will not argue with that, but for now I'm going to bed."

Five minutes later he was in bed cuddled up to his wife and five minutes after that he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stood by the kitchen watching him leave, with his wife and child; she'd been watching him all evening, she'd watched as he flirted with the waitress. She'd watched him communicate with the boy that belonged to that alien he was with, she had even watched him dance half the night away with her; but she didn't mind, he was her John after all. He was gorgeous and she enjoyed watching him mesmerise everyone with his good looks and boyish charm and as for that body of his, she couldn't wait to have him lying next to her. She felt so tempted to go through with the plan tonight, but she knew she mustn't. She had to do it right, tomorrow night was the right time to bring her John home and then she could lie next to him every night for the rest of their lives.

**TBC…**

**Coming up next: Rodney and Jennifer's wedding. **


	4. Chapter 4: The McKay - Keller wedding

**Chapter 4: The McKay - Keller Wedding.**

Jennifer awoke the next morning just as the sun started to shine into her window, looking around she realised that Rodney was no longer beside her. She lay there for a while, just thinking about what she had to do today, _I have to get dressed, pack for my_ _honeymoon and finally do my hair and make-up._ Groaning she laid her head back on the pillow, Telya, Amelia and Jeannie were due in her suite at about 0900 hours and they were going to spend the morning together, before having a light lunch and then getting ready for the ceremony which was at 1500 hours.

She was thinking of closing her eyes when Rodney walked into the room, "Good morning Jenn, I thought you might like some coffee."

"Thankyou darling, but what time is it?"

"It's 0800 hours; I've been up for an hour. I'm feeling so nervous that I couldn't sleep any longer."

She sighed, of course Rodney would be nervous, he was nervous about anything he was uncomfortable with, "I'll admit I'm feeling a little nervous as well, but I'm sure we'll be fine once the ceremony starts."

"Jenn I really hope that I will be a good husband," he told her.

She looked at him, not quite knowing what to say, knowing that he had a hard time expressing his emotions and that was about as close as he'd ever get to him saying that he loved her. In the end she decided to say something, "I love you too Rodney."

She watched as he got up and left the room mumbling about something. She lay down and rolled over closing her eyes, she didn't have to be up until 0900, so she might as well have another sleep.

She was awoken sometime later by someone knocking on the door, she called out to Rodney thinking that maybe he could answer it, "Rodney can you get the door please?"

She lay there listening for any evidence that he was still in the suite, hearing nothing; she got up and headed to the door, just as someone knocked again. Along the way she spied a note on the table from Rodney.

_Jenn _

_I have gone to meet up with Sheppard and the guys. I will see you at the altar._

_Love Rodney._

Putting the note down she crossed the floor to open the door. Opening the door, she saw Amelia and Teyla standing there.

"How are you this morning? Teyla asked her walking through the door.

She smiled at her two friends, Jeannie was the only one who was missing, but she and Maddie were going to arrive at lunch time.

"I must admit I'm feeling a little nervous, I love Rodney, but spending the rest of my life with him scares me a little."

Sitting down on one of the couches, Teyla took a seat next to her, "Do not worry Jennifer, I am sure that you will be very happy together."

"I know, but you know how selfish he can get at times, what if he spends our whole marriage thinking of himself?"

She felt Teyla's hand on hers, "Jennifer, Rodney loves you and he told John the other night that he was afraid that he would be a terrible husband to you, so believe me when I say that he really loves you. You may need to be patient with him at times though."

Looking at her friend she smiled, remembering back to the day she'd first met her. Teyla was one of the first people she'd formed a friendship with when she first came to Atlantis, which led her to meet John and his team, including Rodney, "thank you Teyla and thank you for everything."

"You are welcome Jennifer. Now what would you like for breakfast."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney left his hotel suite at 0855 hours, as he was heading to Sheppard's suite he passed Teyla and Amelia, who were obviously on their way to see Jennifer. He smiled at them and headed to the elevator that would take him down to level three where the other suites were situated. Arriving he knocked on the door and waited. When there was no reply he knocked again and still there was no reply. Finally as he was just about to knock again Ronan answered the door. He was not happy to see the big Satedan's face at the door, "Where the hell is Sheppard?" He asked walking through the door.

He wandered into the room to find John on the phone ordering breakfast. After John had put the phone down, he spoke to him, "I'm actually ordering your breakfast Rodney and how are you this morning, other than grumpy."

"I'm feeling a bit sick actually, I'm not sure I can actually go through with this. I'm going to make a really bad husband I know it."

He looked at John expecting him to say something, just as someone knocked on the door. Ronan opened the door to find Carson standing outside.

"Good morning lads, how is everyone this morning?"

"Have you got something to give Rodney to settle him down a little, he seems a little uptight," John quipped.

"What seems to be the problem Rodney?" Carson asked coming closer to him.

"I'm going to make a lousy husband Carson that is what the problem is."

Rodney watched as Carson looked in his Doctors bag, which for some reason he had brought with him, "would you like something for you nerves Rodney?" Carson asked bringing a rather large needle out of his bag.

"No thankyou Carson, I think I'll just sit down for a while."

"Good move McKay," Sheppard told him patting him on the shoulder.

A few minutes later they were sitting around the table eating their breakfast, it consisted of scrambled eggs and bacon and lots of coffee; of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was having a rest on one of the couches when Jeannie and Maddie arrived. A few minutes later; Jodie smith arrived with her daughter Sally. Sally and Maddie were going to be the flower girls.

"Auntie Jenn, Auntie Amelia, Auntie Teyla," Maddie squealed when she saw them all.

Sally seemed a little reluctant, so Jennifer approached her to try and put her at ease, "Sally thank you for being in my wedding."

"You're welcome Dr Keller; I think I'm going to have fun." Sally replied shyly.

"Come on Sally let's go watch TV until it's time to get ready," Maddie yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the other room.

"Thank you Dr Keller, I will leave her with you and see her after the wedding." Jodie told her.

Jennifer looked at her with affection, she had lost her husband about four months ago and she was struggling to get over it, while raising two children on her own. Her husband Peter had been killed by Kanaan for trying to protect Teyla, who Kanaan had kidnapped. "We'll look after her and we will see you at the wedding," She smiled.

Once Jodie had left the room Jennifer looked around at her friends, "so what happens now?"

"Now we do your hair and makeup."

The girls spent the next few hours getting ready and finally they put on their dresses twenty minutes before the wedding ceremony was going to start.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jenn," Teyla told her with tears in her eyes.

"You look amazing and I can't believe that you're marrying my brother," Jeannie laughed.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Jennifer's father walked into the room.

"You look so beautiful; I wish that your mom could have been here today to celebrate with you."

"Me too Dad," Jennifer told him, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well I think it's time to go," Teyla told them all, heading for the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney looked around at his friends, who had been a big help in getting him ready. Although he still felt nervous, Sheppard had certainly helped him settle down a lot, with a little help from Carson. John stood next to him, with Carson next to him and Ronan stood next to Carson. They were standing in the grand ballroom of the hotel waiting for the bridal party to arrive. He felt his palms beginning to get sweaty and his shirt and bow tie began to feel tight around his throat. He pulled at his collar, feeling uncomfortable. He was dressed the same as his groomsmen and they were all wearing a black suit and bowtie with a sapphire blue waist coat, which matched the girls bridesmaid dresses.

"McKay, are you okay?" John asked from beside him.

"I wish they'd hurry up, or I'll pass out before they get here."

"You'll be fine, just take a few deep breaths and they'll be along in the minute."

The room had been set up with and arch at one end where the men stood off to one side. Wooley who was going to perform the ceremony was in front of the arch. They was an aisle with a long red carpet running down the middle of the room leading up to the arch, with two block of chairs on either side of the red carpet.

Looking around he saw that Sam and Jack were in the front row along with Dave and Jane, Rebekah, Caleb, Lorne and Zelenka. There were many more faces from Atlantis there, but everything was a blur at the moment, so he didn't really notice.

Just then the wedding march began to play and Rodney along with the rest of his wedding party turned around to see Torren holding Sally and Maddie's hands coming down the aisle.

Maddie and Sally had on white satin dresses that were slightly flared at the bottom, they had capped sleeves, a round neck line and they tied up with a bow at the back of their waists. Torren's suit was exactly the same as the other boy's suits.

Next came the bride's maids, Amelia came first, followed by Jeannie and then finally Teyla.

John sucked in a breath beside him when he saw Teyla. All the bridesmaid dresses were long, straight and made of satin. They had thin straps that sat on their shoulders and a long slit up the side. Teyla's had a little more room in the front to accommodate her baby bump.

Finally the music changed and they all stood up as Jennifer appeared at the top of the aisle with her father.

Rodney was amazed at what he saw, he thought that Jennifer was the most beautiful woman in the universe, even when she was in her base uniform, but now he couldn't even describe what he saw, so he just stood there with his mouth open watching her walk down the aisle.

Her dress was exactly the same at the bridesmaid dresses, except it was white. Her hair was piled on top of her head with curls hanging down the side of her face.

Finally she was standing next to him, "You look absolutely amazing," he told her. They looked up at Woolsey, as he began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in this place, to join this man and this woman in marriage. Marriage is a commitment that should not be entered into lightly, so if anyone has just cause to believe that this man and this woman should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around the room, when no one answered Woolsey continued.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Jennifer's farther stood up and answered, "I give this woman to be joined with this man."

Woolsey continued, "I have had the privilege of knowing Dr McKay for many years now, but it wasn't until I came to work with him on base that I really got to know him well and the Rodney McKay that I thought I knew isn't the man who is standing here today. He is hardworking, loyal and on many occasions I have seen a brave man, who doesn't hesitate to put himself in danger to do what is right.

I have only had the privilege of knowing Dr Keller for the last couple of years and in that time I have seen a fierce determination and commitment to her friends and colleagues. She approaches everything she does with excellence and she has saved many of our lives on more than one occasion."

There was applause all round from the crowd before Woolsey continued on.

"Rodney and Jennifer have written their own vows for today's ceremony. Rodney would you like to go first?"

Rodney stood up and held Jennifer's hands, "Jennifer you are the most incredible woman I have ever met and I don't know what I have done to deserve you. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to be a good husband and make you happy, because I love you with all of my heart Jenn."

Rodney continued to hold Jennifer's hands as she spoke, "Rodney I really can't believe that I am here today marrying my perfect match. When I'm with you I don't have to fear being as smart as I am, because you understand what I am saying and you don't judge me for it. I promise that I will spend the rest of my life with you and I will look after you no matter what."

Woolsey stood up and spoke again, "this couple have vowed to live together as husband and wife. They will seal that proclamation with the giving and receiving of rings, Rodney will you go first?"

John gave the ring to him and he stood in front of Jennifer holding her hand, "Jennifer I give you this ring as a symbol of my love to you. All that I have and all that I am are yours." He slid the ring on to Jennifer's finger.

John gave a ring to Jennifer for Rodney. Jennifer continued to hold his hand, "Rodney I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. All that I have and all that I am are yours." She slid the ring onto his finger.

Woolsey addressed the crowd, "We will be heading off to a side room to sign the marriage certificate and while we do a band will play for you."

Rodney and Jennifer, followed by John, Teyla and Woolsey headed off to a side room to sign the certificate.

Rodney and Jennifer signed first followed by Teyla and John and then Woolsey.

Once they had signed the papers they headed out to the main room again and Woolsey stood up and spoke, "by the power vested in me by Stargate command and the United States government. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rodney leant in and gave Jennifer a passionate kiss and all the noise around him disappeared, right now he and Jennifer were the only people in the room.

The crowed erupted in applause and they pulled apart." Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you Dr McKay and Dr Keller-McKay."

The crowd erupted into applause again as Jennifer and Rodney started to walk back down the aisle. All they had to do now was have their wedding photos and head to the wedding reception.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She watched the wedding from a distance; she wasn't really looking at the bride and groom, because she only had eyes for her John. He looked absolutely gorgeous it that suit and she couldn't wait to get it off of him later. She really hoped that her plan would work out tonight. She knew that she might need to injure him to get him to come with her, but she would nurse him back to health and he would love her, like he had when they first met. She knew that she couldn't stay watching for much longer because she had to go to work. Soon she would be serving his table and able to talk to her John. _Not long now_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was totally exhausted by the time she reached the grand ballroom for her wedding reception. The afternoon had been taken up with photos, which seemed to go on for ever. They had photos taken of the bride and groom, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, the groomsmen and bridesmaids together the bride and groom with the bridesmaids and groomsmen, family photos and Torren had a few photos taken with Maddie and Sally as well.

Now here she was standing outside the door waiting for the groomsmen and brides maids to enter and then she and Rodney would enter together.

Finally as the door opened and she stepped through, Lorne announced their names, "and introducing for the first time Dr Rodney McKay and Dr Jennifer Keller-McKay."

The crowd erupted into applause as they headed into the room and over to their table.

Jennifer sat down next to Teyla and looked around the room and was amazed by its opulence. There was a dance floor in the middle of the floor made of hard varnished pine, the carpet surrounding the dance floor was a deep red and the curtains matched, the walls were cream and there was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling over the dance floor.

There was a long bridal table set up along one of the walls, with Jennifer and Rodney sitting in the middle, next to Jennifer sat Teyla, next to Teyla was Jeannie and next to Jeannie sat Amelia. On her other side sat Rodney, John sat next to Rodney, Carson sat next to John and Ronan sat next to Carson. There were round tables, seating eight people per table surrounding the dance floor and the other guests filled them. At one end of the Dance floor there was a stage for a band to play.

It wasn't long before their MC Major Lorne stood up and got proceedings under way. "Hello for those of you who don't know me my name is Evan Lorne and I'll be you MC for this evening. In a moment the staff will come around and take your order for dinner, later after dinner we will have the speeches for tonight and then there will be dancing until late. The bride and groom want to thank you all for coming and helping them celebrate today and they hope you enjoy the evening. Thank you."

Jennifer sat down and snuggled into Rodney who had just put his arm around her, now she didn't have to do anything for a while, she just had to sit back and relax with her husband, family and friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost time to speak to her John, she had to wait on the bride and groom and then the bridesmaids and then she could speak to him at last, after almost ten years, he would be in her life again. He may not recognise her at first, but once he did they could go home together tonight.

Walking over to the bridal table she took the bride and grooms order first and then she waited patiently while the bridesmaids decided what to eat and the alien woman took the longest of all, she'd almost lost her patience by the time the alien finally ordered. Now she walked over to John and introduced herself, "Hello my name is Hannah and I'll be you waitress for the evening, what can I get you?"

John looked up at her and smiled, "I would like the prawn cocktail for and entrée, the chicken for my main course and the sticky date pudding for dessert."

"No problems sir, is there something you'd like to drink?"

"I think I'll have a glass of chardonnay," He told her with a wink.

He'd winked at her she couldn't contain her excitement that meant he recognised her and he was interested in her, which meant they would be together soon.

"Certainly sir, I'll bring it out to you."

"Thanks," he said smiling.

She walked back to the kitchen to place the food orders and she could barely contain her excitement, very soon they would be together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney watched as John placed his order, he was amazed as always at the way women looked at him, but what amazed him more was the way John always seemed to flirt with them, "are you flirting with that woman?" Rodney asked after watching him wink at her.

"No Rodney I'm just being friendly, it's always nice to be friendly."

"Yes you were Sheppard and she seemed to absolutely love it. I'd keep my eye on her, she looks a bit creepy."

"Rodney I'm just being friendly and you're just being paranoid. Now this conversation is over can we get back to talking about something more interesting?"

Rodney sat back and sighed, there was absolutely no way that Sheppard was ever going to see it like he did.

It wasn't long before their first course arrived. This time Rodney took a good look at the waitress and the way she was looking at John. The woman seemed totally into him, but as usual John was oblivious. He thought he should mention it to him.

"Sheppard the waitress is really into you and it seems a bit creepy to me."

"Well I'm married, so even if she is into me, there is nothing she can do about it."

With that Rodney sat back and enjoyed his dinner.

Within an hour and a half they had all finished eating and Lorne stood up and announced that it was time for the speeches, "now it is the time of the evening for the speeches, first I would like to invite the best man Colonel John Sheppard up to make his best man speech."

Rodney watched his friend stand up and he was afraid of what he might say.

"Hello my name is John Sheppard and I am Rodney's best man. I have known Rodney for over six years now and I can tell you for certain that he is not the same man today as the man I first met. When I first met him I thought that he was arrogant and selfish and I would never be able to get along with him, but it didn't take long for me to realise that he was a genius as well, which led me to ask him to become a member of my team. In the time I have known him I have seen him come up with solutions to impossible situations and he has put his life on the line to protect others on occasion as well. I can honestly say that he is one of my best friends.

And Jennifer I have known her for slightly less time, but in that time I have come to see her as a genius as well. She is kind and loving to her friends and patients alike, believe me I know this, because I have ended up in the infirmary far too often. It has been an incredible experience getting to know her too and I hope that now she and Rodney are married I can escape the infirmary much more easily from now on."

"Wouldn't bet on it," Jennifer told him interrupting.

"Anyway I would like to raise a toast to two of my best friends, to Rodney and Jennifer."

"To Rodney and Jennifer," the crowd replied, before erupting into applause again.

Teyla stood up next ready to make her speech, "I am Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard and I am Jennifer's matron of honour. I have known Jennifer for around three years now. The first time I met her she looked a little lost, she was new to our base and didn't really know anyone, so I befriended her and showed her around. It didn't take me long to realise what a lovely friendly person she was and we became fast friends. Over the years I have seen her produce many medical miracles and save many lives, even my own on one or two occasions.

And Rodney, I have known for over six years and he is one of the smartest people I have ever met, he is loyal and caring despite the fact that he sometimes comes across a bit abrasive at times. Jennifer and Rodney I love you both and I wish you every happiness in the future."

Next Rodney stood up and made a speech, "I would like to thank you all for coming today and helping Jennifer and I celebrate this wonderful occasion. I want to thank Teyla and John for the kind words that they have spoken and finally I want to thank everyone in this room, you have all had an influence on either my or Jennifer's life at some point and we wouldn't be the people we are today without your help. Thank you."

At that point Lorne stood up again and announced that it was time for the bride and grooms first dance. Rodney grabbed Jennifer's hand and led her over to the dance floor and held her tight for an entire song, he didn't even notice when others couples joined them.

The dancing went on for the next hour, before Lorne announced that it was time to cut the cake.

Rodney took Jennifer's hand and together they cut the cake. Very soon cake was being handed around to all the people at the wedding. The cake was a two tear sponge cake with white icing and pink piping, plastic pillars separated the tears and on top there was a bride and a groom figure, which looked a lot like Keller and McKay.

Once the cake was cut, Jennifer threw her bouquet and Amelia managed to catch it.

Finally it was time for Rodney and Jennifer to leave, they went around and kissed and hugged their friends one last time before heading out of the door and up to their room. They had a plane to catch in an hour and a half, so they had just enough time to pick up their bags from their room and head to the airport.

Once they were seated in the car and heading to the airport, Rodney put his arm around his new wife and cuddled her, he couldn't be happier. They now had ten days to do absolutely nothing but enjoy themselves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She watched as the guests left the dining room, she had finished her shift now and it was time to put her plan into action. She had heard the big man with dreadlocks talking about having a party in his room after the ceremony and she had overheard her John saying that he was going to walk down to the local store to get some snacks. Now all she had to do was contact a friend who had agreed to help her and wait for the right opportunity to arise.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Misery

**Chapter 5: Misery**

John was feeling tired by the time he reached his room, he had half a mind to tell Ronan that he was not coming to his party and that he would be going to bed, but then he didn't spend a lot of time with his friends these days and it was about time that the did. Thinking about walking to the store lifted his spirits a little, he'd been inside all day long and he could use some fresh air, he couldn't really drive right now either, because he'd been drinking all night.

He sat on one of the couches and took of his shoes and socks, "Teyla are you coming over to Ronan and Amelia's room tonight, or are you going to bed?" He asked her, as she sat down beside him.

"I feeling very tired, so I think I might just go to sleep right now."

"Do you want me to stay with you Sweetie?"

"No Honey, you go to the party if you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure, now off you go and I'll see you when you get back," Teyla insisted.

"Well I think I'll get changed and then head off."

"I'm going to have a nice hot shower and then I'm off to bed," Teyla told him, kissing him on the cheek.

John headed to the bedroom to get changed, while Teyla headed to the shower.

Five minutes later he had changed and was ready to go. He heard the shower still running and was tempted to join Teyla in there, but he was looking forward to some fresh air and time with his friends, so he headed out of the door and closed it quietly behind him.

A few minutes later he was heading down the road towards the store. The road he was walking down seemed a little deserted and the woods on either side looked eerie in the pale moonlight. Shivering he picked up his pace. Looking around he had the distinct feeling that he was being followed, not on foot, but by someone in a car. When he saw no one he shook his head and continued on. _Must be the dark gloomy road freaking me out,_ he thought.

He saw the light of the store up ahead and started to run, he really was beginning to get a little freaked out now. He stopped at the side of the road ready to cross, looking both ways he saw no traffic coming, so he started to cross.

All of a sudden a car came out of nowhere and smashed into him, he felt a sickening crunch as the car hit his legs and threw him across the hood, rolling off and hitting the road he felt the impact, as his head hit the road. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the car stopping and two people getting out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She saw him heading up to his room and she knew that he was going to be heading out to the store shortly. She rang up a friend, who lived around the corner and told her to meet at the hotel as soon as she could.

Five minutes later, her friend came and met her and they headed for her car. They sat in silence waiting for her John to leave the hotel. This was it; this was the night that she was going to bring her John home.

Ten minutes later she saw him walking down the street towards the store; she started to follow him at a distance. She drove slowly keeping the headlights off. John stopped to look around once or twice and she slowed down even more and kept to the side of the road afraid that he might see her, but he didn't and he kept on going, so did she. A few minutes later he stopped at the side of the road and looked around. This was it this was her opportunity to bring him home.

She slammed her foot on the accelerator and drove right into him, she heard the sickening crunch as his legs impacted the front of the car and was thrown across the hood of the car and then she heard the thud, as he hit the floor.

She slammed the breaks on and brought the car to a stop. Getting out of the car she ran to his side, looking over him she assessed his injuries, both of his legs were broken, the bones were sticking out of the skin, his head was bleeding and he was unconscious as well. She suspected that one of his arms may be broken as well. She had no idea whether he had internal bleeding at this stage or not, but one thing she was sure of was that she needed to get him off the road and back to her house before someone found them.

She spoke to her friend, "Cathy can you help me get him in the car please?"

Cathy nodded and grabbed him under the arms while she grabbed his legs. She heard and felt the bones shifting as she moved him, but she didn't have any other choice she needed to get him out of the middle of the road. They placed him on the back seat and climbed into the front.

Once she was in the car and Cathy was in the passenger seat, she started to drive towards her home, Cathy had agreed to stay the night to help patch her John up.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into her driveway, getting out of her car she rushed inside to find something she could use as a stretcher. She found an old door around the back of the house and brought it around the front using the side gate.

With Cathy's help she managed to lay John on the door and they then carefully carried him inside and placed him on the bed.

She knew she had to act quickly, so she grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut his clothes off him. Looking at his legs she decided that she would have to try and set the bones back in place, but the first thing she needed to do was give him some morphine in case he woke up.

When she worked in the city she was an emergency department doctor, so she knew how to treat severe injuries and her friend Cathy had been a nurse there as well, that is where the two of them had met. When she had resigned from her job at the hospital she'd managed to steal a few supplies, thinking that she may need them one day.

After setting up and IV, she injected a syringe of morphine into the IV port. While she gave the morphine time to work she continued to cut his clothes off.

After his clothes were off she moved to his legs and set the bones, it was obviously painful, because he moaned in his sleep. She then set about stitching up the leg wounds and splinting them up, while Cathy stitched and bandaged his head wound.

Once she'd finished with his legs she bandaged his arm a put it in a sling. The last thing she did was she inserted a catheter, she knew that he wouldn't be getting out of bed in a hurry.

It took them an hour to treat all of his injuries and she was pretty sure that there were no internal injuries, so now all that was left was to nurse him back to health and then they could be together like they always should have been.

She'd placed a sheet over the bottom half of his body, but it didn't really matter, she had seen it all. Sitting next to him on the bed she took note of his injuries, he had broken his tibia and fibula in both legs, there was a possible fracture in his left wrist, he had a nasty head wound and possibly a concussion and there was a huge amount of bruising on his chest, which meant possible broken ribs.

She lay next to him thinking that it was time to go to sleep; she'd forgotten that Cathy was there until she spoke,

"Hannah do you need me to stay the night or can I go home?"

"Can you stay overnight please; I may need some help when he wakes up?"

"No problems, I'll just be in the spare room. Goodnight Hannah."

"Goodnight Cathy."

She watched as her friend left the room. When Cathy had gone she snuggled in to John's right side as best she could without hurting him. He smelt beautiful and very soon she fell asleep to the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke sometime in the early hours of the morning from a deep sleep. She was quite disoriented for a start and she couldn't work out where she was. Finally she realised that she was in a hotel room in Chippewa falls and that she had just been at Rodney and Jennifer's wedding the day before.

Smiling she remembered the joy on the faces of her friends when they had left for their honeymoon; she knew that they were going to have a wonderful time together.

Coming back to the present she realised that John wasn't in bed beside her, looking at her clock she realised that it was 0200 hours, _must be a good party_, she thought. She was about to head back to bed when she felt nauseous, she lay as still as possible hoping that her stomach would settle and she wouldn't have to get up. Eventually it settled down and she closed her eyes again, she wasn't really worried about John, because she knew that he would probably just sleep in Ronan's room if he was too tired to come back to their room.

Five minutes later she was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke from the darkness surrounding him, to the feeling of someone lying alongside of him. That wasn't weird in itself; the problem was that every part of his body was screaming in agony, he head felt like a sledgehammer was cutting it in half and his legs felt like they were being knifed constantly. What the hell had happened to him and why the hell was he in his bed and not in the infirmary with Carson and Jennifer's good drugs flowing through his system. His sense of smell returned to him and he smelt scented candles in the room, but they weren't Teyla's candles whatever they were they smelt absolutely terrible and they made him want to puke.

He knew at that point that the only way to find out what was going on was to open his eyes, he was a bit apprehensive about what he might find, but he knew he had to try. He tried cracking them open, but they appeared to be stuck together. Finally after three tries, he managed to open them and he was shocked by what he saw, both of his legs were splinted and heavily bandaged and raised on pillows, his left arm was bandaged and in a sling and his whole left side was on fire, but the thing that freaked him out the most was that he was totally naked and there was a blonde haired, half naked woman lying in bed next to him.

He tried to pull away from her, only to disturb her. He thought that she was going to wake up, but she only snuggled in closer to him. He was really beginning to freak out and his pain levels were at an all-time high; he really needed some drugs, but first of all he needed to know what the hell was going on here.

He opened his mouth to speak and found that it was drier than the Sahara desert. Trying again he managed to croak, "Who are you and what the hell is going on here?"

The woman lifted her head to answer and he was horrified to notice that it was the waitress from the hotel. He groaned when he remembered what Rodney had said to him the night before. _Why was McKay always right?_

"Good morning John, my darling how are you feeling?"

All of a sudden he felt sick and he knew that he was going to vomit everywhere, so without warning he puked all over himself and the bed. When he had finished heaving, he looked at the woman and spoke, "does that answer your question?"

"Oh my darling, I'll get someone to help clean you up and then I think it's time for some more morphine." The woman purred.

"Stay away from me I'd rather lay here in my own mess than let you touch me and by the way _what the hell_ happened to me?" He asked with cold anger.

"You were hit by a car my love and I've brought you here to get well again."

John felt his anger rising, he was in absolute agony and in no mood for this crap, "listen lady I am not your love, now why the hell don't you just take me back to where you found me, so that my friends can find me?"

He was so angry at this point that he didn't see her inject a syringe into the IV port in his right arm. It didn't take long before he felt the cool soothing liquid flow through his veins and a few minutes later he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke early the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door, looking around the room she realised that John had not come home last night, but what she couldn't work out was why did he need to knock on the door_? Didn't he take his door card with him?_

Climbing out of bed she headed over and opened the door, she was surprised to find Amelia and Ronan standing there.

"Where's Sheppard?" Ronan asked her walking through the door.

"Is he not with you?" She asked him, beginning to feel worried.

"No why would he be with us, we haven't seen him since the wedding yesterday." Amelia answered her, looking around the room.

"Did he not go to the party in your room last night?" She asked her eyes wide.

"No he didn't, we just assumed that he was tired and went to bed. Let's head down to breakfast and see if any of the others have seen him, if not we may need to call the police and report him missing." Amelia suggested, walking across to Teyla and pulling her in for a hug.

Five minutes later they arrived in the dining room to find Dave and Jane along with Torren sitting there.

"Where's daddy?" Torren asked looking behind Teyla expecting him to walk in at any moment.

Teyla looked at her son, not really sure what to tell him. The truth was she had absolutely no idea where he was and a far as she could tell she was the last one to see him last night. She sighed and decided to tell him the truth, "Torren darling we have no idea where daddy is at the moment?"

Torren looked at her and she could see tears brimming in his eyes, John had been missing far too many times over recent years and what she couldn't work out was how, could he go missing on Earth at a friend's wedding.

Carson spoke at that moment, "the waitress who was serving our table last night seemed really into him, do you think she might have something to do with his disappearance?"

She hadn't even realised that he had walked into the room, looking around she noticed that Rebekah along with Woolsey had entered the dining room as well.

"What was the waitress's name, I seem to recognise that face from somewhere?" Dave asked, coming up alongside Teyla and putting his arm around her.

"Her name was Hannah," Amelia supplied.

Dave snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "That's it, her name was Hannah Parker. She was a friend of John's ex-wife Nancy! I know they only met once or twice, but she seemed to really be into him back then. John didn't like her and Nancy and Hannah went their separate ways not long after Nancy and John got together."

"I think that we should call the police and then sit down and have breakfast while we wait," Jack suggested.

Teyla hadn't realised that Jack and Sam had walked into the room, followed by Zelenka and Lorne. The dining room was beginning to become crowded, so she thought that it was about time that they sat down. "I think I need to sit down," she said heading over to a table.

The others followed her, as Jack headed out to the reception area to call the police, now all she could do was wait for the police and hope that they could find John quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing in the darkness, there was no pain and everything felt fuzzy, as if there was cotton wall stuffed in his head, it was a strange comfortable feeling. He had a strange recollection of being in pain, but whatever aches and pains he had were non-existent now, so he thought that it would be nice to lie here a bit longer. Slowly his hearing began to return and he heard a soothing voice, it was telling him that everything was going to be okay and then he felt someone rubbing a damp cloth over his forehead. That got him wondering who it was, opening his mouth he managed to croak out, "Teyla?"

"No John it is Hannah Parker," was the reply he received.

He tried to sit up in bed as he opened his eyes, only to find that he was too weak and in too much pain to do so, laying back in the bed he looked around the room and realised that he must have been out for a while, because his sheets had been changed and someone had obviously given him a sponge bath.

He lay still for a while assessing his aches and pains, although it was muted he still had a sledgehammer in his head, his legs and arm were obviously still broken, but there was a new pain to add to his list of injuries. This woman had obviously taken out his subcutaneous transmitters, because his forearm and shoulder on his left arm were now bandaged as well.

Looking over at the woman sitting near his bed, he put on the sternest voice he could, considering he was obviously drugged to the gills on morphine, "Why am I here?"

"You're here, in our home where you were always meant to be?"

"Excuse me?" He choked out, which led to a coughing fit.

Once the coughing had settled down a little, she offered him a glass of water with a straw. He smelt it before he drank it. It smelt like water, so he took a sip.

"I love you John, I love you from the moment we first met at Nancy's house all those years ago. We started going out after you and Nancy split up, but then you got shipped off to Afghanistan and I never saw you again until last night."

John studied her face, he remembered meeting her at Nancy's house one night when they had first started going out, but he had told Nancy that she seemed a little creepy to him and he knew that Nancy and Hannah had drifted apart after that night. There is absolutely no way that he had dated her though, so he had no idea where she had gotten that idea from, "look Hannah, I do remember meeting you at Nancy's house, but I don't remember ever dating you."

She looked as if she was about to cry, so he closed his eyes and grabbed her hand, to try and comfort her, "I'm pretty sure, I received a hard knock to my head, so maybe I'll remember it in the near future when my head is feeling better."

"Oh my poor John, are you in pain?" She asked him, gently patting his hand.

"Yeh I think it's beginning to notch up again."

I'll go and get you your next dose of pain meds, just lie still the pain may not hurt as much if you do."

Once he was alone he looked under the sheet that was covering his bottom half and realised that he was totally naked and there was a catheter in place. This wasn't good she had seen everything and even touched certain parts of his anatomy, that only one woman was supposed to touch; other than Doc Keller, when he was injured of course. But this felt like a violation, as far as he could remember he had only met this woman once in his life, so why the hell was he here and not in a hospital. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman returning.

"I have your next dose of pain meds here, you should probably go back to sleep again and when you wake up I will get you some lunch."

"How long have I been here?"

"Around twelve hours."

"Do you have to go back to work tonight Hannah?" He asked her, he needed her to be gone, so he could try and search the house and try and find his things, he really needed to get out of here and back to his friends somehow. He had no idea how he was going to achieve any of that because there was no way he could walk right now. Right now he decided that he needed a sleep, so he would have to think about that when he woke up.

"I don't have to be back at work for two days, so we can spend that time getting to know each other again my love," she told him injecting his pain meds into the IV Port.

He shuddered at the thought, but she mistook it as him feeling cold, so she pulled a blanket over him to try and keep him warm. He didn't complain, because at least he felt a little more covered.

With the morphine flowing through his veins, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla felt a little better now that she'd had breakfast; she was sitting in one of the rooms off the reception area, with all of her friend's. The police were there and asking them all questions about what happened last night.

A tall policeman with dark hair and blue eyes, who had introduced himself as Detective Tony Evans, was asking the questions at the moment, "Who was the last person to see him?"

"I saw him in our room before I went to bed last night. He said that he was going to head down to the store down the street, to get some snacks, before heading to Ronan and Amelia's room for a late night party." Teyla supplied.

"And he never showed up at your room?" He asked looking at Ronan and Amelia.

"No the last time we saw him was when he went into his room with Teyla last night." Amelia answered for the both of them.

"Is there anything else that anyone can tell me that might help?" The detective asked the crowd in the room.

"One of the waitresses who works here, a Hannah Parker, was a little obsessed with John when she was younger." Dave supplied.

"Okay everyone thank you for your time, we have a few places to start."

"I would like to be kept informed of the investigation. Colonel Sheppard is a high ranking Airforce officer and I need to know what is going on, so that I can let my superiors know."

Jack insisted.

"And you are?" The detective asked.

"I am General Jack O'Neill head of homeland security."

"Okay then General you can come with us and give us a hand, I want the rest of you to stay at the hotel for now and we will keep you in the loop."

Teyla watched the Detective leave with General O'Neill. Today was the day they were supposed to be heading off on their honeymoon. Now it would have to be postponed again. Torren climbed on her lap and she held him tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. She sat and watched the others leave and finally when it was just Dave and Jane left in the room with her, she let the tears come.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6: Where is John?

**I may not get to post as often as I have in the past. My Husband and children are on holidays and we have one computer between the four of us and of course everyone wants to use it. I will definitely try to update at least once a week though.**

**Chapter 6: Where is John?**

John awoke with that strange fuzzy feeling in his head. He was obviously on morphine, but he had no idea how much he was being given, it seemed more than normal, because his head had never felt this fuzzy before and to top it all of his body felt completely numb.

He lay there with his eyes closed wondering what was going on this time, he remembered awaking sometime earlier in a strange bed with a strange woman next to him and then he remembered vomiting everywhere and then he was given some more morphine and he fell asleep again. When he awoke again he was clean and the woman was hovering over him.

He was wondering if she was still there when he felt someone move beside him, they started stroking his chest hairs and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable; it made him wonder what else she'd been stroking while he was asleep.

Finally he decided that it was time to open his eyes and see what was going on, after about three attempts; he opened his eyes and saw Hannah lying with her arm draped across his chest. She was wearing only her bra and panties and he was still completely naked, this was certainly rather awkward.

"Good afternoon darling, you looked so comfortable there and I felt tired after looking after you all last night that I felt I needed a rest as well."

He closed his eyes trying to figure out what to say to her. He didn't want to make her angry, or she may lash out and injure him further, she was certainly crazy. In the end he decided to play nice. For now he needed her help, he was badly injured and his brain was still fuzzy, so there was absolutely no way that he was going to get out of here by himself. His only hope was to try and play along and hope that his friends would find him soon, but no matter what he said to her there was no way he was going to call her Sweetie, that name was reserved for Teyla alone.

Opening his eyes and looking her way, he managed to croak out, "good afternoon darling, how did you enjoy your rest?"

"It was wonderful. You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of lying in bed with you?"

Great, what the hell was he supposed to say to that? If Rodney was here he would have a field day with the Kirk jokes, well maybe not now, but certainly when he was feeling better.

In the end he decided to say nothing, what could he say to some crazy woman who had obviously been obsessed with him for years?

He felt the mattress move and was almost afraid of what she was going to do next. When he realised that she was getting out of the bed he closed his eyes again, hoping that she may actually put on some clothes.

"What would you like for dinner John?"

He opened his eyes and was relieved that she had put on a t-shirt and pair of jeans; she really was an attractive woman_. Why am I thinking that, I'm married and besides this woman in totally crazy. I wonder if she actually hit me with the car or whether she actually found me on the side of the road and brought me home with her. _

She spoke again startling him out of his thoughts, "John did you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry thanks, I'm still in pain, so I just want to go back to sleep for a while."

"Oh my darling, you really need to eat something, I have some nice hot chicken broth and when you've finished I can give you another shot of morphine to help you go back to sleep."

"Okay I'll have some broth, but have you got something other than morphine to give me, I hate the way my head feels?"

"I'll go and get you some broth, but given your injuries I really think you need to be on morphine right now."

He watched as she left the room. Once she had left the room he checked beneath the sheet and was disappointed to find that the catheter was still there. He knew that he just had to play nice for a few days and then hopefully he would feel a bit better and if his friends didn't come for him, he might be able to make some sort of escape. She surely had a phone somewhere which he could use to call for help.

She came back ten minutes later with a small bowl of broth; she put it on the tray table and rolled it over to his bed.

"Would you like some help my Darling?"

"No thankyou I have one arm that works, so I think I'll manage for myself."

Picking up the spoon he scooped up some of the broth and brought it to his mouth, he managed to eat it without spilling it. It actually tasted pretty good, so he had another mouthful. Suddenly he started to feel dopey and his head felt even fuzzier than it had when he had woken up. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had drugged the food. Within a minute he had dropped his spoon and drifted into unconsciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah watched as John drifted off in to unconsciousness again. When she was sure he was unconscious she cleared up the things in his room and injected some more morphine into his IV, she really needed him to stay asleep, as she had been called into town to answer some questions about John's disappearance. She handcuffed his good arm to the bed post and took the sling off his other arm and handcuffed that one as well. There is no way that he was going to get away from her this time.

She looked down at his sleeping form and sighed, she really did love this man with all of her heart and despite his injuries she could see it in his eyes that he loved her as well. Once he was well she was going to leave this place and take him with her, she thought that they might go and live somewhere by the beach, she knew that her John would love that.

Leaning down she kissed him on the lips and stroked the side of his cheek, how she wished she could stay there right now and hop into bed with him again, but she knew that she shouldn't act suspicious. If the police had called her in for questioning she must go straight away and act completely normal, as if she knew nothing of what had happened to John the night before.

Ten minutes later she was in her car and heading back to the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat in the dining room with Dave and Jane, Ronan and Amelia. Carson and Rebekah were looking after Torren, so that she could have a meal in peace. It also gave her a chance to ask Ronan and Amelia what they had discovered that day.

In the end it wasn't only General O'Neill that had gone with Detective Evans, but Ronan, Amelia and Major Lorne had insisted on going as well. She knew that they hadn't really found much, but Teyla wanted to know exactly what they had found.

"Ronan, can you tell me exactly what you found today?"

"Not much," Ronan mumbled.

Amelia spoke before she had the chance to say anything else, "apparently the store keeper heard a car screeching its breaks on at about the time John would have been walking to the store. He was in the middle of serving a customer, so he couldn't check out what was going on straight away, when he finally did go outside there was nothing to be seen. The police did find Colonel Sheppard's sweatband and his watch had been smashed. They found them in the middle of the road and unfortunately they found a lot of blood as well."

"Did they search the area?" Dave asked, holding on to Teyla's hand.

"Yes and unfortunately there was no sign of him." Amelia informed him.

"I still think that it has something to do with Hannah the waitress, she always was a little obsessed with John." Dave told them a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Apparently the police have been questioning the staff this evening; hopefully she will give something away." Amelia told them, crossing her fingers.

Teyla stood up and looked at her friends, she had been happy for their help today, but right now she felt as if she needed to go to bed, "I am going to go to my room to go to bed now. It has been a long day and I'm very tired."

"Are you going to be alright on your own," Jane asked taking her hand.

"I will be fine. Jane will you be able to pick Torren up from Carson and Rebekah's room please?"

"No problems," Jane replied,

Teyla hugged her friends and said goodnight and headed to her room. She arrived there five minutes later and tumbled into bed with her clothes on, it had been and incredibly long day and she had no idea where John was. She really needed to keep him under lock and key, that way he wouldn't keep going missing all of the time. She really hoped that he wasn't lying somewhere injured, or worse. Closing her eyes she willed sleep to come and within five minutes she fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah sat and looked at the detective sitting across from her, he was an incredibly attractive man, but nowhere near as attractive as her John. It had taken her thirty five minutes to get back to the hotel and then they had made her wait an hour before being taken into the office for questioning.

"Miss Parker, can you tell me what you did after work last night?"

She flashed him her best smile as she answered him, "certainly Detective, I got into my car at around 9:00 and I drove straight home."

"Did you see Colonel Sheppard on the way home?"

"No the last time I saw him was when I served him at the wedding yesterday, he was certainly charming. I think I would remember if I saw him anywhere else."

"Well thank you for your cooperation Miss Parker, will you let us know if you think of anything that you may have forgotten tonight?" He asked handing her his business card.

"Certainly Detective," she said flashing him a smile.

The meeting was over in a matter of minutes and she'd done it, she hadn't cast suspicion on herself at all. They would never find John now, he was hers and he always would be.

She flashed him another of her winning smiles, as she got up and left the room.

Heading across the to the front door, she stopped as she saw the alien heading across the foyer_, He's mine now and he loves me not you_, she thought flashing her best smile at the woman who she had rescued John from. _How could he ever possibly think he loves someone like you?_

She stood and watched her until Teyla headed up the elevator to her room. After she was sure that the woman had gone she decided that it was time to go home, but as she was heading to the carpark she got the distinct feeling that she was being watched, so she got in her car and headed around the corner to her friend Cathy's place. She would stay there until he was sure that no one was watching her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ronan was worried about Teyla, so after she had left the room he followed her to make sure that she got to her room safely.

Teyla and Sheppard were his two best friends and although he had a girlfriend now, that was different. They were the first two people he had met from Atlantis and they had both given him a chance at a new life. Now Sheppard was missing and he felt it his responsibility to keep an eye on Teyla for him. He knew that Teyla would hate him for it, but he didn't care he would do it anyway. He knew that Sheppard would be worried about Teyla no matter what situation he was in himself, so he would do it, he owed Sheppard that much.

He stopped and watched as she headed across the foyer, only to see the waitress Hannah staring at her. She was and odd one and he was creeped out by the way she flashed a smile at Teyla. He made up his mind he would follow her and see where she went.

Once Teyla had entered the elevator he watched Hannah head towards the front door, following her at a safe distance he left the hotel. He watched as she got in the car and slowly drove off. Starting to Jog he followed her down the street, it wasn't hard to keep up with her, because she wasn't travelling very fast. After about five minutes she stopped outside of a small cream brick home and got out. Watching her get out of the car he expected her to go right in, but instead she knocked on the door. A minute later a woman came out and they talked to each other for a while. Hannah looked around for a while and then he saw her enter the house.

After watching the house for another ten minutes for anything unusual, he jogged back to the hotel, he really need to talk to the detective right now, he was convinced that Hannah was somehow connected to Sheppard's disappearance and he needed to find out how.

He arrived back at the hotel just as the detective was getting ready to leave, he stood at the door of the small room that the police were using for their investigation and waited for detective Evans to look up. Finally he finished what he was doing and looked his way.

"Ah Ronan what can I do for you?" The detective asked.

"I want that waitress Hannah followed; I'm convinced she has something to do with Sheppard's disappearance?" Ronan suggested, with a glare.

"Why, do you think that Ronan?"

"She was obsessing over Sheppard; doesn't that give you a clue?"

Detective Evans looked at him with what could only be described as a frustrated look, "we can keep an eye on her, but we have no evidence to prove that she's involved in his disappearance at this stage."

"I followed her this evening and she went to a house around five minutes from here, the address is 114 Collins Street. You may want to check it out?"

"Thank you for the information Ronan, but whatever you do don't go causing trouble for this woman, she may have done nothing wrong."

"I'm still going to follow her," Ronan mumbled and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Teyla was walking through the hotel, it was late at night and she had suddenly felt thirsty, so she had decided to head down the hotel kitchen to ask for a glass of water. She crept across the tiled floor in her bare feet and nightie. She wondered why she was walking through a dark deserted hotel at this time of night. Why hadn't she stayed in her suite, surly they should have had water there? She knew that she should probably go back, but she kept on walking anyway. Up ahead she saw a light on in the kitchen, she felt relieved that there was still someone up who might be able to help her._

_She crossed the door to the kitchen and opened the door and was shocked by what she saw, the waitress was there with John and she was giggling at him in his underwear. John stood there trying to cover himself, while she continued to laugh and then all of a sudden her face changed and it was Kanaan with his hand in John's forehead. Suddenly he looked up at her and laughed and then he disappeared taking John with him…._

She awoke with a start, her chest was pounding and there was sweat beading on her forehead. Looking around at her clock she realised that it was 4:30. Why the hell was she dreaming about Kanaan, he had been dead for months now and what was it with that waitress, had she really taken John and if she had why? John was certainly and attractive man and she could understand that many women appreciated his good looks and charm, but would this woman kidnap him to be close to him.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think of her again, before she knew it she fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to the fuzzy, numb feeling that he had woken up to the last day or so and wondered where his captor was now. He had no trouble opening his eyes this time and looking around the room. Luckily she wasn't in bed beside him this time and that made him feel a little better. He took in a deep breath and realised that the room was lit by the horrible scented candles that she had been burning the first time he woke up, it made him want to puke again, but he knew that if he did it would awake every pain in his body.

As he became more aware, he realised that his hands had been cuffed to the bed. What the hell was this woman playing at? He tried to call out to her, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a strange croak. He started to struggle to see how tight the cuffs were around his wrists, but all he succeeded in doing was hurting his injured wrist more. The cuffs started to cut into his wrists and all that reminded him of was the pain that permeated his whole body. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

After a few minutes he gave up struggling. All he could do was lay there and wait for his captor to return and then he could try and sweat talk her into letting him go. Lying still in the large bed he tried to settle his stomach, but eventually he lost the battle and started to heave, rolling on to his side the best he could, given his situation. He heaved long after there was any stomach contents left to expel. All he could do when he had finished was lay there in his mess and hope that his captor would be home soon to clean him up.

He hated feeling so absolutely useless and he hated being so dependent on someone else, especially a complete stranger that was a complete nut job. He lay there thinking of the movie "Misery", which he and his friends had watched not long before they came to earth. He never knew that something like that would happen to him. _Who am I kidding of course something like that would happen to me, I'm always getting into trouble._

He closed his eyes and decided if he wasn't going to get any help he would try and go back to sleep and despite the pain he was in, he was asleep five minutes later.

The next time he awoke the pain had been deadened again and his head felt even fuzzier than it did the last time he woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes afraid of what he might see.

Again he found the nut job lying next to him with her arm draped across his chest and her hand tangled in his dog tags with very little clothing on, the other hand rested on his stomach and was rather close to heading under the sheet. He was getting tired of this real fast.

He lay there looking at her wondering what she was going to do when she awoke. She moaned and her hands started to move as she awoke, with his good hand he managed to stop her hand from heading south and under the sheet. He brought it up too his lips and managed to kiss it and that got a smile from her, "what time is it darling?" he asked with a fake smile plastered across his face.

He looked around the room and noticed that there weren't any clocks or phones in the room, there was nothing to indicate what day or what time it was.

"It's around 9:30 we've slept for hours." She told him while playing with his dog tags.

"Great, how long do I have to stay here?" He asked suddenly feeling angry. He was in pain and really sick of waking up to her lying in the bed next to him. He knew that it had probably been only a day, but he wanted to be waking up to the woman he loved, not some obsessed psychopath.

She actually misunderstood him as she answered, "I think you will be able to get up and sit in a wheelchair tomorrow, but we'll see how you are in the morning."

"No I don't want to stay here I want to go home and see my wife and son." He felt his pain levels and his anger rising at this point.

"You mean that alien whore and her son? She has tricked you into loving her darling, she just needs someone to take care of that brat of hers and now you've gone and gotten her pregnant and she'll need you to hang around and take care of those kids too."

Listening to her speak about his wife and son that way, totally infuriated him, so he rolled away from her and tried to get out of the bed, but he soon realised that was a bad idea, because every pain in his body awoke and before too long he was in agony, he knew he had to say something though, he knew he had to stick up for his wife, "Don't you ever talk that way about my wife again, if you do I will hit you, I don't care if you're a woman."

He felt her trying to pull him towards her and he was too tired to resist. What he didn't expect though was her mouth on his and her tongue down his throat. He tried to push her away, but she only kissed him harder. Finally he managed to push her off, but she was so angered by this that she grabbed his broken arm and twisted it, he screamed with pain as he actually heard the bone snap.

"Do not ever push me away again John," she told him with a cold look in her eyes.

He lay there cradling his arm, he was in agony. He must have zoned out for a moment, because the next thing he knew was that she was handcuffing his good arm to the bed post again. He sighed knowing that for now the nut job had won and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, "can I please have some pain meds now?" He asked through the pain.

"You can have some Tylenol," she told him throwing some tablets at him, before continuing, "You don't deserve anything stronger tonight after the way you have spoken to me. I love you and I'm trying to help you and all you can do is bring up that whore who has taken you away from me. Now I suggest you get some sleep and I hope you can treat me better the next time you awake, or I will hurt you again."

With that she got up and headed towards the door. After he was sure that she had left, he dry swallowed the pills that had been left for him and they barely put a dent in the pain.

_At least she's out of the bed now h_e thought, as he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**TBC…**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope you've enjoyed it and there's plenty more to come**.


	7. Chapter 7: Going through the motions

**This will probably be my last update before Christmas, so to all of you who celebrate Christmas, I want to wish you a very happy and safe Christmas.**

**Warning: Hannah may start to become a little too familiar with certain parts of John's body in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Going through the motions.**

_Teyla was walking through the hotel, it was late at night and she had suddenly felt thirsty, so she had decided to head down the hotel kitchen to ask for a glass of water. She crept across the tiled floor in her bare feet and nightie. She wondered why she was walking through a dark deserted hotel at this time of night. Why hadn't she stayed in her suite, surly they should have had water there? She knew that she should probably go back, but she kept on walking anyway. Up ahead she saw a light on in the kitchen, she felt relieved that there was still someone up who might be able to help her. _

_She had a strong sense of __Déjà vu__, she felt as if she'd been here before, or was she dreaming? Shrugging her shoulders she crossed the door to the kitchen and opened the door and was shocked by what she saw, the waitress was there with John and she was giggling at him in his underwear. John stood there trying to cover himself, while she continued to laugh and then all of a sudden her face changed and it was Kanaan's and he had his hand in John's forehead. Suddenly he looked up at her and laughed and then he disappeared taking John with him. _

_She was sure that last time she'd had the dream she woke up at this point, but even though she kept trying she couldn't wake up. She found herself back in the hotel foyer again; looking ahead she noticed that the kitchen light was turned off and she was alone in the creepy darkness, suddenly a shrill scream permeated the darkness and she felt herself running towards the sound, up ahead in the dining room she saw a light and she heard the high pitched scream was closer, bursting through the dining room doors she froze, in the middle of the room Hannah had John handcuffed to a large bed and she was standing over him with a large sledgehammer smashing his legs and arms, she watched in horror still frozen to the spot listening to Johns screams, finally it all became too much for her and she screamed…_

Teyla awoke to the sound of her own scream and a pounding on her door. She lay still trying to catch her breath. Looking at her clock she realised that it was 0900 and she had slept for over four hours since she had awoken in the middle of the night. The pounding on the door continued, so she managed to get out of bed and put on her robe.

She crossed the room and opened the door to find Jane and Jodie Smith at her door Torren was nowhere to be seen, "Good morning ladies, where are Torren and Sally?" She asked them with concern.

"They went down to breakfast with Dave," Jane answered her.

"We came to get you. We were worried when you weren't down there half an hour ago when we had agreed to meet." Sally explained.

"Do not worry; I will be down there once I am dressed. Why don't you head down there and I will meet you there in ten minutes?" Teyla suggested, still trying hard to get her breathing under control.

"Okay if you're sure, we'll head off now," Jane said, looking concerned.

Teyla nodded, as she watched them leave. All she wanted was to go back to bed and be alone, but she knew that wasn't going to happen, because her friends wouldn't let it happen. She knew that they would look after her, Ronan in particular; she knew that he felt that it was his responsibility to protect her when John wasn't around. It seemed like an unspoken agreement between the two of them. She smiled at that thought, why they thought she needed protecting she had no idea, she knew that she could kick John's butt even while pregnant. Thinking of him brought her to tears; these dam hormones were causing havoc with her system.

Five minutes later she was dressed and heading to the dining room, many of the Atlantis personnel were heading home today, so she thought that maybe she needed to say goodbye to them.

Looking around the dining room she saw that all of the Atlantis people; Carson and Rebekah, Dave and Jane, Torren, Ronan and Amelia, Jodie, Sally, Lorne, Zelenka and Woolsey, were there huddled around a couple of tables and they were still in the middle of eating their breakfast. She knew that a lot of them were heading back to the SGC to gate to the midway station today, so it was a last chance for everyone to catch up before they left.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Dave asked her pulling out a seat for her.

"Some fruit and a cup of tea will be fine, thank you Dave."

"How are you feeling this morning luv?" Carson asked, staring at her with his bright blue eyes.

She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes, "I am okay considering John's still missing Carson."

She started eating her fruit as everyone fell into silence and continued their own meals. What was she expected to say to them, there was no way she was going to act as if there was nothing wrong.

She sat and listened to the others talk about trivial things, she suspected that no one wanted to talk about the fact that John was missing, but she could hardly blame them, because she didn't want to talk about it either.

Eventually people started to get up from the table to head off to their rooms to pack; finally there was only Dave, Jane and Torren along with Ronan with her.

"Would you like me to take Torren back to Atlantis with me? Jodie and I have worked out a roster to make sure he is looked after at all times." Jane asked, with what could only be described as compassion.

Teyla thought about her request for a moment. It would probably be a good idea for her not to have to worry about Torren for a while, "I would really appreciate that thank you Jane."

"Well I'd better go and start packing, I'll take Torren with me now and we'll collect his things before we head back." Jane said picking Torren up and holding him close.

Teyla looked at Torren; it broke her heart that his father had gone missing again. It was a lot for Torren to have to deal with at such a young age, but at least he was surrounded by people who loved him and wanted to take care of him, she leant in to kiss him on the head, "Torren, Auntie Jane is going to take you home to Atlantis today. Daddy and I will come home as soon as we can Okay."

"Yes Momma, I love you Momma. I love Daddy too."

She waved at Torren as Jane left the room with him. Now that she was alone with just Dave and Ronan she could get an update on what was happening with John, "have you heard anything new about John's whereabouts?"

"I followed that Hannah to a place around the corner from the hotel last night, I'm going to keep an eye on the place all day today." Ronan told her.

"And I'm going to stay close to the hotel all day, in case she comes in to work. If she does, I'll let Ronan know." Dave added.

"Well in that case I will stay here with Dave."

"They sat there together for a while longer discussing their plans for the day. She knew that the SGC had paid for them to stay in the hotel for another week; she only hoped that it would be enough time for them to find John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah watched as John slept, she really wanted to go to him, to cuddle him and comfort him, but she had come to realise that he didn't love her the way she loved him. She had to find a way to make him love her and she thought that punishing him would be the way to do it. It really hurt her the way he had spoken to her the last time he'd awoken and she felt that he really needed to apologise for that. When he had apologised to her she would give him some morphine to ease his pain, but until them he would have to put up with a little pain.

Suddenly he started moaning in pain and calling out the alien's name, this was really making her angry and she really needed to put a stop to it. Grabbing a long bandage and a ball of socks she went over and gagged him. At least she wouldn't have to hear that name again.

She sat there for another few minutes watching him writhe in pain, before she decided to head out of the room and have some lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When John awoke next, he wished he hadn't, as the pain was excruciating and there was something in his mouth that made it difficult to breathe. He slowly opened his eyes trying to breathe through his nose. It didn't take him long to realise that she had gagged him and he was still handcuffed to the bed. Looking around the room the best he could, he realised that he was alone.

Handcuffed to a bed and severely injured he realised that he didn't stand much of a chance. All he could do at this point was lie back in the bed and hope that his friends would come for him soon. We never leave a man behind was the motto that they lived by; he only hoped that it applied to him and that they would be there soon.

A sound by the door caused him to turn his head; he wasn't really surprised to find Hannah standing there with her arms folded and a sour look on her face.

"Are you ready to apologise to me John," She asked, with no emotion in her voice.

John closed his eyes, he really needed to hold his tongue and play nice for a while if he was ever going to find a way out of here. He slowly nodded his head, because right now he didn't have much of a choice.

This wasn't really like any time he'd ever been taken hostage before, he wasn't being beat up and tortured for information, all this woman wanted was to be with him, which was a nightmare in itself. He'd rather be tortured, because at least that was predictable; he would be asked a question and when he refused to answer, he would be whipped or beaten, or poisoned. He had no idea what to expect from this woman she was dangerous and completely unpredictable.

The next thing he knew was that he was hovering over him, with her cleavage showing; he suspected that wasn't an accident. He closed his eyes not really wanting to look at it, which earnt him a slap across the face.

"Do not close your eyes John, I have kept myself just for you for many years and when you are well again we can become one, just as two people in love are meant to be."

The thought of that made him gag. He lay as still as possible trying to settle his stomach and opened his eyes to find that her cleavage was even closer to him, than it was before. He closed his mouth tightly afraid that one of her breasts would fall into his mouth.

Finally she had taken the gag of and sat down on the bed beside him. She looked at him with cold eyes and he knew that he was waiting for and apology it took all of his energy to manage to say something, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Hannah."

"And do you know what you did wrong John?"

He closed his eyes as he managed to choke out, "I said that I love Teyla and Torren more than I could ever love you."

"Okay I forgive you, but I never want to hear their names again in this house okay?"

He swallowed trying to stop the bile from rising in the back of his throat, "sorry darling I will never mention their names again."

"I forgive you my darling," she told him leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He responded and kissed her back although it absolutely repulsed him, he did draw the line when she tried to stick her tongue down his throat though. He closed his lips tight, so that she couldn't get it in.

She pulled away and he expected that she was going to slap him again, but instead she looked at him and rubbed his cheek.

"My poor darling, you must be in incredible pain, let me get you some pain meds and then I can get you some lunch if you'd like."

"Thank you," he croaked.

He watched her leave the room thankful for a few minutes peace, he lay back and tried to ignore the taste of her in his mouth, looking around he noticed that there wasn't any water beside his bed and even if there was he couldn't drink it anyway, because he was still handcuffed to the bed.

Hannah came back a few minutes later carrying a tray with some broth and fruit on it. He had a very bad feeling that she wasn't going to let him feed himself, but he had to ask anyway, "darling, how am I supposed to eat with my arm hand cuffed to the bed?"

"Do not worry darling, you are far too weak to eat by yourself I will have to feed you."

"Please can I feed myself," he practically begged her, there was no way that he ever wanted anyone to feed him. He would feel uncomfortable even if it was Teyla.

"You either let me feed you or you go hungry," she told him sternly.

He didn't have to think about his answer for long, because he wasn't very hungry, "fine I'm not very hungry anyway."

He lay there watching her for a moment waiting for a reaction, which he got a few seconds later. She picked up the broth and threw it at him and stormed out of the room.

He was lucky that the broth wasn't very hot, because it splattered all over his face and bare chest. Now he had made her angry again and she still hadn't given him any pain meds and he had no idea how long it would be before she came to clean him up; he hoped he would be asleep when she did, because he was still totally naked under the sheet. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in every part of his body and go back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla sat with Dave in the dining room of the hotel waiting for Ronan to return, they hadn't heard from him all day, so they assumed he hadn't seen Hannah all day. They hadn't either, so there really wasn't anything to report on their end.

Teyla just sat staring at her food, she really wasn't very hungry at the moment, but she was twenty eight weeks pregnant with twins and she knew that she needed to eat for the babies' sake. She closed her eyes and forced a mouthful of chicken into her mouth and tried to chew it before swallowing it, it tasted bland and unappetising. Sitting beside her Dave was attacking his chicken like he was a man that hadn't eaten for a month. "Are you enjoying that Dave?" She asked him, still playing with her own food.

"This tastes great; I can't believe the flavours they've packed into this meal. You haven't eaten much Teyla, don't you like it?"

"I am sure it is fine, I am just not very hungry tonight. I guess I am worried about my husband and now I don't even have my son here with me."

"John will not want you to starve yourself," Ronan told her walking into the room and sitting down at the table.

"Yes Ronan I know you are right, so I will attempt to eat something."

"That's all I ask," Ronan mumbled.

Dave finished the mouthful of food that he was eating and spoke up, "how did the surveillance go today Ronan?"

"I watched the house all day and another woman came and went a few times but I never saw Hannah, I'll go back again tomorrow, but maybe she doesn't live there." Ronan explained to them.

"Well she didn't come to work today either," Dave told Ronan.

Teyla sat trying to eat her meal and listened to Dave and Ronan's conversation, she suddenly felt incredibly tired even though she hadn't done much for the entire day. She contemplated just going to bed even though it was quite early, but then she remembered the nightmare she'd had twice the night before and thought better of it. She was better off sitting with Dave and Ronan for as long as possible; all night if possible, because she didn't really want to be alone tonight. She was so deep in her thought that she didn't even realise that Dave was speaking to her.

"Teyla are you okay?"

"I was just thinking that I don't want to go to my room alone tonight." She took a deep breath and decided that she should probably tell them the truth. "I had the same nightmare twice last night and I don't really want to go back to sleep tonight."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Ronan mumbled.

"No not really, it was probably a reaction to the fact that John was missing."

"Shall we all stay in the same room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch and Dave can sleep in the spare room. That way if you have a nightmare you won't have to wake up alone?" Ronan suggested.

Teyla smiled at the two men, it felt good to know that these men were willing to look after her; if fact she knew that they had promised John that if anything ever happened to him, they would take care of her and she loved John for that.

"I would really appreciate that thank you."

Half an hour later they were back in her suite and she was in bed. She lay there for a while listening to Dave and Ronan, talking quietly, but it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As John slowly awoke from his sleep sometime later, he felt someone rubbing his chest with a warm cloth._ Oh great the crazy lady is giving me sponge bath, _he thought trying to keep his eyes closed. He tried to move his right arm and it didn't take him long to realise that he was still handcuffed to the bed. The pain in his body was muted and his head felt fuzzy, so she had obviously given him a massive dose of morphine, which on the one had was good, because it dulled the pain, but on the other hand it was bad, because he couldn't really focus properly.

He listened to Hannah humming softly while she worked. _She really has a nice voice, what am I saying I hate this woman I shouldn't be thinking nice things about her. _

Lying back in the bed he listened to her voice and tried to keep his eyes closed as she continued to wash him down, he was really hoping that she wouldn't go below the sheet, because he still had nothing on. Next he felt her hands move up to his face and wash it, giving him a quick kiss on the lips while she was working on his face.

He began to relax when she took her hands away from his face and disappeared, but he didn't have the chance to relax for long, before her hands went under the sheets and she started washing his manhood. He felt his cheeks go bright red, as her hands lingered longer than they should have; now he really needed to open his mouth and say something, so keeping his eyes closed he opened his mouth and hoped that he would be able to say something without upsetting her. "Can you keep your hands above the sheets," he practically yelled at her."

"Oh Darling I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's a bit hard not to wake up with your hands all over me." He told her, trying hard not to get angry with her.

"Oh don't be embarrassed honey, I've seen it all before and besides you really need to be comfortable with me touching you when we make love."

That was it, there was no way he was ever going to have sex with this woman and what angered him the most was that she had called him honey. Teyla was the only person allowed to call him that, he opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought of that idea, "I will never have sex with you and don't you ever call me honey again, Teyla is the only person allowed to call me honey. "He knew that he would get into trouble for saying that, but there way he was going to let this bitch get away with it.

A few seconds later he was rewarded when she pulled out a pen knife and cut his cheek.

"John, why do you keep talking to me like that? I thought you loved me like I love you."

John lost his temper as he answered her, "There is no way I love you, I will never love you and you know what? I do remember going on a date with you, I don't know why I did it, I guess I was lonely. The reason I never called you back is, because I didn't want to. Now that you know the truth, how about letting me go, so that I can get the help I need from a proper doctor who isn't shooting me up with morphine all of the time?" He was really exhausted when he had finished his rant, so he was startled when she slashed his chest with her pen knife.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again John," she shouted.

"Or what, "he yelled, lifting his head off his pillow.

"I will never let you move out of the bed and allow you to move freely around the house. Now I'm going to have a shower while you consider what your attitude towards me is going to be the next time I come in."

He put his head back on the pillow and watched as she walked out the door. Sighing he closed his eyes and thought about what he was going to do next, he knew that if he was to ever have a chance of getting out of her house he needed to get out of her bedroom first, so it was with a heavy heart that he decided that he really needed to hold his tongue and play along. He really hoped that she didn't try to have sex with him though, because that was where he would draw the line.

**TBC…**

**Please don't forget to review and comment. Positive and helpful feedback is always welcome**


	8. Chapter 8: Losing hope

**I just want to wish everyone a very happy new year for 2020. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my stories in 2019, I have really appreciated your support.**

**Chapter 8: Losing hope.**

John sat in a wheelchair by the window, where Hannah had put him, he couldn't really move around by himself, but at least he was out of the bed now. She still had him drugged up on morphine most of the time which wasn't the worst thing in the world, because he was still in a lot of pain. He had been here a week now and Hannah had barely left the house. Apparently she hadn't been back to work since he had been here, so that had made it difficult for him to try and escape. He had no idea where he would go if he managed to escape anyway, because all he could see out the window was scrub and bush as far as the eye could see.

Closing his eyes he decided that it was probably time to go to sleep, he hadn't slept well the last few nights; despite the morphine, because Hannah had insisted on hopping in bed beside him and cuddling him each night. Luckily that was all it was, that and a couple of kisses and her hand on his bare chest, but she hadn't tried to take things any farther. He wondered where his friends were, they should have been here by now to rescue him, had they gone back to Atlantis and left him here in the hands of a crazy woman, or were they still trying to find him?

For now things were peaceful he thought, he had no idea where Hannah was and he didn't really care. She had barely left him in peace for the entire week he had been held hostage. He was startled from his thoughts from a voice behind him.

"Good morning my darling John, how are you?" Hannah asked him putting her arms around his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

"I would be much better if you let me go home to my friends."

"Now John I don't want to have an argument with you this morning, so please stop talking about you friends, I have told you that when you are feeling better and accept that you and I are meant to be together, then maybe I will let you see you friends, including that alien whore and her brat."

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, he really didn't want to get into an argument with her this morning either, but she insisted on calling Teyla an alien whore and Torren a brat what he was supposed to do?

"Will you please address my wife and son by their names, it's not that hard, their names are Teyla and Torren and I assure you I will never be together with you. The only reason I am still here is because you keep me so doped up on morphine that I can barely think straight and I can't move around on my own, so when I can walk by myself I will be walking out of the door and reporting you to the police, that's if my friends don't find me first and they probably will." He told her his anger rising.

That earnt him, a slap across the face which wasn't surprising, because she seemed to think that if she did that he would become more compliant to her wishes.

"What have I told you about talking to me that way John?"

His anger was continuing to rise, as he spoke in a cold harsh voice, "you know what Hannah I really don't care, because nothing you say is going to make me be nice to you. You have hit me with a car and taken me hostage, so get use to angry John, because that is all you are ever going to see and it will be a cold day in hell, before I ever except you as anything more than my captor."

That certainly got a response from her, as he felt himself being tipped out of the wheelchair and landing hard on the floor. _She's really strong,_ he thought, as he lay there in pain.

"Now John you can lay there on the floor until you are ready to apologise and there will be no pain meds or food until then. I have to go to work in an hours' time, so if you can't apologise before that I will have to leave you lying on the floor."

He watched as she left, happy that he was alone with his thoughts, he didn't really care that he was lying in the middle of the floor, because at least he could sleep lying down.

Closing his eyes it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was sitting eating her breakfast along with Dave and Ronan. It had been a week now since John had been taken from them and they didn't have a clue where he was. General O'Neill had continued to work with the police to try and track him down, but they had turned up nothing. The SGC was expecting them back today, but there was no way she was going home with John still missing, she suspected that Ronan wouldn't go home either. A few minutes later General O'Neill walked in and joined him.

"You do realise that you're supposed to be going home today right?" He asked them sitting down.

"Not going to happen," Ronan responded in a gruff voice.

"I will not be going home until you find my husband and return him to us," Teyla told them with a determined look on her face.

The general smiled at her and she tried to read his face, was he about to make them go home or was he going to let them stay until John was found, alive or…. She didn't finish that thought, because she didn't want to think of what life would be like without John. She felt tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of it.

She felt Dave's hand in hers and looked up to see his eyes filled with a look of compassion.

"Don't worry Teyla I am not going anywhere until we find my brother either and we will find him alive." Dave told her with a determined look, she'd know that look anywhere, because it was exactly the same one that John used.

General O'Neill spoke at that moment, "Don't worry Stargate Command will pay for you to stay in this hotel until John is found. Would you like to stay in a room together or separate rooms?"

"I think I would feel more comfortable if Dave and Ronan stayed in the same room as me." Teyla explained.

General O'Neill placed his hand on Teyla's shoulder, "okay I will get that organised for you then and we will find him I promise." The General paused and then asked them another question. "When are Keller and McKay due back from Canada?"

"They will be back in Chippewa falls in two days' time." Teyla informed him.

"Do they know what is going on?" Dave asked looking at Teyla.

"No they have not been told, because we thought that we would find John before they came back." Teyla explained with worry in her eyes.

"Well I guess I will contact them when they get back and let them know what is going on." The General suggested.

Teyla nodded at him, "thank you General."

"Well I guess I'll be going now," the General told them and left the room.

Once the General had left, she looked around at her friends and asked, "Have any of you seen that waitress Hannah, since the wedding?"

Both men shook their heads before Ronan answered, "no apparently she has been sick this week and will be back to work this afternoon."

"Ronan are you going trail her when she finishes her shift?" Teyla asked him.

"I sure am, she will make a mistake and slip up eventually and then we will find Sheppard."

"Has anyone looked into her background, or found out where she lives?" Dave asked still holding Teyla's hand.

"Yes and apparently she used to work in the city as a doctor before she came here and the only address they have on file is the house around the corner. We have not seen her coming or going from the house over the last few days, but if she has been sick she probably would not be leaving the house. I suspect that she actually lives somewhere else and is just using a friend's house as a cover." Teyla explained, while finishing of her cup of tea.

"What are we going to do today then?" Dave asked, as he downed the last of his coffee.

"I'm going to keep an eye on that waitress again." Ronan stated.

"Well I think I might go to the shops and have a look around for some more baby things." Teyla told them, rubbing her stomach.

"Well I think I will go and help Teyla out them," Dave suggested.

Teyla thanked Dave, got to her feet and headed up to her room to get the things that she would need for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke to find that he was still lying on the floor, his pain levels were high and it was obvious that he hadn't been given any morphine for a while; he looked around for Hannah to see if she was keeping an eye on him. When he noticed that she was nowhere in sight he called out to see if she was in the house anywhere. There was no answer, so he assumed that she had gone to work for the day.

Now was his chance to take a look around the house. He hadn't been anywhere, but the bedroom and lounge room in the last week, because she was there to keep an eye on him at all times. He did have one problem though, he was still lying in the middle of the room and he still had two broken legs and a broken arm, as well as a sore head and some broken ribs. His best bet was to get himself into a wheel chair and use his good arm to try and wheel himself around and if he could he would try and use his broken arm as well.

Laying still and taking a few deep breaths, he managed to drag himself towards the wheelchair using his good arm; he had no idea how he was going to manage to drag himself up into the wheel chair, but somehow he managed. His whole body was screaming in agony by the time he had finished and he decided that he needed a rest before he did anything else. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain and finally he fell into a deep pain filled sleep.

He awoke sometime later and he had no idea how long he'd been asleep, looking around the room he realised that Hannah still wasn't around, so he tried to push himself towards the kitchen, where he could at least have something to eat and a drink of water. It was very hard to try and push himself toward the kitchen using only one arm, so he took the sling off his left arm and tried to use his left arm to help, but it really wasn't a good idea, because he screamed with agony at the all-encompassing pain it caused. Once the pain had settled he gritted his teeth and tried again, despite the pain he managed to push himself slowly to the kitchen.

When he had finally arrived in the kitchen he felt exhausted again, so he felt the need to try and have another rest, but he knew that if he wanted to get something to eat and get back into the lounge before Hannah came home he had better be quick. He had decided that today all he would do was try and have a look around and he would try and escape another day once he had gained a bit more strength.

Looking around he spied some bread on the counter and some clean glasses on the draining board. That was all he felt he could manage to eat given the excruciating pain he was in at the moment. Taking a couple of pieces of bread and managing to turn to tap on and pour a glass of water, he sat in the middle of the room eating and drinking.

After he had finished his meal he began to look around the kitchen for a phone or a radio, or anything that could be used to get him out of there, but he couldn't see anything. Once he was sure that there was nothing in the kitchen, he moved onto the next room and found nothing. He searched the rest of the house and found nothing, there was no phone or anything he could use to contact help.

Feeling dejected and in excruciating pain, he wheeled himself back to the lounge and say by the window where Hannah had left him this morning. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set, it was really very beautiful. The sky was a pale pink and became a deep crimson near the horizon, the bright orange ball of fire bobbed on the horizon, before finally disappearing and plunging the world into an eerie grey silence which would be replaced by darkness in a short amount of time. He sighed as he felt tears brimming in his eyes, the sunset had reminded him of Atlantis and the beautiful sunsets he watched every night with Teyla on their bedroom balcony. He really hoped that his friends would find him soon, because he was really beginning to lose hope.

He knew that Hannah would be home soon and that he wouldn't have a chance to do anymore exploring that day, but he was into much pain and too exhausted anyway. He really hoped that she would give him some pain meds tonight, because the last thing he wanted was to be awake and in pain with her lying next to him in the bed.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and very soon he was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah watched as Teyla struggled into the hotel room with a pile of diapers and baby clothes, her brother in law Dave followed. She actually wondered why they were still here, because it was her understanding that they were leaving the hotel today and going back to Atlantis. That made her suspicious, had they tracked John down or were they still searching for him.

She knew that she couldn't let her guard down, so she would go to Kathy's place after her shift and when she was sure she wasn't being watched she would go back home to check on her John, hopefully he would be in a better mood than he was this morning. She looked forward to climbing into bed with him each night and she longed for the day when he was well enough to be intimate with her. She shuddered at the thought of John's hands and lips touching her in the most intimate places.

She shook herself to clear her head and headed to the kitchen to start her evening shift. Along the way she bumped into John's friend Ronan.

He glared at her, "where is Sheppard, I know you've got something to do with his disappearance?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sorry that he is missing, he seemed like a lovely man."

"I have my eye on you and I know that you will slip up eventually and when you do we will find Sheppard and if he is harmed in any way I will kill you." Ronan growled at her.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes; she didn't doubt that this man could kill her. She knew that she couldn't stay here much longer and she would have to move soon, if she and John were going to be able to stay together.

She looked at him trying to hide the fear, "if you ever talk to me like that again I will report you to the police. Now if you excuse me I really need to get to work."

Hannah walked around him and went to the kitchen ready to start her shift. She still felt a little shook up, by the conversation she'd just had, but she settled herself, because she knew that there was no way he was ever going to find out where she had John.

She knew that she would just have to be extra vigilant over the next few days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan sat in the dining room enjoying his dinner, but he was certainly far from relaxed. For most of the night he just stared at the waitress and what she was doing. She wasn't serving his table tonight, but he wished she was, because he had the desire to wring her neck. She was so cheerful and happy and it was really beginning to bug him, how could she be that way when she had Sheppard locked away somewhere and what was worse was they all assumed that he was injured, because of the amount of blood they had found on the road the night he had disappeared.

He looked around when he heard Teyla talking to him, "what?" he grunted at her.

"I said are you alright Ronan you have seemed very distracted all night?" 

"I'm just keeping an eye on that waitress, I know that she is up to something and _I will find_ _out _what it is!"

"I know you will Ronan, but can we just enjoy our dinner for a while. I also feel constantly worried and sense that the waitress has something to do with John's disappearance, but right now all we can do is eat. Although, I must admit that the only reason I am eating is because I am pregnant. I am really not very hungry at all."

"I know how everyone is feeling, but I know that John wouldn't want any of us to do anything stupid on his account." Dave informed them, setting his cutlery down.

"Are the authorities doing anything to find him?" Ronan grumbled.

"They are keeping an eye on all of the employee's especially Hannah. They still have surveillance on the house around the corner during the day and they have even been inside, but they haven't found anything helpful as yet." Teyla told them wiping her mouth.

"Well I suggest that they do something different, or I will wipe that cheerful smile off her face." Ronan growled and threw his cutlery down on the plate.

They sat in silence after they had finished their meals keeping an eye on the waitress all of the time.

As the night grew late Ronan decided that it was time to leave the table and head out to the reception area to keep an eye on Hannah. Standing up he said good night to his friends and left the room.

He waited in the reception area for about an hour before he saw Hannah leave the hotel, he followed her out to the carpark where she got into her car and drove in the direction of the house. He jogged to keep up with the car, but kept a safe distance, it didn't take long and she was turning into the house around the corner.

He watched as she went inside. Now he would sit and wait to see if she came out again and if she did she would be contacting the police and then hopefully they would be able to bug her car.

He sat there for about two hours, looking at the watch that Sheppard had given him, he realised that it was around 1am local time. He looked up as an outside light was turned on and Hannah came out and headed for her car. This was certainly unusual, so he would see how far he could track her before he had to turn back.

About ten minutes later her car approached the outskirts of town and Ronan knew that he should turn back, he had no idea where she was going and how long it would be before she got there.

Turning back he jogged back to the hotel and he knew that the first thing he had to do was contact General O'Neill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to the sound of a car coming up the drive, looking around he realised that it was pitch black and he had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep. A few minutes later the lounge light was switched on. It was too bright for his eyes so he blinked a few times until it felt a little more comfortable.

Hannah came into the room and the first thing she did was slap him across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked, putting his hand up to his stinging cheek.

"I am angry at your friend Ronan. How dare he threaten me the way he did."

He smirked, knowing what Ronan could be like. If Ronan was giving her a hard time it meant that his friends were still looking for him.

He'd barely finished the thought, before she had slapped him across the face again, "will you stop doing that. It's not my fault that Ronan is suspicious of you."

He watched her standing there trying to work out if she was going to hit him again, because she seemed really worked up right now.

"I see that you managed to get back in the wheelchair and get something to eat John?"

"Yes well I was hungry and you didn't really leave me with anything to eat and you didn't leave any pain killers either for that matter."

"Well then darling I think it's time you went to bed and I will give you some morphine to help you sleep."

John didn't really want any morphine, because he knew that it was easy to become addicted to. He had seen it happen with a few of his air force buddies who had been seriously injured and he knew that it was a really hard addiction to break, "can you give me something else for the pain?" He asked her using his best puppy dog eyes, which would usually make any woman melt.

It had the desired effect, as she began to melt before him, "I have some extra strength Tylenol, but I think that you should stay in bed tomorrow, because the pain will not be as muted as it would be on morphine. I will be staying home tomorrow anyway to keep you company and I will be happy to spend all day in bed with you."

John shuddered at the thought, but tomorrow was another day. All he wanted was to go to bed tonight and sleep. He closed his eyes as she left the room, although he had slept half the day he was still exhausted. It had only been a week since he had been hit by a car and although his injuries were healing well. He was still in an incredible amount of pain.

She came back a few minutes later with two pills and a glass of water. She handed them to him and he took them. He knew that it would take a while for them to take effect, but he knew that eventually they would ease the pain slightly.

"Okay my darling John it is time to go to bed now." Hannah soothed, as she took the handles of his wheelchair and wheeled him to the bedroom.

Once she had parked the wheel chair next to the bed and put the brakes on, she helped him get into bed. Once he had managed to get into bed he closed his eyes and tried to make himself comfortable despite the pain he was still in.

He barely noticed it when a few minutes later Hannah climbed in bed beside him and snuggled up to him. He was really too tired and exhausted to protest and before long he fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC…..**


	9. Chapter 9: False hope

**Chapter 9: False hope.**

_Teyla was walking through the hotel, it was late at night and she had suddenly felt thirsty, so she had decided to head down to the hotel kitchen to ask for a glass of water. She crept across the tiled floor in her bare feet and nightie. She wondered why she was walking through a dark deserted hotel at this time of night. Why hadn't she stayed in her suite, surley they should have had water there? She knew that she should probably go back, but she kept on walking anyway. Up ahead she saw a light on in the kitchen, she felt relieved that there was still someone up who might be able to help her. _

_She had a strong sense of __Déjà vu__, she felt as if she'd been here before, or was she dreaming? Shrugging her shoulders she crossed the door to the kitchen and opened the door and was shocked by what she saw, the waitress was there with John and she was giggling at him in his underwear. John stood there trying to cover himself, while she continued to laugh and then all of a sudden her face changed and it was Kanaan's and he had his hand in John's forehead. Suddenly he looked up at her and laughed and then he disappeared taking John with him. _

_She was sure that last time she'd had the dream she'd woken up at this point, but even though she kept trying she couldn't wake up. She found herself back in the hotel foyer again; looking ahead she noticed that the kitchen light was turned off and she was alone in the creepy darkness, suddenly a shrill scream permeated the darkness and she felt herself running towards the sound. Up ahead in the dining room she saw a light and she heard the high pitched scream was closer, bursting through the dining room doors she froze, in the middle of the room Hannah had John handcuffed to a large bed and she was standing over him with a large sledgehammer smashing his legs and arms and then she pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at his head, she watched in horror still frozen to the spot listening to Johns screams, finally it all became too much for her and she screamed…_

Teyla awoke with her heart pounding and sweat dripping down her face, she felt someone shaking her and whispering in her ear. _Who is doing that? It cannot be John, surely he is still missing. _Her thoughts were a garbled mess. Still distracted by her dream and trying to get her breath she wondered who was shaking her. Looking over at the clock she realised that it was 3am in the morning, so why would there be someone in her bedroom with her other than John. Trying to open her eyes she rolled so she was facing the other way. After a few attempts her bleary eyes finally opened and she found Ronan sitting beside her bed, "Ronan why are you here?" She managed to ask in a confused voice.

"We may have a lead on Sheppard. Come on get up, General O'Neill will be here in a few minutes."

"At three o'clock in the morning?" She asked still feeling a little disoriented.

"Yep come on get up and all will be explained in a few minutes."

Teyla nodded and watched as Ronan left the room. This was good news, this was the first lead that they'd had in an entire week and it gave her hope that maybe she would see John again soon. She lay there for a few minutes longer and placed her hands on her stomach, "little ones, hopefully we will find your father soon and then we can all go home together."

Sighing she hopped out of bed, found her robe and headed to the lounge room. Arriving there she found that Dave was already awake and making tea and coffee for them all. Ronan was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Dave."

"Hopefully it will be a good morning," Dave answered her looking grim.

"Do you know what is going on?" She asked him, matching his look.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Ronan followed Hannah when she left the hotel last night."

"Hopefully he knows where John is." Teyla replied with a sigh.

Dave walked over to the table she was sitting at and placed a cup of tea on it for her and then he sat down. He took her hand in his and she took some comfort from it. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, before the door opened and Ronan entered with General O'Neill.

"Good morning, everyone. Although I'm not sure what is so urgent that I need to be awakened at 3 o'clock in the morning. "The General looked at Ronan.

Teyla was not quite sure what he was thinking, but the look on his face was probably one of annoyance. She didn't blame him though. She wasn't very happy to be awake at this time of the morning either, but if Ronan had a lead on John it would be worth it.

"Well I followed Hannah when she left work last night and she went home to the house around the corner, the problem is she didn't stay there long. She left the house around one am and headed off somewhere else. I followed her to the out skirts of town, but I didn't go any farther. Surely this is suspicious to you people?" Ronan explained.

Teyla looked at him, this was the longest she had ever seen him talk in front of the General, "that does seem very suspicious to me, why would she leave her house at one in the morning?"

"Yes I would have to agree with you both. I will contact Detective Evans and see if they can put an alert out for her car or something and then after that I'm going back to bed. I'm not as young as I used to be, so I need as much sleep as I can get." The General smiled at placed his hand on Teyla's shoulder, "we will find him."

Teyla smiled up at him and patted his hand, "thank you general. I know you will.

She watched him leave and let out a huge sigh of relief. Hopefully they were one step closer to finding John. She looked around the table at Dave and Ronan and wondered what they were going to do now. She was certainly going back to bed, "I am heading back to bed for a few hours."

Climbing back in bed she had a sense of hope for the first time since John had gone missing. Perhaps today would be the day that they found John, so sent up a prayer to anyone that was listening. She then lay there staring at the ceiling for the longest time, not wishing to go back to sleep again in case she had another nightmare. Eventually she closed her eyes and finally gave in to the pull of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke the next morning to find Hannah snuggled up next to him. What was worse was that she had obviously undressed him during the night, so that he only had his boxer shorts on. He realised that she only had a thin nighty and her underwear on as well. As attractive as she was, _why do I keep_ _thinking that, I'm married? _He chastised himself_; I really have no desire to be here with this woman. _If she was going to work today, he had made the decision that he was defiantly going to try and escape. He would see if he could find a neighbour's house and ask to use their phone. That was his plan and it was the only one he had.

He felt so stiff and sore this morning that he barely found the energy to try and move away from the semi naked Hannah lying beside him. He was trying to move away from her when he felt her stir, one hand moved up to his chest and the other one looked as if it was heading under the sheet again, grabbing it he pulled it up to his chest and let her hand rest there.

"Good morning Hannah, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine thankyou honey. I'm looking forward to spending all day in bed with you, maybe we could try some things?" She suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think so Hannah, as I told you the other day, it would be a _cold day in hell_ before I ever admitted to being with you and I've told you not to call me honey, only Teyla is allowed to do that and whether you like it or not she is still _my wife_!" He told her his anger rising.

For that outburst he received a slap across the cheek and it stung, because he still had a cut on it from when she had cut him a few days ago.

"Just for that you can spend the day in the bed by yourself and I will handcuff you to the bed post. You will not be able to do anything by yourself today; I will assist you with everything including using the bathroom."

He watched as she handcuffed his right arm to the bed again and then she decided that it was a good idea to gag him, she stole a kiss first and then made quick work of gagging him.

Lying back on the bed he watched her storm out of the room, wondering what the hell was going to happen now. He had absolutely no freedom for the day and he was feeling completely hopeless again. Closing his eyes he listed to the sounds of the birds outside the window, wishing he could be outside with them he slowly drifted back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was feeling incredibly weary as she headed to breakfast the next morning. Although she finally had gone back to sleep after the early morning meeting, she did not sleep well. She wanted to curl up in bed for the rest of the day with John by her side, but she knew that wasn't going to happen, so with a heavy heart she went down to join her friends for breakfast.

Upon arriving at the dining room she looked around for her friends and received a pleasant surprise when she realised that Jennifer and Rodney were sitting there, "Jennifer, Rodney, it is so good to see you both," she cried giving Jennifer a hug.

Rodney got up awkwardly and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry what has happened to Colonel Sheppard, I really hope we can find him soon." Jennifer told her squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Jennifer, but I thought you weren't getting back for another two days?"

"We decided that we wanted to come back early, so we arrived last night at around ten, we were thinking of doing some shopping today until General O'Neill contacted us and told us that John was missing, so first thing this morning we came over for breakfast." Jennifer explained still holding Teyla's hand."

A voice came from over Teyla's shoulder, "did I hear my name?"

Teyla smiled she knew that it was General O'Neill and he was coming to join them for breakfast, she really hoped that he had some good news and they would be able to find John today.

Dave had been silent up until now, "good morning General. Have you had a chance to speak to detective Evens as yet?"

"Yes and he has put out and alert on her car. I just spoke to him before he came here and he hasn't found anything as yet, but if anyone sees her car, we will be able to follow her."

"Well that's great news. Does anyone know if she is working today?" Rodney asked looking up from the stack of pancakes he was busy eating.

"I do not know Rodney, but I'm sure if she does come into work Ronan will keep an eye on her." Teyla explained sipping on her tea.

"Sure will, "Ronan mumbled, backing her up.

"Well what is every one planning to do today?" Rodney asked looking around the table at all of his friends.

"I am going to stay in my room and rest; I did not sleep very well last night." Teyla told him stifling a yawn.

"Well in that case I'll stay with you; I really could do with a restful day as well." Dave said, smiling at Teyla.

"I'm keeping an eye out for Hannah," Ronan stated gruffly.

"I need to get back to the police station and see what Detective Evens is up to." Jack told them.

"Rodney what are you and Jennifer going to do today?" Teyla asked in her usual calm voice.

"Well Teyla I think that we will go and visit with Jennifer's father, but let us know if you hear anything about Sheppard's whereabouts. I have a strange feeling that he will need a doctor when you find him."

Teyla nodded at him, she hoped that he was wrong and that they would find John safe and well, but she knew that if he was well he probably would have found his way back to them by now. It had been more than a week after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah stood by the bedroom door watching her John sleep, she really didn't want to leave him handcuffed to the bed all afternoon, but she didn't have much of a choice. He may choose to try and escape while she was at work and she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her John every day. She'd just managed to find him again, so she wasn't about to let him get away again.

The phone had rung while she was preparing her breakfast that morning and it had been work asking if she could come in for a lunch time shift, as one on the other staff were sick. She had accepted, even though she hadn't wanted too. Looking at John she longed to hop back in the bed with him right now. She knew that she should offer John some breakfast and a chance to go to the bathroom before she left, but then she knew that he would refuse anyway if she didn't let him do it himself.

Sighing she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a stack of pancakes and some maple syrup. _Who could refuse pancakes? _She thought to herself heading back into the bedroom.

John was beginning to stir when she entered to room, so the first thing she did was kiss him on the lips; how she loved those kissing gorgeous lips.

"Hello Darling, I have to go into work today, but I have brought you some breakfast first."

"Can I eat it myself?"

"No you can't, because I can't risk you trying to escape can I?"

"Well I don't see how that is going to happen Hannah, I can't walk and you've hidden the wheelchair from me."

"I guess I can let you have your breakfast and then go to the bathroom, but then the cuffs go back on. I won't let you escape from me, especially when we are so close to moving."

"What do you mean moving?"

"If we want to be together John, we can't stay around here much longer. We have to find go somewhere that your friends will never find us."

"Not going to happen Hannah, now will you take these handcuffs of and let me eat in peace please and then bring in the wheelchair so that I can go to the bathroom by myself."

She uncuffed him and gave him his pancakes and then left the room looking for the wheelchair. How she loved that man, but now she realised that she was really beginning to hate him too. Should she give herself in and let him get the medical help he needed to heal properly. She could only do a patch up job with the tools she had at her disposal and he may never be able to walk properly again, if he didn't get his legs set properly.

_No he stays with me where he belongs, _she thought to herself, as she headed back into the bedroom with the wheelchair. She almost laughed when she saw the mess John was making trying to eat his pancakes by himself. He only hand one hand to use after all and he looked like a giant toddler the way he had maple syrup all over his face and chest.

"Would you like me to clean you up John?"

A look that she could only describe as terror came across his face as he answered, "no frigging way, give me a cloth and I'll do it myself."

"I don't want to argue with you today John, as I have to go to work in half an hour."

"So give me the cloth and bring me the wheelchair so that I can go to the bathroom?"

He was beginning to raise his voice, so she thought that she should do as he had asked, she threw the wet cloth at him and watched as he washed his face and then he ran the cloth over his chest: how she wished that she could be running her hands over his chest. Finally he washed his hands and then threw the cloth on the floor.

After he had gone to the bathroom, she gave him some pain meds and then handcuffed him to the bed again, finally she inserted another IV. He was beginning to look dehydrated and she knew that he wouldn't have a chance to get anything to drink until this evening it was better to be safe than sorry.

She looked at him one final time before heading off to work, knowing that this would be her last shift at the hotel, because she had every intention of leaving this place with her John tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan sat eating his lunch alone, Dave and Teyla had decided to eat in the room, so that Teyla could sleep for as long as she liked.

The morning had been rather quiet, he hadn't seen Hannah at all and he was really beginning to wonder if she was coming to work at all today. About an hour before lunch his spirits lifted when she came hurrying into the reception area and then headed straight to the kitchen.

So here he was sitting down eating his lunch and keeping an eye on Hannah as she waited on tables. She wasn't serving him, but he had no trouble keeping his eye on her.

After he had finished his lunch, he headed out to the reception area, General O'Neill was going to meet him there along with Detective Evens. They had decided that they would follow her home and see if there was anything suspicious going on in her home.

An hour later they were in the car following her. Leaving the hotel they followed her down past the store that Sheppard had been going to the night he had disappeared. Before too long they were leaving Chippewa falls and heading out into the country. The road was heavily wooded on both sides and the road was a winding road heading up into the hills.

They had been driving for ten minutes when they came to a small town. Hannah's car slowed down up ahead and she pulled into a gas station. Hanging back they sat and waited until she left again.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled out of the gas station and they started to follow her again. It wasn't long before they left the town. They followed her for another fifteen minutes until they came to a long winding driveway. There were thick woods on either side and the drive ahead of them was dark, because of overhanging trees. It was almost like being in a horror movie. The eerie silence made even Ronan shudder.

After driving in through the heavily wooded landscape for another five minutes they came to a clearing and right at its centre stood a small brick cottage. Ronan watched as Hannah exited her car and walked towards the house, he was about to hop out of the car and follow her when Detective Evans stopped him.

"Let her go inside and then I will go and knock on the door, we can't force our way in without a search warrant, which I have requested to be sent to my phone as soon as possible."

"He's in there. I know it." Ronan mumbled with a determined look.

"Yes and as soon as we receive a search warrant we will search the house, but for now we will go and knock on the door."

Ronan nodded and continued to get out of the car. Together the three of them headed across to the house. It didn't take long to arrive and knock on the front door.

A few minutes the waitress came out and plastered a smile on her face, "may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes Ms Parker, we are looking for Colonel John Sheppard and we were wondering if we could have a look around?"

"What have you done with Sheppard?" Ronan growled with a look of hate in his eyes.

"Well firstly Colonel Sheppard is not here and secondly no you may not come in, unless you have a search warrant."

"At the moment we don't, but we will be back shortly with one, so don't go far." Detective Evans answered her in a matter of fact tone.

"Good evening gentlemen." Hannah said, before closing the door in their faces.

"Come on let's head back to the car and wait for the search warrant to come in." Jack suggested, beginning the walk back to the car.

Ronan mumbled something unintelligible at him and followed him. He knew that they couldn't just barge into the house with guns blazing like he would in the Pegasus Galaxy, but he would really like to shoot Hannah right now and wipe that smug smile of her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to a pounding in his head and it confused him, he thought that he was well and truly over his concussion, so why was his head hurting this badly again? It took him a while for his muddled brain to realise that it was someone pounding on the front door. He really wanted to shout out, but he was still gagged and handcuffed to the bed.

He heard Hannah open the front door and then he heard her talking to someone and one of the voices he was sure was Ronan's. Finally his friends had tracked him down and he knew that he would be out of here soon. He really didn't care where he went after he escaped from this place, as long as Hannah had a restraining order put on her and he could see his wife and son again.

It wasn't long before the talking stopped and the voices disappeared, why had that happened? That fact really filled him with despair, would they ever come back, or had she convinced them that he wasn't there? He was startled from his thoughts by Hannah removing his gag and talking to him.

"Come, my love we really need to move you, so that your friends don't find you when they come back with a search warrant."

John was shocked, she was crazier than he thought, "Where can you take me where they can't find me?"

"I have an underground shelter out the back, so get in the wheelchair and don't make a noise, I will shoot you if you do, she told him holding a gun to his temple."

_Why the hell does this woman have a gun, she's getting more and more dangerous by the minute._

A few minutes later after she had gagged him again and he had managed to get into the wheelchair they were heading through the woods at the back of her house. After a few minutes they stopped and she opened a trapdoor in the ground to reveal a large dark hole. Before he had a chance to say anything, he felt himself being tipped out of his wheelchair and falling down a flight of stairs, a few seconds later he landed on the floor with a loud thump. If he wasn't gagged he would have screamed, because every ache was awakened by the jarring he received when he hit the bottom.

Hannah followed him in using a flight of stairs and a few minutes later a light came on. The place was small. The only things in the room were a tiny bed and a small toilet in the far corner. She had some canned food in the corner as well; obviously the room was set up in case of emergency.

It didn't take long for her to drag him to the bed and handcuff him to it. She also ungagged him so he could speak.

"Why are you doing this Hannah?"

"Because I love you John and you need to realise that. The sooner you do the sooner I can release you from your bonds and we can be together."

"You know what Hannah you must be really sick, because I have told you countless times that you are a delusional bitch and it is never going to happen."

"Well in that case, I guess I will have to keep you tied up indefinitely."

"You know what Hannah, I am really tired and want to go to sleep, so can I have some pain meds and then I think I'll go to sleep and wait for my friends to find me."

"I think tonight, I will give you some morphine that way I am sure you won't wake up in a hurry."

He was too tired to fight her right now, he had no idea what time it was, because it had been light when she had brought him to this place. It wasn't long before he felt the cool liquid flowing through his veins and he fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC…**

**Please don't forget to review, as I really appreciate your comments.**

"


	10. Chapter 10: Search and rescue

**I know it's been a while since I have updated this story, but I intend to try and update once or twice a week from now on until it is finished.**

**Warning Tissue alert: This chapter is really sad, so you may require some tissues.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 10: Search and Rescue.**

Ronan was not very happy by the time he arrived back at the car, he knew that Hannah had John somewhere in her house and if he was back in the Pegasus galaxy he would barge straight in and find him.

"I know he's in there _somewhere_ and I think that we need to go back and _break in_ to find him!"

"I know how you feel Ronan, but that's not the way we do things around here." Jack informed him, the frustration evident in his voice.

"Don't worry it won't be much longer and we should have a search warrant and I have asked the station to dig up more information on Hannah's past as well." Detective Evans told him, looking equally as frustrated.

Ronan sat in the back seat and tried to get comfortable, hopefully it wouldn't be a long wait, but he knew that on earth anything could happen, so he might be in for a long wait.

Half an hour later Ronan got his wish, a search warrant came through and they were allowed to search the house. Detective Evans had a printing device in his car, so he was able to print it out to give Hannah a copy.

He was out of a car in a flash, General O'Neill and detective Evans had to rush to keep up with him. Luckily Ronan waited for them to arrive before knocking on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah knew that she didn't have much time before Ronan and his friends arrived with a search warrant, so she rushed back inside to try find and eliminate any evidence that John had ever been there. She found some of his clothing under the bed, so she threw them in a pile, thinking that she would take them down to the underground shelter a little later.

Her medical supplies and the IV equipment were still in the bedroom so she knew that she had to hide that. Once she had checked the entire bedroom she headed into the lounge room and the kitchen checking for any evidence that John had actually been there.

It took her twenty minutes to check the whole house. When she had finished she grabbed the items that could give her away and carried them back to the shelter, she thought that she might check on her John while she was down there and then maybe she could steal a kiss from his luscious lips.

Arriving at the shelter a few minutes later, she pulled the trapdoor lid up and threw all of the things that she had collected in the house down the stairs. She followed after them; because she really needed to see her John and make sure he was okay. She was hoping that she could sleep alongside of him tonight, because she really enjoyed it every night and she couldn't live without him.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and turned on the lights, looking into the face of her John she found that he was sleeping peacefully, so she stole a kiss and ran her hands through his curly chest hair. Sniffing she took in his wonderful scent and then she started to stroke his hair. She knew that they really needed to escape this place to have any hope of a future together, so once she was sure that Ronan and his friends had left she would make her move and take her John away from this place once and for all.

She left him sleeping peacefully and headed back to the house. She arrived back at the house and took her shoes off just outside of the back door. As she was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water she heard a knock at the door.

She walked back to the front door and opened it to find Ronan and his friends standing there, "what can I do for you gentlemen this time?" She asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"A search warrant as requested," Detective Evans told her handing the piece of paper over.

"Please come in and take a look around, as I told you earlier John Sheppard is not here and I have nothing to hide."

Ronan barged through the front door, he was in a real hurry to find his friend, "if you have nothing to hide, you won't mind us looking inside and outside then?" He growled.

"No go right ahead."

Hannah let the men in and rushed outside, she needed to make sure that there was no trace that she had actually opened the trap door. Better still she needed to protect John to make sure that these men didn't take him from her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke feeling more groggy than he had for days; _she has me on morphine again, _was all that his garbled fuzzy mind could come up with. Looking around he realised that he was in some kind of emergency shelter and he was handcuffed to the bed and gagged again. The pain in his arm and leg was still there, but it was muted more than usual. He suspected that the breaks weren't healing properly and if he didn't get proper help soon, he may never be able to walk without pain or worst case scenario he may never walk again.

He managed a muffle groan through the gag, but who was he kidding, there was no way anyone could hear that. Suddenly he heard a sound from up above, his spirits soared; perhaps it was someone coming to rescue him. No such luck a few seconds later Hannah appeared holding a gun.

"Ah John darling it is good to see that you're awake. There are people outside searching for you, so I need you to stay quiet. If you don't I can always shoot you. If I'm going to get captured the least I can do is make sure, no-one else can have you."

He moaned wishing he wasn't gagged and he could speak, because there was so much he wanted to say to the delusional bitch. For a start he belonged to no-one especially her. Even though he was married, he didn't belong to Teyla and Teyla certainly didn't belong to him.

He heard sound and movement from up above, he really hoped that it was his friends and they had come to help him. Hannah seemed to tense up and she pointed the gun at his stomach. He was afraid of this crazy psychotic bitch, without a gun she was unpredictable, but with a gun he feared that he was in big trouble.

A few minutes later all hell broke loose, as Ronan came down the stairs followed by General O'Neill and a detective that he had never seen before. He heard the crack of a gun being fired and then he felt the ball of hot molten lead rip through his stomach, the next thing heard was the sound of an energy weapon being fired and then he saw Hannah drop to the ground.

Then Ronan was surrounding him and trying to talk to him, although he couldn't understand what he was saying. He saw General O'Neill talking to someone over a radio and then a bright light and the feeling of being transported assaulted his senses. That was the last thing he experienced before he lost consciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen in Chippewa falls and it had been a long day of waiting for Teyla. She hadn't heard from Ronan or General O'Neill all afternoon and she was beginning to get worried. Dave had spent all day with her looking as worried as she did.

It was dinner time, so she had decided to head down to the dining room with Dave, although she didn't really feel very hungry at this point.

They were sitting there in silence, when Jennifer and Rodney wandered in to join them, "Teyla have you heard anything as yet?" Jennifer asked with compassion.

"No I haven't heard anything since Ronan and General O'Neill left this afternoon. I must admit I'm really worried. I would have expected to hear something by now."

"Well let's have some dinner and hopefully we will hear something by the time we have finished." Rodney suggested looking at the menu.

The others nodded and did the same. Halfway through the meal Jennifer received a call. All Teyla could do was watch her face, as she had a conversation with someone and it didn't look like good news.

"What is it?" Teyla asked in a worried voice.

"John has been found and he is in a bad way. They have transported him to the SGC and he requires immediate surgery for a gunshot wound to the stomach. The Daedalus wants us outside of the hotel in five minutes, so that we can be beamed to the SGC."

Teyla nodded and tried to hide her face, she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes and she didn't want anyone to see them.

She felt Dave putting his arm around her and holding her tight, as they got up to leave the hotel. She had no idea what to expect when they got back to the SGC. All she knew was that John had been found; but would he survive long enough for her to see him alive? She had absolutely no idea and that was what worried her the most.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Carson arrived at the SGC he had no idea what to expect. All he had been told was that Colonel Sheppard had been found and was in a bad way. He knew that it must have been an emergency situation for them to open a wormhole back to earth just for him.

He got his answer a few minutes later when John was transported down from the Daedalus. He appeared to have been shot and there was blood everywhere. A medic was putting pressure on his wound to try and stem the flow of blood, but it appeared as if he wasn't having much success.

He sprang into action and started to bark orders to the nursing staff just as Dr Keller and Dr Carolyn Lam entered the room. "Someone start and IV and I need six units of the Colonels blood type."

"I'll set up the OR," Dr Lam suggested.

"I'm going to scrub up. Jennifer can you oversee things here?" Carson suggested.

As he was about to leave, he placed an oxygen mask over John's face, before he had a chance leave, John grabbed his hand and tried to talk.

"Don't…give….me….any…more…morphine…already…had…too…much."

He nodded and looked at Jennifer, "did you hear that Jennifer?"

"Yes I'll try and ascertain how much his still has in his system, before we give him anything else." Jennifer told him getting to work and cutting the Colonels clothes of. All the while the medic was applying pressure to the wound.

Carson left the room to scrub up. Five minutes later he came and helped wheel John into surgery. He knew it was going to be a very long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take long before Teyla and her friends were beamed down to the waiting area at the SGC. Teyla immediately sat in a chair and Dave sat next to her holding her hand. Ronan and Rodney started pacing; as usual.

A few minutes later Colonel Samantha Carter arrived offering them Coffee and Sandwiches.

"General O'Neil is still in Chippewa working with Detective Evens. It appears that Hannah is not very forthcoming with information. All she keeps saying is that we have taken her John away from her and she has to be with him while he is healing. She is mentally ill and chances are she'll end up in an institution and won't do any jail time." Sam explained with an unhappy look on her face.

Teyla looked up at her friend. It had been so long since she had seen her and so much had happened since then, "thank you for being honest with me Sam."

Teyla sat and watched Ronan and Rodney continuing to pace, as Sam came and sat on the other side of her.

"Sam what about Vala and her Go'uld healing device, can't she help?" Rodney asked, in a high pitched tone.

Teyla smiled, she knew that Rodney was worried, as he always spoke in a high pitched tone when he started to panic.

I'm Sorry Rodney, but we haven't seen or heard from Vala since she left stargate command two weeks ago, she managed to procure a spaceship before she left, so she could be anywhere by now. We are trying to contact her, but as I said she could be anywhere by now."

"Great, the messy hair flyboy is in trouble again, thanks to his good looks and charm." Rodney mumbled.

Teyla was about to respond when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she tried not to let the others see the pain she was in, because she didn't want them to worry about her at this point. She would tell Dr Keller about it when she was out of surgery. Looking around the room she was happy to see that no-one had noticed.

She decided that it was time to try and meditate and slow her breathing, so she closed her eyes and five minutes later she was asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson exited the OR and he wasn't very happy. He had no idea how one person could inflict that kind of damage on another and worse still Hannah had declared her undying love for John. They had dealt with the gunshot wound and internal bleeding in surgery, but he hadn't had a chance to do anything about John's other injuries, as he was too weak. He knew that he would have to break the barley healing bones again when John was stronger, so that they could be set properely, if he didn't do it soon John may never walk properly again. He hoped to get John back to Atlantis as soon as possible to use the bone healing device and the Iratus healing compound. If not, he feared that he may not survive.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer talking to him, "do you want me to inform his friends?"

"That would be great thankyou Jennifer, I'll help Carolyn get John settled in the ICU. Hopefully we'll be able to get him back to Atlantis soon, as I think it is his best chance of survival."

"I agree with you Carson, but we can't move him now he's way too weak and he may not make it."

He nodded and walked towards the ICU to help get John settled. He didn't know why this kind of thing always happened to John. It wasn't too long ago that he was almost killed by Kannan and before they had left earth he had almost been killed by people wanting revenge. He hoped that one day soon that John could find some peace and quiet with his family away from people wanting to hurt him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was totally exhausted by the time she entered the waiting area. It had been a long night and she really wanted to curl up in bed next to her husband, but she sensed that it would be a while longer before that happened.

Looking around the room, she noticed that everyone there was asleep and the thought crossed her mind to just leave them there and not bother to wake them. She knew that would be unkind though, because these people were John's friends and family and they deserved to know what was going on.

She was about to try and wake Teyla when Rodney woke up and started to talk in a high pitched voice rather loudly. "How is he? Have you managed to fix him with your voodoo magic?"

It didn't take the others long to wake up from there sleep.

"How is he Jennifer?" Teyla asked, with sorrow in her voice.

Jennifer could see that she had been crying, but who could blame her, if it was Rodney in John's condition she would be a total mess.

"He's not good; he suffered a severe gunshot wound to the stomach which tore through his spleen, which we had to remove. It also nicked his large intestine, which we managed to stitch up. He lost a lot of blood, so we had to give him a blood transfusion and his heart stopped on the table. We managed to get it started again, but we had to intubate. We haven't even begun to try and deal with his other injuries, which seem to have been inflicted when he was hit by a car."

"Can you tell us what they are Jenn," Rodney asked with pleading eyes.

"He has compound fractures in the tibia and fibula bones in both of his legs and a complete break in his left wrist. All of these bones have begun to heal, but we will need to break them all at some point, because they are not healing properly. At one point I suspect he suffered a concussion, because he has a nasty head wound and there are three cracked ribs. He is very weak at the moment, so we don't want to risk taking him into surgery again so soon. His best chance for recovery is if we can get him back to Atlantis and use the Iratus compound and the bone healing device."

"When will that be possible?" Dave asked, with a look of sorrow crossing his face.

"We're hoping that we can move him within the next couple of days."

"And if you can't?" Dave asked looking at her with a look she could only describe as desperation.

"I honestly don't know what his chances would be then."

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked holding her stomach.

Jennifer looked at her, she thought that she had seen a grimace on Teyla's face, as if she was in pain, but then it had passed. _I'll have to keep an eye on her and make sure she gets plenty of rest._

"Yes follow me, you may all see him, but I only want one person with him at a time, so that the medical staff can get to him if they need too."

They all nodded and she led the way to the back of the SGC infirmary to an area that had been set up as an ICU.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was the first to enter and what she saw totally shocked her, both of John's legs were heavily bandaged, as was his left wrist. He had huge bandages around his chest and abdomen; there were two IV's one giving him blood and one giving him fluids. His colour was an ashen grey and the only sign that he was alive was the whoosh of the ventilator as it breathed for him.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen and she had to sit down. _No, this can't be happening not now, it's about ten weeks to early, _she thought to herself as she breathed through the contraction.

Jennifer and Dave were by her side in a flash, "Teyla are you having contractions?" Jennifer asked taking her pulse.

Teyla nodded, as tears ran down her cheeks, "I just want to be with John, I can't have the babies now. It is way too early."

"Teyla we need to get you settled in a bed. We may be able to stop the contractions, so that you'll have a chance to make it to full term. How about we set up a bed in here, so you can be near John at all times."

When she nodded Jennifer sprang into Doctor mode, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I had the last one around fifteen minutes ago."

"That's good it means that we stand a good chance of stopping them. Now Teyla I want you to put on a gown and hop on the bed and I want everyone else out now."

Twenty minutes later Teyla was settled in a bed, with a foetal heart monitor attached to her stomach.

"We'll perform and ultrasound in a few minutes, just to make sure that everything is okay." Jennifer explained with compassion in her voice.

Teyla was dosing when Jennifer and Carson came to collect her for her ultrasound, she'd had another two contractions in the time that she had been lying down.

The ultrasound revealed that the babies were healthy and developing normally.

Once she was back in the ICU next to John, she looked over at his bed. Having her babies was supposed to be a happy occasion for both of them to share, but he was on life support and she was going into labour ten weeks early.

"How are those contractions Teyla?" Jennifer asked her, coming into the room.

"They are about ten minutes apart." She told Jennifer through her tears.

"You're only one centimetre dilated, so that is a good sign, I'm going to give you some medication to try and stop the contractions, but you must stay flat on your back for this to have a chance to work."

Teyla nodded and let Jennifer put the medication into her IV port. "How long will this take to work?" She asked quietly.

"We should know in the next couple of hours. If it doesn't work I will be able to give you a second dose, so don't worry yet."

"Thank you Jennifer."

Once her friend had left the room she looked over at John again. He hadn't moved an inch since the last time she had seen him. _Why him, why us? This isn't fair all we won't to do is live our lives together, as a family. We want to do our jobs and protect others, so why us? _She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice someone had entered the room until Dave spoke.

"How are you?"

"I have been having contractions for the last two hours. Jennifer says that it's possible to stop them at this point, but she can't say for sure. I cannot have the babies now not without John here helping me." There were tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

All of a sudden she felt another contraction rip through her abdomen and this one was more intense than the last. She grabbed Dave's hand and squeezed it hard as she rode out the pain. Slowly it settled down and she was able to let go of Dave's hand.

"How far apart are they?" Dave asked, rubbing his hand.

"The last two have been eight minutes apart. There getting closer together."

She was beginning to panic again and then she felt Dave grab her hand and talk to her, "Teyla it will be okay Jennifer will fix this, you don't need to worry."

"Dave what if John doesn't make it? What if the babies are born now? I will be a single mother and I'm not sure how I'll manage that."

"Dave took her hand and squeezed it gently, no matter what happens, Jane and I will always be there for you. You are our family and we will make sure that you're okay."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Carson came into the room and started taking John's vitals.

"How is he?" Dave asked bravely.

"Im sorry, but he's slipped into a coma."

**TBC… **

**Sorry about the evil cliff-hanger.**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Atlantis

**Chapter 11: Back to Atlantis.**

It had been two hours since Teyla had been lying in the ICU in the bed next to John's and his condition hadn't changed in that time, however her labour was progressing far too quickly for her liking. Her contractions were five minutes apart and she was two centimetres dilated. Jennifer was about to administer another dose of medication to try and stop the labour, but if this dose didn't work, she was going to have to deliver the babies. She was not quite thirty weeks, so they would be very premature, but the chances of them surviving, was about ninety percent. The odds were good, but the only problem was that John wouldn't see his children being born and she knew that he wanted to be there when she gave birth.

Another contraction ripped through her stomach, just as Jennifer returned. All she could do to ease the pain was grab Jennifer's had and squeeze it tight. Once the contraction had subsided she looked at Jennifer with fear in her eyes, pleading for her friend to be able to do something to stop it.

"I'm going to give you another dose of medication now. Unfortunately if this doesn't stop the labour, you will have to deliver the babies now.

She nodded trying to hold back tears, she was worn out and tired as it was, the last thing she needed now was to have to push two babies out.

Jennifer smiled at her, as she injected the medication into her IV port, "I'll give you something to help you relax as well."

She watched as Jennifer injected the medications into her IV port. She immediately felt more relaxed then she had in days and that was a good sign, so she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness and he managed to open his eyes and look around, before he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first though was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his hand. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen and his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him. He was becoming dizzy and his pain levels had notched up a several levels, just as he thought he was about to suffocate he felt a cool soothing liquid flow through his veins and then he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave wondered into the ICU to see how Teyla and John were. He was happy to see that Teyla was resting peacefully, so he went and sat by John's bedside and took his hand.

"Hey little brother, you had better wake up soon, as Teyla really needs you. She has gone into premature labour and unfortunately your babies might be born early. You've no need to worry, because I am looking out for her, but I know that she would prefer it if you were awake and helping her through this."

Taking a deep breath and trying to hold back tears he continued on, "don't forget Jane and I are getting married after the babies are born and there is no way that we can do that if you are not here to share the occasion with us. I just want you to know that Torren is okay, he is spending most of his time with Jane and Amelia and he has spent quite a bit of time with Sally Smith as well. She is a good friend for him. I love you little brother and I am going to sit here with you and Teyla and make sure that everything is okay.

He was sitting there in silence holding John's hand when he felt it twitch, looking down he saw it twitch again. Then John opened his eyes and tried to look around at what was going on in the room. Before too long John started to gag on the breathing tube and he seemed distraught. Within seconds Carson was beside him injecting something into his IV Port and then he lost consciousness again.

Dave looked at Carson with hope in his eyes, "if he is fighting the vent, does that mean he's no longer in a coma?"

"Aye lad, there's a good chance," Carson told him while taking John's vitals.

"When do you think you'll be able to extubate Carson?"

"His vitals are looking good, probably within the next twenty four hours."

"That's great; do you know how Teyla is?" Dave asked turning to look at her sleeping form.

"Well she's been asleep for about fifteen minutes and she hasn't had a contraction in that time, so there's a good chance that she'll be able to carry the twins a bit longer."

Dave was about to respond when Teyla sat up and grabbed her stomach, she grabbed his hand and started to crush it, as she rode out another contraction. It wasn't long before she settled again, but she didn't go back to sleep she just lay there looking at John.

"Teyla are you alright?" Dave asked holding her hand.

"I am tired Dave. I just want this nightmare to be over. I want John to wake up and I want the babies to either be born or stay where they are. I am sick of living in an in-between state."

"Just remember that I am here for you no matter what." Dave reassured her.

"Thank you Dave."

"I have some good news Lassie, your last two contractions were fifteen minutes apart and John is now out of a coma. Hopefully in a couple of days you can both go home to Atlantis."

"Thank you Carson," Teyla told him, with a weary voice.

"Lass I think you should try and go back to sleep now. Do you need something to help you sleep?"

"No thank you Carson I thing I'll be alright."

He nodded and left the room,.

When he was sure that Carson had gone Dave turned back to Teyla, "Go to sleep and I will be here when you wake up."

Dave settled into a chair in between John and Teyla's bed, he was determined to sit with them until everything was alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah was sitting in a cell by herself and she had no idea where she was. All she knew was that when Detective Evans had finished interviewing her she was handed over to General O'Neill for further questioning.

She knew that she had been drugged at some point, because there was a lot she couldn't remember about last night.

She had woken up here this morning and she was definitely in a different place to where she was last night.

She had no idea where her John was, but she had pleaded with General O'Neill to tell her and he had been strangely silent. She was really worried for her John, because he was in the hands of people who didn't have his best interests at heart. What if that alien whore brainwashed him into loving her and her brat again? What if when she'd had her alien monsters, he got her pregnant again? Poor John he really needed her right now and no-one would let her see him.

Her thought were interrupted by General O'Neill entering the room. She stood up at the bars to her cell wondering if he was going to tell her about her John.

"Ms Parker, can you tell me who your contact in the SGC is?"

"Where am I and where is John? He really needs me right now, he is severely injured and in the hands of the enemy."

"I can answer the first question for you Ms Parker, you are being held at area 51. The knowledge you possess about Atlantis and the Stargate program make you a threat to national security. I will ask you again, who is you informant at SGC."

She had no intention of giving up her friend, the only thing she wanted to know, was how her John was and would she ever see him again?

"I can't answer your question General, so I will ask you again, how is John?"

"I'm sorry Ms Parker I can't answer your question. I am leaving now, but when I come back later I hope you can answer my question."

She was totally frustrated, why wouldn't he answer her question? "_Tell me how my John_ _is?!" _ She yelled at him.

He just kept on walking and ignoring her, so she yelled at him again, "_tell me how my John_ _is?!" _

He was gone by this time, so she settled down in the corner and closed her eyes. All the while she kept muttering. "He's my John," and then she eventually she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John tried to escape the darkness a second time and he managed to open his eyes. As he began to look around he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first thought was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his arm. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen and his chest felt heavy like and elephant was sitting on it. He was becoming dizzy and his pain levels had notched up several levels, just as he was thought he was about to suffocate he heard a voice, he knew that voice, maybe he should listen to what that voice was telling him to do. He stopped struggling and listened to the voice, which was none other than Carson Beckett.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty four hours later and Dave was still sitting in the infirmary between Teyla and John. Teyla's contractions had settled down and she was sleeping peacefully and John was still unconscious and intubated.

There had been someone sitting with Teyla and John at all times, if it wasn't Dave, Rodney or Ronan were in there with them and at times Sam even came in to sit with them. There was still no sign of Vala and her healing device, so Carson thought that John's best chance was still to be shifted back to Atlantis as soon as possible.

Dave was dozing in the chair with his head resting on the edge of John's bed when he felt movement. Looking down at John he saw that his eyes were open and he was looking around the room, then he started to gag on the tube down his throat. He tried to lift his hand to remove it, but he couldn't.

"_Carson,_ get in _here now_ John's waking up again!" Dave yelled down the corridor.

"John you have a tube down your throat and it's helping you breathe, please do not struggle." Dave soothed.

Carson came running into the room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"He's chocking on the tube again Carson."

Carson looked down at his patient and spoke gently, but firmly, "Colonel stop struggling, I'm going to take the intubation tube out, but until I do you need to let the machine breathe for you."

John seemed to relax and let the machine breathe for him, so Dave took his hand. "Hold on a little longer brother, Carson will be back in a moment."

Carson came back a few minutes later with some of his equipment, "Dave can you please leave the room this really isn't pleasant to see."

Dave felt John squeeze his hand tighter, looking down he could see John shaking his head, "I think John wants me to stay."

Carson nodded and spoke to John. "Okay Colonel when I tell you cough as hard as you can and I'll get the tube out?"

When John nodded Carson got ready to take the tube out, "okay, one, two, three cough."

Dave watched John struggle to cough_. It must be incredibly hard to do with a tube down_ _your throat_, Dave thought, as he continued to hold John's hand.

Once Carson had gently pulled the tube out he placed and oxygen mask over John's face. Dave stood there holding his breath waiting for John's breathing to even out.

Taking the oxygen mask of Carson asked, "Would you like some ice chips laddie?"

John nodded and Carson slipped some on his tongue.

"How long have I been back at the SGC and what the hell happened to Teyla?" John rasped out as Carson helped him put the back of the bed up.

"Well you've been back at the SGC for about two days and Teyla went into premature labour about the same time. We were able to stop the contractions, but she will need complete bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy." Carson explained.

"So she'll be okay then?" John asked looking concerned.

"Yes with bed rest she should be fine." Carson told him. "Now how's the pain laddie?"

"It's about a seven." John answered and Dave could see the pain lines around his eyes.

"Okay I'm going to give you something for the pain and then you should try and go back to sleep. Teyla and Dave will still be here when you wake up." Carson said and he injected some pain meds into his IV port. He then put a nasal cannula under his nose to help with his breathing.

As Carson left the Room Dave sat and watched his brother's eyes drooping, within a minute John was fast asleep again. He wondered if John had any recollection of what had happened to him, because all he seemed concerned about when he woke up was Teyla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep when General O'Neill walked in again. Maybe he would tell her how her John was. It had been twenty four hours since the General was last in to see her and she wondered if he was here to deliver bad news.

"How is my John, is he okay? He's been in the hands of the enemy for far too long, you need to let me help him."

She felt General O'Neill peering at her with cold eyes, "We have located your accomplice and we will be bringing her here shortly to join you Hannah."

She looked at him suspiciously, "how did you find her?"

"Well we didn't find her she actually gave herself up. She said that she couldn't live with the guilt of what she helped you do to Colonel Sheppard."

"Really I think you're lying general."

"Why do you think that we're lying Hannah?"

"Because Sharon would never give herself up, she hated Colonel Sheppard and was quite happy to help me do whatever I wanted to him, but you must remember everything I did to John I did it out of my undying love for him. Not revenge like Sharon wanted."

She saw a smile spread across the general's face, at that moment she realised that he'd been bluffing; Sharon had never given herself up.

"Well played general, but I don't really care what happens to Sharon, all I care about is when I can be together with my John again. How is he?"

She still didn't get an answer to that question, as General O'Neill turned his back on her and left the room.

She closed her eyes and thought of her John, he was totally gorgeous and she couldn't wait to be together with him again and next time she saw him, she was going to ask him to marry her and she was going to be the one to have his babies in the future; not that alien whore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, she had no idea of how long she had been asleep, but one thing she noticed was that she wasn't in any pain. She started to panic when she looked down and couldn't see her stomach, had something happened to her babies. Looking around she noticed that John wasn't in the room with her and what made matters worse, was that Ronan, Rodney or Dave weren't there either.

She was just about to open her mouth to yell when Dave entered the ICU. He ran to her side and took her hand and started to say soothing words to her.

"Teyla there is nothing to worry about everything is okay."

"Where are my babies and where is John?" She asked in a panicked voice.

Dave went across and turned the lights up, so that she could see her baby bump under the sheets. This made her feel a little better.

"Where is John, is he alright?" She asked still feeling panicked.

"He's fine Carson has just taken him for some scans and tests. He's hoping that you can both be transferred back to Atlantis today.

Laying her head back on her pillow she placed her hand of her babies and was delighted that they were still kicking and moving.

"Dave how long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for approximately four hours and the Doctors say you haven't had a contraction for over two hours now, so their hopeful with bed rest you should be able to carry the babies for another five or six weeks."

She lay back on her pillows and let out a huge sigh of relief, things were certainly looking up for them.

Dave sat with her and told her everything that had happened since she had been in the infirmary and some of the stories he told her about Rodney and Ronan had her laughing and it felt good because she hadn't really enjoyed herself since Rodney and Jennifer's wedding. He was in the middle of a particularly amusing story about an eating competition that Rodney and Ronan had just had when Carson wheeled John back into the ICU.

"How is he Carson?" Teyla asked looking over at her sleeping husband.

"He's on the mend. His stomach wound is healing nicely, but we are definitely going to have to break his arm and legs and reset them again once we get back to Atlantis. We should be able to use the bone healing device on them, so his time off his feet will be minimal."

"When will he be well enough to head back to Atlantis Carson," Dave asked taking one of John's hands.

"If General Laundry will give us permission to open up the gate, we should be able to take both John and Teyla home this afternoon. I would like you to stay in the infirmary until John is well enough to go home and look after you Teyla, because I want you on strict bed rest for the next four to five weeks. If the babies are born then they should both be okay."

Teyla looked over at her sleeping husband again, "I will just be glad to go home with my husband and see my son again."

Dave looked at Carson with a curious look on his face, "do you know what happened to Hannah?"

"Apparently she was taken to area 51 along with her contact from the SGC a Sharon Sumner." Carson explained with hesitation in his voice.

Teyla looked at Carson with a thoughtful look on her face, "Sharon Sumner was she related to Colonel Marshall Sumner?"

"Yes apparently she was his niece; her father was Colonel Sumner's brother."

Teyla sat up and looked at Carson with disbelief, "how many people are out there, who want _revenge _against John, or how many people find him _attractive _enough to _stalk and kidnap him?_ Will we ever find _any peace_, or will this just go on _for ever?_!" She was quite angry by the time she had finished and she found that she couldn't stop shaking.

Carson placed his hand on her shoulder, "try and stay calm Teyla, you don't want the contractions to start up again."

Lying back on her bed again she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. Carson was right she needed to settle down, the last thing she needed was for the contractions start up again.

"I'm going to give you a little something to help you sleep and when you wake up, I will give you some lunch and we can head back to Atlantis." Carson told her injecting something into her IV port.

Once Carson had left the room she felt Dave take her hand again and she felt comforted by it. It wasn't long before she felt her eyelids drooping and after another minute she was fast asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hannah had her eyes closed and was trying to sleep when General O'Neill walked in again. Maybe he would tell her how her John was. It had been twenty four hours since the General was last in to see her and she wondered what he was here for this time.

"How is my John, is he okay? He's been in the hands of the enemy for far too long, you need to let me help him."

General O'Neill just ignored her and brought her friend Sharon into the room with him, "Hannah I have brought some company for you. I imagine that the two of you should have a lot to talk about." O'Neill told her locking Sharon in the cell next to her.

Hannah totally ignored her friend in the next cell, "general you have never told me how my John is and when I can see him again?"

She felt the General's cold eyes peering at her as he spoke, "Ms Parker John is back with his family where he belongs, he was never yours and he never will be, so I suggest you _shut up!"_

She was quite taken back by the rudeness in his voice, how he dare speak to her like that, no one ever spoke to Hannah Parker like that.

Standing at the door of her cell she watched him turn her back on her and leave the room. Once he had left the room she sat in the corner again and started muttering about her John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Awareness returned to John slowly. The first sense to return was the sense of smell, he smelt the antiseptic sterile smell and he knew that he was in the infirmary, then slowly he heard a gentle whisper talking to him and he wondered who it was. He knew that the only way to find out was to open his eyes, but that was easier said than done. Struggling he managed to open his eyes until they were slits, the light in the room blinded him, so he quickly closed them again. He thought dim and the lights in the room were lowered and he managed to open his eyes. Finally he managed to look around and he found Dave sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Dave asked squeezing his hand.

I'm good," he replied still only half awake.

John looked around the room trying to work out where he was. It took him a while to realise that he was back on Atlantis. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the SGC with Teyla in a bed next to him. He started to panic when he realised that Teyla's bed wasn't next to his, "where's Teyla? Is she okay, are the babies okay?"

"She's fine John, Jennifer has just taken her to the other room to perform and ultrasound."

John relaxed a little, if Jennifer was performing and ultrasound then everything was probably okay.

He was startled from his thoughts by Dave talking to him, "John how much do remember about what happened to you?"

"Unfortunately I remember way too much and I would like to forget it, so I really don't want to talk about it. I'm back on Atlantis with my family and that's all that matters."

Dave was about to reply when Jennifer and Carson pushed Teyla's bed into the room, "Teyla how are you Sweetie?" He asked her, feeling worried that something was wrong.

"I am fine Honey, as are our babies. I just need to lie in bed for the next five weeks and when my handsome husband is well enough; he will have to wait on me hand and foot." She replied with a smirk on her face.

A smile lit up his face; he knew that he would do anything for Teyla and if waiting on her for five weeks or so would keep her and his babies safe he would gladly do it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a little voice crying out, "Daddy you tum home."

He looked at his son who was trying hard to climb on the bed next to him and he thought to himself _it's good to be home_.

He had no idea what was going to happen with his arm and legs, but Carson had told him that he would be able to use the Iratus healing compound on his stomach the next day and then after that Carson would take some more scans of his legs and arm and work out how they were going to fix the bones.

For now he was totally content to be back on Atlantis again with his family.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12: Things will get better

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**This chapter is focused mainly on John and Teyla and the fallout from what happened to John. **

**Chapter 12: Things will get better.**

John was lying in his bed staring at the infirmary ceiling it had been a week since he had returned to Atlantis and he was bored out of his brain. He'd lost track of the amount of times he'd counted the dirty marks on the floors, walls and ceiling. His friends seemed to be too busy to visit him and Teyla had been released the day before on the condition that she spent most of her time in bed. A roster had been set up to make sure that there was someone on hand at all times to help her if she needed it and to look after Torren.

The day after he had returned to Atlantis Carson had used the Iratus healing compound on his stomach, so he had slept for most of the week, until yesterday when Carson declared that the gunshot wound to his stomach had been completely healed. His legs and arm were a different matter. Now that his stomach was fully healed Carson had arranged to take him into surgery the next, to break the bones and align them properly, before using the bone healing device on them. Carson suspected that he would only be off his feet for another week or two. He couldn't wait to be one hundred percent healthy again, as he knew that Teyla needed his help right now and she would for the foreseeable future.

Deciding that it was probably time for another nap he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he didn't have much luck getting to sleep, because he'd done nothing but sleep for days on end. He sighed and kept his eyes closed, he had way too much time staring at the ceiling that he was sure that the inside of his eyelids were a much better attraction at this point.

He had finally settled into a comfortable position and was beginning to dose when he heard a loud gruff sound, as someone cleared their throat.

Looking around he saw a huge hulking figure standing next to him. "Todd it's good to see you again!" He exclaimed, as a smile spread across his face.

"JJohn SShheppard. I see you're in the infirmary again." Todd hissed a crooked smile crossing his face."

John gave him a dark look, "not my fault this time, so crazy psychopath decided that she fancied me and took me hostage."

"Yes, all the females tell me that you're considered a very attractive man, for a human. I think I would like to learn about human procreation. I hear that it can be very enjoyable and I may like to try it one day soon."

John's eyes almost bulged out of his head and his face went beet red at that comment. He shuddered at the thought of it and it just creeped him out, "I think you may need to talk to Dr Beckett or Dr Keller if you'd like to learn more."

"Yes I think I will. Now I've manage to smuggle in some pizza and beer, as I really enjoyed our last lunch together." Todd told him opening a large bag, which he had hidden inside of his coat.

John was a bit worried what the condition of the food and drink would be in, but he was pleasantly surprise to find that the pizza was still warm and the beer was still cold. "How did you get that in here?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well your friend Dr McKay helped me. Although he couldn't understand why you would want pizza and beer, when you could have infirmary food."

John just laughed at that comment and it felt good, as he hadn't really had much fun lately. "For some strange reason Rodney loves infirmary food. I can't stand it personally; because when you are sick and injured the Docs' won't allow you to have anything enjoyable to eat."

"Well I guess we better get started then?" Todd suggested handing him a plate with a piece of pizza on it and a can of beer.

"So how are things going in spreading the retrovirus to the wraith?" John asked in between mouthfuls.

"About half of the hives we encounter want to take it and the other half attack us, but the number of queens who have taken the treatment continues to rise, so we feel as if we are beginning to gain the upper hand. I do fear that a civil war is not far off and that grieves me greatly, because if doesn't have to be this way."

"I'm sorry it has to come to that, but I see a future peace between our peoples and that is what I'm fighting for Guide." John told him, using Todd's proper name.

"Thank you John. I agree I am fighting for the future also and if a civil war will achieve that outcome then I guess that is something I have to learn to live with."

Before John could say anything else Carson stormed into the room and he wasn't happy, "what's this I hear about you giving my patient pizza and beer?" Carson asked pointing at Todd.

"I am sorry Dr Beckett. I promise I won't do it again if you tell me all about human procreation." Todd hissed with a crooked grin.

John almost choked on the piece of pizza he was eating, when he saw the look on Carson's face, he could only describe it as a stunned and slightly embarrassed look.

"Yes well I'm sure I can find you some books on the subject. Now John no more pizza after that slice and no more beer after that can. I want you to start fasting, as I have you booked in for surgery first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sure Doc I promise to be a good boy." John smirked, using his best puppy dog eyes.

Carson rolled his eyes and smiled, "Ya cheeky bugger, you know that won't work on me."

"I will make sure he does not eat or drink anymore." Todd said, as he bowed his head to Carson.

"Thank you Todd and I will sort those books out for you, before you head back to your hive."

John looked up at his big friend and smiled, Todd was nothing like the first wraith that he had met nearly seven years ago now. Todd knew how to have fun and enjoy life, it was a shame there wasn't more like him, but if they continued to work towards the common goal of peace in their generation. It would come to pass.

"Well John, I must be going now, I have a meeting with another queen who is interested in using the retro-virus on one of her hives."

"Thanks for coming Guide. It has certainly made me feel better."

"Well I must get back to work, although I certainly enjoy having fun with you JJohn SSShhheppard."

"Bye Todd." He said as he watched his friend walk out of the room. It was strange that one of his best friends was a wraith who had almost sucked the life out of him four years ago, but Todd had called him a brother and shared his wraith name with him. He lay back thinking about what had happened over the last couple of years and how far wraith and humans had come towards establishing peace in the Pegasus galaxy. Atlantis had said that it would start with him, and Todd and he couldn't help thinking she was right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was sick to death of lying flat on her back. The instructions that Jennifer had given her before she left the infirmary were that she was to remain in bed at all times, unless she had to use the bathroom, or if she wanted to have a shower. She wasn't allowed to stand in the shower though; she had to use a shower seat. Torren was allowed to sleep next to her, but he had to be careful not to jump up and down on the bed. All of her meals were brought to her in her bed and once a day she was allowed to visit John providing she went in a wheelchair. She knew that it was for the good of the babies, but it was becoming rather tiresome. This had been going on for a week now and she had at least four weeks to go. Jennifer had told her that if the babies were delivered between 36 and 37 weeks there should be no complications.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer bringing her a wheelchair. She looked at her friend with a quizzical look, "why have you brought me a wheelchair at four o'clock in the afternoon?"

"I thought that seeing John is going into surgery early tomorrow morning, you may wish to spend some time with him before dinner."

Teyla heard a little voice from alongside of her, "we see Daddy?" Torren asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

Her face softened at the Sheppard trademark look. Both Torren and John used it when they wanted to get their own way, or if they knew they were in trouble and they needed to smooth things over.

"Yes sweetheart. We'll go and see him for a little while now. Daddy has to have a big operation tomorrow, so he will need a good night's sleep."

Torren tilted his head to the side, "Momma why Daddy always hurt?"

Teyla didn't quite know how to answer that one. It was totally true John had spent a good proportion of Torren's life in the infirmary.

It was Jennifer who came to her rescue, "Daddy has a very important job and sometimes it's dangerous and he gets hurt, or unfortunately sometimes people want to hurt him." Jennifer told Torren while helping Teyla into the wheelchair.

"People like Kanaan?"

Teyla thought back to the nightmares she'd been having when John was missing and Kanaan had been a big part of them along with Hannah. It all boiled down to the fact that people wanted to hurt John and she had no idea why.

"Yes sweetheart, Kanaan hurt Daddy and all of us, because he wanted something that wasn't his."

Torren looked at her thoughtfully, "he wanted us, but we are not his."

Teyla was almost in tears, her son was growing up fast and he was smart, "Daddy, you and I are a family and we belong together."

"And the babies are our family too?"

"Yes the babies too." Teyla told him softly.

"Otay, let's go and see Daddy now," Torren said climbing into her lap.

Five minutes later they were off to the infirmary and Teyla was feeling happier than she had all day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Todd had left John felt uplifted for about five minutes and then he was bored again. He was sick of having no-one to talk too, not to mention the food was boring. If it wasn't for the Pizza and beer that Todd had brought him, he would have had to have bland chicken casserole and Jello for his dinner.

Again he had closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep, when he heard a little voice, "Daddy, I hear now."

Opening his eyes and looking towards the door he saw his son sitting in his mother's lap and he couldn't be happier, "hi pal how was your day?"

"Daddy, I played with Sally and her dog."

"Wow I didn't know she even had a dog, when did she get that T.J."

"On Earth, when can we get dog?" Torren asked using his best puppy dog eyes.

John suddenly felt guilty, because he had told Torren that they would consider getting a dog when they were on earth for Rodney and Jennifer's wedding."

John looked at his son with compassion in his eyes. He knew that what happened wasn't his fault, but he wondered if Torren would understand, "I'm sorry T.J I meant to look for one on earth, but as you know a bad lady took Daddy and hurt him."

Torren looked at him and John sensed sorrow in his voice, as he spoke, "Daddy can you change your job?"

There were tears brimming in his eyes as he answered his son, "I wish I could, but what I do protects everyone in Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy. I do it not just for you, but your children and grandchildren." He remembered the future timelines that he had seen and he knew that one day Torren would understand why he did what he did.

For one moment Torren seemed much wiser and grown up than he actually was, but then he was back to being a two year old again. This had been going on ever since Kanaan had manipulated his mind. Carson had assured them that everything was okay and that there shouldn't be any long term effects from what Kanaan had done to him.

"Otay Daddy, me seep here?" He asked pointing to his bed.

"It's okay by me pal."

Jennifer nodded that it would be okay and then she placed the boy alongside his father and pulled the safety rails up, so he wouldn't fall out.

Jennifer turned to leave the room, "I'm going off duty now Colonel, if you need anything Carson is in his office and Teyla please do not stay too long, as you really shouldn't be sitting up longer than you have too."

Once Jennifer had left John reached for Teyla's arm and asked her softly, "are you okay sweetie?"

"Not really, it is obvious that we are all getting quite tired of this life. Do you think we could go back to earth and live for a while?"

"I know how you feel sweetie, but the problem is after what just happened on earth I have no desire to go there again in a hurry. What about we run off to New Athos?"

"Although Halling and Jinto are still there, New Athos holds too many bad memories for me. It is where I met Kanaan and I will never forget what Kanaan did to us."

He looked up at her and smiled, "maybe once the babies are born, we need to get away someplace we've never been before, just the two of us. I'm sure that Dave will look after the children for us."

"It is certainly something for us to think about Honey, but for now I must go back to bed and rest. You must rest as well, as you are due in surgery tomorrow morning."

He nodded, he knew what she said was true, but he didn't want to go through yet another operation all because some psychopath fancied him and hit him with a car, "I wish the bone device would work without Carson having to break my legs again. I know that I will be back on my feet in a few weeks, but just the thought of Carson breaking my legs, freaks me out a little."

"I know Honey, but I also trust Carson to take excellent care of you."

"I know that too sweetie, but I wish I could come home and sleep with you again, like we did before this whole mess began. You have no idea what it was to wake up with that woman's hands all over me. I felt violated and sometimes it still bothers me."

"Do not worry about anything honey. All you have to do right now is focus on getting well, so that you can come home to us."

"Thank you for being so wise sweetie and thank you for being there for me not matter what."

"You are welcome, now I must go back to bed or Carson will be chasing me out of here in a few minutes."

John pressed the call button for Teyla and within a few minutes Carson had entered the room, "will you wheel me back to my quarters now? Amelia is going to stay with me for the night and help me look after Torren."

"Aye Lassie, I can do that."

John watched as Teyla stood to her feet and he felt her lips meet his, the only problem was that he remembered Hannah's lips on his and pulled away. When he saw the hurt look on her face he closed his eyes and tried again. He was thankful that he didn't pull away this time.

"Goodnight John my darling," Teyla said sitting back down in the wheelchair.

"Goodnight Sweetie," John said, as Carson took a sleeping Torren of the bed.

He watched as Carson took his wife and son away and then he lay on his back staring at the ceiling again. How much more could they take as a family he wondered and at the end of the day was it really worth it? This was one of the millions of questions that were rolling around in his head, as he fell into a troubled sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been twenty four hours since Teyla had seen her husband and now she sat a lonely vigil next to his bed. Carson had taken him in to surgery earlier that day and broken his legs and arm again. Dr James McKnight Atlantis' orthopaedic surgeon had been called in and they had decided between them to pin the legs, so the bones were definitely aligned, or so they told her. The two Doctors had also agreed not to use the bone healing device for another couple of days, just to make sure that they were healing properly.

She knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up and she knew he wasn't going to be happy. She just really hoped that he would wake up when she was sitting with him. Jennifer had only allowed her an hour to visit John, as she was still supposed to be in bed to stop her contractions coming on again.

She started to hum a lovely Athosian lullaby to him, one that her father had sung to her and it was one of Torren's favourites as well.

She was rewarded a few minutes later when John opened his eyes and looked up at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing in the darkness and he wondered whether this was a place that he should stay. Despite the dull pain, it was peaceful, but there was that lovely angelic singing, he was hearing and he was sure that he had heard it before he just couldn't remember where. Then something or someone touched his hand and it was the most beautiful soft silky thing he had ever felt. He had to know what that was, ever so slowly he opened his eyes and what he saw was the most beautiful face he had ever seen and it took him a while to remember who she was, but finally he remembered that it was Teyla his wife, the love of his life.

"Teyla?" John managed to whisper through the pain that had awoken throughout his entire body.

"John it is good to see that you are awake, I will call for Doctor Beckett. He asked me to let him know when you awoke."

John lay there staring at the ceiling trying to remember why he was in the infirmary this time; it was a while before his garbled thoughts remembered that he had just had surgery to break his arm and legs again. All because some delusional bitch had a crush on him and hit him with a car and to make matters worse she hadn't even bothered so set the bones properly and that was why he had ended up in the infirmary this time. Looking down at his legs, he realised that they were bandaged heavily and in traction. His arm was also bandaged heavily and placed on a large fluffy pillow.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud booming Scottish voice; "how are you son?" He wished that the man could speak more quietly.

"I'm fine, but can you please be quiet, as my head hurts."

"Sorry son," Carson said and lowered the volume of his voice.

"How's it looking Doc?" John asked softly, suddenly feeling like his throat was as dry as the Sahara desert.

"Would you like a drink of water?" Teyla asked lifting a glass up to his mouth.

John sucked in the cool soothing water through a bendy straw and it felt good, until she took it away from him. "Remember, not too much at first, as you don't want to be sick?" She told him with a smile.

"So how's it looking Doc?" John asked for a second time.

"Well the operation was a success. We were able to pin your legs into their rightful position and in a few days we will use the bone healing device and the Iratus compound on the breaks. My guess is that you will be back on your feet within two to three weeks, just in time for Teyla to have the babies."

He tried to smile, but he felt his pain levels notching up a little, so he ended up grimacing.

"How's the pain son?" Carson asked while taking his vitals.

"About and eight Doc, is it time for my pain meds yet?"

"I'll give you something now and once you're asleep I will take your lovely wife back to her quarters, so she can rest."

"Sure Doc," John muttered, as he felt a cool liquid flowing through his veins.

He tried to keep his eyes open, so that he could look at his lovely wife, but he didn't last long, because five minutes later he was fast asleep.

When he awoke again he found Dave and Jane sitting next to his bed,

"Hey," was all he managed to croak out.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Dave asked standing up to take his hand.

"Terrible."

Jane got to her feet, "I'm going to get Carson." She suggested walking out of the room.

"Jane and I want to do something for you and Teyla once the babies are born, so when Carson has checked you over there is something we wish to discuss with you."

John nodded, but he couldn't really show any enthusiasm, because he suddenly felt incredibly nauseous. He tried to lay as still as possible to settle his stomach, but no such luck, in no time he felt himself heaving over the side of the bed. His stomach kept rebelling until there was nothing left to expel and then he started to dry heave. Finally it was over, so he lay his head back on his pillow and moaned.

Carson and Jane entered the room, just in time to hear him moan. Carson immediately went into mother hen mode, "okay laddie let's get you cleaned up. Jane, Dave can you please wait outside until we've finished?"

They both nodded and left the room just as Marie came in with some clean sheets and a clean gown for him. He lay there quietly as Carson and Marie expertly took the dirty sheets off the bed and the dirty gown off him. He even lay there quietly when they subjected him to a sponge bath. Fifteen minutes it was over and Carson was checking his vitals.

"Are you in any pain son?"

"Yeh Doc it's about a nine at the moment. Is it time for pain Meds?"

"I'll give you something now, but try not to go back to sleep, because your brother and his lovely fiancée want to talk to you." 

John nodded and then he felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer, so he hoped that Dave and Jane would be quick.

He had his eyes closed when they came back into the room and he almost jumped out of bed when Dave took his hand.

He opened his eyes to look at Dave, "Hey," was all he could manage to say, as his head was beginning to pound again.

Dave looked at him with compassion, "As you know Jane and I are supposed to be getting married in twelve weeks." When John nodded he continued on, "well we have decided to postpone the wedding for another four weeks, so that we can look after your children and you can go on a honeymoon."

John was instantly awake. He couldn't believe that Dave and Jane were willing to postpone their wedding for him and Teyla. More to the point he didn't want them to do it.

"Guys you don't have to do that for us. In fact I don't want you to do it."

Jane squeezed his shoulder and gave him her don't mess with me look, "John you don't have any say in the matter, we want to do this for you and there will be no complaints from you about it."

He thought about protesting again, but he knew how scary Jane could be; as scary as Teyla when she was in a bad mood with you. He chuckled to himself knowing that it took someone like that to put up with his brother.

He gave in graciously and smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law. "I accept your generous offer."

"That's all we ask little brother. Now Jane and I are going to leave you to get some rest. Oh and we've already discussed it with Teyla and she accepted to offer as well. In fact she told me if you didn't accept the offer that she would kick your butt." Dave smirked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Goodnight Dave, Jane." John mumbled his eyes beginning to droop.

"Goodnight, little brother."

"Goodnight John." Jane added as they both left the room.

He closed his eyes and wondered where they would go on their honeymoon, would they go back to earth; Maybe Maui, or would they go somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy? John didn't have a chance to think about it much longer, because before too long he fell into a deep restful sleep.

**TBC… **

**Don't forget that I always appreciate your personal messages and reviews.**

**There a few references in this chapter to my Story "Pegasus our home." You don't have to read it to understand this story, but if you have time you may like to read it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Release from the infirmary

**Chapter 13: Release from the infirmary.**

John was sitting on the infirmary bed ready to go home at long last. It had three weeks since he'd returned to Atlantis and finally his legs and arm were healed enough for him to leave the infirmary. It had been a week and half since he'd had the surgery to break his legs and arm and reset them. Then Carson had used the bone healing device and Iratus compound on him a week ago. Now he was walking without any problems and Carson felt that it was time for him to go home and look after Teyla who was thirty three weeks pregnant and still on complete bed rest.

He was staring at the opposite wall when a loud Scottish voice startled him, "how ya doing Laddie." Carson asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine, when can I get out of here?"

"You can go as soon as Dave gets here to escort you home." Carson instructed.

"Do I really need an escort, my legs work just fine?"

Carson sighed, "Yes and I'm letting you walk home, but I want someone to make sure you take it easy. Although your bones are healed, your muscles may be a bit weak, so it may take a week or so until you're back to normal."

"Sure Doc whatever you say."

Dave took that moment to walk in the room, 'how's he going Doc? Can I take him home?"

"He's fine and yes you can take him home," John answered before Carson had a chance to say anything.

"Yes he's doing well and you can take him home. Can you keep an eye on him over the next few days, because although the bones in his legs have healed up nicely, his leg muscles may still be a bit weak, so no running until next week." Carson told Dave.

"He's right here and is quite capable of following your instructions." John mumbled, glaring at them both.

"Yes John we know you're here, but as we both know, you are not usually one to follow my instructions." Carson chastised him.

"I would if they made sense!" He shot back at him.

He glared at Carson and when Carson glared back it made him feel uncomfortable. He sat there for a while longer and decided that Carson was right, so he knew that he should at least try and follow his instructions.

Deciding that it was time to go he hopped off the bed and was surprised to find how weak his legs felt_, so perhaps Carson is right after all._ He walked past Carson and was ready to leave the room, when he stopped, turned around and spoke to him, "thanks for taking such good care of me Doc. It must be tiresome having to put me back together all of the time."

"You're welcome John, but just remember most of the time it's not your fault."

He nodded, turned around and headed off to his apartment for the first time in five weeks, assuming that Dave was following him; Dave was supposed to make sure he got there after all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was fed up, she'd been lying in bed not stop for the last four weeks and the doctors told her that she had another four weeks to go, if she wanted the twins to not be born prematurely. It wouldn't be so bad if she had her husband with her, but he had been in the infirmary; thanks to some woman named Hannah, who fancied him, decided to hit him with a car, kidnap him and then shoot him. Luckily Jennifer had managed to stop her premature labour, which had started after they had found John and taken Hannah into custody, but the trade-off was that she was on complete bed rest until it was time for her to give birth.

Sighing she looked down at her sleeping son, she knew that she would have a hard time getting him out of her bed tonight, she suspected that it may take a few days of Torren curling up in bed with her and John at night, before he felt secure enough to go and sleep in his room.

Looking at the clock she realised that it was 1100 hours and John should be home soon and then hopefully he could get some lunch and look after Torren for a while, as much as she loved her son he was very clingy at the moment and she was beginning to get a little sick of it.

Jennifer had left her alone about an hour ago, because she was expecting John to walk through the door at any moment to take care of her. She was determined to stay awake until he got there, but for some reason lying in bed all the time made her tired; she never stopped to think that the reason for her tiredness was that she was thirty three weeks pregnant with twins.

Sighing she closed her eyes; she thought that it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a while and when she did it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was walking down the hallway towards his apartment and all the while he was deciding whether he wanted to go home or not. It's not that he didn't love Teyla and Torren, but he had too many bad memories running around in his head of what Hannah had done too him. He was afraid that things between him and Teyla would never be the same again, because every time he closed his eyes and tried to think of Teyla, an image of Hannah lying next to him with her hands on his chest or her hand heading south under the sheet would pop into his head; he didn't even want to think about what she did to him while he was unconscious. He was afraid that he would never be able to be intimate with his wife again and Teyla didn't deserve that, what she needed from his right now was for him to be one hundred percent present in the moment and to help her out during what must be a very difficult time for her.

He turned around to find that Dave was still following him and he decided he didn't really want to talk to him at the moment, so he pushed past him and walked as fast as he could to the nearest balcony he could find.

When he finally arrived he felt his chest tighten and he was finding it difficult to breathe, so he tapped the panel to open the door and rushed outside and started to take in deep breaths of fresh air. After a few minutes he started to feel better.

Looking out at the ocean, he felt a deep sense of peace, which was something he always felt when he was around the ocean. How he longed to be back in Maui catching a wave or two. Some of his favourite childhood memories were there. Visions of his mother holding his hand as he took his first steps into the water came to mind. This was one of his most treasured memories, but it was also one of his most painful. His mother had introduced him to the ocean and he knew that he had fallen in love with it straight away. _I guess that's why I want to take Teyla to Maui, because of my mother it is such a special place and I want to share it with the love of my life. I only wish Mom was here to meet Teyla, she would have loved her._

He was startled from his memories by a hand on his shoulder, turning around he wasn't surprised to find Dave looking at him.

"You know I can find my own way home Dave."

"I know John, but Carson is worried about you that is why he asked me to make sure you got home and quite frankly I'm worried about you as well John, so why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't really want to talk about it right now Dave and I just want to be left alone. I will find my way home when I am ready too."

"Sorry John, but I promised Carson and Teyla that I would make sure you got home and I intend to make sure you do."

"Well it's your time to waste, I'm going to be here for a while, so do you mind waiting inside for me. I really want some time alone."

"Don't take too long, as I'm sure Teyla is waiting for you."

"Okay," was all he said, as he watched Dave head back inside.

Once he was sure that Dave had disappeared he turned around to look at the ocean again. The view was really beautiful; he could see parts of Atlantis to the one side of him and of to the other he could see the mainland in the distance. The sun was high in the sky and it was glistening off the ocean.

He knew that he had been couped up for the last five weeks, a week when he was being held hostage by Hannah and then four weeks in the infirmary and he suspected that was part of the problem. He didn't want to go back and spend the next four weeks couped up in the apartment with Teyla, but then maybe they could take walks together, if she was in a wheelchair.

Looking at the ocean, he made a decision that he would head home for now and then maybe later, he could sit out on his bedroom balcony and watch the sunset with Teyla and Torren. That was one of the best things about their apartment; the balconies.

He headed back inside to find Dave waiting for him and Dave had his worried look on his face.

"Are you okay little brother?" Dave asked him.

He tried to smile at his brother, but it was more like a grimace. "Yeh I am for now, so I guess that it's time to go home."

"Come on then, I'll drop you off at home and then I'll go and get you lunch okay?" Dave suggested.

They walked along in silence until they reached his apartment. John stood at the door and took a deep breath, he still had no idea how things were going to play themselves out in the coming weeks, but at least he was home and that was a good place to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Teyla awoke sometime later to find that Torren was gone, she called out for him hoping that he would hear her and come rushing to the bedroom, but he still didn't come.

She was just about to get up when John came in the room carrying a plate of Pizza for her.

"Hello Sweetie, I thought that you might like some lunch, well Dave actually thought we might like some lunch, so he went to the mess hall and got it for us."

She continued to look around the room hoping that Torren was with his father and she became even more worried when she couldn't see him.

"John where is Torren?"

"Don't worry Sweetie; Dave has taken him to childcare for the afternoon, so that we can spend the afternoon together."

"How long have we got then honey?"

Dave will bring him back at 1800 hours, so how about I sit next to you in bed and we have lunch together and then we can do whatever you want for the afternoon."

She glared at him trying to convey exactly what she thought of that comment, "_what I want_ to do is to get out of this bed and go about my day in a normal fashion, _but thanks to you_, I can't do anything but stay in bed for the _next four weeks_ and _after that_ we'll have two babies, which I will have to _look after_, while you get back to your life and to top it all off I will be the _size of a beached whale as well_!"

"I'm so sorry Sweetie I never meant for any of this to happen."

"So what, you are saying you don't want our babies now, well guess what they are as much your children as they are mine, so get used to it!" She spat out.

She was on the verge of tears by this time and she could see the pain in John's eyes, she knew that she had hurt him, but she was glad at this moment, she actually wanted to cause him pain, because she wanted him to feel the frustration that she was feeling at this very moment.

Looking at him, with a blank look she spoke to him with controlled anger, "I do not wish for you to be here right now John. Can you call Jennifer or Amelia to come and stay with me and come back later."

She watched him leave the room and was happy to be alone with her tears for now, but she knew that at some stage she would have to make it up to him, because she had a feeling that he was probably struggling with his own demons right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John left the bedroom and wondered what he was supposed to do next. It was obvious that Teyla was frustrated about her situation, but it wasn't his fault and he knew it. She just needed some time.

He really needed to get one of her girlfriends in here to talk to her, so he decided to get her best friend Jennifer in to talk to her. He tapped his earpiece.

"Sheppard to Keller, come in please?"

"_What can I do for you Colonel? Shouldn't you be resting?"_

"Don't worry Doc I am, but Teyla seems a bit frustrated and upset right now, so I thought that she might like a friend to talk to."

"_Why don't you try and talk to her? You are her husband."_

"Well she actually threw me out, so I thought that I would go and visit Rodney in his lab for a while."

"_I hope you're not intending to activate any ancient devices, I don't want you ending up in my infirmary again."_

"Relax Doc; I'm just going for a visit."

"_Well in that case give me ten minutes and I'll be there. Where is Torren?"_

"Dave has taken him to childcare."

"_Okay I'll see you in ten then, Keller out."_

He wandered into their bedroom and was quite disturbed to find that Teyla was sobbing into her pillow, he felt so tempted to go over and comfort her, but he didn't know if she would appreciate it or not, so he just spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Teyla, Sweetie Jennifer is on her way and I'm going to visit with Rodney for a while. I hope you will feel better soon."

He waited for a response, but didn't get one, so he just turned around and headed out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer arrived at the Sheppard's apartment ten minutes after John had called her. She was about to sound the door chime, but was surprised to see the door open before she had a chance. Colonel Sheppard stood in front of her wringing his hands and it looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are you alright Colonel Sheppard?"

"I'm fine." He said giving his usual response, "but Teyla is in our room crying. I think she's frustrated with not being able to do anything."

"Okay I'll go and see her for a while, whatever you get up to make sure you are careful, because you have only just gotten out of the infirmary, I'm sure you don't want to be back there again."

"I'll be careful Doc, but can you please just look after Teyla now and let me know when it's safe to come home again."

She nodded and watched him leave the apartment. She knew that he was probably suffering right now as well, but for now Teyla needed her; perhaps what Teyla and Colonel Sheppard both needed was to talk to Doc Robinson. She laughed at the thought, as she knew that Colonel Sheppard would never speak to her voluntarily.

She sighed and walked off to the bedroom, she knew that it was probably going to be a long afternoon. She had been subjected to Teyla's hormonal outbursts over the last few weeks and she knew that it wasn't going to get better in a hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

John left the apartment and headed off too Rodney's lab, he hadn't really spent much time with Rodney since his wedding, so now was a good time to see him.

Walking into his lab, he decided that he wasn't going to announce that he was there, so he slowly pulled out a stool and sat next to him.

He smiled when Rodney sat engrossed in what he was doing. _This is going to be fun. _He went around and stood on the other side of his laptop and stared at his face to see what he would do.

Rodney began talking to himself and he almost laughed, but he managed to keep quiet for a while longer.

He was startled when a voce spoke from behind him, "what are you doing here Colonel Sheppard; I thought that you would be at home resting now that you have been released from the infirmary?"

At that point Rodney looked up, "Sheppard when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh Har Har, you've only just got here haven't you?" Rodney replied with a blank look on his face

"Sure. Whatcha up too?"

"Radek and I were about to run a diagnostic on the power systems, would you like to help?"

John was disgusted at the thought, "do you want to play chess, or are there some devices that we can test, because right now I'm feeling pretty bored."

He looked around expecting to Radek to be listening in to his conversation, but he was happy to see that he had left the room.

"Jennifer told me not to let you near any devices for a few weeks and shouldn't you be home with your wife."

"She's a little bit frustrated and upset right now, so I sent your wife over to speak with her."

"Well I'm sorry Sheppard, but Woolsey wants us to do this diagnostic, so you will have to go and play with your brother or something."

He wasn't very happy with that idea, because he knew that Dave would try and get him to open up about what had happened to him and right now that was the last thing he wanted to do, he thought about tracking down Todd, to see if he wanted to have a beer with him or something, or maybe he could go and visit Ronon, but all Ronon ever wanted to do these days was run or spar; that's when he wasn't with Amelia.

Then he remembered that Ronon was going to propose to Amelia when they were on Earth. Ronon had also mentioned that he was going to meet Amelia's parents. Maybe he could ask him about that.

He looked over at Rodney and realised that he was in deep conversation with Radek. He waved at them, not expecting them to wave back and headed out of the room to try and find Ronon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla heard someone enter her room; she hoped that it wasn't John, because she really didn't want to speak to him right now. She almost felt relieved when she realised that it was Jennifer.

Jennifer spoke to her in a soft tone, which she found very reassuring, "Teyla do you need to talk to anyone?"

She rolled on to her back and looked at her friend. Her eyes were red from crying, so she was sure she looked a sight.

"Jennifer I shouted at John and told him to leave and what was worse was I really wanted to hurt him. What kind of person does that make me? I cannot believe that I wanted to hurt my husband."

"It's okay Teyla, you are having a really hard time at the moment and I understand your frustration. I am sure John does as well, but you need to remember that he has been through and ordeal as well. When he was in the infirmary, he asked me every day when I was going to bring you into see him. He really missed you Teyla."

"And I missed him, but none of this was supposed to happen. I was supposed to be able to work for another week or two and take care of my husband and son; I wasn't supposed to be lying in bed for weeks on end."

"Just think at the end of this, you and John will have two beautiful babies and isn't that what you've always wanted to have children with the man you love?"

Teyla nodded, she could feel the tears brimming in her eyes again. Jennifer had hit the nail on the head; it was a dream come true for her to be carrying John's children and she knew at the end of it, John would be as much a part of raising them as she would be.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but all I want to do is cry all of the time at the moment, I'm afraid that John may not understand."

"He will understand, because he loves you Teyla and whatever happens in the future you will face it together, because that is what you have always done. You are one on the strongest couples I know, so don't let this stop you from realising your dreams."

"You are right. Thank you Jennifer, will you stay with me for the afternoon and when Torren comes home, can you contact John? I really just want some time alone. I know I haven't seen John much for the last five weeks but right now I need to process some things on my own and if John is in the apartment he will be hovering over me trying to help."

"I'll just go and sit in the lounge for a few hours; maybe you should try and get some rest?"

Teyla nodded and watched her friend walk out of the room and she actually felt better for now. She didn't know how long it would last, but at least for now she could curl up and sleep felling a lot better than she had for the last five weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John left Rodney's lab and headed down to Ronon's quarters, he knew that Amelia was on duty and Ronon had the afternoon off, so chances were he would be in his quarters.

He knew that the only way to keep his mind off what had happened with Hannah was to keep busy and that was exactly what he intended to do today at least. He would visit as many people as he could to keep himself occupied, if Teyla didn't want him to be at home with her.

He arrived at Ronon' quarters, just as Ronon came running down the hall, "hey Ronon, have you got some spare time?"

"Sure Buddy, what's up?" Ronon responded while entering his quarters.

He followed Ronon into his quarters and sat down on the chair he had beside his bed.

"Teyla told me to get out; she seemed frustrated and decided that she'd rather have Jennifer to talk to than me." He stated plainly, without emotion.

"Why are you here then?" Ronon asked looking slightly confused.

John felt confused by Ronon's statement, so he decided to clarify, "what do you mean?"

"Amelia tells me to get lost all of the time, but I know she doesn't really mean it. It usually means she needs some space, so I give her some and then I go back later."

John knew that Ronon really had no idea, what was going on, "Yeh but Amelia's not an emotional wreck due to lying on her back for weeks on end, because she may go into premature labour."

"I know that, but let me tell you I hope to have children with Amelia one day and if she ended up in that situation I would hope that I could be there to support her."

That statement made him angry it wasn't his fault that he couldn't support Teyla, he had been in the infirmary for the last four weeks thanks to some crazy bitch who wanted him for herself.

"_It's not my fault Ronon_, I have been in the infirmary for the _last four weeks_ and as much as I would have liked to be there for her I haven't had to _opportunity to_!"

He stared at Ronon waiting for a response and eventually he got it, "yes, but you can be there for her now can't you?" Ronon suggested in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Calming down he thought about what Ronon had said and he knew that his friend was right, "you're probably right Ronon, so I guess I should head back to our apartment and see how she is?"

"So how are you feeling, after what that Hannah chic did to you?"

"You know what Ronon, I don't have time to talk about that right now and even if I did I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay well I guess you'd better get back home to Teyla then."

He nodded and left Ronon's quarters heading home, but before he got there, he decided to stop off at the balcony he'd stopped at earlier. He had a lot to think about and right now he needed some space to think about it.

Arriving at his destination, he went outside and stood by the railing and admired the view, he knew that at some point he would probably have to speak to Doc Robinson, but for now he didn't want too. His major concern was to be there for his wife, during an incredibly difficult time.

Taking one last look at the incredible view he turned his back on the ocean and headed home to his wife and son.

**TBC…**

**I had a friend who was pregnant with twins and she spent most of the latter half of her pregnancy in bed and I know how frustrated and angry she was at times, she reached 38 weeks, before she went into labour and she had a natural birth. So I'm thanking that as Teyla is a woman who likes to be on the move she would probably be frustrated and emotional as well.**


	14. Chapter 14: Setback

**Chapter 14: Setback**

_John lay in bed cuddled up to his wife, it had been a long day for both of them, but there was nothing that pleased him more than to have her lying in his arms every night._

_He had been asleep for many hours and had no idea why he was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night, looking down at Teyla he noticed that she was starting to awaken too and the first thing she did when she was awake was to pull him in for a kiss, which started of softly and gently and then when she slipped her tongue past his lips, she really was becoming forceful, around the same time he hand went under the blanket and started stroking his manhood, he certainly wasn't opposed to what she might have in mind. The next thing he knew was that she was straddling him and he felt her wet folds rubbing against his manhood. Opening his eyes, he received the shock of his life when he realised that it wasn't a pregnant Teyla straddling him, it was Hannah…._

He awoke with a start, he'd had the same dream for the last three nights and he was really wishing it would end. He was pretty sure that Teyla had no idea what was going on and he wasn't about to let her or anyone else know about it. He was happy to see that Teyla was still asleep, but he felt uncomfortable with where her hands were, one was on his bare chest tangled in his dog tags and the other was on his inner thigh. He'd never had a problem with her hands being in that position before, but ever since he'd come out of the infirmary every time he woke up with her hands in that position, it had reminded him of Hannah.

Looking over at the clock he realised that it was 0400 hours and he knew that he was done sleeping for the night, so he hopped out of bed and put on some sweat pants, a t-shirt and his running shoes. Over the last few nights he had taken to walking around the city in the early hours of the morning, but tonight he decided that walking was just not going to cut it, so he decided that he would just run until he wore himself out and then hopefully he could come back and get a few hours' sleep.

He left his apartment a few minutes later and headed for the nearest transporter, thinking that he might like to go running in the lower levels of the city, there was less chance that anyone would find him there and right now, he really wanted to be alone. Somehow he needed to get the image of Hannah out of his head. Every time he even thought about being intimate with Teyla, her face would pop into his head.

Arriving in a deserted area of the city he started to run. When he'd gone to see Carson for his check-up yesterday he was told that he shouldn't be running for another week at least, but he didn't care, because when he was running he could forget about everything, running was one way for him to face his demons; fighting was the other one, but even he knew that wasn't advisable right now.

He really didn't have any idea where he was going, but he just kept on running anyway, eventually he found his way outside and he started running around the pathway that wound around the exterior of the city.

Finally he noticed that he was slowing down, so he thought that he would go inside and find a place to hide for a while and hopefully no-one would be able to find him until he wanted to be found.

He was heading inside when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his left leg; he stumbled until he came to an abrupt stop. As he limped towards the door he felt a sharp pain shoot through his other leg, he tried to continue on, but the pain in his legs was excruciating so he just dropped where he was.

He managed to crawl over to a wall and sit with his back against it. Closing his eyes, he really hoped that the pain would end soon. One thing he did know was that he was totally exhausted, so he closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke to the sound of crying; she knew she wasn't crying, so she figured it must be Torren, but they had put Torren in his own bed last night, so why was he here? 

Looking at the clock she realised that it was 0500 hours and John wasn't in bed with her, she was too tired at the moment to try and figure out where he had gone, so she looked at her son "What is wrong Torren?"

"I had a bad dream Momma, someone took Daddy away."

"Well why don't you hop in bed with Momma and go back to sleep?"

Torren nodded and climbed in be beside her. "Where Daddy?" He asked putting his thumb in his mouth.

"I can see a light on in the corridor, so maybe Daddy has gone to sit in the lounge for a while."

"How about you go back to sleep and when you wake up, we can all have breakfast together."

"Otay Momma," he said and rolled over to cuddle her.

Teyla knew that John had been getting up each night and walking through Atlantis. She understood why he needed to do it, so she never said anything to him; he would talk to her when he was ready and if he didn't she would have to tell Jennifer or Carson about it. She knew that would be betraying his trust, but he couldn't go on like this forever, eventually his health would suffer and he would end up in the infirmary again. All of this worrying about John was making her feel very tired, so it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time John awoke it was raining heavily and the temperature had dropped, he had found that the weather had been cooling down ever since he left the infirmary and he sensed that there was a storm on the way.

They had been on this planet for over six months now and the one thing they had worked out about the weather was that it was unpredictable; it could be sunny and warm one day and snowing the next. He had a strong suspicion that it would probably be hailing by the end of the day_. I really hope that it doesn't start to snow anytime soon that is the last thing I need right now. _With that thought in mind, he tried to stand to his feet, but the minute he put any weight on his legs a shooting pain shot through them and he collapsed to the floor again. _Great, how am I ever going to get back to the city now? _ _I could be stuck down here for hours and no-one would ever know. Even if Rodney managed to track me down it may take hours._

He started to shiver as the rain continued to pour down in torrents and the temperature continued to drop. He knew that his only option was to try and crawl through the doors, he only hoped that they would open for him, but that shouldn't be a problem all he had to do was think open after all.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he pulled himself across the floor using his arms heading towards the doors. It seemed like hours, but he finally made it. Once he was there he thought open and for some reason it didn't open, he tried again and much to his dismay it still didn't open. He had no idea what to do, but one thing he did know was he felt exhausted and he had no idea why. Deciding that he needed a sleep, he just lie in the middle of the floor in the pouring rain and let sleep come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time Teyla awoke it was daylight and there were storm clouds brewing on the horizon, _looks like it's a good day to be inside_, she thought. Looking around her room she realised that Torren was no longer in bed with her and John wasn't there either.

She decided that she would get to her feet and head out to the lounge area to look for the rest of her family. She found Torren in the corner playing with his toys, but there was no sign of John, which was strange, because even if he had been wandering around the city overnight, he was usually, back home by the time she got up.

"Good morning Torren Darling, have you seen Daddy thing morning?" She asked, sitting down at the table.

"No Momma, Daddy not home? Where Daddy?"

"I do not know sweetheart, perhaps I will leave it a bit longer and then I will contact Uncle Rodney to see if he knows where Daddy is."

"Otay Momma, I get some food." Torren offered, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with a box of fruit loops and then he tipped the box over, so the cereal was on the table.

Teyla almost laughed out loud, she knew that John and Torren often shared this cereal out of the box, so this was obviously his way of sharing with her.

Torren sat at the table and started eating the sugary cereal and it wasn't long before she joined him, she actually quite enjoyed this cereal; the only problem was that it had way to much sugar.

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes, until Teyla decided that she'd had enough, "Torren how about I call Uncle Dave and Aunty Jane and maybe they can come and make breakfast for us."

"Can I go to day-care?"

"No, not today sweetheart it is Saturday and there is no childcare today."

"I play with Sally Momma?"

"Maybe later, darling."

"Otay Momma." Torren said as he went back to play with his toys.

Teyla decided that she would contact Dave, she would have tried to contact John, but she noticed that he had left his radio in the bedroom this morning when he went out.

Tapping her earpiece she contacted Dave, hoping that he was available.

"Teyla to Dave, come in please?

"_Go ahead Teyla."_

"I'm wondering if you and Jane could come and help me for a while this morning?"

"_Why, where's John."_

Teyla really didn't want to tell Dave what the truth was right now, so she just made something up.

"He's gone for a walk and when he has finished he will be going to his office to do some paperwork.

"_At 0800 hours?"_

"He wanted to get an early start, so that he could come and help me later."

"_Okay, give us twenty minutes and we will come and help you, Dave out._

Teyla sighed, she knew that she really needed to be in bed right now, but she wanted to sit up for a while with her son, it would have been nicer if her husband was with her, but for now she had no idea where he was. She would give him another hour and if he didn't return she would have to contact Rodney to see if he could find him using his subcutaneous transmitter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time John awoke he found that he was face down in a puddle of water. Spiting water out of his mouth and using his arms he crawled out of the puddle he was in and then crawled his way under the eaves. The rain didn't seem to be letting up, the wind was picking up and he saw thunder clouds in the distance; whether the temperature was still dropping or whether he was just cold from being wet he had no idea. Sitting against the wall, he thought open and prayed that the door would open this time, but again it remained closed. He felt so frustrated by this that if he'd had the energy he would have hit the wall.

At least he had gotten what he wanted; time alone to think and that's exactly what he did. He sat watching the thunder clouds brewing on the horizon and thought about what had happened to him over the last six years, he'd been kidnapped and tortured by Ladon Radim's cousin Jarome, he had been experimented on by the trust using Iratus bugs, Kanaan had controlled his mind and injured him more than once and this time he'd been hit with a car and kidnapped, because a crazy lady fancied him. He could understand people wanting to hurt him out of revenge, but what he couldn't understand was people injuring and kidnapping him and then saying they did it out of love.

_Should I resign and go back to earth, or should I command the troops from Atlantis_, he wondered, as the first flash of lighting lit up the sky, followed in quick succession by the first loud clap of thunder.

The weather reflected his mood this morning, he felt dark and stormy, angry and sad all at the same time. He sat shivering in the rain for a long time pondering all the bad things that had happened in his life and finally the tears that were brimming in his eyes began to fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was just making herself a cup of tea when the door chimed. She left her tea on the table and walked across to the door and swiped her hand over the control box, as soon as the door opened Jane grabbed Teyla by the hand and took her across to the Lazy boy chair and make her sit down. Dave headed for the kitchen and immediately started to make breakfast.

"Teyla what are you doing up?" Was the first thing Jane asked, when she had Teyla settled in the chair.

Before Teyla had a chance to respond, Torren shouted, "Unca Dabe, Aunt Jane, where Daddy?"

"I don't know T.J maybe you'd better ask Momma, because I sure as hell would like to know. Carson told me that he shouldn't even be on light duty, so why is he going to his office and doing paperwork and shouldn't he be resting his legs?" The anger was evident in his voice as he spoke.

She looked at Dave, who had stopped what he was doing in the kitchen and come in to the lounge, he was standing there with his hands on his hips and clearly waiting for an answer.

Sighing she answered him, it was his brother after all, "John has not been sleeping well, so the last few nights he has be walking around the city at night to try and ware himself out, usually he is home by the time I get up, but for some reason he has not returned this morning."

"Have you contacted anyone?" Jane asked with a look of compassion. Even though Teyla had only known Jane a short time, she knew that look well.

"Well I think it's time I contacted Rodney, to see if he can find him. He may be injured." Dave told her with his determined look.

"I will get you and Torren some breakfast while Dave does that," Jane suggested.

Teyla nodded and watched while Dave contacted Rodney. She wasn't very happy about it, as she felt that she had betrayed John, but then maybe Dave was right maybe he was injured and needed help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney had just arrived in his lab for the day, he knew that it was Saturday, but Jennifer had just finished the night shift, so she would be spending the morning sleeping. They had made plans to catch up later for lunch.

He had only just sat down when his com activated. He tapped his earpiece and was surprised to find that it was Dave, _what would Dave be contacting me for?_

"McKay here, what can I do for you Dave?"

"_Are you in your lab?"_

"Yes I am, why?"

"_I'm just wondering if you can scan for John's subcutaneous transmitter."_

"Don't tell me he's gone walkabout again, that has to be the third night this week."

"_How do you know he's been wandering about Rodney?"_

"I've seen him heading down to the lower levels on two separate occasions this week."

"_Well, can you find him or not?"_

"Hang on I'm just scanning now?"

Rodney started scanning for him, inside the city and outside. He was worried by what his scan showed him when he finally tracked him down.

"I've found him Dave, but he's outside and not moving. The doors in that area are also stuck for some reason. Have you got a life signs detector on you Dave?"

"_Yes I have?"_

"I'll send you map to your life signs detector and I'll contact Carson and try to fix the door, I'll contact Major Lorne to help as well. Don't go anywhere until you hear from Major Lorne."

"_Okay I'm in Teyla's apartment, tell Lorne to hurry; if he's stuck outside he's probably very wet and cold, because there is a fierce storm raging outside."_

"Really, it was sunny yesterday?"

"_Yes really, now can you please hurry up and contact Lorne, Dave out."_

Rodney sighed, it was going to be another difficult day on Atlantis, and Sheppard would probably end up in the infirmary again, which would mean that Jennifer would spend a good deal of time looking after him or Teyla. _I might as well cancel our lunch plans now,_ he thought as he tapped his earpiece to contact Carson.

"McKay to Beckett, come in please?"

"_What can I do for you Rodney?"_

"Colonel Calamity is possibly injured on the other side of the city. There's a ferocious storm outside and he doesn't appear to be moving, so chances are he's injured."

"_Why would he be outside on the other side of the city?"_

"He's been walking the halls the last few nights; Teyla thinks he's having trouble sleeping. Apparently this morning he didn't arrive home in time for breakfast."

"_Okay I grab a medical team and get my things together." _

"Can you meet Lorne and a team at Sheppard's apartment in about ten minutes, I'm going to try and get the doors open where his is, for some reason they are not opening."

"_Okay I'm on my way, Beckett out."_

After contacting Lorne he sat down at his computer to try and figure why the doors weren't opening in that section of the city.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John just sat and stared at the storm, the wind, the rain, the lighting and the thunder were all becoming more intense and there was absolutely nothing he could do to get inside at the moment. He thought about dragging, himself along the floor until he found a door that would open, but he had no idea how far the next door was and how long it would take for him to get there in his current condition.

His legs were throbbing in time with his heartbeat and they were really beginning to hurt, he had no idea what he had done to them, but he knew that it wasn't good and he knew that Carson would be totally pissed at him for not listening to his instructions again. That didn't bother him so much, what upset him the most was that he had let Teyla down. He was supposed to be there for her at a difficult point in her life and all he could do was freak out and go running around the city at all hours of the night, all because he couldn't pull himself together.

He made his mind up when he got out of the infirmary this time that he wouldn't leave Teyla's side until he was put back on active duty.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the heavy, driving rain in his direction and he was startled from his musings when he received a face full of water. He had no idea how long he had been sitting out there and he had no idea how much longer he would have to sit there, but one thing he did know was that he couldn't stop shivering and it was getting colder by the minute.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson arrived at the Sheppard's apartment to find Teyla sitting in the lazy boy chair eating pancakes. he thought about telling her that she should be in bed, but then he saw the look on her face, it was one he could only describe as pure desperation. Things just seemed to be getting worse for this family and he knew that it was time that he and Jennifer along with Doctor Robinson stepped in to help. _Hopefully the Colonel isn't that injured_, he thought while walking over to Dave to see what was happening.

"Dave do you know what is going on?"

"I'm not really sure Carson, although we know where John is, he isn't moving, so we're just waiting on Lorne. When he gets here we can go and see if we can get to John."

A voice startled them from the door, "Did I hear my name?" Lorne asked walking through the door followed by Ronon.

"Great can we get going now?" Dave asked looking worried.

"Yes let's get going, the quicker we find Colonel Sheppard the better. I have a gurney and a medical team outside to accompany us, as I don't know what condition he'll be in when we find him. I've brought some warm blankets as well, because I'm pretty sure he'll be wet and cold." Carson explained, as they were heading out the door.

Five minutes and two transporters later they were walking through the uninhabited parts on the city.

Carson really hated this part of the city, he couldn't understand why Colonel Sheppard would want to come walking around down here, but then the Colonel was a very private man so if he needed some space this would probably be a good place to come.

They walked along in silence, the lights coming on as they progressed down the darkened hallways. There were three ATA gene carriers in Dave, Lorne and himself, so the lights were probably turning on for them.

"How long until we get there," Ronon mumbled from behind him.

Carson came along beside Dave who had stopped and looked over his shoulder at the life signs detector. "Probably another fifteen minutes." Carson responded.

"Let's get going then," Ronon growled and pushed past them until he was up ahead of them.

Carson followed Ronon and Dave came behind him followed by Lorne. The medical team was still following them with a gurney, but they were a little further back.

Twenty minutes later they came to the doors that were supposedly stuck and Carson hoped that Rodney had managed to get them open,

He decided that he would contact Rodney, as no one else appeared to be doing so.

"Carson to Rodney, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Carson."_

"Have you managed to get the doors open yet?"

"_No I'm still working on it, so if you would kindly be quiet and leave me alone I'll get back to it._

"Okay we've just arrived at the area, so please let me know when you've done it, Carson out."

Dave turned around to look at him and asked. "How is he going?"

"He hasn't fixed the doors yet."

"What happens now?" Dave asked

"Now we wait." Carson replied.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15: Back in the infirmary

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical healthcare professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 15: Back in the Infirmary.**

Ronon stood watching the rest of his friends in absolute disbelief surely they weren't that stupid and what the hell was Rodney thinking squirreled away in his lab. To him the answer was simple any dumb idiot should have been able to see it; there had to be another door close by that they could use to get to Sheppard.

He looked at the others and wondered if they were going to make a move or contact McKay, or at least do something useful other than sitting and looking at each other.

When no-one moved he took it upon himself to contact McKay to find out what was going on.

"Ronon to McKay come in please?"

"_I'm a little busy Conon, so please make it quick?"_

"Why the hell don't you tell us where the nearest door is that actually works, so that we can get to Sheppard sooner?"

"_Well gee, what a brilliant idea why didn't I think of that. Well if you must know that was the first thing I thought of and at the moment none of the doors in that section are working. The only way to get to him other than through that door would be from one of the balconies above."_

Surely if the walkway goes all around the city, there has to be one close enough the use."

"_Contrary to popular belief, it does not and all the doors on that part of the walkway are not working at the moment, so how about you let me get back to using my brain to open the door and when I want you to shoot something I'll let you know, McKay out."_

Ronon was not happy, how dare Rodney hang up on him, he thought that what he had to say was reasonable and intelligent, but all McKay would ever think of him, was that he was a dumb soldier, who only ever wanted to shoot things.

Perhaps he was right, because right now he really felt like shooting something, so he just pulled out his gun and fired on the door.

"Ronon, please be careful. I don't need anyone else injured." Carson chastised him.

"Sorry Doc I'm just feeling a little frustrated, Sheppard's on the other side of the door and the only way to get to him is through that door. I wish McKay had bothered to tell me that earlier."

"Well you know Rodney, when he's working, nothing else matters." Carson informed him.

Ronon nodded and went over to sit next to Dave. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer and the door would be open.

Thinking of his friend made him worry, it was obvious that Sheppard needed help dealing with some demons right now and Teyla was not doing too well either. He made up his mind to be there for his friends when this was over. He was actually looking forward to their babies being born, other than Torren it had been a long time, since he'd had nieces and nephews. Sheppard was like a brother to him and he and Teyla were his two best friends, so he really hoped that they could actually find some happiness in the near future. They had both been through so much suffering over the last few years, so they really deserved to catch a break.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was on the edge of consciousness when he thought he heard a gunshot, he struggled to open his eyes and figure out what was going on, but he didn't seem to have much success. _Is someone shooting at me, why am I wet and why am I sitting in a puddle? These are all very good questions; maybe I'd better try again to open my eyes. _He tried again and managed to open his eyes a slit, looking around he saw that there was a storm raging over the ocean, but the question he had to ask himself was, _why am I sitting outside in the middle of a storm?_

He tried to stand up and head to the nearby doors, but pain shot through his legs and he collapsed to the floor again. _Okay there's something wrong with my legs, but why am I not shivering. I feel cold but I'm not shivering. _He started to panic, he had no idea how he'd ended up out here and he had no idea why.

If there was someone nearby maybe if he yelled they would hear him and come and help him. "Help!?" He tried to yell above the ferocious storm.

He got no response, so he tried again. "Help!?"

Still nothing, he wanted to try again, but his throat was beginning to hurt and nothing came out.

He pulled himself back to the wall and closed his eyes again, he suddenly felt really tired and needed to rest. Closing his eyes he very quickly drifted into unconsciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Carson watched Ronon sit down. The man had been pacing for the last ten minutes and he totally understood how the big man felt, he was worried about Colonel Sheppard too and there was nothing he could do about it right now.

He decided that he'd had enough and that he would contact Rodney and find out what was going on.

"Beckett to McKay, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Rodney."_

"How are you going with the doors? I can hear the storm raging outside, so I really need to get outside as soon as possible."

"_I'm just about done Carson. Give me a few more minutes and I should be done?"_

"No problems, let me know when you're done?"

"_Will do, McKay out."_

Carson sat down next to Ronon and he turned to look at him, "how's he doing?" Ronon asked.

"He's almost done Ronon; the doors should be open in the next few minutes."

A few minutes later the door opened and Carson was the first one out of the door and he wasn't happy by what he saw, John was sitting against the wall and he appeared to be unconscious. He rushed to his side and took his pulse and it was a little too slow for his liking and his skin was ice cold to the touch.

Carson started barking orders to his medical team, "We need to get him inside and get these wet clothes of him. I want a drip with warm saline solution started and I want him wrapped up in those blankets, someone take his temperature, as I want to know what we're up against."

A nurse came up to him a few minutes later with the bad news, "his temperature is 85 degrees Doctor."

"Right we're dealing with stage two: hypothermia, let's get him on the gurney and get him to the infirmary."

Ronon helped lift John onto the gurney and once he was secured they began their mad dash to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time John returned to consciousness, he found that he was moving. The only problem was the motion was making him feel sick. Looking around he realised that he was being pushed through Atlantis on a gurney. He tried to roll over, but he found he was wrapped so tight that he didn't stand a chance of moving, he moaned as loudly as he could trying to get someone's attention. Finally the gurney stopped and a pair of blue eyes appeared in front of his face.

"It's okay Laddie, we're just heading back to the infirmary and then we should be able to get you warmed up a little."

John wasn't really interested in what Carson had to say all he knew was that if he couldn't roll on his side soon he was going to choke.

"Sick." Was all he managed to croak out and just before he started to vomit he felt someone rolling him on to his side, he vomited until there was nothing left in his stomach and then, he retched long after his stomach was well in truly empty. Once he was finished he rolled onto his back and moaned, he felt terrible and to top it all off he was beginning to shiver again.

"Doc," he managed to croak out.

"How are you felling laddie?"

"Terrible…Carson…my …legs…hurt…and …why…is…it …so…cold?"

"We'll have you in the infirmary in no time laddie and then we'll take some x-rays of your legs, to see what's wrong."

"Great…Doc."

John felt himself getting drowsy and it wasn't long before he lost consciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson watched as his patient lost consciousness again and he wasn't happy. What had the Colonel done to his legs and what was bothering him. He suspected that he'd been having nightmares in the infirmary, but he knew that Colonel Sheppard was a very private man and that he would talk to someone when he was good and ready. Now he would have to get Doc Robinson involved and he knew that John wouldn't like it, but none of that mattered, because right now he needed to look after his physical needs.

When they reached the infirmary, he was greeted by Doctor Keller, who quickly guided Ronon and Dave to the waiting room.

"How is he Carson?" She asked him, as she returned to the room.

"We need to take his temperature again and x-ray his legs, as he was complaining that they were hurting him again."

Jennifer was one step ahead of him and had already taking his temperature before he'd asked. "His temperature is 89 degrees and his pulse is still a little slow."

"Right let's put some warming blankets on him and once his temperature is up to 92 degrees we'll x-ray his legs." Carson suggested.

"Do you want me to go and let his friends know what's going on?" Jennifer asked, noting how tired Carson looked.

"Yeh that would be great thanks, lassie."

As Jennifer turned to go and tell his friends what was going on, Carson went back to his patient and spoke to him quietly, "what have you done to yourself this time Colonel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla arrived in the infirmary to find that Dave, Ronon and Rodney were already there. She was in a wheelchair, which Jane was kindly pushing for her.

"How is he?" Teyla asked Dave.

"He's hypothermic, he complaining that his legs are hurting and he vomited in the corridor, other than that we don't really know." Dave told her looking around the room, "where's Torren?"

"Amelia has him at the moment and she can look after him all day if need be." Jane answered for Teyla.

"I wish John would talk to me about what is bothering him?" Teyla said in frustration.

Ronon didn't take long to answer her question, "he's still upset, about what that Hannah chic did to him."

"I wish I had paid more attention to him when he came home last week. All I did was, complain about how bad I felt and pushed him away." Teyla told them with tears in her eyes.

Jane sat next to her and she felt her friend's arms around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Teyla; you've been having a hard time as well. If it's anyone's fault it's ours, as we should have not left the two of you alone when John came out of the infirmary. It's clear that you both need help at the moment." Jane soothed.

Ronon patted her on the hand. "I agree and from now on, there will always be someone close by to help the two of you out."

Dave nodded, "I totally agree with Ronon, someone needs to be there for you both at all times."

"Yes well, I'll help out when I can. I'm really busy with work and everything you know." Rodney said, looking at his feet."

Teyla smiled at her friend, she knew that he didn't really want to help, but he was offering, so she knew that he would try to help in his own way.

"Thankyou Rodney and thank you all, whatever help you can give us will be much appreciated.

Before the conversation continued any further, Jennifer entered the room and smiled at them.

"How is he Jenn?" Rodney asked.

"There's not much to say at the moment, his temperature is back up to 89 degrees and when it reaches 92 degrees we will x-ray his legs."

"Do you know what it wrong with his legs?" Teyla asked with concern.

"We suspect that there may be some stress fractures in the bones."

"What does that mean Doc?" Ronon mumbled from the corner.

"Sometimes when a bone is first healed there can be a weakness in the bone, if there is too much stress put on the bone, minute fractures can develop near the original break site."

"But didn't the bone healing device heal it properly?" Rodney asked the worry evident in his face.

"Unfortunately, the breaks were so severe in the first place that even though the device worked, there was still weakness left in the bone." Jennifer explained.

"Well that didn't happen with his knees, Doc." Dave pointed out.

"We didn't have to break his kneecaps and reset them. All we had to do was grow a new set and he also received some physical therapy when he was starting to walk again."

"So what happens now, Jennifer?" Rodney asked.

"Well I'm going to go back to the infirmary and see how his temperature is looking. Teyla I am going to get you settled in a bed in a few minutes, so that you can stay with John for a few days. Torren can stay as well if need be."

Teyla looked at her friend and thought about complaining, but she knew that she still needed complete bed rest. She needed to put off labour for as long as possible, so that John could be with her. "Thankyou Jennifer, Amelia is looking after Torren for the moment, so may I see John for a while? I think that I would like to sleep in my own bed tonight, if that is alright?"

"It's up to you, but I want you in bed as soon as possible." Jennifer instructed.

"I will take her home now and stay with her and when John is ready for visitors, Dave can come and get her." Jane suggested.

Dave and Jennifer both nodded, "that sounds like a great idea Jane I'm about to head back to the infirmary now to see how John's going, so I will see you all later."

Teyla watched as Jennifer left, she so desperately wanted to go and see John, but she knew that the best thing she could do now was to let Jane take her back to her quarters.

She looked up when she heard Dave talking to her, "how about you head back to your apartment for a rest now and then when I hear something I'll let you know."

"Well I need to get back to my lab." Rodney stated standing to his feet.

"I'm staying right her with Dave." Ronon mumbled.

Jane walked behind her and began to push her out of the waiting area. How much more of this could she take, she was completely sick of being ordered to bed all of the time, but she knew that it would all be worth it when the babies were born healthy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware of whispering voices nearby, he really wanted to hear what they were saying and see who was there, but that would mean opening his eyes and he didn't know whether he had the energy for that. One thing he did know was that he felt incredibly warm, warmer than he had for a long time.

He lay there trying to think what had happened and where he might be, but he knew that the only way to find the answers to his questions was to open his eyes.

Slowly he opened his eyes, but he quickly closed them again when he found that the light was too bright, so he thought dim and instantly the lights dimmed. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Carson standing beside him with a big smile on his face.

"How I'm doing Doc."

"Your temperature is up to 96 degrees, so were just about to take you for some x-rays on your legs."

"That's great as long as I can keep these blankets."

"Are you still cold Colonel?"

"No Doc, I'm fine. It's just that these blankets are really toasty warm and I want to stay feeling the way I'm feeling right now."

"Okay Laddie, let's go and get those x-rays."

He lay back on his pillows and allowed Carson to push him into the other room, by the time they got there he felt really sleepy again and thought that he might like to go back to sleep when he got back to his room. He felt his eyelids drooping and finally he gave in to the pull of sleep and drifted off.

When he woke up again he was back in his room and Carson was putting his left leg in plaster, his right leg was already in a cast and resting on a pillow, which really worried him; what had he done to his legs this time?

"What the hell's going on Carson!?" he asked with fear.

"You have some stress fractures, around the original break site laddie."

"What about the bone healing device that should take care of them shouldn't it?"

"Well yes it probably would, but you would still be left with some weakness in the bone and this could keep happening, especially if you _don't follow my instructions_!" Carson had worked himself into a full blown rant by the time he'd finished.

"I'm sorry Doc, I promise I'll listen next time, so please don't make me have my legs in casts?" John practically begged.

"I'm sorry John, but this is the best thing for you right now. I will look at the bones in another two weeks and if I'm happy with the results, I'll take the casts off and let you walk around on crutches and that's the best I can do."

He sighed he knew that he wasn't about to get his own way. Once Beckett had made up his mind there was nothing he could do about it. "Well in that case when can I get out of here, doc?"

"I'd like to keep you here for a couple of days and before I release you I'd like you to talk to Dr Robinson."

"Why?"

"It's no secret that you've been wandering around Atlantis at night, because you haven't been able to sleep. I suspect that wasn't helping, so this morning you went for a run that is how you ended up in this condition."

John rolled his eyes, Beckett could get intense when he was annoyed, "surely just one run couldn't have caused the stress fractures?"

"It can if you've been walking miles, for a few nights before hand."

"Okay point taken, but I'm telling you now that I won't be talking to Doc Robinson. I will talk to anyone else, even Rodney, but I won't be talking to a shrink."

"Well I'm sorry Colonel, but you won' be leaving the infirmary until you've done it."

"Well if I'm stuck in here for the long haul who's going to look after Teyla?"

"Your friends have set up a roster and when you go home, they will be looking after you as well."

That was all he needed, for someone to be keeping an eye on him. What kind of husband and father was he that he couldn't even look after his wife and son?

"I tell you what Doc, it's all too much to think about right now, my legs are hurting and I have a headache, so unless you have any pain meds, I suggest you leave me alone!" He could feel his anger and frustration rising again.

"I will give you some pain meds Colonel and then I will leave, but I want you to think about what I've said and one thing you need to realise is that we are all here for you and Teyla, you don't have to go it alone."

He turned his back on his friend, all he wanted was to be alone, so he was grateful when Carson injected his pain meds into his IV and quietly left the room.

He lay there awake for a long time after Carson had left; he knew that his friend was probably right. Teyla definitely needed some help right now and he would probably be off his feet until the babies were born, but he was the military commander of Atlantis. He needed to be strong and in control, people couldn't see him like this and what he needed the most was to be able to get back to doing his job. He had been out of action for almost seven weeks now and in that time he had missed his honeymoon yet again; thanks to Hannah. Wherever the bitch was now he hoped that she was suffering big time for what she had done to him. He made up his mind that he was going to deal with what had been done to him and he would do whatever it took, as they was no way he was going to let Hannah ruin his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla entered the infirmary after a few hours' sleep, to find that John was staring at a bowl of chicken stew. Jane had been pushing her, so she left her sitting by John's bed and left the room.

"How are you feeling John?"

He continued to stare at his food, "I'm not sure I want to eat this, it looks disgusting." He told her.

Teyla looked over at what he was staring at and silently agreed. Taking his hand, she spoke to him again, "Honey, are you okay?"

He turned his head and looked towards her and a smile lit up his face, "I'm so much better, now that you're here Sweetie."

"I was so worried about you this morning that I called Dave. I'm sorry if you think that I betrayed you."

"Sweetie, I'm glad that you did, I was really getting wet and cold out there and I really needed some help."

"Jennifer has set up a roster, so that someone can be there helping us out for the next four weeks and if we need help after the babies are born, she will set up a roster then as well."

She looked at him waiting to see what his response was, she suspected that he wouldn't be that happy about not being able to look after her himself, but that was the way it was and she knew that he needed to accept that.

"That's great Sweetie." He said smiling, but she noticed that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Carson tells me that you will be able to come home in a few days' time?"

"Yeh, but the only problem is he wants me to talk to Doc Robinson first and you know how I feel about her."

"John all we want is for you to get better and if talking to Eva is going to help, maybe you should consider doing it. I'm going to need your help when the babies are born and I will need you to be one hundred percent."

She watched him sigh and she knew that he was considering what she had said, "I guess you're right Sweetie. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask Honey."

"Now what's Torren been up to today? Has he been to see Sally lately?" He asked with a smile, which actually reached his eyes this time.

"Well he has a play date with her tomorrow afternoon and he is really looking forward to that."

"Does he still love Sally?" John laughed.

"Yes I feel he is quite happy to be in her company."

They talked for a while longer, until Jane came to collect her and take her back to her apartment.

"Goodnight Honey," Teyla said, as she stood up and kissed him on the lips

"Goodnight Sweetie," John told her kissing her back.

After one last look at her husband, she let Jane push her out of the room. She really hoped that John would consider what she had said and that he would be back to his old self before the babies were born.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16: Emotional healing

**Chapter 16: Emotional healing.**

_John closed his eyes and lay next to his wife, they had just made love for the first time in six weeks and it was absolutely incredible. It always was with Teyla and since she'd been pregnant it was even more wonderful. He cuddled her closer and thought about drifting off to sleep, but obviously Teyla had other ideas as her hands started to wander, one started stroking and caressing his chest and the other one headed south under the sheet covering them. Her movements started off slow and gentle, but before too long she rolled on top of him and became more aggressive with her moves, when she bit his lip and pushed her tongue down his throat his eyes shot open and to his disgust it wasn't Teyla on top of him, but Hannah…._

He awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face and his heart beating a little too fast. Looking around he found that he was alone in the infirmary, which he was completely happy about, because there was no way he wanted anyone to see him like this.

Suddenly his stomach started to churn, what happened in his nightmare had made him feel absolutely sick to the stomach. He lay still trying to still his stomach, but it was too late by this time, so he rolled on his side, as best he could and vomited over the side of the bed, he lay there heaving long after his stomach had been emptied.

Rolling on his back again all he could do was moan. He had no idea what to do next, he didn't have the energy to call someone and he didn't really feel like pushing to call button right now, so he just closed his eyes. He didn't really want to go back to sleep right now, because the last thing he wanted was to have another nightmare.

He heard footsteps coming towards him a few minutes later and whoever it was seemed to be in a hurry, it wasn't long before he knew who it was.

"Are you okay Laddie?" A loud Scottish voice boomed in his ears.

"Just a nightmare and can you please keep your voice down, because I have a bit of a headache."

"Aye okay laddie, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll give you something for your headache." Carson told him speaking in a much softer voice.

John settled back in the bed and waited for the nurses to come and change him. He really hoped that Carson would leave it there and not ask him about his nightmare. "Thanks Doc." He said in a soft voice. His throat was sore and he hoped that he could have some water soon.

Carson must have read his mind, because before he knew it a bendy straw was place in front of his lips. He took a few sips and the Doctor pulled it away again.

"Not too much laddie, we wouldn't want you to be sick again would we?"

John nodded. A few minutes later the nurses arrived and bathed him and changed his sheets and gown. Once he was clean and settled someone cleaned up the floor as well. All the time this was going on, Carson was sitting and staring at him. He knew that Carson wouldn't leave until he told him something, so he made up his mind to tell him as little as possible.

Eventually when the nurses had finished and left, Carson looked him in the eye. He suspected that Carson wanted him to speak about his nightmare, so he opened his mouth and said what he thought Carson wanted him to say.

"I had a nightmare about Hannah alright and I've had more than one in recent times."

"Do you want to tell me, what happened in the nightmares son?"

"Not really Doc, all I want now is something for my headache, but I don't want to go back to sleep again."

"Okay, I'll put something in your IV, but you can't stay awake all night, so please try and get some sleep."

He nodded and watched as Carson emptied a syringe into his IV port. Once Carson had finished checking his vitals and left the room, he pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible, but it didn't work, because before too long he felt his eyelids drooping and he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beckett walked into Woolsey's office to find that Drs' Keller and Robinson were already there. He had called this meeting to discuss Colonel Sheppard's condition and how they were going to proceed with his treatment.

Woolsey was the first to speak once he had sat down, "Doctors now that we are all here, I would like to start by discussing Teyla's condition so can you please start Doctor Keller? 

"Well Teyla's pregnancy is progressing normally and if she keeps resting, she should be able to stay pregnant for another four weeks, which will take her to thirty eight weeks."

"How is her emotional state, considering everything that is going on with Colonel Sheppard?" Dr Eva Robinson asked gently.

"She's worried about John of course, but I think the biggest problem for her right now is that she is sick of lying in bed all day. She wants to be working and looking after her family, but others are doing that for her right now."

Carson watched Eva, trying to work out what she was thinking and he knew from past experience that she would have something interesting to say.

"I think it's safe to assume that Teyla is feeling inadequate and a real sense of hopelessness. She can't even be there for her husband who had been through a hard time." Eva explained.

"Yes that would make sense. Do you have any idea's what we can do to help her feel better in this situation?" Jennifer asked with interest.

Eva took a while to answer, but Carson could tell that she was thinking about what to say. "I think her best hope is for Colonel Sheppard to talk to her, about his nightmares and what is bothering him, it could be cathartic for both of them." Eva suggested

"Do you think you could convince Colonel Sheppard, to talk to her about his experiences?" Carson asked hopefully.

Eva looked straight at him and he felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze, "I really don't know, but I would like to talk too Colonel Sheppard this morning after breakfast."

Woolsey took that moment to join the conversation, "speaking of Colonel Sheppard, how is he?"

Carson was really worried about the Colonel, so he tried to convey that when he replied to Woolsey. "Well physically his legs are fine, other some stress fractures. We have put his legs in casts and we'll leave them on for a few weeks to make sure that he rests them. It's the nightmares I'm worried about though. He's barely slept since he left the infirmary and every time he's had a nightmare he is sick. He is pale and dehydrated and he's lost too much weight for my liking."

"What do you think Dr Robinson, can you help him?" Woolsey asked her looking concerned.

"Well I still think that his best chance it to speak to Teyla. She is the person he trusts the most, but I don't think he wants to talk to her, because he is worried about her and he doesn't want to burden her with his own problems. But like I said before I think it would be cathartic for both of them if he spoke to her."

"Do you think you can convince him to talk to her, Dr Robinson?" Woolsey asked.

"Like I said I think I'll go and talk to him after breakfast, but I don't know how he will react. Everyone knows how he feels about talking to me."

"Well at the moment, that seems like our only option, so go ahead and talk to him Doctor and let me know what happens," Woolsey suggested before dismissing them all.

Carson watched as everyone left the room, but he held back wanting to talk to Woolsey.

"What can I do for you Dr Beckett?"

"I'm just wondering what you are going to do about Colonel Sheppard's position here?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well he's been injured so many times over the last few years that surely Stargate Command and the IOA would want to get someone else to command the military here."

"If the IOA had their way he would have been out of here a long time ago, but luckily General O'Neill and the president want him here. They both think that he is the best man for the job, so he has a job here for as long as he wants it." Woolsey explained.

"Well I'm relieved to hear that, but is there any way that he can do his job from Atlantis and go out in the field less."

"Believe me Doctor Beckett I have tried. I have had this conversation with Colonel Sheppard on many occasions recently and he is convinced that for the moment he needs to be going through the gate with his team and continuing to fight the wraith. He believes that one day there will be peace between wraith and humans, so he wants to keep fighting for that future."

"I certainly understand that Mr Woolsey, but I'm kind of sick of him ending up in my infirmary at least once a year."

"Well Dr Beckett I think it's time that you actually had a word with him, because right now I can't do anything about it, he is convinced that he needs to be out there and quite frankly we need him out there right now. I don't think that Lorne is up to replacing him at this point, but I believe that Colonel Sheppard is training him to take over from him some day."

"Well in that Case I think I'll have a chat with him when he's feeling better, I think that his health is my top priority and it should be his, now that he is a family man. I need to get back to my patient now, so I'll see you later Mr Woolsey."

With that Carson stood up and left Woolsey's office, he was due in the infirmary anyway. He understood where Woolsey and Sheppard were coming from; there was a war being waged with the wraith that needed to be won and a lasting peace to be brokered, but Colonel Sheppard ended up in the infirmary this time, because of some crazy woman on Earth. _Well I guess that doesn't really give much credence to my point of view_, _as to why Colonel Sheppard should stay on Atlantis. _He sighed and headed to the infirmary to care for his most frequent patient yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was laying back in his Lazy boy recliner after a long day in the field. Teyla was doing something in the kitchen; he sure hoped that she wasn't cooking. Torren was spending the night with Dave and Jane, so he was looking forward to a quiet night alone with his wife._

_Closing his eyes he enjoyed the silence. These moments were rare and he knew that they would be even rarer once the twins born._

_He was dozing off when he felt Teyla sitting on his lap and she put her hands under his shirt to stoke his chest. Her lips met his and her lips came out to play. He was becoming more aroused by the minute and he had a fare idea what she had in mind and he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. Her tongue continued to play with his, as her hands headed south to undo his belt buckle and his zipper. The next thing he knew was she was biting his lip again and she was beginning to become forceful in her actions towards him. Her hand slid into his boxer shorts and she cupped him and she was less than gentle with him. _

_He opened his eyes to see what was going on and he was horrified to see that it was a naked Hannah sitting on his lap, he pushed her away and she pushed back even more forcefully this time, so he tried screaming at her to get off…_

He awoke to the sound of someone yelling, "get off me you bitch, get off."

It didn't take him long to realise that it was him yelling and he was thrashing about in the bed.

As he tried to settle himself down, he noticed Beckett and Robinson heading his way and Beckett was carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Laddie how are you feeling this morning?" Carson asked him cheerfully.

John looked at him suspiciously, he hated waking up to that cheery face every time he was in the infirmary; although he head to admit Keller was even more cheery. His eyes narrowed when he felt Robinson's gaze piercing his soul. The last thing he needed right now, was to have to speak to her.

"I'm fine." He told them, as usual he knew that he was far from fine, but there was no way he was going to tell them that.

"I have some breakfast for you if you're hungry, even if you're not I want you to try and eat something." Carson said, as he put the tray down on the rolling table.

John just gave him a dead pan look, how he wished he could wipe that cheery look of the Doctors face and as for Doctor Robinson; he wished she'd stop trying to probe his mind. He felt so uncomfortable in the woman's presence; there was no way he would ever feel at ease around her.

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled pushing the tray away.

"Well I want you to eat, because you'll never get your _strength up if you don't_!" He could feel the doctor's anger directed towards him.

The doctor was a true chameleon; who knew that under that cheery exterior there was an angry streak. He knew that he shouldn't cross him, but right now he didn't care.

"_I said I'm not hungry!"_ He spat back.

Carson just stared at him as he took the lid off the food and that was it, the smell alone caused his stomach to lurch, he pushed the table away as quickly as he could, rolled on to his side and vomited all over the floor.

When he'd finished retching "Sorry Docs," was all he managed to say, before he rolled onto his back and moaned.

Carson looked at him with a look, which he knew was compassion with anger mixed in, he'd seen it so many times before and he hated it, especially when it was directed at him.

"I'll send in Marie to get you cleaned up and then I think you need to talk." Carson told him, before leaving the room with Robinson in tow.

_There is no way I want to talk to her, what I want to do is get back to my life and how the hell am I supposed to do that when they want me to relive every horrible detail of my abduction and not to mention the nightmares. _He found himself becoming angrier as his thoughts progressed.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room.

A small voice spoke from beside of him, "Colonel?"

"What!" he snapped back.

He looked up to find Marie standing next to him.

"Oh sorry Marie, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay Colonel I understand when you're in the infirmary you're not feeling yourself, so it's okay to be a bit angry."

Looking up at her, he smiled she was his angel of mercy; she always knew how to make him feel better when he was stuck in the infirmary.

"Thanks Marie."

"Now let me help you get cleaned up and then Doc Robinson wants to talk to you and I'm really sorry, but she insists."

He nodded and let Marie clean him up and change his sheets, she was the nurse who he felt the most comfortable with, as she had been on Atlantis from the beginning and had seen him at his best and his worst.

Once she had finished, he closed his eyes, for some reason he felt absolutely exhausted again and it wasn't long before he was asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson stormed into his office, he had tried his best not to let his anger show, particularly after his patient had been sick, but that only lasted a few minutes and he had felt his anger rising again.

"What a _bloody_ idiot, doesn't he realise that we only have _his_ _best interests at heart_!?"

"Calm down Carson," Eva soothed, "I know how much you care for your patients and I know what a frustrating man Colonel Sheppard can be, but he is hurting and we have to help him somehow, I still think our best bet is to try and get him to talk to Teyla. When is she due to visit him?"

He felt his anger subsiding, "I was going to bring her around after lunch sometime, but it depends on what kind of mood the Colonel's in. We have to think about her health and the health of the babies as well."

"I know, but we can wait nearby and monitor the situation."

"He's cleaned up and ready to go," Marie announced, entering the room and interrupting them, before they had a chance to continue with their conversation.

"Thanks Luv. We'll go and see him in a minute. Can you check on Lt Peters please, I think it's about time we checked his temperature again." Carson asked her kindly.

When Marie had left the room, Carson looked at Eva and suggested that they should go and visit Colonel Sheppard again.

"Let's go then and hopefully he will be in a better mood than he was half an hour ago."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was startled awake when he heard someone entering his room, he knew that he hadn't been asleep for long and he had only slept lightly, but that was okay by him, because if he'd slept any longer or deeper he would have had another nightmare.

When he looked around the room it didn't take long for his eyes to rest on Dr Robinson and Dr Beckett.

He had a fair idea why they had returned and he wasn't impressed. "What can I do for you this time Doctors, would you like me to sing and dance?" He asked them sarcastically.

Eva smiled at him, "No, but I'd love to see that act at some stage."

He sighed and looked at her, "I suppose you want me to talk? What do you want me to talk about?"

"I'll be in my office if you need me." Carson told them and turned to leave the room.

Once he had left the room, Eva turned to look at John again, "Why don't you start by telling me about that nightmare you had this morning."

John felt his embarrassment rising, this really was of a personal nature, so how did he share it without giving too much away.

"Well I was sitting in my recliner with my eyes closed and Teyla came and sat on my lap, the next thing I knew it was Hannah kissing me. In my dream I told her to get off and when I woke up I found myself screaming for the bitch to get off me." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

She looked at him with her piercing the soul look, "How did it make you feel?"

He snorted at the question; she was playing her shrink games again. "How the hell do you think it made me feel?"

"I don't know Colonel that is why I'm asking you."

"You know what Doc we're done, I don't want to talk about it anymore, so I suggest you leave now, or I may throw something at you!"

"You do know Colonel that for you to get past this you will have to talk to someone?"

"Yes Doctor and I assure you it won't be you!"

He watched as she left the room and laid his head back on his pillows again, he was really trying hard to pull it together, but for some reason, he was finding it harder than normal this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now it was Eva's turn to storm out of the Colonel Sheppard's room , she rushed into Carson's office and slammed the door.

"That man is the most infuriating man I've ever met."

"I know, but once he calms down he'll open up to someone, he always does." Carson soothed.

She calmed down at little at Carson's reassurance. "I got into phycology to help people and the number one thing they told us in college was that you can't help anyone who doesn't want to be helped. And if there's one thing I know about Colonel Sheppard is that he is someone who doesn't want to be helped."

"He did change for a while after he and Teyla got together and his brother came aboard Atlantis, he did open up to people a little more about his feelings, but as time has gone on and bad things keep happening to him, he seems to have reverted to this old ways."

She sighed and looked at her colleague and friend, "well Carson I'm at a loss, I can't do anything to help him right now, so unless he opens up soon, we're going to have a very sick Colonel on our hands."

"Yes well I can continue to take care of his physical needs, but unless his emotional needs are taken care of, his health will suffer."

"Well I have to get back to my office, let me know if there's any change."

Carson nodded at her and she left the room. She really liked Colonel Sheppard and she hated seeing him in pain like this, but she knew that he would open up to someone eventually and it wouldn't be her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was tied to a bed and Hannah had her hands all over him, luckily he had his pants on, so all she was doing was running her hands over his chest. He looked around the room trying to find and escape route, surely she would untie him eventually and he would be able to escape. He was shocked when his eyes settled on Teyla standing by the door and he was devastated to see the pain in her eyes._

"_Hey Teyla have you come to watch?" Hannah asked her with and evil grin._

_All he could do was lay there and look at the confusion and hurt in Teyla's face, as she turned and left the room. He couldn't live with the pain and hurt he'd caused her, so all he could do was to scream at her to come back and then he could apologise…._

He awoke to the sound of his own screaming and thrashing about again, "Teyla please come back I'm sorry."

Gentle arms were on his shoulders and someone was holding his legs, to try and keep him still. Slowly he opened his eyes to find that Dave was holding his shoulders and Ronon was holding his legs.

"Hey guys", was all he managed to choke out as he tried to settle is nerves.

"Are you okay little brother?" Dave asked with concern in his eyes.

"Have you been having nightmares about that Hannah chic?" Ronon blurted out.

All he could do was nod at Ronon, his big friend knew him well.

"I know what it's like to be someone's plaything if you want to talk about it." Ronon told him in a matter of fact tone.

He laughed at what his friend had said, he'd never really thought of it that way. He was Hannah's play thing, but somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

"Thanks Chewie, I'm not sure whether that helped or not, but how did you get over it?"

"I was angry for a long time and I used to hit a lot of things, but somehow with my friend's help I got over it and now I put that anger into wanting to eliminate every Wraith from the galaxy. Except Todd and his hives of course"

John tried to smile at his friend, he was already angry enough and that wasn't really helping him in his situation. He thought that he might like to talk to his brother alone, so he asked Ronon to leave.

"Ronon I'd like to talk to Dave alone?"

Ronon just patted him on the shoulder and turned around and left the room. John was sure that he'd be back later and then he'd be able to explain why he'd asked him to leave.

"What's up John?"

He sighed, he knew that he should talk to someone and perhaps right now Dave was that somebody.

"Every time I have a nightmare it's me and Hannah, in a compromising position. It starts out as Teyla and me being intimate, but when I open my eyes its Hannah and she is always rough with me." He took a breath before continuing. "And the last dream I had Hannah had me tied up to a bed and Teyla was watching. I could see the pain and hurt in Teyla's eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. Sorry just didn't seem to cut it."

"Well John, think about what the dreams mean and see if you can draw any conclusions about the way you're feeling from that."

He just stared at his brother, wondering when he had become so insightful, "Gee Dave, when did you get a degree in psychology and are you after Robinson's job?"

Dave smiled at him. "No, I'm just engaged to a very wise woman."

"Look Dave you know how uncomfortable I have been in the past at expressing my feelings, so I want to talk to you, but this is still hard for me."

"Just take your time John."

"Ummm…well…deep down I'm afraid that Teyla and I will never be able to be intimate again. I'm afraid that every time I try, I'll just see Hannah's face, or be reminded of what she did to me." He had tears brimming in his eyes at this point.

"Despite what our father told us, it's okay to be afraid and even angry. In this situation you have every right to feel that way."

"What if I can't get it together and Teyla and I can never be intimate again? What if she never forgives me?"

"For what John, none of this is your fault and everyone seems to understand that but you."

"You know Todd came to visit me in the infirmary when I first got back to Atlantis and he said to me that it was common knowledge that I was attractive for a human male and the ladies of our species found me attractive. Perhaps it is my fault, maybe I flirt with too many women and maybe I led Hannah to believe that I was interested at some point."

"John whether you flirted with her or not, she is still responsible for her actions, which makes her completely to blame for what she did to you, just let it go and absolve yourself of any guilt over it."

"What am I supposed to tell my pregnant wife? I can't look after her the way she needs to be cared for right now.

"How about you tell her the truth and then just maybe you can look after each other."

John looked at his brother, the tears brimming in his eyes, how good it felt to have a big brother. When they were kids they could tell each other anything and now he was happy to have that kind of relationship with him again.

He was startled when Dave sat next to him and pulled him in for an embrace and clinging to his brother, he finally let the tears fall.

**TBC…**

**I have included this chapter, as I feel that John wouldn't be able to get over what Hannah did to him easily.**


	17. Chapter 17: Moving forward

**Chapter 17: Moving forward**

Dave shifted in his chair and tried to find a comfortable position. It had been six hours since his brother had fallen in to an exhausted sleep and for the moment at least he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Since John had been asleep Carson had come and gone on a number of occasions. On one such occasion he came and left a bowl of broth, hoping that he would eat it when he woke up. But the broth had long since gone cold and still John slept on.

John had finally opened up about the ordeal he had been put through by Hannah and the subsequent nightmares. He knew that it had been painful for him, as he had revealed every detail of what the woman had done to him, including the more embarrassing details of what she had done with her hands. The details of the nightmares were worse, because they involved images of what she may have done to him if he hadn't been rescued when he was.

John had shared for over an hour and then he had cried in his arms for another hour before he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Dave knew that his brother still had a long way to go, before he approached his normal self, but at least he had started down that road.

He only hoped that John would open up to Teyla about his fears of being intimate with her, over the coming weeks, as he knew that Teyla could help him as well.

His thoughts were interrupted a short time later when a loud Scottish voice filled the room.

"How's my patient going, did he manage to eat any lunch?"

Dave sighed and looked at him; he was becoming a bit frustrated with being asked the same question, every time Carson came to visit. "No Carson he hasn't eaten anything since the last time you asked, because he is still sleeping and surely you would have to agree that is a good thing."

"Aye it is laddie, but he needs to eat as well, he is way too thin for my liking."

"He'll eat when he's ready Carson. He was exactly the same when he was a kid, when he was hurt or upset and he never starved to death."

Carson looked at him opened mouth, before he finally managed to speak. "This is a bit

different to having a skinned knee, he was abducted and tortured by a psychopath!"

"And we both know that this isn't the first time and it probably won't be the last," Dave told him calmly.

"You're probably right, but you know that I don't like to see him like this."

Dave grinned at his friend, "I don't either Carson, but all we can do is be there for him and if doing that turns you into a mother hen, well, so be it."

"Cheeky bugger. You're as bad as your brother when it comes to you sarcastic comments."

"Thank you, Carson, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You'd better," John commented from the bed.

Dave stood up and looked into his eyes, "Little brother it is good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"Better than I did." John looked down at the end of the bed, before continuing on, "umm…Dave thanks for this morning. I think it helped."

"Your welcome John, I'm glad I could help, but don't forget to talk to Teyla when you get a chance as well."

John nodded at him and closed his eyes again and it wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he was fast asleep again.

"Well now that John has gone back to sleep again, why don't you go and get something to eat with that lovely fiancée of yours. Then maybe later you can come and bring Teyla to visit for a while."

Dave hesitated, he really didn't want to leave John in case he woke up again, but he hadn't seen Jane all day, so in the end he decided to follow Carson's advice.

He took one last look at his brother and waved to Carson and left the room. He knew that Jane was dropping Torren off at the Sheppards' apartment, so that was his destination.

He met Jane and Torren in the hallway on the way and it wasn't long before Torren was jumping into his arms yelling at him.

"Unca Dabe! Pick me up?"

"Hey T.J how was day care today?"

"Sally sick." Torren told his Uncle.

"Don't worry Torren, I spoke to Sally's mom and she and baby peter, have not been well, but Mrs Smith says that Sally and Peter will be back at day care in a few days." Jane informed the toddler.

"That good, I miss Sally, lots." Torren explained to them, before he looked at his uncle with his puppy dog's eyes and spoke again, "Unca Dabe is Daddy alright?"

He was saved from answering that question when they reached the apartment, which was probably a good thing, because he didn't quite know how to answer that one.

"Momma we home!" Torren yelled as they walked through the door.

Dave sent Torren off to Teyla's room while Dave and Jane started to heat up some food that had been sent down from the mess hall.

Dave groaned when he saw what dinner was, "looks like we have meatloaf and mash Potatoes again."

"Well at least Torren will be happy and just think you can spend some more time with him afterwards when you have to hose him down." Jane smirked.

"I look forward to it."

"How long will it be Dave?"

"Another twenty minutes."

"Well in that case I'll go and get Teyla." Jane suggested.

"Thanks Jane, when you've brought her out can you leave us alone for a few minutes before dinner, as I wish to update her on John's condition."

Five minutes later when Teyla was sitting in the recliner with her feet up and Jane had taken Torren into the other room, Dave sat down across from her and proceeded to tell her about what had happened in the infirmary that afternoon.

"How is John?" Teyla asked when they were alone.

"He was sleeping peacefully when I left. Carson said that he will contact us when he wakes up again, so that we can go and see him."

"How is he emotionally Dave?"

"He actually opened up to me this morning about his nightmares and some of what Hannah did to him and he was really upset by it."

Dave saw a look of disappointment cross her face and he knew that it must be difficult for her to not really know what was going on in John's head, "Teyla I have suggested that John share some of his fears with you as well. I'm hoping that it will be good for him."

"Thank you, Dave, I really hope that John will talk to me, as there is no way I can help him if not and I really want to help him."

He nodded at her and took her hand, "it will take a while, but eventually he'll get there."

"Thank you for looking after him Dave, I can't exactly do it myself right now."

"Believe it or not he feels the same way, he really wants to be there for you, but he's struggling at the moment. Just remember that Jane and I are here for the both of you, so don't be afraid to rely on us."

"Thank you."

"I must check on dinner, Torren will love it and afterwards I may need to hose him down for you." Dave quipped.

Teyla's eyes lit up, which was a rare sight these days. "Let me guess, we are having meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

Dave nodded and went back to the kitchen to check on dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was coalescing in the darkness, somewhere between consciousness and_ _unconsciousness. He had been here many times over the last few years and every single time he'd wanted to stay. It was a peaceful place, probably the most peaceful place he had ever been. There was no time here, it was a place where he could just exist in peace, with no-one to bother him, or more importantly hurt him._

_A voice whispered in the darkness, "John Sheppard, is that you?"_

_He'd recognise that voice anywhere._

_,_

"_Yes, Atlantis I am here."_

"_John you have stopped fighting and given up again."_

"_What make's you say that Atlantis?"_

"_You have been in this place for four days."_

"_What do you mean I've been here four days?" I've only just arrived."_

"_Your friends and family are waiting for you. They believe you have given up and don't want to go back to them."_

"_That would never happen, I need to be there to protect them and plus I still have so much to look forward too and so much to accomplish. You showed me that remember."_

"_Well go back to them and fight for the future that I showed you."_

"_Well in that case I'd better go. Goodbye Atlantis, I'll talk to you again soon."_

_John felt himself falling towards the darkness again. He knew that it was well and truly time, he woke up and got on with it. There was no way he was going to give up now._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was sitting by John's bed, he had been asleep for four days and no-one knew why. The only thing that they could think of, was that he had simply given up and left them all.

She had been to visit him every afternoon and spoke to him and willed him to wake up, but still nothing.

Carson and Jennifer were at a lost as to what to do, they had put a feeding tube in the day before, as Carson was concerned about how dangerously thin he was getting. They were talking about sending him back to earth if he didn't wake up soon, as they couldn't continue to care for him here.

They had told them he wasn't in a coma, but he was just simply in a deep sleep, but it baffled them, as they had never come across anything like this before.

It was the afternoon of the fourth day when Teyla felt John's hand twitch. She looked down at her husband and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. A pair of hazel eyes were looking up at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly became aware of the room around him, the smell of antiseptic and the soft pillows gave away his location; he was in the infirmary again. He knew that he had been asleep for a while when he felt the feeding tube up his nose and down his throat. He had and IV in both hands and he suspected that he had a catheter in as well, but it was the soft silky feeling of something in his hand that really attracted his attention. Surely that was Teyla's hand. Shouldn't she be in bed resting, so why was she here with him?

He knew if he opened his eyes he would find the answer, but he was quite content to lie with his eyes closed for a while longer.

After another minute he decided to open his eyes and when he did he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen looking down at him.

"Teyla?" He whispered, still not really sure that she was there.

"Yes John, it is me and I am so happy to see you awake. I must tell Jennifer that you are awake, because she has been worried about you."

He closed his eyes again while he waited for the Doctor to come and see him. Teyla had pressed the call button, so that she didn't have to stand on her feet.

While they were waiting Teyla spoke to him gently, "John are you alright? You have been asleep so long that I feared that you had given up?"

"I couldn't give up Teyla, I have too much to live for and when I get out of this place I really need to talk to you."

"I will be waiting John and just remember I will always be there for you."

Jennifer interrupted them before they had a chance to continue the conversation further, "how are you feeling Colonel."

"How are you feeling laddie." Carson asked, as he enter the room behind her.

"Fine thanks Docs."

They both chuckled, before Carson spoke, "we let us doctors be the judge of that. I'm about to go off duty, but I thought I would come and say hello before I left."

"Thanks Carson."

"Goodnight John, I will see you in the morning."

He watched his friend leave the room and then he turned to Jennifer and asked, "so Doc when can I get out of here?"

"We want to keep you in tomorrow, to make sure you're eating and able to get around and if I'm happy with the results I'll release you the day after that. On one condition."

John moaned, he had a fair idea what she was going to say, but he had to ask anyway, "and what it that Doc?"

"You will need to speak to Doctor Robinson."

He knew better than to argue, so he just agreed, "so Doc what about the casts, when can they go?"

"We have you booked in for some x-rays in two weeks' time, so until then the casts remain."

"Well what about Teyla's pregnancy?"

Jennifer smiled at Teyla, as she answered. We're hoping to hold of labour for another four weeks, so if you follow our instructions you should be well and truly ready to help."

"I have every intention of being there to help when the babies are born, so I will do my best to follow your instructions."

"That's all I ask. I'll take that feeding tube out once Teyla has left and we'll try you on some food tomorrow." She turned to Teyla before she spoke again, "Teyla I'll get Jane in about fifteen minutes and she can take you home."

John watched as Teyla bowed her head towards Jennifer in a traditional Athosian greeting; the Athosians used the same gesture to say hello and goodbye. He knew that she only used that gesture with her family and closest friends.

Once Jennifer had left John turned to Teyla and looked her in the eye, "how are you going Sweetie, I've been so tied up with my own issues that I have forgotten about you and what you're going through."

"I think I would feel much better, if I had my husband home with me. He would not have to do anything. It would just be nice to have him there and I have to admit that when you came home from the infirmary the first time, I was a bit to tied up with the way I was feeling to consider how you were feeling."

"Well Sweetie, when I come out of the infirmary this time, maybe we can be there for one another."

"I would like that honey."

Jane came in before John had a chance to say anything else.

"John it is good to see you're awake. Torren is missing his Daddy and keeps asking when he can see you. If it's okay with Carson I will bring him into see you tomorrow." Jane said smiling.

"I've really missed him as well, so that would be great if you can manage it."

"Anyway, I have come to take Teyla home, I will bring her back tomorrow."

"Goodnight honey," she said as Jane wheeled her out of the room."

He watched them leave and once he was sure they had left closed his eyes again. Although he had just woken up, he really felt like he wanted to go to sleep again.

Before he had a chance to drift off to sleep, he heard someone entering his room.

"What can I do for you Doc?" He asked opening his eyes and turning towards her.

"How did you know it was me Colonel." Jennifer asked, him with a smile.

"I recognise your walk and the only other women who would come and see me are Teyla and Jane and they just left."

"Well let's get that feeding tube out and then you can try and have some breakfast in the morning."

"Okay Doc, just get it over with, so that I can go back to sleep."

"I'm going to sit you up as far as I can and then I'll pull the tube out."

He nodded and held still as she raised the bed and then gently pulled the tube out.

"All done Colonel, I'm going to put the bed down and let you go back to sleep again. Do you need anything?"

"No thanks Doc, I just want to go back to sleep."

"Goodnight then Colonel, I will see you in the morning."

He watched her leave and then settled back on his pillows and closed his eyes and it wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later John was waiting for Carson to release him from the infirmary, he was already dressed, and so he was just waiting on instructions from the doctor. The day before had been exhausting, as Carson had him using crutches to get in and out of the bathroom, which was almost impossible when both of your legs were in plaster. He was even able to take a shower, as long as he used a shower seat and put special bags over his legs to keep his casts dry. He had been so exhausted last night that he had fallen asleep after dinner.

Now he was waiting for Carson and Dave, so that he could get out of the infirmary and get on with his life; well as much as he could in his predicament.

His thoughts were interrupted when Carson entered the room and Dave followed behind pushing a wheelchair.

Carson got straight to the point and gave him a lecture. "Well Laddie it's time to go and I don't want to see you here again unless your wife goes into labour or you have an appointment. You should not be doing anything that might get you injured. Doc Robinson will be here in a few minutes just to make sure you're doing well emotionally and then I'll let you go.

"Did I hear my name?" Dr Eva Robinson asked as she entered the room.

"Colonel Sheppard is ready to speak to you Eva."

"Thankyou Carson, now if you and Dave can just wait outside for a minute I would like to have a word with him.

John watched as his brother and friend walked out of the room and then turned to Dr Robinson he really felt the need to apologise, but he didn't really know how, so he just opened his mouth to see what would come out.

"Ummm…, Doc…Ummm…I really don't know ...how to ummm…say this, but ummm," he took a deep breath before finishing the stilted sentence' "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day, I know you were just trying to do your job. I also know what a difficult person I can be to deal with, when I am incapacitated for any reason."

There he'd said it and it was actually easier than he thought. He looked at her face for any sign that she accepted his apology, but as always her face was blank.

"Thank you for that apology Colonel and can you please call me Eva. I am here to help that is all. I am not here to pry into your personal life or make you feel bad."

"Well in that case Eva, please call me John."

"All I am here for today John is to make sure you're doing okay and to double check that you are going to continue to let the people closest to you, help you."

He smiled at the woman; she was really good at her job and obviously cared about her patients, "Believe me when I say I will. Opening up to Dave really helped me a lot and I still want to talk to Teyla about what happened."

"Well in that case John, I believe you are going to be fine. You'll have to talk to me again before you go on active duty, but you won't have to speak to me before then."

"Thank you Eva."

"I'll see you later John."

He sat and watched her walk out of the door, he actually felt better than he had for a long time, now he was going to go home to his wife and son and people were going to look after them for a while. That was something he hadn't experienced in a long time, which is why he was going to enjoy it.

Before he knew it, Dave was there with the wheelchair and ready to take him home, but there was one last stop he needed to make before he went home. Once Dave had pushed him out of the infirmary, he asked him for a favour.

"Dave do you mind taking me to the balcony near our quarters for a while? I just want to look at the ocean along, before I head home."

Dave stopped the wheelchair and came around in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeh, I'm feeling much better thanks."

"In that case we're almost there."

They walked along in silence until they reached the doors leading to the balcony.

Dave came around to the front of him again. "I'll push you out and leave you along for a few minutes okay?"

He nodded and let Dave push him outside and he was astounded by the view, it was like he was looking at the ocean for the first time. It was a beautiful warm sunny day, the sky was blue and the sun was glinting of the ocean. Although he had seen this view many times, somehow the colours seemed more vibrant today.

Dave appeared in front of him a few minutes later with a smile on his face, "Are you ready to go home little brother?"

"Yeh Dave I am," he told him with a smile that lit up his face.

A few minutes later Dave pushed him through the doors of his quarters and for the first time for a while he was happy to be there.

"Sweetie I'm home, "he announced as Dave pushed him into their bedroom.

He was shocked to see that Teyla was sitting out on their bedroom balcony and Jennifer was serving lunch.

"What's going on Doc?" He asked suspiciously.

Teyla looked at him and rolled her eyes, "do not worry John, everything is okay, Jennifer just thought that we might like to sit outside and have lunch together."

"Are you staying Doc?" He asked with a horrified look on his face.

She smiled at him, "No Colonel, this is just for you and Teyla, but Dave and I will be in the lounge if you need us."

"And Torren is at Day care today, so we have a few hours to ourselves this afternoon." Teyla informed him.

"Well in that case I think it's about time we had a talk."

"In that case I'll leave the two of you alone," Jennifer said and nodded at them both, as she left the room.

Once Jennifer had left, John rolled his wheelchair over to the table and looked at his wife, she clearly looked fed up and tired, but he'd promised himself as soon as he got home he was going to talk to her, so he decided that now was as good a time as any.

He took a bite of his turkey sandwich and looked over at the ocean, trying to summon the courage, he knew that what happened wasn't his fault, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

He took her hand and took a deep breath, "Teyla there is something I want to share with you and I want you to understand that I love you very much."

"I know you do Honey."

"Hannah wanted to be very intimate with me and she liked to kiss me a lot and put her tongue in my mouth, she also like to let her hands and lips wander a lot, to places that you should only be able to touch."

Teyla gripped his hand tightly. "Did she have sex with you?"

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke, "no but in my nightmares, she almost did."

"Just remember that none of this is your fault John and I do not blame you for anything that happened."

"I know Teyla, but I'm afraid that every time I try to be intimate with you, I will remember her lips and hands on me."

"Well in that case we will take it slow and only do things that you are ready to do, as you can well imagine, I'm not really up to much at the moment anyway, as I'm the size of a whale." She laughed.

"You're still beautiful to me, Sweetie?"

"Thank you, Honey." She said as she leant in for a kiss.

To John's surprise, he was able to kiss back passionately without any problems.

He pulled back breathlessly, "Wow Teyla that was incredible."

"Well if you liked that, then maybe we can have a rest for the afternoon and kiss some more?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"That sounds like an incredible idea Sweetie, I'm actually feeling a little tired."

I'll just let Jennifer know, not to disturb us."

She tapped her earpiece spoke into it, "Jennifer, please don't interrupt us this afternoon we're having a nap."

Half an hour later they were both in bed lying next to each other. After a few more kisses John had decided that was enough for today, so he allowed Teyla to cuddle up to him, and they both fell into a contented sleep.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18: False alarm

**Chapter 18: False alarm.**

John had a spring in his step as he left the infirmary and headed towards home. Carson had finally announced that his legs were healed and had taken off the casts. He felt no pain or weakness in them, but there was no way he was going to take the chance that he would injure them again. He had made up his mind he was going to follow every one of Carson's instructions. Teyla could go into labour at any minute and he wanted to be there when the twins were born.

In the two weeks since he had been released from the infirmary and he hadn't done much. He and Teyla had spent a lot of their time laying in bed kissing and cuddling. They didn't go any further, because Teyla was becoming so large that he had to help her turn over in bed and he still had fears that he wouldn't be able to be intimate when the time came. It was nice that his friends had taken care of him during that time, but now he was looking forward to looking after his wife and son again.

A loud voice startled him and he looked up just in time to side step Todd, who was coming towards him. He looked up at the big wraith and a smile lit up his face, as Todd was dressed in a pair of jeans that were way too short for him, a t-shirt and military boots. John thought it was weird the way the wraith was showing such an interest in human culture. If someone had told him seven years ago, one of his best friends would be a wraith, he would have told them that there was no way he was ever going to let that happen, but it had happened and now there were fighting alongside each other to achieve peace between the wraith and humans in their generation.

"Ah John, I was looking for you." It was a relief to him that Todd was actually calling him John these days, rather than John Ssshepparrrd."

"Todd how are you, I haven't seen you for a few weeks?"

"I am well and we have administered the retrovirus to another three hives in the last two weeks."

"That's great. Do you want to come and join us for dinner, we're having pizza and beer and Ronon and Amelia are coming? I'm sure Teyla and Torren would be happy to see you."

"I like pizza and beer, and have you got any of that chocolate, I love that."

"I'm sure that Teyla has a secret stash somewhere, she seems to be eating a lot since she's been pregnant."

They walked along in silence, until they arrived at his apartment. The minute he walked through the door Torren came running towards him at full pelt.

"Daddy you walking!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"That's right T.J daddy's legs are all better and I've brought a friend over for dinner."

Torren looked up at the big wraith and "hi," was all he said.

John watched the interplay between his son and the big wraith. Torren had met Todd on many occasions, but he was still weary of the giant wraith. Torren stood there for a few seconds longer and ran off to play with some of his toys.

He sat down at the table and invited Todd to join him. They were about to discuss the state of the galaxy, when Teyla walked into the kitchen.

She smiled at her husband and his guest, "I see you picked up a friend along the way?"

"I hope you don't mind sweetie, but I invited Todd to dinner as well."

"That is fine Honey, Ronon and Amelia should be here soon."

Todd smiled at her with his crooked grin, which showed his crooked yellow teeth, "Are you supposed to be on your feet?"

"As long as I take it easy."

"I would very much like to see a human birth, would you allow me to watch?" Todd asked with interest.

John had absolutely no idea where that request had come from and as much as he liked the big wraith there was absolutely no way that he was going to let that happen. Teyla answered the question before he actually had a chance to say anything.

"No Todd you cannot watch, the only people who will be there will be John and either Jennifer or Carson. If you are interested in human births, maybe you should ask our doctors for some videos."

"Fair enough. I will ask Carson for some before I leave, but I do have one request?" Todd responded.

John looked at the big wraith and he thought he saw a glint of sincerity in his eyes, "What is that?"

"I have a gift for the babies, so could you tell me when they are born?"

John was shocked by the generosity of the wraith, he wondered what kind of gift Todd would give them; hopefully it wasn't some weird Wraith trinket.

"Thank you Todd, we are greatly honoured by your kindness." Teyla told him and patted him on the arm. She looked at John before continuing on, "Honey, Ronon and Amelia should be here in a few minute, so would you like to get Todd a beer or two."

He smirked at her, knowing exactly what she meant, as they both knew that because of Todd's high metabolism he tended to drink and eat more than anyone else.

John walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, handed Todd one and took the top of the over and took a gulp.

"If you need another one Todd, just help yourself, as there is plenty in there."

"Thankyou John, this will do for now."

Todd sat down on their couch and John almost laughed at the amount of space he took up, but where else was the big wraith supposed to sit.

They sat enjoying their beers for a minute; that was all Todd needed to finish his beer, when the door chime rang. He yelled, "come in," and thought open.

He watched as Ronon and Amelia walked in, Amelia immediately went over to sit with Teyla and Ronon sat next to Todd; on what little space there was left on the couch.

"Hey Todd." Ronon greeted him.

Todd nodded his head, "Ronon."

John was amazed that these two were on friendly terms, as Ronon had spent seven years being hunted by the wraith for sport. He actually was offended that he'd said hello to Todd before him.

"Hey Ronon, buddy; are you going to say hello to me?"

"Sure Sheppard. Hi." Ronon said as he smirked at him.

"Would you like a beer Chewie? He asked his friend with a smirk.

"Don't bother to get up Sheppard, I'll get it myself."

"Can you get me another one, while you're up." Todd asked him, showing his crooked teeth.

"One or two?" Ronon asked, well aware of Todd's ability to drink large quantities of beer.

"Just one for now thanks."

John watched, as Ronon disappeared across to the kitchen. It was a good feeling to know that his friends felt so at home in his apartment. He was just about to ask Todd about his clothing, when the door chimed.

"Come in?" He said thinking the door open.

The kitchen staff wheeled in a large table full of pizzas for them to share, "I hope you have plenty, because Todd has decided to join us tonight."

"I can always bring up some more, as we all ways have way too many, sir."

"That may be a good idea Corporal."

Once the Corporal had left the room, Torren came bounding up and tried to get his attention, by pulling at his hand.

"Daddy cheese pizza?"

"Sure thing T.J. I'll get you a couple of pieces and then you need to sit at the table and eat it okay?"

"Yes Daddy." Torren said as John gave him a couple of pieces."

He took a couple of pieces and sat down in his recliner looking at Ronon and Todd. There was a question that he had been wanting to ask Todd ever since he had run into him this evening.

"So, Todd, what's with the clothes?"

"I have been wanting to find out more about your earth culture, so I asked Mr Woolsey to help me find some clothes. I wanted to see what it would be like to wear human clothing and I must admit these clothes are very comfortable. What do you think?" He asked while putting a whole piece of pizza in his mouth.

John tried hard not to laugh, "well they look okay, but maybe you should find some longer pants?"

"Yes, I agree, but where would I get them?"

"You'd probably have to order some from earth, I could help you with that the next time we send an order through," John offered.

"I would much appreciate that John Sheppard. Now is there more pizza?"

John looked over at the pizza table and realised that it was empty, "How may pizzas have you eaten Todd?"

"I have eaten four pizzas, I do believe that Ronon ate more than me."

John looked at Ronon and raised an eyebrow, "Ronon?"

"I've been exercising all day, so I was hungry." Ronon glared at him.

"Okay, I think I'll get some more," John stated.

He was about to contact the kitchen when Teyla announced that she was going to put Torren to bed and then she was going to bed herself.

John looked at his watch and realised that it was only 1900 hours, "are you okay Sweetie?"

"I'm just very tired honey and I fear if I sit up much longer I will fall asleep at the table."

"Let me know if you need anything and I will come in soon?"

"Torren say goodnight to Daddy, Uncle Ronon, Aunty Amelia and Todd?" Teyla instructed him.

"Goodnight Unca Wonan, Aunt melia." John watched as he ran up to both of them and gave them a big hug. He wondered what his son would do next and was amazed when he approached the wraith and held up his arms, for a hug. What amazed him even more was that Todd picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Torren."

"Goodnight Todd."

John watched to scene with tears brimming in his eyes; this is what the future would look like if they succeeded in a peace treaty between humans and wraith. Hopefully his children would not have to grow up in fear of the wraith and if the time line that he saw played it's self out correctly, there could be peace within five years.

He didn't have a chance to dwell on his thoughts for much longer, because Todd put Torren in his arms.

"Goodnight Daddy I luh you." Torren said wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Goodnight pal, sleep well and I'll see you in the morning and don't forget I love you too."

John settled down when Teyla had left the room with Torren and Todd did the same. Ronon and Amelia however decided that it was time to leave.

"I should go now Colonel I'm on duty tonight." Amelia told him, as she grabbed Ronon's hand and headed for the door.

John thought to door open for them and waved to them as they left. Now it was him and Todd left in the room, so now they could talk about the fate of the galaxy.

"How are things going with the wraith?" He asked with interest.

"Civil war has begun, my friend. There are more hives standing up to fight us every day, but there are also many others that are willing to stand and fight alongside of us. Many are willing to take the retrovirus, but we just haven't had the time to administer it to all of them as yet."

"Drs Keller and Beckett are working overtime to produce the retrovirus, so I'm sure that if you need some help you could ask them." John informed him.

"Yes, they have already been a marvellous help, but it's still not enough."

John decided to change the subject, "how long do you think it will be before the galaxy is at peace."

"I'm hoping that it will happen within the next five years. That is the future I saw." Todd informed him with a smile.

"That's the future I saw as well and I hope that it doesn't take any longer, because I'm really getting to old for this."

Todd started to laugh and he wondered what was so funny, eventually he settled down and spoke to him. "You think You're old, remember I'm over ten thousand years old, so I'm definitely getting to old for this."

*"Did you know my ancestor Tobias Sheppard?" John asked him with interest.

"No, I did not have the pleasure of knowing the man, but if he was half the man that you are then he was a good man and someone I would have liked to have known. Why do you ask?"

"I never knew what happened to him. Almost four years ago now, I found a recording that he'd left for his son Jason and it said that he had been charged for treason and if he was found that he would be put to death. I don't think that he ever made it back to earth, his wife and son headed through the gate, when the ancients evacuated back to earth."

Todd looked at him thoughtfully, "What was he accused of doing?"

"Apparently, he was working with a group of wraith scientists on a retrovirus similar to the one that Keller has been administering to your hives and the head of the Ancient council at the time didn't agree with what he was doing, so he accused him of selling their ZPM technology to the wraith. Turns out that he was the one that was selling the technology to the wraith, because he wanted the wraith to continue to dominate the galaxy."

"I had heard of this group of scientists, but I was a young wraith at the time and I tended to do what ever I was told to do. Sounds like your destiny has always been tied up with the Pegasus Galaxy John."

"I never would have believed that seven years ago but then I never would have believed I would be sitting talking to a wraith who was dressed in human clothing eating pizza and drinking beer and I certainly wouldn't have ever thought of calling one a friend."

"I never had a friend until I met you John. Wraith do not have friends and they do not like to have fun."

Todd stood up at that point and he was surprised when the big wraith wrapped his arms around him a big bear hug. He almost felt as if he was squeezing the life out of him, but he didn't pull away.

"I must be getting back to my hive now, so goodnight John."

"Goodnight Guide." John said using his wraith name. He didn't use it very often, but he knew that Todd appreciated it when he did.

Once he was alone he sat for a long while thinking of the past and what was to come. He knew that he would finish something that his ancestor had started over ten thousand years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla tried to roll over in her bed, but wasn't successful. She was now thirty-seven weeks pregnant and in the last few weeks it had become increasingly more difficult to do so. In the last few days she had felt twinges in her abdomen and she suspected that they were Braxton hicks' contractions, so she knew that labour wasn't far off.

It had been a week since John had come out of the infirmary and Todd had visited. Things had been reasonably quiet since them. John had spent most of his time at home looking after her, when she felt to tired to get out of bed. The Doctors had given her permission to get up and move around in the last week, as they were hoping that labour could be brought on naturally.

She tapped her husband on the shoulder, she really needed to go to the bathroom again, but she couldn't seem to get up.

"John, I need your help to get up."

She kept tapping his shoulder until he rolled over and moaned, "what do you want me for sweetie?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I can't get up."

"Hang on Sweetie, I'll get up and help," he mumbled.

She waited a few for a few minutes and he didn't get up, "John I really need your help now?"

He mumbled again, "hang on Sweetie, I'll be there in a minute."

She lay and waited until John finally came around to her side of the bed and pulled her out of the bed, just as her feet hit the floor she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen, which doubled her over.

She barely heard John talking to her, while the contraction was happening, but when it was over she was able to stand up and she heard him loud and clear. She sensed he was worried and probably on the verge of panicking. He had never done this before, as Rodney had delivered Torren. She was actually glad that he wasn't panicking as much as Rodney, but then she had only just started having contractions.

"Sweetie are you having contractions? Should we be heading to the infirmary now?"

She smiled at him, "it's okay John, Jennifer said that I don't have to go in until my contractions are ten minutes apart."

"Well how far are they apart?"

"Well unless I've been having them in my sleep that was the first one."

"Okay then Sweetie, what do you want me to do?" John asked, looking confused.

"Can you make me a cup of tea and then maybe call Dave and Jane to come and look after Torren, tell them to be on standby and we will call them when we need them?"

"I can do that," John stated running out of the door.

"Honey!" She yelled down the passageway trying to get his attention.

He finally turned around and headed back in to their bedroom.

"What?" He asked.

"You may want to put some clothes on."

She almost laughed when he looked down and it obviously dawned on him that he only had his boxer shorts on.

He furrowed his brow, "Oh I guess I'll put some clothes on then. Are you going to put some on too?"

"Yes, honey you just worry about yourself and I'll worry about myself."

She watched John get dressed and rush out of their room, hoping that by the time she got out to the kitchen that there would be a nice hot cup of tea waiting for her. She put on one of her maternity nighties, her robe and slippers, went to the bathroom and then wandered out to the kitchen a few minutes later. Ten minutes had passed since she'd had the last contraction, so she wasn't really worried at this point. She had no idea how long she was in labour with Torren, because she was stuck on a hive ship with no idea how much time had passed between the first contraction till she gave birth.

She was surprised to see that her tea was sitting on the table and John was already there drinking a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for the tea honey?" She said sitting at the table.

"I've just contacted Dave and he says that they are ready when we need them."

She looked at her husband for signs of stress or panic and was happy to see that he seemed calm for the moment.

"In that case I think I will sit down and enjoy my tea and when Torren wakes up I will have some pancakes."

She had no idea what time it was, as she hadn't bothered to look at the clock since she'd woken up. Having no idea how long she'd been asleep she assumed that it was breakfast time.

John interrupted her thoughts and told her what time it really was, "but Sweetie, it's only 0200 hours, so do you still want me to make some pancakes."

"Really…" She didn't get to finish the sentence, as another contraction ripped through her abdomen."

John was by her side in seconds and she felt him rubbing her back and trying to offer her comfort. She was happy that it was over as quickly as it had begun.

"Are you okay? How far apart were the contractions." John asked her, his mouth moving much faster than normal.

"Do not worry John they were fifteen minutes apart and I think I might go back to bed for a while seeing that it's so early."

"I think I'll sit up for a while, as I'm too wired to go to bed."

"Okay Honey goodnight."

"Goodnight Sweetie."

As she walked down the hallway towards their bedroom she suddenly felt tired again. It wasn't long before she fell into bed and fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John sat by himself once Teyla had gone back to bed. There was no way he could sleep right now. Teyla could be in labour this very minute and he really had no idea what to do, he had done all of the anti-natal courses, but he still had no idea.

What really scared him the most was, what if he was a lousy parent. He knew that he was good with Torren, but these were his first biological children, what if he was a screw up with his own children. His father had been a good farther when he and Dave were young, but after their mother had died, their father never really had the time for him.

His father had always had time for Dave, because Dave did exactly what he wanted him to do. Where as John decided at a young age he didn't want to join the family business, he wanted to fly planes and join the air force. When his mother had been alive she had always stuck up for him and his dreams, but his father never had time for anything else but the business.

Would he have his own plans for his children, or would he let them pursue their own dreams, he knew that applied to Torren as well. In the future that Atlantis had showed him Torren became an astrophysicist, would he force Torren into that, or would he let Torren choose his own path, even if it was different to that.

He had never really thought about it until now, but he was going to be a father very soon and that freaked him out. It was a times like this that he wished that his father was here, so that he could ask him for some advice. If what Dave had said was true his father had regretted what had happened with John before he had died, which quite often brought tears to his eyes, because he'd never had a chance to tell his father that he loved him before he'd died. He knew that there was no sense on dwelling on it now, all he could do was move on and believe the best of his father.

He sat at the table for another hour listening out for Teyla in case she was having anymore contractions, but all seemed quiet from their room.

Deciding that it was probably a false alarm, he went and checked on Torren and was happy to see that he was fast asleep.

Upon entering his room a few minutes later, he was happy to see that Teyla was fast asleep, so he climbed into bed with all his clothes on and cuddled up to his wife and fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC…**

***You can read about the character Tobias Sheppard in my story "Haunted by the past."**


	19. Chapter 19: A child is born

**Chapter 19: A child is born.**

Teyla awoke to another contraction and she found that it was more painful than the ones she'd had earlier. She breathed through the contraction and tried to wake John, who was still fast asleep next to her. When the contraction had finally finished she realised that two hours had gone by since the last two, so she tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

She lay there awake listening to John's breathing, hoping that she wouldn't have to wake him anytime soon, but if that last contraction was anything to go by chances are they would be heading to the infirmary in the next couple of hours and she hoped that her labour would not be long and painful.

It wasn't long before another sharp contraction ripped through her abdomen and this one lasted a thirty-seconds, once it had passed she looked at the clock again and realised that it was fifteen minutes since the last one.

She settled down again longing to go back to sleep next to her husband who was still sleeping soundly. It was only 0400 hours and there was no way she wanted to dash to the infirmary right now; how could the babies be so inconsiderate as to want to be born at such a ridiculous hour, when all she wanted to do was sleep. She had been so exhausted lately that the last thing she wanted to do was push two babies out.

Carson and Jennifer had both told her that even if she went full term, with twins the chances of her having to have a caesarean were increased. She didn't really want that either, as that would mean she would be off her feet for longer.

She mulled all of these things over in her head before she fell back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke to the sound of someone moaning, lying there as his addled brain tried to enter the world of wakefulness, he wondered what it was. It actually sounded as if it was a person. _Who would be in my bed in pain? _Was his fist thought upon waking and then it suddenly it hit him; it must be Teyla. He remembered back to earlier and she had been having contractions and obviously she was having one. Looking at the clock he realised that it was 0500 hours.

Looking over at Teyla he realised that she was lying on her side with her hands on her stomach moaning and she appeared to be in considerable pain.

"Teyla are you okay? How far are the contractions apart?"

He started rubbing her back and waited for an answer, after another ten seconds her face relaxed and he realised that the contraction must be over, so he asked the same question that he had before

"Teyla how far apart are the contractions?"

"The last two were 11 minutes apart and they both lasted about twenty seconds."

"Did you have any before those two Sweetie?" John asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I had a couple at 0400 hours aswell." She told him the worry evident in her eyes.

"Okay Sweetie, I'm going to contact Doctor Keller and then I'll contact Dave and Jane again, so all you have to do for now is lay here."

"John can you help me get up before you contact people, because I really need to go to the bathroom?"

He nodded and helped her up, helped to the bathroom and then he stood by the door in case she needed anything from him. A few minutes later he heard a cry from her and his panic meter shot up, _what is going on, is she having another contraction, or is it something else. _With these thoughts running through his mind it didn't take him long to unlock the door and rush in to see what had happened.

"John, I think my water broke." She told him, pointing to the huge puddle on the floor."

He looked at the mess on the floor and felt himself beginning to panic, but he knew that he didn't have time to panic and he had to be strong for Teyla.

"Come and sit down and I will contact Jennifer and then she can take you to the infirmary while I contact Dave?"

She nodded at him and he took her arm and led her to the kitchen table and sat her down, he was about to contact Jennifer, when Teyla's face contorted with pain and she doubled over grabbing her stomach again.

John started rubbing her back while he counted how many seconds the contraction lasted, when the contraction was over and she finally relaxed he realised that it was ten minutes since the last one and had lasted twenty-five seconds.

Sighing he held Teyla's hand and contacted Dr Keller,

"Sheppard to Keller, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Colonel?"_

"Teyla has been having contractions on and off since about 0200 hours and her water has just broken."

"_How far apart are the contractions now?"_

"Around ten minutes."

"_And how long do they last?"_

"The last one was twenty-five seconds."

"_Can you bring her to the infirmary?"_

"I'll need to get Dave to look after Torren first."

"_Bring her to the infirmary as soon as you can."_

"Okay will do, Sheppard out."

He looked over at Teyla and realised that she looked exhausted already and she still had to give birth to two babies, hopefully it would be sooner rather than later, as he didn't want to have to see her in pain.

Walking over to her and holding her hands and looking in her eyes, he spoke gently to her,

"Sweetie, I'm just going to contact Dave and then I'll take you to the infirmary alright."

She looked up at him with bleary eyes, he could see that she just wanted to go to sleep again and he didn't blame her, he was beginning to feel tired too.

He tapped his earpiece and contacted Dave.

"Sheppard to Dave, come in please?"

"_Go ahead John."_

"Teyla is in labour and I need to take her to the infirmary."

"_Okay give me a few minutes and I'll be there to look after Torren. Does he know what's happening?"_

"No, he's fast asleep at the moment."

"_Alright I'll let him know what's happening when he wakes_ _up."_

John disconnected the communication and took his earpiece off. He wanted to be off radio until after the babies were born.

He looked over at Teyla and realised that she had dosed off sitting at the table, he decided to leave her that way, because the next contraction was due in about four minutes time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke from her doze when another contraction hit, this time it lasted a few seconds longer and it was the most painful one yet. Once it had subsided she realised that John was at her side and rubbing her back. Looking around she realised that Dr Keller and Dave were in the room as well, which was a good thing, because she was really hoping that she could get to the infirmary as soon as possible and within the next couple of hours the ordeal would all be over.

"Are you ready to go to the infirmary now?" Jennifer asked her softly, as she came around to take on of her arms.

She carefully stood up with Jennifer and Johns help and they helped her into the wheelchair that Jennifer had brought with her.

She was a little fearful of what was to come. She remembered back to giving birth to Torren and it hadn't been a pleasant experience; but she had given birth to him on a hive ship with only Rodney to help, surely this has to be better, _John is here and I will be giving birth in an infirmary with two doctors to help._

She was startled from her thoughts when John spoke to her in a gentle voice, "are you okay Sweetie?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I am alright for now, but I cannot wait to meet our children."

"I know what you mean, are you still okay with the names we've chosen?" He asked as they continued to walk down the passage way?

At this point she wished he would shut-up, "why would I change my mind John, we talked about this for a long time," she said through gritted teeth, as she felt another contraction coming on.

"John!" She yelled and grabbed his hand squeezing it tight, as the next agonizing contraction threated to rip her apart.

"Come on Sweetie, remember to breathe," he said rubbing her back with the hand she wasn't in the process of breaking.

When the contraction had finally settled down, she realised that they had actually made it to the infirmary and were sitting just outside a private room. She knew that it was the room which was usually reserved for John when he was injured, but she knew that he wouldn't need it right now, because he would be with her for the duration of the labour and birth of the twins; at least she hoped he would.

"John how far apart were the last two contractions?" She asked him with fear in her eyes.

"They're actually getting closer together, they were only 9 minutes apart and that one lasted 30 seconds." He answered her rubbing his hand.

"She sat back in the wheelchair and waited until someone actually helped her into the bed, or on to her feet, she didn't really care. Eventually she felt John hold on to one of her arms and Jennifer held onto her other one, they helped her get on to her feet and settle her into a bed. Feeling absolutely exhausted she closed her eyes and hoped that the next contraction would be longer than 9 minutes away.

Before she had a chance to go back to sleep, Jennifer was talking to her again, "Teyla I need you to lift your knees, so I can check your cervix to see how many centremetres you're dilated."

Sighing she did as she was asked, she really wanted to go back to sleep, didn't these people understand this.

Jennifer conducted her exam and announced, "you're 2 centremetres dilated and the first baby has dropped with it's head down, but it will probably still be a while before you have to push , so try and get some rest? I want to put a foetal heart monitor on both of the babies, so don't mind me fussing about?"

"That sound's great hopefully the contractions will hold off for a while so I can get some sleep." Teyla told everyone in the room.

Once she had found a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't take long for her to fall back into an exhausted sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John watched as Teyla's breathing evened out, as she fell asleep, he was really hoping that there would be a break in the contractions and that she could get some decent rest.

Looking over at Jennifer, he noticed that she was attaching the heart monitors on the babies, "how are they?"

"Both heartbeats are strong and at this stage there doesn't seem to be any problems."

"And how is Teyla doing?" He asked taking the cloth that Jennifer had given him and starting to wipe the sweat of Teyla's brow.

"She is doing a great Job at the moment, although it is good to see her getting some rest." Jennifer told him looking down at the expectant mother.

He continued to wipe Teyla's brow as he spoke to the doctor, "how much longer until the babies are born?"

"I'm not really sure, if things continue down the path they are going down it could still be another few hours, but sometimes labour can stall and even stop. If that happens I have no idea what will happen." Jennifer answered in a caring tone.

John smiled at the doctor, he knew how much she cared for her patients and how much she loved Teyla as a friend, so he knew that his wife was in good hands.

"Well at least she's in a hospital and there are doctors present this time."

"That is a good thing especially as she's having twins, because the risk of complications is much higher with multiple births.

"I'm glad you're here doc. At least Rodney isn't having to deliver them, I knew how much it freaked him out last time."

He watched Jennifer blush at the mention of Rodney and babies; he wondered if they planned on having any in the near future. According to the time line he saw they weren't, but time could be rewritten; of that he was certain.

"I'll just be in my office if you need me, I will come and check on her every hour or so, unless you call me first." She smiled at him and left the room.

Once the doctor had gone John sat next to Teyla and held her hand. Looking at his watch he realised that it had been half an hour since her last contraction, he hoped that labour hadn't stalled completely, because if it did, this could last forever.

Looking at his watch he realised that it was 0730 hours and he hadn't had any coffee or breakfast as yet this morning. He thought about it, but then he looked down at his sleeping wife and decided that he would stay with her for now. He would ask one of the nurses if they could get him something when they came in the check on Teyla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke to the sound of someone snoring and even though she felt refreshed it annoyed her no end. Why was there someone snoring next to her bed. She opened her eyes and looked to see who was annoying her and to her surprise she saw that it was John. She had never heard him snoring before, but looking at the way his head was resting on his chest she wasn't surprised.

It was becoming more annoying the longer she was awake, so she decided that she needed to do something about it.

"John!" She spoke to him in a loud sharp voice hoping that he would wake up and shut-up.

It didn't work, so she spoke to him louder this time, "John!"

When he didn't wake up she yelled at him, "_John!"_

"_What!"_ He yelled back as he almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in.

"You were snoring and it was really annoying me." She told him calming her voice a little.

"Sorry." Was all that he said, which irritated her as well.

What was he sorry about she wondered, she hoped that he wasn't going to be saying that all day long, because she would throw him out of the room if he did.

She decided that she felt a little better after a nice long sleep; well she assumed it was a long sleep. Looking up she saw that John was now hovering over her, with his worried look on his face

He was annoying her again and at that moment she considered whether she could do this with out him, but in the end, she decided that she really needed him here, because things were going to get more painful again very soon.

"How long have I been asleep, honey?" She asked him with the best smile she could manage.

"Around half an hour and that means that you haven't had a contraction for over forty minutes now."

That piece of information brought her to tears, was her labour stalling how many more hours would it be before this whole birthing process was over and then once it was over she would have another two children to look after for the rest of her life.

She felt her husband putting his arms around her and she actually felt comforted by it.

"Don't worry Sweetie I'm here and I'll always be here for you." John soothed in and awkward way.

She didn't know whether to be comforted by him or whether to hit him. Suddenly another contraction ripped through her abdomen and she tried to curl in on herself while grabbing John's hand and squeezing it tightly as she rode out the pain. After about fifteen seconds it settled down again and she flopped back on the bed moaning.

When it was over she noticed that John was wiping her brow with one hand while she was still squeezing his other hand. "John I am sorry about your hand. I hope I did not injure you."

She watched as he tried to smile, but it clearly turned out to be a grimace, "don't worry Sweetie I'm fine."

Their conversation was interrupted when Jennifer walked into the room, "how are you doing Teyla?"

"I am okay at the moment; I think."

"When was the last contraction and how long did it last?" Jennifer asked looking at them both.

It was John who answered for her, "The last contraction was a few minutes ago and it lasted about fifteen seconds."

"Okay I think I'll check to see how things are progressing. Can you bend you legs at the knees and I'll take a look to see what's happening?"

Teyla did as she was asked and Jennifer conducted her exam, "you're still only two centremetres dilated, do you think you might like to go for a walk out to the infirmary balcony, to see if we can speed things up a little?"

Teyla thought that it was a good idea, she was sure she didn't want to lie in bed all day, "I would love to get some fresh air thanks Jennifer."

"I'll go with her," John suggested helping her to her feet.

Teyla walked out to the balcony in silence, with John's arm around her. It seemed to take for ever, because for some strange reason she was walking incredibly slow. Arriving at the balcony she went over and put her hands on the railing and breathed in the fresh sea air. This was just what she needed right now.

She felt John's arms around her and it made her feel so much better and at the moment she really appreciated him being there with her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three hours since John had taking Teyla to the infirmary and Dave and Jane had come to look after Torren. Torren had woken an hour ago and he wasn't happy to find that his Momma and Daddy were missing, but when he heard that the babies would be arriving soon he started to get excited; he was going to be a big brother at last.

Dave was thankful that he didn't start asking question like, how will the babies be arriving, he was convinced that John and Teyla could answer that question themselves at some point.

After a breakfast of pancakes and a bath, Dave decided that Torren should be able to go to day-care for the day. Jane had to go to work anyway, so she could take him with her.

After a busy morning they were finally ready to leave.

"But what about babies?" Torren asked looking worried.

"Don't worry T.J. I will let you know when the babies are here and you can go and visit." Dave told him gently.

"Otay uncle Dabe." Torren said and kissed his uncle.

Dave watched as Torren took Jane's hand and walked out of the door and headed towards the child care room for the day.

Dave decided that he would stay in John and Teyla's apartment and work for the day that way if he needed to get Torren and take him to the infirmary he would be ready.

Sitting down at the table and setting his lap top up, he was just about to start work, when the door opened and Rodney barged in with Ronon not far behind him.

"Dr McKay what can I do for you?" He asked with as much patience as he could muster.

"What's happening, is Teyla in labour? Jennifer left my quarters early this morning, so I'm assuming that is what's going on!" Rodney ranted.

"Yes Rodney, Teyla is in labour."

"For how long?" Ronon mumbled.

"She has been having contractions on and off since 0200 and before you ask any other questions that is all I know.

"All right thanks Dave, I think I'll head to the infirmary to see Jennifer and then maybe she can tell me what's going on." Rodney rambled.

Dave opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late, Rodney and Ronon had already left the room.

He sighed as he sat down at his laptop again, glad that the other two had left, as he really didn't want company today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer went back to her office after she had seen Teyla and John off to the balcony, it was going to be a long day for her and an even longer one for Teyla, her labour seemed to have gone backwards and she wondered if it would stall in the near future. She hoped not, because that could lead to complications and if that happened she would have to perform a caesarean.

She had settled down at her computer to do some paperwork when Rodney came running into her office.

"What can I do for you Rodney?" She asked looking up from her computer.

"Is it true that Teyla is in labour?"

"Yes, it is."

"How far along is she and when will the babies be born?" He asked the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I can't really give you too much information Rodney, as there is such a thing as Doctor patient confidentially. What I can tell you is she is doing well and Teyla or John will let you know when she is ready for visitors."

Jennifer watched him absolutely sure that he was going to say something else. She knew him too well and as much as she loved him, more often than not he had to have the last word. He just turned and left her office, which was a relief. She knew that it was about time to check on Teyla, as she was due to have another contraction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John stood next to his wife and rubbed her back when she doubled over as another contraction hit. They were walking back to the infirmary after spending a short time on the infirmary balcony. She'd had one on the balcony and had decided that it was time to head back inside. Looking at his watch he realised that it had only been ten minutes since the last one.

He continued to rub her back and she squeezed his hand again; he knew that he was going to ask Jennifer or Carson for some x-rays on his hand when the babies were born, because he could have sworn he heard the bones break.

"Come on Sweetie, breath through the pain." He soothed.

He was a little afraid by the look that he gave her, he had seen that look more than once and it was usually before she kicked his butt in the gym. It was what came out of his mouth that shocked him.

"Will you shut up John, I am sick of listening to your voice."

He kept his mouth closed until the contraction was over, which was about 30 seconds and then he continued to help him back to the infirmary.

Once they were back in the infirmary and Teyla was settled in her bed again, John decided that it was time to go for a walk to the mess, he hadn't eaten all day and was beginning to get hungry.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Would you like anything Sweetie?

She just glared at him and said nothing, so he decided it was time to go. On his way out, he found Jennifer and sent her back in.

"How is she John?" Jennifer asked him with concern.

"She had another contraction a couple of minutes ago, the last two were ten minutes apart and lasted thirty seconds. I'm going to the mess hall to get something to eat and believe me when I tell you she is in a really bad mood."

"Just remember she's in a lot of pain John."

"Yeh I know that's why I need a walk, I hate seeing her like this. Let her know I'll be back soon."

He left the infirmary and headed towards the mess hall passing the waiting room on the way. When he looked inside he was surprised to find that Rodney and Ronon were waiting there.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Were waiting until Teyla has the babies, so that we can go and see them." Rodney answered while standing to his feet.

"Well you might actually have a long wait, so you might as well go and do something else."

"Where are you going Sheppard?" Ronon asked him with suspicion.

"I was just going to get something to eat."

"Well how about Rodney and I go and get you something to eat and then you can go back to Teyla?" Ronon suggested.

"Sounds good chewie." John answered, before turning around and heading back to his wife.

He arrived back in the infirmary to find that Jennifer was holding Teyla's hand as she rode out another contraction and this one looked more painful than any of the others had. He rushed around to hold her other hand and started to wipe her brow with a damp cloth, as she rode out the pain.

Once it had finished, Jennifer conducted another examination to judge how things were progressing.

John continued to wipe Teyla's brow while he waited until Jennifer had finished what she was doing.

"How's she doing Doc?" John asked when she had finished.

"She's three centremetres dilated and the first baby's head is engaged, it won't be long now." Jennifer told them

"Did you hear that sweetie, it won't be long now." John soothed.

"Of course, I heard, I'm not deaf!" Teyla shot back.

John took that as a sign to just keep his mouth shut, so he didn't say anything more; he just kept holding her hand and rubbing the damp cloth over her face.

For the next half an hour, he sat and held her hand and wiped her forehead, as the contractions came and went. They were getting closer together, lasting longer and seemed to be more painful.

After once such contraction, Jennifer to them that the baby was ready to be delivered and when she felt the next contraction, she needed to push as hard as she could.

A few minutes later John held Teyla's hand as the next contraction hit, "come on Sweetie, you're almost there, don't forget to push."

"John don't you talk to me, this is all your fault, so why don't you shut up, before you drive me insane!" Teyla shouted at him as she pushed.

"John do you want to come around and watch you babies being born?" Jennifer asked.

John went around to the end of the bed and was surprised that he could see the top of the baby's head. He couldn't believe it finally his children were being born.

He heard Teyla moan again as another contraction hit.

"Push Teyla," Jennifer encouraged her gently.

For another five minutes the only sound John heard was Teyla moaning in pain as she continued to give birth to his first biological child.

He could barely believe it when Jennifer announced that it was a boy and put it on Teyla's chest, asking him if he wanted to cut the cord.

He nodded eagerly and followed Jennifer's instructions and cut the cord, all the while looking at his son. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Do you guys have a name for him?" Jennifer asked smiling at Teyla with tears in her eyes.

"Tobias Jason Sheppard." John answered with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you have a rest Teyla while I take Tobias and check him out, to make sure everything is okay. The other baby may be a little while coming, so maybe you could have a sleep."

John watched as Teyla closed her eyes, hopefully she would be able to have a rest before it all started again.

He sat in the chair next to her and held her hand, as she drifted off to sleep, she was obviously exhausted. A few minutes later he felt his eyes closing and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep as well.

**TBC…**

**One down, one to go.**


	20. Chapter 20: A second child is born

**Chapter 20: A second child is born.**

Teyla lay in her bed, somewhere between wakefulness and sleep.  
She felt totally drained after giving birth to her son, but she knew that it wouldn't be too long and she would have to do it all again with her daughter; at least she hoped she was having a daughter, as that was what all of the scans had told them.

She was about to surrender to sleep when she heard a baby crying nearby. It took her addled brain a while to realise that the baby was her son. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room and noticed that John was sitting next to her with their son Tobias in his arms. He was beautiful and he was the splitting image of his father, except he had her brown eyes.

"John, how is he? She asked feeling worried that something may be wrong with him.

"He is absolutely beautiful sweetie; do you want to hold him?"

She was about to nod her head, when a contraction tore through her again, she really thought as if it was going to rip her apart this time. She moaned as John took her hand to help her find her centre as she rode it out.

Thirty seconds later the contraction had finished, so she looked around to see what was happening and noticed that John wasn't holding their son any longer.

"John where is Tobias?"

"Don't worry I left him with Carson. He will need to be fed soon, but it looks as if things have started up again, so Carson will give him a bottle if things take too long."

Nodding she felt tears brimming in her eyes, she really didn't want to have to use formula, but Carson had told her that she may not be able to make enough milk for two babies, which meant that she may need a combination of both formula and breast milk. Deep down she knew that it didn't really matter, as long as both of the children were healthy.

She didn't get a chance to think of anything else as another excruciating ripped through her abdomen. It seemed to go on for ever, but in reality, it only lasted thirty seconds.

She heard Jennifer come into the room when it was over and she guessed that her rest period was over.

"How long was I asleep Jennifer?"

"You're were asleep for about forty minutes." Jennifer answered smiling at her.

She nodded thankful that at least she'd had some rest, "how far apart were the contractions John?"

"Around seven minutes sweetie," he told her still holding her hand.

She turned to look at Jennifer and asked her, "has the baby dropped."

"Let me have a look and then I'll let you know."

Teyla lifted her legs and let Jennifer examine her, to see what was going on. She was actually of two minds, she badly wanted to rest, but she also wanted to meet her other child, so in the end she decided that it was probably better if she gave birth sooner rather than later.

"The head is engaged and ready, so hopefully the baby should start to bear down with in the next few contractions." Jennifer told her with a smile.

Looking around she saw that John was hovering over her and this time she felt comforted by his presence. She really needed him by her side right now.

It wasn't long before the next contraction stuck and this time she had an incredible urge to push. "Jennifer I really need to push right now!" She yelled.

"You can push now Teyla." Jennifer informed her.

She pushed as hard as she could and grabbed John's hand and squeezed it hard, unfortunately for John she actually heard bones cracking in his hand, "Sorry." She said to him when the contraction was over.

"Never mind Sweetie, I can see the head. It won't be much longer."

A minute later, another contraction hit and she pushed as hard as she could encouraged by her husband. "Push sweetie, it won't be much longer."

She squeezed his hand harder than she had the last time, but all she could feel was the all-encompassing pain she was in, she had absolutely no idea the amount of pain she was causing him.

"The head is out Teyla, it should only take one more push and then your baby will be here." Jennifer informed her with an encouraging smile.

Without warning the next centration hit and she grabbed John's hand again and pushed as hard as she could, the pain was excruciating, but then she had already had a baby less than an hour ago, so of course it was going to hurt.

She lay back on her pillows totally spent, she was glad that there were not more babies in there, because there was no way she was going to do that again; ever.

She was shocked out of her musings when Jennifer spoke to her. "It's time to meet your daughter Teyla."

Teyla was in tears as Jennifer placed the baby on her chest.

"Do you have a name for her?" Jennifer asked.

"Charin Elizabeth Sheppard."

"I need to take her and Carson will check her out to make sure everything is okay, while you deliver the placenta." Jennifer explained with a compassionate voice.

Teyla just looked at her friend in tears, "have I not already done that once today. Please do not make me do it again, as all I want to do is spend time with my babies and sleep."

"Don't worry it won't take long." Jennifer assured her.

"John why don't you give Charin to Carson, take a break and let Carson take a look at your hand."

He nodded and took Charin in his good hand and left the room.

Teyla watched as John left the room with her daughter, she was absolutely wiped, by the time she had delivered the placenta, so all she could do was lay there with her eyes closed while Jennifer cleaned her up. She really wanted to see her babies again and she wanted to try and feed them, but all she really felt like doing was sleeping.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll send John in, in an hour with your children and you can try and feed them."

Teyla nodded and settled back into the nice soft pillows and it wasn't too long before she fell into a deep contented sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John headed out to see Carson with his daughter Charin, she was the splitting image of Teyla except for the hair, he was totally convinced that it was going to be as hard to manage as his.

"What have we here Laddie?" Carson asked as John entered the next room.

"Carson meet my daughter, Charin Elizabeth Sheppard."

"What a beautiful Lassie she is."

"Jennifer asked if you could check her over and while you're at it can you x-ray my hand, at the risk of sounding like Rodney, I think it may be broken. Teyla squeezed a little hard and I heard a few bones crack.

John handed Charin over and then went to look at his son, who was lying in a little crib in the corner of the room. Tobias seemed to be fast asleep, which was certainly a relief, because the last thing he needed was a screaming baby.

Almost as if she heard him, Charin decided that she needed to scream at the top of her lungs. Carson finished what he was doing and handed her over to him. John started to pace the room lightly rubbing her on the shoulder and within five minutes she was fast asleep. He laid her in the tiny crib next to her brother and walked over to Carson to see what he was up to.

"Okay laddie, everything looks fine with your children, so let me have a look at that hand." Carson suggested heading out of the room and motioning him to follow.

He stood and watched as Carson ran the ancient scanning device over his hand and was disturbed by the tutting sounds that he was making.

"Okay Doc how does it look?"

"It looks as if there are a few cracked bones, but I won't need to put it in a plaster. I will put it in a splint, to offer some extra support. You shouldn't have any problems helping with the babies, just try not to get it wet." Carson explained to him.

"Great can I contact Dave then and let him know that the babies have been born." He asked using his puppy dog eyes.

"If you wait I'll give you the details and you can let your brother know." Carson suggested.

"Thanks Carson."

Fifteen minutes later Carson had splinted his hand up and given him his earpiece, so he was able to contact Dave.

"John to Dave, come in please?"

"_Go ahead John."_

"The babies have been born and you have another nephew and a niece."

"_What are their names?"_

"Tobias Jason and Charin Elizabeth Sheppard."

"_How much did they weigh and at what time where they born?"_

"Tobias was born at 10:45, weighing 8 pound seven ounces and Charin was born a 11:55 weighing six pound six ounces."

"_How is Teyla?"_

"She's doing okay, but she is sleeping at the moment."

"_Do you want me to tell Torren, or do you want to tell him?"_

"You can tell him Dave and I'll let you know when you can bring him for a visit."

"_Thanks John and congratulations, I'll see you soon, Dave out."_

"See you soon John out."

John turned around and noticed that the cribs were no longer in the room he was in. He noticed Jennifer was walking past on the way to her office, so he went to ask her what was going on.

"Hey Doc, what have you done with my children?"

"Don't worry, I've just taken them in to be with Teyla and I've left Carson with them. I'm just on my way to tell Rodney and Ronon. Apparently, they have been sitting in the waiting room all morning."

He smiled at her and headed down the hall way to be with his family. The only person missing was Torren and he would allow Torren to come and see his new brother and sister, when Teyla was feeling a little better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave finished his communication with John and thought about finding Torren, to let him know that he was now a big brother. Torren was still at day-care and he was expecting him home any minute for lunch, along with Jane, so he decided to make a cup of coffee. Although Jane was supposed to be working today, she had managed to swap with one of the other day-care teachers so that she could have to the day off.

He was in the middle of making coffee, when Jane came through the door and Torren ran up to him in excitement.

"Uncle Dabe, how is Momma, I big bother?"

"Yes, you are T.J, you now have a brother named Tobias and a sister named Charin."

"Cool Toby and Charlie. When can I see them?"

Dave chuckled it seemed that Torren seemed to like nicknames as much as his father did. He wondered if John had already shortened their names.

"I'm not sure when you can see them T.J. Daddy will let us know when Momma and the babies are ready to see people and you will be the first person to see them."

"Otay, what's for lunch?"

"I'm just making some sandwiches now, so why don't you wash up and sit at the table."

"Otay Uncle Dabe." Torren told him running off to the bathroom.

Dave was amazed at how well his speech was developed for an almost three-year-old. He was a very intelligent boy and Dave knew that he was going to be a great big brother.

He felt Jane's arms go around him, as he sat at the table ready to eat his lunch, "Congratulations, Dave you now have two nephews and a niece. Maybe we should start thinking of making you a father soon." She whispered in his ear.

He was totally embarrassed by the way she'd said it and was lucky Torren came in the room, before she had the chance to say anything else.

He put some sandwiches on his plate and sat enjoying his lunch, thinking about what Jane had said to him. He really wanted to be to be a father someday soon and he knew if he was half as good as Dad as John was, he would be happy, but for now he would enjoy being an uncle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time Teyla awoke, she felt much less exhausted than she had before she fell asleep. She was tired and she hurt all over, but she felt much better than she had. Looking around the room she noticed that John was sitting beside her with a baby in his arms, the other was in a small crib next to him.

She looked up at John and found that he was gazing at their child. She noticed the blue blanket wrapped around the child in his arms and a pink blanket around the child in the crib, so she assumed that he was holding Tobias. She also noticed that the arm that wasn't around the baby had a splint on the wrist.

"John did I hurt your hand?" She asked in horror, as she didn't really remember squeezing that hard.

"Just a couple of cracked bones, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

She really thought that she really needed to apologise to him, "I'm sorry."

"Would you like to hold Toby or Charlie? Jennifer also said that you should try and feed them when you wake up, if you want to."

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Did you just give our children nicknames?"

"Sure, I can't call Tobias T.J, so I thought I'd shorten it to Toby and you've got to admit Charlie, is such a cute nickname for a girl?"

Teyla rolled her eyes at him, if John was happy to call their children by nicknames, he would let him, but she was going to use his full names for now.

"Well in that case I would like to try and feed Charin and Tobias."

She sat up in bed with two pillows beside her. She Carefully took Tobias of John and was amazed when he latched on and started to suckle. John helped her with Charin as well and very soon she was suckling as well. It was the most incredible feeling to finally be here feeding her children, with her husband beside her.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, as she and John sat and gazed at their children. John told her the size of the babies when they were born and she now knew why she was so tired after giving birth to Tobias. She was so glad that Charin was much smaller, as the thought of giving birth to another baby around the same size as Tobias freaked her out a little.

It was early evening, the babies were sleeping and she'd just had her dinner, John had gone back home to stretch his legs and pick up Torren to bring him to see his brother and sister.

Sitting alone she enjoyed the silence, it had been a busy day and she knew that these moments on her own would be rare for a while. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened over the last couple of years and although her pregnancy had not been ideal, the birth of the twins had been problem free.

She was still tired, so now would be a good time to have a quick nap before John showed up with Torren. Closing her eyes, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John entered his apartment to find that Dave, Jane and Torren had just finished dinner; he had just been to the mess hall for a quick bite to eat, so he hadn't really missed out on anything.

"Daddy!" Torren squealed, running towards him.

"Hey T.J, I really missed you pal. How was your day?"

"I a big brother now." Torren explained

"You sure are pal, would you like to go and see Momma and you brother and sister."

"See Toby and Charlie?"

He looked at his son suspiciously, "how did you know that's what I call them?

"That's what I call them." He answered his father and rolled his eyes.

John looked at Dave wondering what was going on, could it be that he and Torren spent so much time together that they had begun to think alike.

"Great minds think alike John," his brother told him with a smile.

John nodded and grinned at his brother, before picking up Torren and talking to Dave, "Do you and Jane want to come by in half an hour and pick up Torren and meet Toby and Charlie?"

"We'd love to." Jane answered before Dave had a chance to say anything.

John left the apartment and headed to the infirmary with Torren. He could tell that his son was excited, because he just kept on talking about nothing, which he usually did when he was excited about something.

A few minutes later when they arrived in the infirmary Teyla was still asleep and the babies were still asleep in their cribs.

"Me hold them Daddy?"

John looked down and noticed that Charin was starting to wake up. He bent down a picked her up hoping that she wouldn't start to scream and disturb her mother and brother.

He was relieved when she remained quiet and tried to focus on her father. "How about you sit down T.J and I'll put Charlie in your arms."

Once he was sure Torren was sitting down, he placed Charlie into his arms and he was amazed by what he saw. Torren was quietly talking to his sister and telling her about his day and Charlie was trying to focus on him.

He was so mesmerised watching Torren and Charin that he didn't even notice that Teyla was watching the scene in front of her, until she spoke.

"I am so glad to see you Torren, what do you think of your new sister?" Teyla asked him with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I luh her Momma." Torren explained looking up at her.

"Can I hold her, while you hold Tobias?" Teyla asked her son.

John took Charin off him and passed him to Teyla. He then looked down at the other crib and noticed that Tobias had opened his eyes. He looked ready to open his mouth and start to scream, so John bent down to pick him up. Walking around the room he patted his new son on the back until he started to settle.

Once the baby had settled and he was sure that Torren was sitting down, he placed him in his arms and watched as Torren looked down at him with as much love as he had his sister.

"I luh Toby, Daddy."

"John!" Teyla exclaimed from the bed, he turned to her and then she continued on, "have you been telling our son to use nicknames for his brother and sister."

John put on his best puppy dog eyes and he replied, "no I haven't sweetie, Torren came up with the same nicknames as I did." He shrugged, "you know what they say don't you?"

"What? She asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Great minds think alike," he chuckled looking at Torren who was talking to his brother.

Torren gazed into his brothers face for a bit longer, before he announced that his arm was getting tired. John was just taking Toby off him when Dave and Jane entered the room.

"Hello little brother," Dave greeted him, "is that my new nephew?" He asked looking at the baby in John's arms.

"Sure is, this is Tobias or Toby for short." He told him placing the baby in his brothers' arms.

"Jane would you like to hold Charin?" Teyla asked her sister in law and handed the baby to her.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother!" Jane exclaimed looking into the baby's face.

John looked at Jane holding his daughter and smiled, she was certainly right about how beautiful Charin was.

Dave and Jane stayed a while longer and then it was time for them to take Torren home to bed.

"Come on T.J it's time for bed? You can come and see your brother and sister tomorrow if you'd like too." Dave told him.

"Night, Toby, night Charlie," Torren said kissing his brother and sister on the top of their heads.

"I luh you Momma and Daddy," Torren told his parents as he kissed them as well.

"I love you darling." Teyla told her son.

"I love you too pal." John told him and hugged him tight.

John stood and watched his son and brother walk out of the room hand in hand and Jane followed, when they were gone he turned around a looked at Teyla trying to feed both of the babies at once.

"Here let me help you Teyla," he suggested, helping her get the babies into the right position.

Once they were in the right position and busy suckling he sat and watched totally in awe of what was going on. It was the most beautiful thing in the universe watching his wife feed his babies, the babies that he had created with her.

When Teyla had finished feeding them, he changed both of their diapers, he sat cuddling Toby and Teyla had Charin. They were both hoping to get them settled, so that they could both get some sleep. No such luck though, just as they were wanting to put the babies into their cribs, Carson entered the room with Rodney and Ronon in tow.

"I hope you don't mind, but these two insisted on seeing the babies and they refused to leave until they saw them." Carson explained looking at his feet.

John knew that he was feeling guilty, because that's what Carson always did, when he was guilty or hiding something.

Sighing he looked at Teyla and she nodded her consent, "Come in but can you please be quiet we've just settled them."

"This is Tobias Jason Sheppard," John said showing them the baby in his arms

"And the lovely little girl with Teyla is our daughter, Charin Elizabeth Sheppard."

"Did you name her after Elizabeth Weir?" Rodney asked peering into the baby's face.

It was Teyla who answered the question, "Yes Rodney we named her after two people who were very important to us. Charin, as you know was the person who raised me after my father died and Elizabeth was the person who wanted John along on this mission, which unltimately led to John and I meeting one another."

"So, Tobias is named after your ancestor and his son, right?" Ronan asked in his deep low voice.

"That's right Chewie, I wanted to honour Tobias, because he started fighting for what we are still fighting for today.

"You know you can't call him T.J. right?" Rodney told him staring Tobias.

"Yes, I know Rodney that is why I'm calling him Toby, but everyone else can call him Tobias," John told him firmly.

John stifled a yawn, they hadn't really had much sleep since Teyla had awoken at 0200 hours that morning and now it was 2000 hours and he felt totally exhausted, so he knew that it was time to try and get Rodney and Ronan out of the room.

"Okay guys, you've seen the babies, so now it's time to let us get some sleep."

Rodney looked as if he was about to protest, but before he had a chance to do so, Ronon grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the room.

At last they were alone with their sleeping children, so John made sure that both babies were in their cribs. Once they were safely sleeping he went over to Teyla and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you for giving me three such wonderful children," he said with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Thank you, John, for being such a wonderful father to Torren and I am absolutely sure you will be a wonderful father for Tobias and Charin too."

"You're welcome Sweetie. Now how about we get some sleep, before these two wake up again and want to be fed.

"Goodnight then honey," She told him with a smile.

He curled up on the bed next to Teyla's and closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. It had been and exhausting day for him, but he couldn't imagine what Teyla had gone through. Thinking back to everything that had happened over the last ten weeks, he was thankful that the babies were here and the birth had gone well. Things could have been far worse, some crazy bitch had held him hostage after hitting him with a car and then when he was being rescued by his team, she had shot him. Teyla had gone into premature labour at that point and then she'd had to spend the last eight or nine weeks of her pregnancy in bed.

When he thought about how things could have gone, he shuddered and settled his mind thinking about his family and what was to come, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep contented sleep.

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21: The naming ceremony

**Chapter 21: The naming ceremony.**

John entered the mess hall, with Teyla walking along side of him. He was pushing the twins along in a double pram. They had ordered the pram from earth before they were born and luckily it had arrived while Teyla was still in the infirmary.

Teyla had been released from the infirmary this morning, after spending a week there. John had actually spent the entire week with her, as the doctors wanted to make sure that they were both up to the task of looking after the twins. Jennifer had also kept an eye on the feeding, to make sure that both Charin and Tobias were getting enough food, as Teyla was determined that she only wanted to breast feed them. Jennifer had told them that both of the babies were getting enough food for now. Jennifer had also insisted that Teyla bring the twins in every couple of weeks for a check-up.

Torren had spent the week with his Uncle Dave and Auntie Jane. Dave or Jane had brought Torren in to visit them once a day to make sure he felt a part of what was going on with the twins as well.

Coming back to the present moment, he looked around the mess hall to find that the place was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. There was a giant photo of Charin and one of Tobias hanging on one wall with their names at the bottom of the photos. Someone had put one up of Torren when he was a baby as well.

Someone had obviously gone to a great deal of effort to arrange the day for them, for today was Tobias' and Charin's naming day. They had decided to include Torren in the ceremony, because it was not possible for him to have on when he was born, as the Athosians had just been rescued from Michael and most of them were not themselves at the time.

According to Athosian tradition a child's name was sacred and the child had to come before the Athosian leadership within a month of their birth and the parents had to agree to raise the children in the Athosian culture, or in this case agree to teach the children about the culture.

Looking around the room he was happy to see that the room was filled to capacity with the Athosians and people from earth attending; he even noticed a few leaders from other worlds in attendance, including Ladon Radim and Todd. As they continued to walk through the room to the place where the couple of honour and their children would sit John felt that all eyes were on him and that made him feel really uncomfortable.

It wasn't long after they had finally managed to sit down as a family that Halling stood up to begin to proceedings.

"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the naming ceremonies of, Torren John Sheppard, Tobias Jason Sheppard and Charin Elizabeth Sheppard." He paused to smile at John and Teyla, "We have three ceremonies to get through to day, so some aspects of the ceremonies will be combined and other parts will be separate. General Jack O'Neill would you like to speak on behalf of the Atlantis expedition first."

"Thank you Halling. It is an honour to represent the Atlantis expedition here today. I asked Richard Woolsey if he would like to do it, but he suggested that I do it, as I have known John and Teyla longer, so it is with great pleasure that I ask John and Teyla this question. Do you agree to teach your children all that you know of earth culture?"

John looked at Teyla and held her hand as they answered, "We do."

John smiled at Teyla again as Halling stood up and asked the next question, "Do you both agree to teach your children of their Athosian culture and heritage?"

"We do?"

John smiled as Jack and Halling stood up together, he was amazed how much his people actually respected the Athosian culture and were willing to participate in these ceremonies for his children.

He picked up Torren and stood next to Teyla facing Jack and Halling.

Halling spoke first, "John and Teyla what have you named this child who you present for naming today?"

"We have named him Torren John." They both said together.

"And why have you chosen those names?" Halling asked Teyla.

"We have named him after his grandfather Torren and his father John."

Halling smiled and raised his hands, "It is with great honour that I as the leader of the Athosian people accept this child as one of our own."

Jack stood up then and spoke, "It is with great honour that I as a representative of Earth accept this child as one of our own people."

The crowd erupted in applause, as John handed off Torren to his brother Dave and picked up Tobias.

Halling smiled at them both before speaking again, "John and Teyla what have you named this child who you present for naming today?"

"We have named him Tobias Jason." They both said together.

"And why have you chosen those names?" Halling asked John.

"Tobias was the name of one of my ancestors who has greatly inspired me and Jason was the name of his son."

Halling smiled and raised his hands, "It is with great honour that I as the leader of the Athosian people accept this child as one of our own."

Jack stood up then and spoke, "It is with great honour that I as a representative of Earth accept this child as one of our own people."

The crowd erupted in applause, as John handed off Tobias to his Sister in law Jane and picked up Charin.

Halling smiled at them both before speaking again, "John and Teyla what have you named this child who you present for naming today?"

"We have named her Charin Elizabeth." They both said together.

"And why have you chosen those names?" Halling asked Teyla and John

"I wish to honour Charin who was the woman who raised me after my father was culled by the Wraith." Teyla told him.

"And I wish to honour Dr Elizabeth Weir, who believed in me when no one else did. She was the person who gave me a second chance at life and for that I am forever grateful." John supplied.

Halling smiled and raised his hands, "It is with great honour that I as the leader of the Athosian people accept this child as one of our own."

Jack stood up then and spoke, "It is with great honour that I as a representative of Earth accept this child as one of our own people."

The crowd erupted into applause for one last time, before Jack stood up and spoke, "John and Teyla want to thank you all for coming here today, to celebrate their children with them. Some light refreshments will be served shortly. If you would like to come and congratulate the couple, come forward at any time, but please leave any gifts on the table over by the cake."

John sat down relieved that it was all over and they could take the time to feed the twins and relax a little.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla was relieved when the ceremony was over. Feeling exhausted she sat down for a rest before it was time to feed the twins, all three of her children were with their Aunty and Uncle right now, so she snuggled back into John's arm when he put it around her.

It wasn't long before people started to come up and congratulate them and she almost groaned until she remembered that these people were here to celebrate her children. She knew that her children were truly a blessing, as were any children that were born into the Athosian culture. Their numbers had dwindled in the last few years, as many had chosen not to undertake the bonding or have children.

It was hard for her to comprehend that her children also represented the joining of two cultures and the fact that her and John weren't even from the same galaxy made it an even more miraculous occurrence.

Her musings were interrupted when Todd walked up to their table, "Congratulations, John and Teyla. I have had a gift for each of the children sent to your apartment, as it was to big to bring to the mess hall."

Teyla smiled at her friend, "Thank you Todd, we are honoured that you could be here to celebrate this special day with us."

Todd chuckled, as he replied, "I wouldn't miss it. You and John have become two of my closest friends, which is saying a lot; because I never thought I'd make friends with humans."

"You have become one of our closest friends also and I never thought I would say that about a wraith."

Todd nodded and walked off. It was a strange turn of events that led to the situation in the galaxy at the moment. The wraith were embroiled in a Civil war, with Todd and his hives on the side of the humans and the rest of Wraith against them. John had told her about his trip to the future and the peace treaty that would eventually be signed. How she longed for that day when the galaxy would be at peace.

She was startled when Radek came over to congratulate them, "Congratulations to both of you, your children are absolutely beautiful. I have left a present for the three of them over at the table."

"Thank you Radek," she replied.

Looking over at John she realised that he was in deep conversation with General O'Neill and there was no chance that she was going to get his attention any time soon. She was really hoping to feed the twins, before it was time for the rest of them to eat, but she needed John's help to do it.

Luckily Jack stood up and walked away at that point, "John I need to feed Charin and Tobias, before we eat and I need you to help me."

"No problems sweetie, I'll just go and get them off Dave and Jane. They do seem to be handling the three of them though. I think they'll make great parents someday, don't you?"

Teyla looked over at the couple and smiled, "yes, I believe they will and I am looking forward to them being able to look after the children when we want to go on our honeymoon."

She watched as John left to collect the children and tears came to her eyes. What a wonderful father John was, he had already proved that he was a good father with Torren, so she had no doubt that he would succeed with the twins.

He came back a few minutes with Charin cradled in one arm and Tobias cradled in the other, "do you need any help sweetie?"

"Can you hold Tobias please Honey and I'll feed Charin first."

There were still tears in her eyes as she started to feed Charin, this was her life now and it would be for a long time. She had no idea how she was going to get through the next few days, never mind the next eighteen or so years.

"Are you alright Sweetie, do you need to leave?" John asked her softly.

"I am fine John, I'm just feeling a little emotional today. Do you realise that we are parents to not only Torren, but Charin and Tobias, for the rest of their lives and we will have to care for them for many years to come?" The tears were streaming down her face by the time she had finished speaking.

John pulled her hair aside and whispered in her ear, "it's okay Sweetie, we'll face it together. Once we have eaten and cut the cake, we will head back to our apartment and you can have a rest if you'd like too."

"Thank you honey, I would like that, now can you hand me Tobias and I will feed him, while you burp Charin."

They swapped babies and she began to feed Tobias while John held Charin over his shoulder and patted her back.

Suddenly she realised that she was missing a child, "Where is Torren?"

"He's over in the corner with Rodney and Jennifer, the Doc seems to love it, but Rodney hates every minute of it. I pity Jennifer, trying to convince Rodney that they should have kids." John chuckled.

"Perhaps they should not. It is a big responsibility and one which should not be taken lightly. I honestly do not think we are ready to be parents."

"Well we are parents Sweetie and I know that it is going to be a difficult journey for us, perhaps for you more than me while they are young, but we have done a pretty good job with Torren so far, don't you think?"

Before Teyla had a chance to respond General O'Neill stood up and spoke, "Refreshments are served, after you have eaten John and Teyla will be cutting the cake, before they head off home."

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Dave asked, as he and Jane came over to join them at their table.

"Thanks Dave, that would be great." John replied.

Teyla looked relieved, "thank you Jane I would really appreciate that."

Once there was food in front of them, John put the babies down in the pusher and she was happy to see that they fell asleep, which gave her a chance to enjoy her meal uninterrupted; at least for a while.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John finished putting Tobias and Charin in the pusher and sat back with his arm around Teyla, it was nice for them to finally be able to enjoy the meal that was in front of them, he hadn't seen Torren, since the naming ceremony and he was happy that there were so many willing baby sitters to look after him. He would be three in a couple of months' and he couldn't believe how fast he was growing.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ronon and Amelia came over to talk to them, "Hey Sheppard, great ceremony. We had a similar ceremony back on Sateda when a child was born." Ronon informed him.

"Congratulations Colonel." Amelia said smiling at him.

John smiled at them both, he still hadn't had a chance to ask Ronon if he'd asked Amelia to marry him as yet, but he couldn't see a ring, so he suspected that he hadn't as yet. "Thanks guys. Can I ask you to do something for us at the end of the party?"

"Sure, thing Sheppard, what do you need?" Ronon answered.

"Can you bring all the presents back to the apartment for us? I was going to ask Rodney and Jennifer to help as well.

Amelia answered, before Ronon had a chance to say anything. "We would be happy to do that sir."

"We'll make sure it is done." Ronon informed him. "I'll catch you later Sheppard.

John and Teyla sat in silence during the rest of their meal. John was relieved that no one came near them to talk. He was getting a little tired of being the centre of attention and he just wanted to retreat to his quarters for the next few weeks until he was on duty again.

Finally, the meal time was finished and Jack stood up again, "It is time for John and Teyla to cut the cake," he looked at them and then continued on, "are you free at the moment?"

"The babies are asleep at the moment and Torren is otherwise occupied, so yes." John answered, feeling weary and wanting the ceremony to be over.

John stood up, took Teyla's hand and led her over to the cake table. The cake was a large chocolate cake with Vanilla frosting and it had their children's names written on the top of it. Torren's name was written in green, Charin's in pink and Tobias' in blue.

Once the cake was cut, John stood up to make a quick speech, so that they could get to their apartment as soon as possible. "I want to thank everyone for coming here today and celebrating this occasion with us. Thank you for all of your kind words and your wonderful gifts, we will open them all when we get home."

He took Teyla's hand and headed back to their table relieved that the ceremony and subsequent celebrations were over and he could finally take his family home and hide for a few weeks. Jennifer had arranged for meals to be sent to their apartment for the next three weeks and she had arranged to check on the family every couple of days.

Arriving back at the table, he was relieved to find that the twins were still asleep.

He led Teyla to a seat and proceeded to pack their possessions into the pusher, luckily the twins slept on. Finally, he was all packed up and ready to leave. Helping Teyla to her feet he was happy to be able to leave without anyone stopping him along the way.

When he entered the apartment, he received the shock of his life to find that there were three huge teddy bears sitting in the lounge room, one was green, one was pink and one was blue. He had no idea where they were going to put them, because they were almost as big as Teyla was.

He approached them with his eyes wide, he was glad that Torren was staying with his auntie and uncle, otherwise he would be squealing with delight and waking the twins, "I wonder who these are from sweetie?"

"I have no idea, I think there is a card with each of them."

John looked down at the green one and smiled when he read it, "To Torren, happy naming day, from Todd."

He looked at the pink one and it read, "To Charin, happy naming day, from Todd."

Finally, he looked at the blue one and it read, "To Tobias, happy naming day, from Todd."

"There from Todd Sweetie." He chuckled, he never thought that he would see a wraith trying so hard to be human, but maybe that was what happened when they now longer needed to feed on humans. Perhaps they were closer the humans than he thought.

"I think I'll put them in the spare room for now sweetie."

"Tobias and Charin appear to be waking up, I would like to feed them again and then can you look after them while I try and have a sleep."

John went over to the pusher, to see who was most awake and he discovered that Charin was about to cry, so he picked her up and handed her to Teyla, who had settled into the lazy recliner.

Tobias seemed to be settled for the moment, so he sat and watched Charin feed, he thought that it was the most beautiful thing in the world watching a baby feed. By the time Teyla had finished with Charin, Tobias was beginning to stir, so he took Charin off her and handed her Tobias.

Once Teyla had finished feeding both the babies she headed off to the bedroom to try and get some sleep.

John took her place in the lazy boy chair and cradled both of the babies in his arms. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep again, he gently placed them in the pusher next to him and settled back to get some sleep himself. At this point they were trying to feed them every two to two and a half hours, which meant that when they were sleeping it was a good idea to try and get some sleep yourself. All the books he'd read on multiple births suggested to try and establish a routine early on, but for some reason that was easier said than done, sometimes when they wanted to be fed, you just had to feed them whether the two hours was up or not. With the twins sleeping soundly and Teyla in the bedroom it didn't take to long for him to fall asleep.

He awoke sometime later to the door chime sounding, he had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but it wasn't anywhere near long enough. He really didn't want to get up, so the just thought open and the door opened to reveal, Ronon and Amelia bringing Torren home.

"Daddy!" Torren shouted running into the room and jumping on his father's lap.

John place his finger to his lip, "shh…. Charlie and Toby are still sleeping and Momma and I need them to stay asleep for as long as possible."

"Where Momma?"

"Momma is sleeping as well,"

"No, she's not." Teyla told him and she walked out of the passageway.

"Sowry Momma, did I wake you?" Torren asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.

Teyla sighed, "No darling I was already awake and I fear I will never get enough sleep."

John looked at her and he thought that she certainly looked exhausted, "why don't you sit in the recliner? He suggested putting Torren down and standing to his feet.

He had forgotten that there were two other people in the room until Ronon spoke, "hey Sheppard, Amelia and I want to talk to the two of you, but it can wait for another time, if this is a bad time."

"No now is as good a time as any." He turned to look at his son who was jumping around the room, "Torren, can you go and play with some toys in your room for a while?"

"Sure daddy." John was happy that he left without any problems.

He sat down with Ronon and Amelia, who had decided to sit down at the table and Teyla decided to join them as well "now what can we do for you?"

John watched his friends closely and when Ronon took Amelia's hand he was pretty sure he knew what they were going to say.

"Well you guys have been kind of busy, so we haven't really had time to tell you that we are engaged."

John slapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Chewie about time too."

"That is fantastic news Amelia, may I have a look at the ring," Teyla said hugging her friend.

Amelia took a deep breath, before speaking. "We have something that we would like to ask both of you as well."

John and Teyla both nodded for them to continue. "Go ahead."

"I want you to be my best man Sheppard?" Ronon asked with a hopeful look.

"And Teyla, I'd like you to me my matron of honour." Amelia asked looking hopeful as well.

A grin lit up John's face as he answered, "I would be honoured Chewie, just let me know whatever you need."

John watched as Teyla smiled at her friend. "It would be a great honour for me to stand with you on your wedding day Amelia."

Before any of them had a chance continue the conversation, Charin started to fuss. John sighed and looked at his watch and he realised that it was probably time to feed the twins again.

He looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulders, "sorry guys, but it's time for feeding again."

"We'll bring your gifts by tomorrow morning; McKay and the Doc have promised to help." Ronon informed him before leaving the room with Amelia, leaving them with two crying babies.

John looked at her distraught face. "What do you want me to do Sweetie?"

"Can you see if Torren want's some dinner, while I feed the twins and then he will need a bath before bed."

"I'll organise something for us to eat while I'm at it, and then hopefully we can all sit down together, while the twins sleep.

Forty-Five, minutes later, the twins were fed, their diapers changed and thankfully they were sleeping again. John was so glad that they were such good sleepers; well at least they were for one-week old babies.

Sitting down at the table he heaped three plates with meatloaf and mashed potatoes, but he didn't really feel like eating much, because he was so exhausted. He couldn't imagine how Teyla was feeling right now. The only sign of life at the dinner table was Torren's constant babble and as much as he loved his son, he was kind of hoping that he would be quiet.

They had barely finished their meal when John's com activated.

"Sheppard here."

"_Ah John," _Todd hissed.

"Oh, hey Todd, what can I do for you?"

"_I was wondering what you thought of my gifts?"_

"I totally loved them, as did Torren, but Charlie and Toby are a little young to enjoy them."

"_Ah very funny John Sheppard. I have to go now, but I will catch up with you later."_

"Catch you later Todd."

Looking at the clock he realised that it was time to get Torren bathed and ready for bed, while Teyla fed the twins again and then hopefully they could crawl up in bed together to sleep for a few hours. Teyla was right when she said that this was going to be their life for now and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that thought, but he knew that he would be back at work in about four weeks' time and then Teyla would be on her own during the day. He really didn't blame her for wanting to cry.

An hour later when Torren was in bed fast asleep and the twins had been fed and changed, John climbed in bed beside Teyla. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would come quickly, because he knew in a couple of hours Charin and Tobias would need to be fed again.

**TBC...**

**When my own twins were born, it struck me that this was going to be my life for many years and I found that difficult to come to terms with. It was a real struggle, especially when they were young, so I thought that I would write some of my own struggles into John and Teyla's story.**

/


	22. Chapter 22: Back to work

**Chapter 22: Back to work.**

John looked down at his beautiful wife, as she slept. How he wanted to get back in bed and sleep beside her, but today was his first day back on active duty in almost five months. After he had been kidnapped, hit by a car, tied up and shot for some woman's pleasure, Teyla had gone into premature labour and spent the rest of her pregnancy on complete bed rest. Then the twins had been born and he had spent the last eight weeks helping Teyla look after them, so it hadn't exactly been a holiday for him.

He was supposed to return to work two weeks ago, but Teyla was still struggling with looking after Tobias and Charin, so he had asked for another couple of weeks off. Now that the twins were sleeping through the night; five hours most nights, he had finally managed to get some sleep, as had Teyla. The twins were due to wake up in an hours' time, so he decided to let her sleep for as long as she could.

Exiting the bedroom, he headed into Torren's room to see if he was awake. It was 06:30 hours and Torren very rarely slept past 0600 hours. He was surprised to find the little boy was still fast asleep, which pleased him greatly, because it gave him a little time to himself, before the day started.

Leaving Torren sleeping he went out to the kitchen, put the coffee pot on, sat in his recliner chair and enjoyed the silence, something he hadn't had much of for the last eight weeks.

The silence didn't last long, as he was soon startled by his son, "Good morning Daddy."

He was amazed at well he spoke for a two-and-a-half-year-old. His speech had improved out of sight since the twins were born. He had also been successfully toilet trained day and night in that time, which certainly made things easier on him; one less diaper to change.

"Hey T.J. what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, thanks." Was Torren's reply.

"Of course, you want pancakes, I don't think you've ever had anything else for breakfast."

Torren chuckled and then a serious look came over his face, "Daddy, why do you call me T.J.? You could call Toby T.J. too."

"I know, but that would become confusing, besides that will always be my special name for you."

"Like Tobias is Toby and Charin is Charlie."

"That's right, now why don't you help me get some breakfast, before Momma, Charlie and Toby wake up?"

For the next half an hour, John made breakfast for the family; with a little help from Torren. They had just about finished when Teyla walked into the kitchen.

"Are Toby and Charlie awake yet Momma?" Torren asked, as he helped his father set the table.

"Not yet darling, so I thought that I would have something to eat in peace, before they awoke."

"Well come and sit at the table Sweetie and I'll get you some pancakes and a cup of tea?" John said as he guided her to a seat.

Teyla smiled and it was a genuine smile, she looked well rested for the first time since the twins had been born.

"Hopefully they are beginning to sleep longer now?" Teyla commented, while drinking the tea that John had given her.

John sat down and joined Torren and Teyla, "I hope you're right for all out sakes."

Teyla put her cup down and started on her pancakes, "Honey, are you going off world today?"

"Apparently Rodney has found some ancient ruins that may have some medical technology, so he wants to go and have a look. It should be a piece of cake."

Teyla glared and him and it felt incredibly uncomfortable, "John, do not ever say that something is a piece of cake. You know that things are never that simple for your team. You had better come back in one piece or _Rodney and Ronon will be in deep trouble!" _She replied to him angrily.

He was shocked to see that she was almost in tears, "T.J can you please go and check on your brother and sister, while momma and daddy talk."

He was relieved that Torren went without complaint.

He turned to his wife and spoke gently to her, "Teyla are you going to be okay if I go back to work today, or would you like me to stay home a little longer?"

"No John, it is time for you to go back to work, I just want you to be careful that is all. We have our honeymoon in two weeks' time and then Dave and Jane are getting married. Amelia told me yesterday that Dave and Jane have agreed to share their wedding day with them, so it will be a double wedding."

"Wow Ronon or Dave haven't mentioned that to me yet, perhaps I will ask them today and I will be careful Sweetie, Ronon will have my back. I hope that there will be no problems and I'll be back before lunch."

Before they had a chance to continue the conversation, Torren came running into the room, "Momma, Charlie is waking up."

John looked at his watch and realised that it was nearly 0730 hours and the twins had slept for almost six hours. "Why don't you go and get settled in the recliner and I'll get her for you?"

"Thank you honey, can you check on Tobias while you are there?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be back in a minute."

He walked into the twins' room and found that they were both awake: Toby was trying to put his fist in his mouth and Charlie was screaming at the top of her lungs.

He picked her up and started to speak to her gently, "come on Charlie, no one wants to listen to you scream, how about I take you to Momma and she can feed you. I want you to be a good girl for Momma today, as I have to go to work."

He was relieved when she started to settle down and he was amused when her eyes focused on him. It was almost as if she understood everything he was saying to her.

Once he had delivered her to Teyla, Toby decided that it was his turn to scream at the top of his lungs, so John picked him up and headed out to the lounge room and walked from one end of the room to the other trying to settle him. Eventually he settled down and started to focus on his face.

Finally, Teyla had fed and he had changed them both, so he lay them down on a blanket in the middle of the floor with some baby toys to play with. Torren sat with them, while he started to load the dishwasher.

"I am going to have a shower before you leave for work John, are you taking Torren to childcare, or is Dave taking him?"

"Dave will pick him up just before 0900 hours, but I will have to leave as soon as you've had your shower."

"I will watch Toby and Charlie," Torren announced.

"Thanks buddy, but I will wait until Momma is out of the shower."

He watched as Teyla left the room and went for her shower. Torren seemed to be doing a good job of keeping the twins entertained for the moment, so he went on tiding up.

Half an hour later the kitchen was clear and Teyla was showered and dressed for the day. He knew that he really needed to head off to a meeting with Woolsey, so he kissed Teyla goodbye and ruffled Torren's hair and he headed off to start work.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla watched her husband leave and her heart sank. It had been wonderful to have him around, but now for the first time she would be alone with the twins. Torren would be off to day-care very shortly and then she would be truly alone with them and she was terrified. The first thing she had to do this morning was take them in for a check-up and then she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She had decided to stay at home with them until they were six months old, but she had no idea if she would survive that long.

She was startled from her musings when the door chime sounded.

"I'll get it Momma," Torren announced getting up and heading over to the door.

Torren opened the door to reveal Dave standing outside.

"Hey T.J. are you ready to go buddy?" Dave asked coming inside.

"I'll just get my bag." Torren replied.

Teyla watched her son head off to his room to get his bag and it brought tears to her eyes. He was growing up way to fast. Some days she wished that Tobas and Charin were a little bit older and then she could send them to day-care too.

She came back to the present and realised that Dave was talking to her. "I am sorry Dave can you repeat that?"

"I said how are you managing? Do you need any help today?"

"I may need some help after lunch, so that I can try and have a rest."

"I will try and come over at lunch time to help then. I'm sure I can whip up something for lunch."

"Thank you Dave, but John has said that he will be back for lunch, so you may want to come a bit later."

"It's really no problem Teyla, I'm sure that John wouldn't mind lunch cooked for him."

"Okay then, I will see you at about 1300 hours and thank you Dave."

Just then Torren came out of his room with his bag, "I'm ready." He announced.

She watched, as Dave took Torren's hand and led him out the door and now, she felt truly alone.

Luckily for her, the twins had drifted off to sleep, she knew that she had a short period of time before she had to feed them again, so she got ready to take them for their check-up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John arrived in the gate room at 09:30 hours, and he was excited to be going through the gate again. The briefing with Woolsey had finished fifteen minutes ago and Rodney had gone to his lab, so he knew that he'd be waiting for him for a while, but he'd no idea where Ronon was. He knew that it was only a mission to check out some ancient ruins, but it had been so long since he'd been off world that anything was exciting.

He was staring at the stargate when someone came up behind him and slapped him on the back, causing him to fall forward. Luckily, he was able to stop himself from falling flat on his face; that would have been so embarrassing.

"Hey Sheppard, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks Chewie, but can you give me some warning next time, so that I don't end up flat on my face."

"Sorry," Ronon replied with a smirk on his face.

They didn't have to wait to long for Rodney to appear and he wasn't happy when he reached them.

"If anyone touches anything they shouldn't while I'm gone, I'm going to kill them, or better yet maybe I'll get you to shoot them Conon!" he was in a full-blown rant by the time he had finished.

"What's happened now McKay?" John asked rolling his eyes.

"The idiots who call themselves scientists have been messing around with ancient devices again and I'm not happy."

"Well the quicker we get going, the quicker we get back and you can supervise your minions again." John suggested.

John managed to suppress a laugh as Ronon rolled his eyes at Rodney, "Sheppard's right McKay it's time to get going."

When Rodney nodded John turned around and made the signal for Chuck to dial the gate. He stood watching the chevrons light up and bounced on the soles of his feet in anticipation of what was to come.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla entered the infirmary for the twins' check-up and she was relieved to find that Jennifer was already waiting for her.

Teyla took a breath and smiled at Jennifer, "good morning Dr Keller, how are you this morning?"

"I'm well thank you Teyla, how are you doing now that John has gone back to work?"

"I have managed to get from my apartment to the infirmary without too much trouble, but I have no idea how the rest of the day will go." She said with a chuckle.

"Well if you need any help give me a call and Carson or I may be able to come and help you." Jennifer suggested.

"I will keep that in mind, but can you please give Tobias and Charin their check-ups, because they will be screaming to be fed before too long."

"Alright, who are we looking at first?"

Teyla carefully got Charin out of the pusher. She appeared to be waking up, so it was a good bet that she would need to be fed soon. "Do you mind if I feed her when she has had her check-up."

"No go right ahead, if you need to stay and change their diapers, you can do it here as well."

Teyla sat holding her breath as Jennifer, weighed Charin. She was really hoping that she'd put on enough weight. Jennifer had told her early on, if she wasn't satisfied with the weight gain of Tobias and Charin. They would probably have to supplement the breast milk with formula.

"She's looking well, I'm happy with her weight gain and I think that you should be able to start her on some solids within a few weeks, just mashed up vegetables and pureed fruit for now."

"Thankyou Jennifer, I will feed her and change her while you check Tobias out."

Teyla started to feed Charin while Jennifer checked Tobias out, he was still half asleep, so he didn't really know what was going on.

"He is doing well Teyla, again you can start giving him some solids in a few weeks as well."

"Thankyou Jennifer, may I stay here and finish feeding them?"

"Stay for as long as you need. I'm about to finish my shift, but if you need anything before you go Carson is on duty."

She nodded as Jennifer left the room. Now she was alone again, but for the moment she had to focus on the task of feeding, _maybe I'll take them for a walk and sit on the east pier for a while, before I head back to the apartment. _She smiled at the thought, maybe that would keep her busy until Charin and Tobias needed to be fed again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John stepped through the Stargate to a beautifully sunny day, but he knew that it wouldn't last long, as there were storm clouds on the horizon. Turning around he watched as Rodney came through the gate followed by Ronon.

"I think we may only have a few hours, as I want to get back to Atlantis, before we get caught in a storm." John informed Rodney.

He stared at Rodney expecting him to say something, but luckily he kept his mouth shut, "okay let's get going. Ronon can you take point; I'll take our six and Rodney you walk in between."

"Really Sheppard, we're just going to look at some ancient ruins, what could possibly go wrong?" Rodney said rolling his eyes.

Before John had a chance to reply Ronon turned to look at Rodney, "just do as he says McKay. You should know by now that anything can happen at any time."

John almost laughed, when Rodney shrank back from Ronon, it was almost as if he was afraid for his life.

"Let's get going Chewie, Rodney can you let him know what way to go?"

It wasn't long before they were heading down a well-worn path towards the ruins. The view around them was rather dull, there was just woodlands for as far as he could see. He assumed that the ruins were up ahead someplace, but where was anybody's guess."

They had been walking for an hour when he tripped over an exceptionally large rock. "Hey McKay, how much further to the ruins?" He asked with impatience.

Rodney turned to look at him, "I have no idea, hopefully we won't have to walk much longer, as I am really beginning to get tired and I really should eat soon, so my hypoglycaemia doesn't play up."

He looked up and the sky and saw that the storm clouds were almost over head, the last thing he needed was to get stuck in a storm today. "You know what Rodney, as you have no idea where these ruins are, we should head back before we get stuck in a storm!"

"Just ten more minutes and if we haven't found them by then, we can turn around and come back another day with a jumper?" Rodney pleaded.

"Hey Sheppard, why didn't we bring a jumper in the first place?" Ronon asked casually.

John wasn't happy, so he just glared at him, "because McKay said that he knew where the ruins were and that it wouldn't be more than half an hour walk!"

"I'm sorry, but that is what the ancient data base said." Rodney informed him.

John scowled at him, "okay, we will walk for another ten minutes and if we can't find anything by then, we will head back to the gate. Now turn around and get moving or I will have Ronon shoot you!"

Luckily, McKay turned around and started walking again, because he would have loved nothing more than to have Ronon shoot him. This was his first mission back on duty and it was turning out to be a total waste of time and he wasn't happy about it.

They walked along in silence for another five minutes and all the while Rodney was muttering about something. He was about to say something when the wind picked up and loud clap of thunder roared across the sky. A few seconds later the rain began to pour down in torrents.

"That's it we're going back!" John snapped, as he stormed off ahead of Ronon and McKay.

He was so furious with Rodney right now that he didn't see a tree branch lying in the path until the last minute. Vaguely he heard Rodney shouting at him, so he tried to avoid the branch and twisted his ankle in the process. He managed to trip over it anyway and before he'd had a chance to get his hands out, his head connected with an extremely sharp rock. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a flash of lightening lighting up the sky.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney watched as John stormed off, he knew that his team leader wasn't happy with him and probably had every right to be. He hadn't done the proper research before suggesting this mission to Sheppard. If he had they would be in a jumper right now all cosy and warm.

He knew that he should go after Sheppard, so he started to follow him, and it wasn't long before he saw a large tree branch lying in the middle off the path. He was watching Sheppard and he was convinced that there was no way that he had seen it, so he started yelling at him. John didn't seem to hear because the next thing he saw was Sheppard tripping over it.

He was frozen to the spot and couldn't move for a moment. He started to move towards his injured friend, but Ronon was quicker and covered the distance in no time.

"How is he?" Rodney asked, as he watched Ronon bending down beside Sheppard.

"He's unconscious and I think he will probably have a concussion, looking at the size of the bump and cut on his head."

Rodney was feeling upset and guilty about what had happened, "Oh my God, Teyla is going to kill us."

"I will handle Teyla, but we really need to get him out of the rain and back to Atlantis." Ronon informed him.

"Yes okay, let's do that. How are we going to do it?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"I will have to carry him, but let's get going now, because I'm sick of being wet!" Ronon growled.

He watched as Ronon gently picked Sheppard up and he was worried at the fact that John didn't even make a sound, as Ronon began to walk back towards the gate in the torrential rain. The path was getting muddier with every step they took, and Rodney was worried that Ronon was going to slip and drop Sheppard; then Teyla would really be angry with them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was 1300 hours already. After leaving the infirmary she had taken the twins down to the east pier for a while. Luckily for her they had slept the entire time she had been on her walk. She had just finished feeding them again, so now they were laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor playing with some toys.

Dave was due any minute and she was looking forward to having some company. She was happy that she had managed quite well by herself that morning, but she was also glad that Dave had offered to help her for the afternoon.

She was startled out of her reflection, by the sound of the door chime. She wandered over to the door and opened it and she was happy to see that Dave was there with a parcel of food.

"Come in Dave, I am glad to see that you have brought some food with you?"

"I've brought enough for John as well, is he back yet?"

"Now I have not heard from him yet. Perhaps I will contact Mr Woolsey and see if he has heard from the team."

She tapped her earpiece, "Teyla to Woolsey, come in please?"

"_Go ahead Teyla?"_

"Have you heard from John yet?"

"_No, I haven't, but there not due to check in for another twenty minutes."_

"Will you let me know when you hear from him?"

"_I'll let you know as soon as I do Woolsey out."_

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey, Teyla out."

"He has not heard anything from them yet. Their check-in is not for another twenty minutes."

"Well why don't we eat and then we can keep what's left over in the fridge for John?" Dave suggested.

She looked over at the twins and realised that they had drifted off to sleep, so it seemed as good as time as any to have lunch and what was even better was that she had some adult company to enjoy it with.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney continued to stumble down the path. It was as black as night and the rain hadn't let up, in fact it seemed to have gotten heavier. He stopped and looked behind him to make sure that Ronon was still following him. Sheppard still hadn't regained consciousness, so Ronon was still carrying him.

He waited for Ronon to catch up and when he did, he was distressed by what he saw. Sheppard had a large bump on his forehead as well as a gash that was still bleeding slowly and his ankle was so swollen that he wondered if they were ever going to get his boot off.

"Let's keep going McKay, surely it can't be too much longer to the gate." Ronon muttered.

"I think it's just over that hill."

They walked on in silence; the only sound was the sound of the pouring rain which continued to pound against their faces.

Ten minutes later Rodney saw the most magnificent sight he had ever seen; the stargate. Picking up his pace, he arrived a few seconds before Ronon did and the first thing he did was look for the DHD and to his horror it had been completely obliterated.

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry I had to put in an evil cliff hanger, as I haven't had one for a while. I would still like to cover Teyla and John's honeymoon and the double wedding in this story, so there will still be a few more chapters to come yet.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Wrath of Teyla

**Chapter 23: The wrath of Teyla.**

John slowly became aware to the world around him. His head was pounding and his ankle felt like it was on fire. _What the hell has happened to me now and why am I soaking wet, is it raining in the infirmary and if I'm in the infirmary why the hell does my bed feel so hard. These are all good questions,_ his muddled brain thought,_ maybe I should open my eyes and find out_.

Slowly he opened his eyes and he wasn't happy by what he saw when he did. The first thing he saw was Rodney hovering over him. Taking the time to slowly turn his head and look around he found that he was still on the planet from hell and it was still raining heavily.

All of a sudden, he felt his stomach begin to churn. Laying still he tried to settle it, but that didn't seem to help. Managing to roll on to his side he retched until he had lost his breakfast. _Concussions really suck._

"What the hell happened McKay!?" He cried, "why am I lying in a puddle and not back in the infirmary!?"

"Umm…." Was all that Rodney managed to say, before Sheppard interrupted him.

"Spit it out McKay, now is not the time for you to play dumb!"

Rodney didn't even have a chance to answer, before Ronon supplied the information, "you tripped over a tree branch and hit your head on a rock."

Now that was really embarrassing, how was he ever going to live this one down. "That explains why I have the headache from hell, it doesn't explain why we're still stuck on this rock!" For some reason that he couldn't explain, he felt angry, maybe it was the fact that he had the headache to end all headaches.

Rodney answered him this time and he wasn't impressed by what he heard, "well I think that the DHD was struck by lightning and totally destroyed."

"Oh, that's great," John muttered. "How long until our check-in?"

"We were supposed to check-in five minutes ago, but you know Woolsey, he usually waits until we're at least half an hour late, before he bothers to try and contact us." Rodney explained, while trying to wipe the water out of his eyes.

John looked at Ronon, who seemed to be searching for something, "Chewie is there anywhere that we can find shelter?"

"Can't see anything near the gate Sheppard."

John was really beginning to feel dizzy and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he wasn't that impressed by being soaking wet and he was really beginning to get cold. "Great," he muttered before closing his eyes again. He didn't hear another thing that Rodney or Ronon said, because as soon as he closed his eyes he lost consciousness again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Rodney looked down at Sheppard, he had lost consciousness again twenty minutes ago and he had not responded to anything Rodney had done since then. He was expecting Woolsey to contact them in five minutes and he really hoped that he wouldn't wait any longer, as it was clear that Sheppard desperately needed a doctor. The wound on his head was still bleeding slowly and the bruise and lump were continuing to grow. He had tried to get the boot of Sheppard's foot, but it was an impossible task given how swollen his foot appeared to be.

In the last ten minutes the rain had stopped and the sun had come out providing a little bit of warmth. He had found an emergency blanket in his rucksack and put it over Sheppard to prevent him from shivering.

Looking around the clearing he realised that Ronon had disappeared, leaving him alone with an injured Sheppard, "Ronon where are you!? He yelled.

No response, so he yelled again, "Ronon you're freaking me out a little, so can you please answer!?"

This time he received a response, "I'm over here McKay, I think I've found a cave and, we should still be able to receive a transmission from the gate, if we hide in there."

Rodney was incredulous, "now you find a cave, it would have been better twenty minutes ago when we were all getting drenched!"

"Well I'm taking Sheppard there, you can join us or stay here, it's your choice." Ronon mumbled.

Rodney was about to talk back when the gate activated, "I really hope that is Atlantis and not a wraith dart." He muttered.

"You and me both." Ronon replied.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Woolsey sat staring at his watch, Sheppard's team was over due as usual. Even when Ronon and Rodney went out with other teams, they still appeared to be trouble magnets. Now that Sheppard was back leading the team, he suspected that they were in trouble again.

Poor Teyla, how was she going to cope with Sheppard being off world without her all of the time. He was waiting for the day when she came to him and requested that her husband be taken off active duty.

They were now half an hour due checking in, so he decided that it was about time he contacted them. Walking into the control room, he looked around to see who was on duty this afternoon.

"Chuck can you dial the gate to MX-774 please."

"Is Colonel Sheppard's team overdue again," Chuck inquired.

Woolsey sighed, "Yes they are, so can you please dial the gate?"

"If Sheppard is injured, Teyla is not going to be happy." Chuck said, as he began to dial the gate.

Woolsey just ignored him and stood watching the chevrons light up, when the wormhole finally sprang to life, he tapped his earpiece.

"Wooley to Sheppard, come in please?"

He was surprised when Rodney answered, _"Oh thank God, the DHD was obliterated in a storm, so we weren't able to contact you." _

"Dr McKay can you put Colonel Sheppard on please?"

"_He's unconscious and he needs a doctor."_

"Well why don't you come through the gate?"

"_Didn't you hear me, the DHD has been destroyed, you are going to have send a jumper to collect us and make sure you send Carson!"_

"Okay give us ten minutes and I'll send Lorne through with a jumper. Woolsey out."

"_Please hurry, McKay out."_

He turned to Chuck and sighed, "Can you contact Major Lorne and Dr Beckett and send them to my office for a rescue mission and I will contact Teyla and let her know that her husband is injured."

He walked back into his office, as he really felt that he needed to sit down to make this call.

"Woolsey to Teyla, come in please?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla and Dave had just finished their lunch and were about to feed Charin and Tobias when her com activated, she wondered if it was John contacting her to let her know that he wasn't going to be able to make it to lunch.

"Teyla here."

"_Teyla it's Richard, I'm just letting you know that John is injured, I'm not sure how badly at this point, but I'm sending Major Lorne in a jumper to pick them up, he should be in the infirmary in about fifteen minutes time."_

"Thank you for letting me know Richard, Teyla out."

Once she had finished talking to Woolsey, she turned to Dave looking worried.

"Teyla what is it?" Dave asked, with a worried look on his face.

"John is injured and they are bringing him to the infirmary, so I must go to be with him. Can you please stay with the twins, there is milk in the fridge for them? Do you know how to heat it up?"

"Don't worry Teyla I have done it before. Let me know what happens and I will stay here until you return."

"Thanks Dave," she told him kissing him on the cheek as she left the room.

She hurried out of the room and headed to the infirmary. She had no idea what John had done to himself this time, but she was sure that it was time to talk to John about being taken off the active duty list. He had spent to much time in the infirmary over the last three or four years and now that he had three children to care for it had to stop.

Arriving in the infirmary she went in the waiting room to wait, she knew that Ronon and Rodney would be there before long and when she saw them they were going to be in big trouble for letting John get hurt.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Carson watched through the front window, as the jumper came through the gate. Even from a distance, he could see that Sheppard was unconscious. He wasn't happy Colonel Sheppard was injured again. The man was certainly a trouble magnet, maybe Rodney was right when he called him Colonel Calamity.

It wasn't long before the jumper landed and he was out of the jumper before the back was opened properly.

"Rodney when was the last time he was conscious?" He asked while bending down to look at his patient.

"Ummm…. He was conscious for about five minutes half an hour ago and I haven't been able to get a response out of him since."

Carson shone his penlight in John's eyes and John didn't even flinch, "okay I need to get him back to Atlantis and perform am CT scan. His pupils are sluggish and he's non-responsive."

"Carson have you seen his ankle, I couldn't even get his boot off." Rodney told him.

"I'm not worried about his ankle right now. What I am worried about is whether he has cracked his skull or not. Now where is Ronon, so that we can get John back to Atlantis, before he gets any worse."

Carson jumped when someone came up behind him, "I'm here doc, do you need me to carry Sheppard to the jumper."

"Yes, please Ronon."

Carson watched as Ronon carefully lifted his patient and took him to the jumper. Once John was settled on the floor in the back, he rubbed his hand on John's sternum to see if he could get a response and he was surprised when John moaned. "Colonel Sheppard, it's Dr Beckett, can you hear me lad."

"Crsn…" He slurred.

"Aye lad, we're just heading back to Atlantis and we'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Head hurtssss."

"I know lad, just hang in there."

"Tired Crsn,"

"I know lad, go back to sleep and I'll have to wake you in a couple of hours."

"Kay…"

Carson watched as his patient lost consciousness again. He knew that it wouldn't be long until they got back to Atlantis, but he contacted Jennifer anyway,

"Carson to Keller, come in please?"

"_I'm here Carson, what's happening? Mr Woolsey just told me that Colonel Sheppard is injured. He has also told Teyla and she is on the way to the infirmary now._

"We're almost back in Atlantis now. He has received a severe knock to his head and I want to perform a CT scan as soon as we get back to Atlantis. He has injured his ankle as well. Once I know that his head is okay I want to x-ray his ankle."

"_Okay I'm on my way to the infirmary now, I'll send a medical team to the jumper bay right away, Keller out."_

"I'll see you in a few moments, Carson out."

A few minutes later they arrived in the jumper bay. He stood and watched as the jumper hatch opened and he was relieved to see that a medical team was just arriving.

"Ronon can you please lift the Colonel up onto the gurney?" Looking at the medical team surrounding the gurney, he started to bark orders, "I want an IV and his vitals taken as soon as we get to the infirmary. Once I have done a CT on him, we need to get that boot off, so that we can x-ray his ankle."

The nurses nodded at him and then they started to wheel him towards the infirmary. Carson saw Ronon up ahead clearing a path. They had almost arrived in the infirmary when John started to moan and try to say something, Carson leant down to try and hear what he was saying and he made out one word, "sick," was all that John managed to say, before he rolled on his side and vomited all over the floor.

Carson watched as he kept retching long after John's stomach contents had been emptied.

"Concussions suck," John whispered before he lost consciousness again.

Carson continued to the infirmary with his precious cargo. When he arrived, he guided Ronon and Rodney to the waiting room and headed in to try and ascertain how much damage Colonel Sheppard had done to himself this time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla had been sitting in the infirmary for around five minutes when Ronon and Rodney entered the room. She was furious with them and was about to tell them just that when she noticed that they were both soaking wet, so her mothering instincts took over.

"Why do you not go and get in some dry clothes? I will wait here to hear news of John."

"I'm fine Teyla I will wait to here about Sheppard first." Rodney told her without emotion.

"I'm waiting too." Ronon mumbled.

Teyla was incredulous, how could these two men be so stupid, "Go and get changed, so you don't end up with pneumonia!" She ordered.

She glared at both men daring them to say something, but they obviously thought better of it and left the waiting room straight away.

Taking in a deep breath she sat down again and closed her eyes. Meditation would be a good thing for her to be doing right now, but she was still fuming. Why had Rodney and Ronon let John injure himself on his first mission back?

She sat by herself for ten minutes, before Rodney returned followed shortly by Ronon.

"Now sit down and tell me what happened!?" She snapped, looking at Rodney.

"Ummm…. well…umm… he tripped over a tree branch." He told her sheepishly.

Calming down a little, she looked at Ronon, "and why were you all wet?"

"There was a big storm."

She looked at Rodney again, still wanting answers. "I thought that the ruins were close to the gate, but you were gone for hours."

"Umm…umm…well…" He stuttered, before Teyla interrupted.

"Spit it out Rodney!" Teyla demanded.

"Well we never found the ruins, they weren't where the database said they would be."

She calmed down a little bit again and addressed Rodney again. "So, you went looking for them in the middle of a storm?"

"Well the weather was sunny when we set out." Rodney explained.

"Why did you not turn back when you knew there was a storm approaching?" Teyla asked still feeling confused.

"We did, but Sheppard was so angry with McKay by this point that he didn't see a tree branch in the middle of the path and before we could warn him, he tripped over it and hit his head." Ronon explained.

She still wasn't happy and was just about to comment further when Carson came into the room.

"How is he Carson?" Rodney asked, before Teyla had a chance to open her mouth.

"Well there is no skull fracture and there appears to be no brain damage, but he has a severe concussion and will not be very happy for the next few days, as I have to wake him every few hours."

"What about his ankle Carson" Did you manage to get his boot off, because his foot was huge." Rodney asked in his high-pitched panicked tone.

"He has a severe sprain. It should be alright in a couple of weeks."

Teyla stepped forward before Rodney had a chance to say anything else, "can I see him Carson, as I need to get back to the twins as soon as possible."

"Aye lass, come through. Rodney, Ronon, can you wait for a few minutes, so that Teyla can have some time with her husband." Carson instructed.

Teyla was happy to see that Ronon grabbed Rodney and pulled him back to a seat.

"Let us know when we can see him Carson?" Ronon asked sitting down himself.

Carson nodded and Teyla followed him to the back of the infirmary, where John had his own private room. He ended up in the infirmary so often that Carson had given him his own room.

Entering the room, she wasn't as surprised as she once was, when she saw him lying still with a large bandage on his head. His ankle was bandaged up and resting on a large pillow and she could see that it was swollen.

"Can you not use the healing compound Carson?"

"No, we only like to use it for severe injuries, as we still don't know what the long term effects are." Carson explained

She nodded and sat down next to him and took his hand, "John, I really must go and look after our children now, but I will be back later and when you get out of here, we really must talk about you commanding the troops from Atlantis. You are getting too old for this."

She was startled when he opened his eyes and attempted to speak to her.

"Whaa...? He slurred.

"Never mind honey we will talk once you are out of the infirmary."

"Kay…" He replied and lost consciousness again.

She kissed him on the cheek and left the room, she really needed to get back to the twins, so that Dave could pick Torren up from day-care for her. Plus, it was almost time to feed them again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John felt someone shaking him and tapping him on the cheek and it was really annoying. He was comfortable in the darkness and there was no way he wanted to wake up. The tapping continued, so he tried to shoo them away with his arm, but that didn't work and it continued.

Next a voice pervaded his senses, "Come on lad, it's time to open your eyes?"

He knew that voice, but he couldn't quite put a name to it right now. _Only one way to find out, _his garbled brain reasoned_._

After a few attempts he managed to open his eyes a split, only to have a bright light shone in his right eye. He flinched and closed them again.

"Come on lad, open your eyes, I promise I won't shine my penlight in them again."

He tried again and this time when he opened his eyes, he realised that he had the headache to end all headaches, "what!?" He growled at the owner of the voice.

"Just a few questions and then I'll let you go back to sleep. Can you tell me what my name is Lad?"

"Yes, you're Dr Carson Beckett and a real pain in the neck!"

"Do you know what your name is son?"

"Yes, I'm Colonel John Sheppard and I am on Atlantis in the infirmary. And my answer to all of your other questions is the same as it was the last time you woke me. Now can I have some pain meds and go back to sleep?!"

"Aye lad, I'll get you something and then you can go back to sleep, but I'm sorry I'm going to have to wake you in four hours' time again."

The pain in his head was really notching up, "Well you'd better hurry up and let me go back to sleep then!" He growled, gritting his teeth.

It wasn't long before he felt a cool soothing liquid flowing through his veins and he was able to drift off to sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla left the infirmary and headed straight back to her apartment, it was past the time that Torren needed to be picked up and the twins were over due to be fed. It wasn't long before she arrived home. Taking a deep breath, she went inside to find that Torren was already home, Dave was giving Charin a bottle and Jane was feeding Tobias.

"Momma, where is Daddy?" Torren asked, running up to her and throwing his arms around her legs.

Teyla picked him up, "Daddy had a sore head and ankle, so he'll be in the infirmary with Uncle Carson for a few days."

"Not again," Torren groaned.

"I know how you feel Darling." Teyla told Torren putting him down on the floor again.

She looked at her brother and sister in law, "Thank you for feeding the twins."

"Charin was starting to fuss and we had no idea how long you were going to be, so we took some more milk out of the fridge." Jane explained.

"Do you mind hanging around for a while, as I need to express some more milk?"

"No problems." Dave answered.

Teyla headed to her room to take care of what she needed to and left Jane and Dave with the twins and Torren. It was certainly good that she had such good friends and family willing to help her out. She was still angry with Rodney and Ronon though, she still couldn't understand what had led to John's accident.

When she entered the lounge half an hour later, she found that the twins were lying on a blanket and Dave and Torren were keeping them entertained while Jane made dinner for them all.

"Thank you, Jane I really was not looking forward to heading to the mess hall with three children tonight."

Dave looked up at her from the floor and spoke, "Ronon and Rodney came by few minutes ago wanting to apologise. I hope you don't mind, but I invited them to dinner."

She sighed, "I guess that would be alright, I really need to apologise to them as well."

She was just about to sit down when the door chime sounded. Walking across the room, she activated the door panel to reveal Rodney and Ronon standing outside.

"Come in and have a seat," she told them with a smile.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Rodney spoke to her, "Teyla I'm sorry that I didn't do my research properly. If I had we would have taken a jumper to look for those ruins and Sheppard wouldn't be lying in the infirmary."

She looked at her two friends, "I accept your apology Rodney and I am sorry that I was angry at the two of you. I do remember what it was like to be on a team with John and for some reason he always gets himself into trouble."

Before they could continue the conversation, Jane called to them from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready."

"I'll help you serve, if Teyla wants to put the twins in their bassinets." Dave offered.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting down to pasta Bolognese. It had been an incredibly difficult day and she was glad that she was able to sit and share a meal with her friends and family. She would visit John again after dinner, hopefully Dave and Jane would be able to stay and keep an eye on the twins again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John awoke to a soothing voice speaking to him, opening his eyes he was happy to see that Teyla was sitting next to him and stroking his hand. He was relieved that his headache wasn't nearly as bad as it had been.

"Teyla." He whispered.

"John it is good to see you awake. I will go and get Jennifer, as she asked me to let her know when you were awake."

"Water." He whispered.

He was relieved when Teyla, put a bendy straw up to his mouth and gave him a small drink.

"Not too much John, until Jennifer says so."

Nodding, he watched her leave the room, he had no idea how long he'd been in the infirmary this time. _I'm sure Keller will be able to tell me._

His thoughts were interrupted when Teyla came back followed by Jennifer. "How are you feeling Colonel Sheppard." Jennifer asked him, while taking his pulse.

"I'm good. How long have I been here and how long will it be before I can leave?"

"You have been here for two days and we haven't been able to wake you for the last twenty-four hours, so we have been worried about you." Jennifer explained to him.

"Really Doc, so what's the damage this time?"

"You had a severe concussion and you have a badly sprained ankle. I want to keep you here for another twenty-four hours and then you will be on light duty for a couple of weeks. Your ankle should be better just in time for you to go on your honeymoon. Now how's the pain?"

"It's fine for now."

"Alright, I'm going to be in my office, let me know if you need anything."

Once the doctor had left the room, he turned to Teyla and took her hand, "I'm sorry Teyla, I should have been more careful on that mission, but I was so angry at Rodney for giving me false information that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"That is okay John, but I think you really need to consider commanding the troops from Atlantis. You are a father now, not just to Torren, but to Tobias and Charin."

"You know what Teyla, you are probably right. I will talk to Woolsey when we get back from our honeymoon. I can't really go anywhere before then anyway."

"Thank you for considering it honey and I want you to know that I will respect whatever decision you make. I must go now as it is time to feed the twins, but I will send Jennifer in to give you your pain medication before I go." She told him leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Sweetie."

He watched her leave and once he was sure that she was gone, he closed his eyes and thought about what she had said. He was a family man now and he couldn't afford to end up in the infirmary every second mission and he was well into his forties now, so maybe it was time to slow down and work from Atlantis.

**TBC…**


	24. Chapter 24: A difficult decision

**Chapter 24: A difficult decision.**

John stood outside Woolsey's office, waiting for him to look up from his computer. It had been over a week since he had been released from the infirmary and in that time, he had given a lot of thought to what Teyla had said about him commanding the troops from Atlantis. The truth was he loved going off world, but then he also knew that he had a responsibility to Teyla and his children as well, so in the end he decided that there was merit in what she had said. Finally, he had contacted Woolsey and arranged a meeting to discuss the issue, but Woolsey had told him that he'd wanted to discuss something with him as well, which made him a little apprehensive about the meeting he was about to enter.

He was due to go on his honeymoon in two days' time, so he really hoped that Woolsey wasn't going to pull the plug on that.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Woolsey inviting him into his office. Taking a deep breath, he entered and was surprised when Woolsey shut the door behind them.E wH

"Take a seat John, we have a lot to discuss today."

He sat down and looked at Woolsey, "Thankyou Richard."

"I understand that there is something that you want to talk to me about?" Woolsey asked clasping his hands in front of him on the table.

This was it, now was the time that he really needed to follow through on his decision, "I would like to be taken of the off-world roster and to command the troops from Atlantis." Once he had finished he took a deep breath. He had said it now, so he sat waiting for Woolsey's response.

"That is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" He asked Woolsey suspiciously.

He sat and watched Woolsey for any signs that something may be wrong, but he knew that Woolsey was a master negotiator and had a brilliant poker face, so there was no way he was going to be able to tell anything by just looking at him.

"I have decided that I would like to return to Earth, the IOA have offered me a position there." Woolsey began, "I have also put your name forward as my replacement, the IOA want Coolidge, but I can think of no-one more qualified than you to take over my position."

He chuckled at the thought of being in charge, "I can really see the IOA going for that. They've always hated it when the military is in charge of the expedition."

"Well Generals' O'Neill and Landry, as well as Colonel Carter support the decision one hundred percent and I've told the IOA that if you took command a civilian would be instated as your 2IC." Woolsey explained.

"Who did you have him mind?" He asked looking bewildered.

"I have suggested that Dave would be the best person for the job. He is an excellent negotiator and administrator and I can think of no-one else that could do the job. Would working with your brother, be a problem for you?"

He wasn't really sure what to say, he would be working with Dave, just like his father had always wanted, but just in a different environment to what his father would have wanted.

"I'd love to work with Dave, but who would run the military? Would I still run it or would someone else do it?"

"That is another thing I wanted to talk about, I would like your recommendations for someone to take your place?" Woolsey asked him with a smile.

That was really a simple decision for him to make, "Well I would definitely recommend Major Lorne for that role and I would like to put him in for a promotion as well."

"That's what I thought, so I have sent the recommendation to stargate command."

John was shocked, Woolsey wanted to leave Atlantis, but he couldn't understand why.

"Why do you want to leave Richard."

"I have seen far too much death over the last few years and I really miss earth. You yourself have almost died on a number of occasions and I don't feel as if I can continue to watch good people putting their life on the line every day. I am not military and I certainly wasn't prepared for making life changing decisions every single day."

He nodded, he certainly understood where Woolsey was coming from, as he had thought about heading back to earth a number of times over the last few years.

"When are you thinking of leaving?"

"I was waiting until after Dave and Jane's, and Amelia's and Ronon's wedding."

"I certainly understand your decision Richard, but I can't say I'm happy about it. I have come to respect your leadership and consider you a friend, so I will miss you when you go."

"I have enjoyed working with you as well John and I consider you a friend as well, but I feel that it is the right time for me to leave."

"Have you told Dave about this as yet?" John wondered.

"I haven't talked to Dave about it as yet, because I wanted to talk to you first. I want you to consider what we have discussed today and talk to Teyla about it. Although it isn't official as yet. I don't think there will be any problems with it going through."

"Thank you, Richard I will consider it and let you know."

"Although it may be a little premature, congratulations John." Woolsey said, as he stood up to shake his hand.

John stood up and shook his hand, "thankyou Richard."

He smiled and turned around and left Woolsey's office. It certainly was a lot to think about, did he want to be commander of this entire city and did he really want to work with Dave, as much as he loved his brother, he wondered how they would go working closely with each other. What would others in the city think of him and Dave holding the top two positions. He knew that Dave was well liked in the city, as was he, but the two of them leading the whole expedition was a completely different matter.

Looking at his watch he realised that he didn't have to be home for another two hours, so he decided that he would head out for a walk. He had many favourite places in the city that he could go when he wanted to be alone, but his most favourite of all was in the lower levels, so that is where he headed. His ankle still ached a little when he walked long distances, but right now he didn't care; he definitely wanted to be alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla had just finished putting the twins down for their morning nap and was starting to pack for their honeymoon when she received a call.

Tapping her earpiece, she answered, "Teyla here."

"_Teyla it's Rodney, where is Sheppard? He was supposed to meet me in my lab fifteen minutes ago."_

"I have no idea Dr McKay all I know is that he had a meeting with Mr Woolsey this morning and I have no idea what his plans were after that. Have you tried to radio him?"

"_Yes, I have and he doesn't appear to have his radio on_."

"All I can suggest is that I contact you if I hear from him Dr McKay. Now if you don't mind I have a lot to do before the twins wake up wanting their lunch. Teyla out."

She cut the connection, before Rodney had a chance to say anything else. She didn't really have the time to talk to him right now. The next couple of days were going to be very busy for her, if she wanted to actually relax and enjoy her honeymoon.

She started taking things our of her draw and lying them on her bed, she hadn't had much time alone with the John since the twins had been born and although things were a little easier than when they had first been born, it still didn't leave much time.

She was hoping that they would have a chance to be intimate, as they hadn't had the time since Charin and Tobias were born. Even if that opportunity didn't eventuate, they would still be together without any interruptions from children, or demanding friends.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John finally arrived in his favourite hiding place; he certainly had a lot to think about. He had never dreamed of being in the position that may be offered to him, but the question was did he actually want it, or was he happy just being the military commander and having someone to answer too. The truth was that he would still have to answer to someone; the only difference was he would have to answer to the IOA and the military on behalf of the entre Atlantis expedition. He knew how they had treated Elizabeth, Sam and even Woolsey, who were all exceptional leaders, could he possibly hope to lead as well as his predecessors.

He knew that he should talk to Teyla about it, without her support there was no reason for him to be considering the offer. That's if the IOA even wanted him for the position. Remembering back to one future that he had seen, he knew Coolidge was in charge, but that was in a timeline where he had died. But he had no idea who the leader of Atlantis should be in this time line. All good questions, but right now they were making his head hurt. He settled back with his head against the wall and tried some of the meditation techniques that Teyla had tried to teach him. He would talk to Teyla first and then make his decision when he came back from his honeymoon.

Looking at his watch he realised that he had less than an hour before he was due home to help Teyla with the lunch time routine, so he decided that he would have a nap, as he hadn't slept that well this week. He was drifting off to sleep when he remembered that he was supposed to meet Rodney in his lab over an hour ago. _He can wait; I have way too much to think about right now. I'll deal with him later; _these were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep

When he awoke again, he felt disoriented and he wondered where he was. It took him a while, but he realised that he was in the lower levels of the city. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be helping Teyla with the lunch time routine. Looking at his watch he realised that he was five minutes late.

He knew that it would take at least ten minutes to get there if he was walking, so he set off running, his ankle still felt a little sore, but he knew that she really needed his help, as soon as possible.

He ran all the way to the transporter and then all the way to his apartment and he made it in five minutes.

When he entered he found that Teyla was busy feeding Charin and Tobias was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sweetie, I'll tell you about it later. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you feed Tobias his pureed apple please and then I will feed him, while you give Charin her pureed apple."

He picked Tobias up of the floor and sat him in his highchair and started to feed him his lunch. His ankle was really aching, so he decided that he needed to sit down in a chair with his foot up on another.

"What have you done to your foot John," Teyla asked with suspicion.

"My ankle aches that's all. I was down in the lower levels thinking and I realised that I was late home, so I ran all the way here."

"Do you want to tell me why you were down there?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off him.

He looked her in the eye, he really wanted to talk her, but now wasn't the time. "Can we discuss this when the twins have their afternoon nap please? I actually need your opinion of something."

"Are you going to contact Rodney and tell him why you did not show up to his lab as well, he has contacted me twice in the last hour wanting to know if I knew where you were?" She asked him and John thought that she sounded annoyed.

"I will contact him later. What I have to talk to you about is important, so Rodney can wait."

"I will wait until later to hear what you have to say then."

He continued to feed Tobias in silence, as much as he was going to miss his children when he was away, he certainly wasn't going to miss the routine of feeding them every three to four hours.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney was quite upset when he'd spoken to Teyla a third time and she had told him she still didn't know where Sheppard was. He wondered whether he should try and track his subcutaneous transmitter, but then if Sheppard wanted to be alone maybe he should let him. He was quite aware that the brooding colonel had his favourite places to hide when he wanted to be alone and he suspected that this was one of those times. Paying attention to the experiment that he was working on he decided that he would chase Sheppard up at lunch time and then he would give him a lecture about skipping out on important work.

He worked in silence for another half an hour, relieved that none of him minions had bothered to blow anything up for a while. Zelenka had left him alone for a while as well, which was always a bonus.

Looking at his watch he realised that it was time for lunch and he should probably get something to eat, but he decided that he would go and find Sheppard first and ask him to help with testing some ancient devices for the afternoon.

He arrived at the Sheppards' apartment ten minutes later and sounded the door chime, there was no response, so he sounded it again, he was about the sound it a third time when the door opened to reveal John and Teyla sitting down eating lunch.

"Come in Dr McKay, would you like to have some sandwiches." Teyla asked with a smile that he knew was fake.

"Uhm thanks, Teyla, but I was here to speak to Sheppard."

"Well you might as well sit down and join us for lunch then, because I'm not talking until I've eaten." John suggested, while stuffing a turkey sandwich in his mouth.

"Okay then I will join you. Where are the twins? He asked looking around the room, almost afraid that he would actually have to interact with them.

John smirked at him, "relax McKay, they are asleep in their room, so you won't have to be near them."

"What, oh…I didn't mean…"

Teyla interrupted him before he could embarrass himself, "do not worry Dr McKay we understand, now have a sandwich."

"Sheppard why didn't you come to my lab this afternoon?" Rodney asked, grabbing a plate full of sandwiches.

John shot him a warning look, "I said eat first and talk later!"

"How are Charin and Tobias? He asked trying to make polite conversation.

"They are both well, they are sleeping through the night and taking two naps a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Things are a little bit easier then when they were first born." Teyla explained, using the fake smile that she had used earlier.

"So, McKay what did you want to talk to me about? I've finished eating now, so you can talk while I get the coffee." John told him, while getting and walking to the kitchen.

Rodney picked up his plate of sandwiches and followed him to the kitchen, "Sheppard, you stood me up this morning. You said that you would help me in my lab and you didn't show up."

"What can I say, I'm a busy man who has a lot on his mind at the moment, so I forgot and besides it wasn't a date. "John smirked.

Rodney felt a little upset, by his friend's response, "can you come and help me this afternoon then?"

"Sorry McKay, but I really need to talk to Teyla this afternoon, maybe tomorrow if I get a chance." John told him and then asked him, "do you want some coffee or do you have to get back to something important?"

Again, Rodney was stunned by his friend's response, "I think I'll get going and I'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you for sharing lunch with us Dr McKay and we shall talk soon." Teyla soothed as she led him to the door.

Once Rodney had left John and Teyla's apartment he went back to this lab to continue on with his experiments. He was sure that there was something up with Sheppard, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John watched as Rodney left the room, he knew that he had been a little rude to his friend, but he really needed to talk to Teyla right now and if Rodney hadn't left when he did, he would have thrown him out.

His thoughts were interrupted by Teyla talking to him, "John why were you being so rude to Rodney?"

"I didn't think that I was that rude, but I really needed him to leave. I have something important to discuss with you and if Rodney was here for too long the twins would wake up and I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

"Let us sit down now and you can tell me what is going on? Teyla suggested picking up her cup of tea and sitting at the table.

John sat opposite his wife, he didn't quite know how to tell her what was on his mind, but he knew that in and hours' time the twins would be waking up and then Torren would be home not long after that, so if he didn't do it now, it would have to wait for another day.

Taking a deep breath he started to tell her about his meeting with Woolsey that morning, "has Richard told you that he has been offered a position back on earth?"

"He did mention to me that he was thinking about heading back to earth, but he never told me that he had been offered a position." Teyla told him with surprise in her voice.

"Well apparently the IOA has offered him a position back on earth and he will be leaving after the double wedding."

Teyla just sat there with her mouth open and he really wished that she would say something, so he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you okay Sweetie?"

"Yes, it is just a bit of a shock. I never imagined Richard leaving Atlantis; he seems so at home here. Do you have any idea who is replacing him?"

"Well the IOA want Coolidge…"

Before he had a chance to continue Teyla interrupted him, "if that man comes to Atlantis I will be leaving. He is very _distrustful_ of women in the stargate program especially if they are alien. _If he ever calls me honey again I will break his nose!"_ She said the anger evident in her voice.

He smiled at her, totally loving the fact that she could defend herself if she had too. "Calm down Sweetie, Woolsey has requested that someone else take his place and the military agree with him."

Teyla looked at him suspiciously, "and who might that be."

"Colonel John Sheppard."

Teyla got a glint in her eye, the one she always had when she was about to tease him, "who might this Colonel John Sheppard be? Will I like him or will I have to break his nose?"

"Well I think that he may end up calling you Sweetie, so I'm not sure what you want to do about that."

To his surprise Teyla leant in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "I may have to show you in a few days, when we are away from all of this."

He really felt like taking it further, but right now he had to get back to the matter at hand, before the twins woke up and Torren came home.

"So what do you think Teyla, do you think that I should take it, if they offer it to me?"

"I think that it is a wonderful opportunity that you should think about carefully John. Who would be your second in command?"

"Woolsey has recommended Dave, seeing as I am not much of an administrator."

"And what about the military, would you still run that?"

"No, I have recommended that Major Lorne lead the military contingent and I have recommended that he be promoted to Lt Colonel as well. My role would be to oversee everything that goes on and report directly to Stargate Command and the IOA."

Teyla looked at him thoughtfully, "would you have to go off world at all?"

"There may be times that I am required to go off world for diplomatic reasons, but as a rule no."

Teyla took his hand in hers and she looked into his eyes. "That is certainly a lot to think about. If you are closer to home more often, it would make me happy, as I will be doing a lot of work from Atlantis from now on. It would have to be your decision though and I will support whatever you choose to do."

"Thank you Sweetie, Richard doesn't know for sure what the outcome will be, but I've already made up my mind I will take it if it's offered to me."

"Well congratulations then honey." Teyla said; as she leant down to kiss him again. He kissed back passionately, but pulled back, as he knew that now wasn't really the time to start anything.

"Can you keep it yourself for now, as Woolsey doesn't want anything announced until after Ronon and Amelia's, and Dave and Jane's wedding. He was thinking of leaving a few days after that."

"I will not tell anyone, but I wish to celebrate with you on our honeymoon. It will be something else we can celebrate, along with our wedding anniversary."

He had no idea that Athosians placed importance on things like that, or was it that her friends had told her how important anniversaries were on earth.

"I remember Sweetie, now do we have some time to do some packing before the twins wake up and Torren gets home?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just heading off to start when Rodney kept annoying me this morning." Teyla explained to him.

"Well let's go then." John suggested.

He was heading down the hall way to their bedroom, hoping for something more than just packing, when Charin started to scream.

Sighing he looked at Teyla, "feeding time again."

They walked into the twin's room he picked up Tobias, who was just beginning to wake while Teyla picked up Charin.

Following Teyla out to the lounge, he went to the cupboard to get some baby food out. He put Tobias in his highchair and started to feed him, while Teyla fed Charin.

Two more days and he would be alone with Teyla for three whole days and they could do whatever they wanted, without any interruptions.

**TBC… **


	25. Chapter 25: Honeymoon at last

**Warning the next couple of chapters contain intimate love scenes, between John and Teyla. It is their honeymoon after all**.

**Chapter 25: Honeymoon at last.**

John awoke to the sound of someone screaming and in his semi-conscious state he had no idea what was going on. He kept his eyes closed for as long as possible, because he was absolutely positive that he didn't want to get up yet. He had stumbled into bed at 0300 hours this morning after spending hours in McKay's lab testing ancient devices. Yesterday had been a busy day, so he hadn't had a chance to help him in the afternoon, so he had helped him after dinner and because there were so many devices they had worked into the early hours of the morning.

Coming back to the present he realised that the screaming was continuing and it wasn't long before he realised that it was Tobias. Looking over at his clock he realised that it was 0600 hours and Teyla was no longer in bed beside him, _time to get up and deal with the screaming child_, he thought as he rolled out of bed.

He headed into the twins room to find that Teyla had already taken Charin out of her cot and Tobias was left alone. Picking his son up he tried to sooth him as he walked out into the lounge room, but he had very little success.

"What do I need to give him for breakfast?" He asked Teyla while putting him in the high chair, as he continued to scream.

"I think there might be some mashed up banana this morning."

He nodded and stumbled to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard for the mashed banana. Today was the day that they were supposed to be going on their honeymoon and all he could think of was going back to bed once the twins were fed, but he knew that wouldn't be possible as Torren would be waking up soon.

"What time are Dave and Jane coming to look after the children?" He asked looking at Teyla, who looked as bleary eyed as he did.

"They are due her at 0900 hours and then we are free to go on our honeymoon."

"Well Sweetie, the first thing I am going to do when we get to the hotel, is crawl up in bed and sleep for the afternoon."

"I think I might join you honey and I think I might like to spend the next three days in bed with my gorgeous husband."

That thought made him smile, "that certainly sounds like a good idea to me Sweetie, but don't you want to eat or walk along the beach with me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him; it depends on how enjoyable things are in bed?"

That comment certainly made parts of him excited, but he didn't have a chance to think about it any further, because Tobias took that moment to open his mouth and scream, demanding that his father continue to feed him.

"Sorry Toby, Momma was talking to me, so I kind of forgot to feed you."

He sat there in silence while he finished feeding his son and Teyla finished breastfeeding Charin.

They were about to swap babies when Torren came out of his room rubbing his eyes, "Morning Momma, morning Daddy, what's for breakfast."

John looked at Teyla with a pleading look, there was absolutely no way he wanted to cook a big breakfast this morning. He was glad that Teyla took pity on him.

"We will have some cereal and toast; you may help when we have finished feeding your brother and sister."

"Okay Momma, I'll get dressed then." Torren stated as he left the room.

John was proud of his eldest son, he had grown up fast once the twins were born and he had become a real help to them around the house, especially with his brother and sister.

"Do you think Charlie and Toby will be that grown up when they're Torren's age?"

"I do not think so, as they will have an older brother who will do absolutely everything for them. Torren had to figure a lot out by himself, as he had no older brothers, or sisters to dote on him."

John nodded, remembering stories his mother told him before she'd died. Apparently Dave had absolutely adored him and had done everything for him, to the point that he didn't even bother to learn to walk until he was eighteen months old. He was positive that once he had learnt to walk his mother had wished he hadn't, because from that moment on he was always hurting himself and getting into trouble.

His reverie was interrupted when Charin decided to scream at the top of her lungs, apparently he had stopped feeding her as well. "Sorry, Charlie I kind of forgot to feed you, as my mind was somewhere else."

It seemed like forever, but finally the twins were fed and their diapers changed. John had laid them down on a blanket again with some toys. They both were able to roll onto their stomachs and were beginning to try and pull themselves across the floor using their arms. It wouldn't be too long before they needed a play-pen to put them in.

His thoughts were interrupted for the third time that day by Torren, "Daddy can you get my breakfast please?"

He smiled down at his oldest son who was pulling on his hand, "sure buddy, what do you want?"

"Froot loops, please Daddy?"

"Sorry buddy we only have rice bubbles or cornflakes this morning."

"Rice bubbles then."

Ten minutes later they were all sitting down to a breakfast of cereal and toast when John's com activated.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney awoke to find that he was in bed alone, which had him concerned, what had happened to his wife, as he was positive that she had been there when he went to bed at 0300 hours this morning.

He couldn't remember her telling him that she was due in the infirmary this morning, but maybe she had, he seemed to be so scatterbrained these days and according to his wife he was getting worse.

Rolling over and looking at his clock, he realised that it was 0700 hours and he was supposed to be in his lab in half an hour. Zelenka had some experiment that he needed him for and for some reason it had to be at 0730 hours in the morning.

Rolling out of bed he was happy to find that he had actually slept in his clothes, so he didn't have to bother to get dressed. He hopped up and headed out to the kitchen to see what he could find to eat, only to find that the cupboard and fridge were empty.

"Great." He muttered to himself, as he headed out of the door to his lab. On his way out he spied a note on the kitchen table.

_Rodney,_

_I have been called into work early this morning as Carson isn't feeling the best. If he feels better later in the day, I will come home early for lunch._

_Sorry there's no food in the cupboard or fridge, but I just haven't had a chance to pick anything up in the last few days. _

_See you soon,_

_Love Jenn._

Well that explained where his wife was, which made him feel a little better, because it meant that he wasn't going crazy.

He left his apartment, went and picked up some sandwiches and headed to his lab to meet Zelenka, hopefully this wouldn't take long because he had way too much work of his own to do today.

Zelenka was already there poring over his computer when he arrived. "Radek why don't you show me what you've found so I can get on with some important work."

"Rodney it is good that you are here, take a look at these results, I think that this could boost our power output by twenty percent. Do you agree?"

"Wow Radek that's excellent work, now can I get back to what I was doing while you tell Woolsey."

"I'll get on it straight away Rodney."

"Good now can you leave my lab so that I can get on with some work please?'

"Okay, I'll catch you later Rodney."

He nodded and watched the little scientist leave the room. Looking around the lab, he wondered what he should do now. He really wanted to get back to testing some of the ancient devices sitting on his desk, but he would need Sheppard for that.

Thinking that it would be and excellent idea, he tapped his earpiece to contact Sheppard,

"McKay to Sheppard, come in please."

"_What can I do for you McKay?"_

He thought that his friend sounded a little annoyed, but he really needed his help, so he continued on.

"Can you come and help me in my lab for a while this morning."

"_Rodney I'm going on my honeymoon today, so the answer is no!"_

"But you're not leaving until 1100 hours."

"_I am leaving as soon as my brother gets here to look after my children, so the answer is still no, Sheppard out!"_

What was with his friend lately, he had been quite rude to him over the last few days? He was more convinced than ever now that there was something wrong with his friend and it was about time he got to the bottom of it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

That's it! "John said impatiently, as he tore his head set off, "no more interruptions, as of now I am on my honeymoon!"

"What did Dr McKay want honey?" Teyla asked while sipping her tea.

"He wanted me to go and help him with some ancient devices this morning. I have no idea how Ronon is going to handle him, when I am no longer leading the team."

"Have you any idea what is going to happen to your team, honey?"

"I was kind of figuring that I would like Ronon to lead a team and if he is willing, Rodney can stay on his team. I have a few other ideas as well, but ultimately it will be up to him."

"Now that it is official that you will be taking over as head of the expedition, when will you start to tell people?"

"Woolsey wants Dave, and me to join with him and make an announcement when we get back from our honeymoon. Lorne has been told that he will be taking over as military commander, but he doesn't know he will be getting promoted yet."

"Well all that is left for us to do is enjoy our honeymoon then honey."

"I can't wait sweetie." He said leaning down to kiss her passionately.

He heard a groan from behind him and pulled away from her, to find Torren rolling his eyes at them.

"What?"

"Why do you always kiss Momma?" Torren asked

"It is because I love her very much and I want her to know about it." John explained feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I love her too, but I don't kiss her all of the time." Torren told his father rolling his eyes again.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, the door chime sounded. He thought open and the door opened to reveal Dave and Jane standing outside with a suitcase each.

"Come in guys, I'm so glad you are here."

"Uncle Dave, Aunty Jane!" Torren squealed and he ran up to his Uncle and threw his arms around his legs.

"It's great to see you buddy. We are going to have so much fun over the next few days." Dave told the little boy, as he picked him up.

"Where is Teyla?" Jane asked entering to room and pushing past him.

"She has just put the twins down for their morning nap. They should wake up at about 1100 hours and they have lunch at 11:30 hours." He explained to them.

"It's okay John, as long as you've left a list for us I think we can manage," Dave told him entering the room.

"Thanks for doing this for us, you have no idea how much it means to us."

"No problems little brother, and congratulations on the new job."

"Congratulations to you as well big brother. Thing's are certainly going to change a lot when you get back from your honeymoon, aren't they Dave?"

"They certainly are John, have you told Ronon and Rodney yet?"

He smiled at his brother, "no that is the first thing on my agenda when I get back from my honeymoon."

It felt good to have a relationship with his brother again and now they were going to get to work together. He really hoped that his father would be proud of them both, if he could see the two of them now.

He was brought back to the present when Teyla started to talk to him, "are you ready to go honey. I have given Jane instructions on how to manage things while we are gone."

John looked at his first born son who Dave held in his arms. He was going to miss him, as he was going to miss Charin and Tobias. He had been of world countless times and had to stay away overnight, or there was the odd occasion where he had been held hostage that he'd had to be away from him, but for some reason it felt a lot harder now, as he and Teyla were choosing to leave their children for three days.

"See you later buddy, be good for Uncle Dave and Aunty Jane while we are gone."

He felt Torren's arms around his neck, "I love you Daddy?" He kissed him on the cheek and then let go.

He watched as Torren did the same to Teyla, "I love you Momma."

Once the goodbyes had been said he grabbed their suitcases and walked out the door and headed down to the Stargate.

He had decided that he didn't want to go to earth for their honeymoon, as there were too many recent bad memories there and Teyla had not wanted to go to new Athos, as that held to many bad memories of Kanaan and what he had done to them.

In the end they had decided to go to a planet called, Lucida, it was known as the resort planet of the Pegasus galaxy. They had arranged to stay in the resorts honeymoon suite with a seafront view. He had no idea how the wraith hadn't found them, but the wraith hadn't visited their planet in ten generations; he hoped that they wouldn't show up when he and Teyla were there.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla stepped through the gate and immediately felt the sunshine on her face and the sand between her feet; she had opted for bare feet as she knew that the stargate was on the beach and it was only a short walk to the resort they were staying in.

She was really going to enjoy this. There was very few occasions these days where she could just go to relax and do as little as possible with the man she loved.

"Honey this is going to be perfect, do you not think?" She asked her husband.

"I couldn't agree more Sweetie, so why don't we get to our hotel check-in and have a rest, before we go down to dinner and then we can have a moonlight walk after dinner."

"That sounds fabulous; I do not think I have slept that well for the last twelve weeks, so to sleep without any interruptions would be luxurious."

"And there will be no interruptions from annoying scientists demanding my attention either that certainly makes me happy." John told her.

She walked on in silence, with her husband walking alongside, until they came to the resort hotel that they would be staying at.

The place was enormous, the building was three stories high and she had no idea how far it stretched out behind the façade. It was built of cream brick with decorative red bricks around the windows and doors.

"John this is beautiful, I can't wait to see what it looks like in side." She said her voice full of wonder.

"Well let's have a look shall we?" John suggested and picked up the suit cases that he'd put down when they'd arrived.

Teyla was equally amazed by the interior of the hotel, the reception area was decorated in cream and accented in burgundy and it was just as large and opulent as the outside of the building. She followed her husband up to the reception desk, but she was continuing to look around as he booked them in to their room.

"I have a booking for John Sheppard?" She heard her husband tell the man at the front desk.

She looked up to see a man who was probably a similar age to John, but there was no way he was as handsome as her husband. He was shorter than John and not as lean, whatever muscle he may have once had, had turned to fat a long time ago, his eyes were a deep blue and his hair was a sandy colour and you could tell that life hadn't been easy on him, but whatever had happened to him in the past, he seemed to enjoy what he was doing now.

"Hello my name is Grinfo," the man replied looking at the two of them with a smile. "If you would just follow me I will lead you to the honeymoon suite."

Teyla followed her husband and Grinfo towards the honeymoon suite, as a look of sadness crossed his face. "I stayed here on my honeymoon as well that was before my wife was culled by the wraith."

"I am so sorry to hear that Grinfo, I myself lost my father to the Wraith and I have lost many friends along the way as well." Teyla told him with compassion.

He stopped and turned to look at them, "Is it true that the Lanteans have found a way for the wraith to never have to feed on humans again?" He then turned to address John. "I know that the two of you are from Atlantis, so please tell me that there is hope for a future free of wraith culling's."

She turned to her husband wondering what his response would be, and she could see compassion in his eyes as he answered, "Yes it is true and many wraith no longer need to feed on humans, so they are fighting alongside the coalition of planets for a future peace in the galaxy."

"Thank you Mr Sheppard. Now I have a hope that my children will grow up in a galaxy at peace."

"I understand we have three children of our own and that is what we're fighting for and please call me John and this is my lovely wife Teyla." John said, as he took her hand in his.

"It is lovely to meet you both, now let me get you to your suite, so that you can enjoy your honeymoon." Grinfo suggested with a glint in his eye.

They arrived a few minutes later and Grinfo handed them a key card, "enjoy your afternoon, if you need anything please do not hesitate to ring me in reception."

She walked into the room, when John had opened it for her and she was astonished by what she saw, in the main area there was a large couch and dining table, the walls were cream and the tiles on the floor were white with red floor coverings. But that wasn't what she wanted to see, so she looked in one of the rooms off to the side and found a room which contained a large spa bath. Coming out of that room she wondered into the third room and found a room with the biggest bed she had ever seen.

Turning around she saw that her husband had been following her around with a huge grin on his face, "John look at the size of this bed, why do we need a bed that large?"

"I can think of a few ideas' sweetie, but right now I really need a sleep, would you like to join me?"

"I would like to have a sleep as well, but only if my handsome husband is alongside of me."

She stood and watched as he began to take his clothes of, she certainly wished for more right now, but she still wasn't sure if he'd fully recovered from what Hannah had done to him, so she knew that she would have to let him make the first move. He hadn't tried to initiate anything since the twins were born, but that could just be because they had been very busy. _I guess I'll find out over the next few days._

Once John had climbed in bed, she climbed in beside him and snuggled up to him, he didn't seem to mind her putting her hand on his chest, so that it what she did and it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep for the first time in twelve weeks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John awoke sometime later to find that it was dark and someone's hand was on his inner thigh. This made him incredibly uncomfortable and he started to panic. _Am I still in_ _Hannah's bed, or am I somewhere else, with somebody else? _His muddled brain tried to process what was going on and he tried to pull away from the person lying next to him. Then someone spoke and he knew that everything was alright.

"John are you okay?" Teyla asked moving her hand away from his thigh.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I thought that I had put the whole Hannah thing behind me, but when I woke up and found your hand on my thigh, I thought I was back with Hannah and ummm…. you know…."

"It is alright John, we haven't had much chance to be intimate since that terrible experience, so I completely understand if you need to take thing slowly."

"I really want to, but you may have to be patient with me."

"How about we start with some kissing and cuddling?" She suggested leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

"I can go at that," he mumbled and kissed her back forcefully.

Very soon Teyla's tongue came out to play and it freaked him out a little, so he pulled back.

"Sorry Teyla, but do you mind if we turn the lights on?"

"No honey, go right ahead."

He walked across the room and turned the lights on, when he turned and headed back to the bed he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen laying in the bed; it was Teyla with just a bra and panties on.

"Teyla you are so beautiful," he whispered as he hopped between the sheets and lay beside her.

He leant in and kissed her and there were no doubts about who he was kissing. When her tongue came out to play this time there was no pulling back and his tongue joined in. He could feel himself becoming harder by the minute and he really wanted to continue on, so he moved his lips down to her chest and started to move them over her breasts, as he continued on he became harder and he could sense that Teyla was becoming aroused by the way her hips were moving, he longed for her to touch him, so he moved her hand inside his boxer shorts until she was touching his arousal, which made him moan. While he continued to nip and suck on her breasts, he managed to unclasp her bra and take it off and then he worked on getting her panties off, until she was totally naked.

"Please John." She moaned from beside him, trying desperately to help him take his boxer shorts off.

He rolled on top of her and she spread her legs wide in invitation, which he gladly accepted. He pushed his hardened shaft into her soft wet folds and looked at her face and he pushed in deeper. The feeling was an incredible as he remembered it and he knew that it was Teyla, his wife with him.

Slowly pulling out again, he continued to watch her face and it wasn't long, before they began to quicken the pace. In and out he thrust harder and deeper with each stroke, until he could feel her begin to shudder and moan in her completion. But he wasn't quite finished yet so he continued to thrust harder chasing his own release, it wasn't long before he let himself go over the edge and he shuddered as he released his seed into her.

He lay there trying to catch his breath, "Teyla that was more amazing than I remember.

"I know what you mean honey."

He lay on top of her for a while longer, until he realised that he may be getting heavy and then he pulled out of her and lay beside her.

"What shall we do now Sweetie, would you like to order room service?"

"No I think I'll go back to sleep for a while and then have a shower. Then I might feel hungry."

"I can't argue with that Sweetie, he said taking her in his arms. He closed his eyes and held her tight and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep again.

**TBC…**


	26. Chapter 26: A honeymoon to remember

**For the guest who asked me if I was going to finish this story; I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story, but my intention is to finish it. I only hope that I can finish it this time, before anymore story ideas pop into my brain.**

**Chapter 26: A honeymoon to remember.**

The next time John awoke he found that he was alone in the bed. He could hear the shower running, so he had a pretty good idea that's where his wife was. He thought about going to join her, but decided against it, because he was quite comfortable where he was.

Looking at his watch he realised that it was 2100 hours and the restaurant downstairs would be closed, so they would have to order room service if they wanted to eat. Closing his eyes again, he thought that it may be a good time to go back to sleep, but that idea was ruined when Teyla came back into the room and started to talk to him.

"Would you like me to order room service honey and then you can stay in bed if you want to? I must admit looking at you naked in a rather large bed is quite pleasing."

"You know what would be even more pleasing Sweetie?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"What?" She asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

"If you were naked beside me."

"I'm sorry I had to get out of bed, but I was leaking."

He looked at her with confusion, as that was the strangest thing he had ever heard. "Huh..?"

"I have not breast fed all day, so I had to express the milk."

"Oh."

"Now what would you like to eat honey?"

"I would give anything for a steak; do you think they would have anything like that on this planet?"

"I do not know, I will get you a menu and when you know what you want I will order it for you and that way you do not have to get out of bed.

Half an hour later he was still in bed, but now Teyla had joined him again and they were sharing a meal. Looking down at his plate, he saw something that resembled a steak on it and he could only hope that it tasted better than it looked.

After he had finished his meal, he sat in bed cuddling his wife and they talked for about an hour about anything they could think of. It was nice to have no interruptions from children or annoying friends. Eventually they lay back in the bed and cuddled up to each other and fell asleep again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Teyla awoke the next morning the sun was streaming through the windows. Looking around the room it took her a minute to realise that she was on her honeymoon. She rolled over and cuddled up to her husband who was still fast asleep beside her hoping for a repeat of what had gone on the afternoon before, when they had first arrived.

They were still naked from the day before, so she decided to just lie against his warm body cuddling him for now, since she was in no hurry to get up. All they had to do today was think about themselves and what they wanted to do; a definite rarity for them.

Laying in silence, she remembered that today was there wedding anniversary and although they had decided not to give each other gifts, they had agreed to a special celebration dinner tonight in one of the resorts finest restaurants.

She couldn't believe that a place like this existed in the Pegasus galaxy; she had heard rumours of this planet when she was a child, but she had dismissed them as she had gotten older. _Why would a place like this not have been culled a long time ago, I'll have to ask Grinfo today, maybe they have some ancient technology to protect it._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband rolling over to face her, "Good morning Sweetie."

"Good morning honey, how did you sleep last night?"

He smiled at her with his trademark crooked grin, "that has to be the best night's sleep I've had in years."

"I could not agree more," she replied, as she leant over and kissed him intensely.

"Sweetie do you have something in mind this morning?" He asked pulling back from her.

She smiled at him seductively and started running her hands across his chest, "Only if you are interested."

She got her answer when she felt his hands on her breasts and his erection between her legs as he began to kiss her passionately. It wasn't long before she felt his lips on her breasts, so she arched her back and put her hands on the back of his head to hold him there.

"John, please do not stop what you are doing." She purred.

"Mmmm…." He replied as she felt his hands move between her legs.

She almost shot out of bed when he dipped two fingers inside her core and started to rub his thumb over her feminine nub. The feeling was intense, but she didn't stop it. She allowed him to have his fun for a few minutes and then, she tried to roll him over, so she was on top, but he resisted.

She didn't fight him any further, not wanting to put him off. She wondered if this had anything to do with what Hannah had done to him. Maybe he needed to feel in control right now.

She lay there just enjoying the incredible sensations that his lips and fingers were causing, until it eventually became too much for her.

"John, now please?" She practically begged for him to be inside of her.

And she wasn't disappointed when he slid his erection inside of her. She felt him fill her completely as he stayed still initially and then he started to move, slowly at first, but she wanted more, so she wrapped her legs around him hoping that he would go deeper. It wasn't long before she got exactly what she wanted, as he began to drive hard and deep. The deeper he plunged the closer she came to her release and it wasn't long before she went over the edge, the feeling was so intense when she did that she almost screamed. A few thrusts later, she felt him stiffen and his hardened shaft began to pulsate inside of her, as she felt the hot stream of his seed pouring into her.

She held him tight, as their bodies quivered from the aftershocks of what they had just experienced.

"John that was incredible thank you."

"Mmmm…" he mumbled, as he slid out of her and rolled off of her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry that I insisted on staying on top. I am still dealing with what happened to me, so thank you for being patient with me."

She kissed him on his lips, "I completely understand honey, take your time and I will wait as long as it takes."

"What would you like to do now Sweetie? Would you like to go on a walk along the beach, or go for a swim?"

"I would like to stay in bed with my husband for a bit longer; it is our anniversary and we are on our honeymoon after all."

"Well that's fine by me," He said, as he put his arms around her.

She lay in her husband's arms, wondering how she became so lucky; she was married to an incredible man, who was an incredible father to their children. These were her last thoughts as she fell asleep again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When John awoke again Teyla had gone and the sun outside the window was high in the sky. He knew that it was probably time to get up and do something outside, or at least he should eat.

"Good afternoon honey." Teyla said as she entered to room in a pair of shorts and a tank top, which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"What shall we do now Sweetie?"

"I would like to go and have some lunch and then I would like to go for a walk on the beach."

"Well let me get dressed and we'll head downstairs. I wouldn't mind chatting to Grinfo at some point to see if he knows why the wraith haven't been here in ten generations."

"I shall go and wait for you in the lounge honey and then we can head down to lunch."

He watched her leave the room, he was the luckiest man in two galaxies to be married to such a beautiful woman and he knew it.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the outdoor café, looking over the menus when Grinfo approached them, "John, Teyla, how have you enjoyed your honeymoon so far?"

John smiled at him, "Grinfo it has been truly amazing so far and as it is our first wedding anniversary today it is definitely going to get better."

"Why are you only just having your honeymoon now?" Grinfo asked with a look that John could only describe as confusion.

Before John had a chance to reply Teyla interrupted, "Grinfo would you like to join us for lunch, or are you working?"

"Is that okay with you John?" Grinfo asked him.

"Yes it is fine by me, please sit down?" He answered with a wave of his hand indicating for Grinfo to sit down.

"I hope you do not find it is rude of me asking the question, as to why you have only just had your honeymoon."

"We have been very busy, so this is the first chance we have had to get away together," Teyla answered politely.

Now was his chance to ask him if he knew anything about the history of this planet and whether he knew why it had not been culled by the wraith.

"Grinfo, do you have any idea why the wraith haven't culled this planet for so long?"

"I have no idea, but for me it is a good place to raise my children. Hopefully one day soon we won't have to worry about the culling's on other worlds though. I hope whatever you are up to on Atlantis, it will lead to a lasting peace."

John looked at him with a look of compassion, he couldn't imagine what he had been through, "that is certainly the plan, but it may take a while and I hope that this is a place you can remain safe until that time."

Grinfo stood up and waved to them as he left. "Thank you, John, I must head back to work now, but enjoy your day and I'm sure that I will see you around the place."

Once Grinfo had left John looked at his wife, she looked absolutely beautiful sitting in the sun. He knew what he wanted to do with her, but he decided that rather than heading back to bed after lunch they should probably go for a swim.

It wasn't long before their meals arrived and they sat and enjoyed each other's company while eating sandwiches with some kind of meat that resembled turkey.

He looked at Teyla and took her hand once they had finished eating, "I think that I might like to go for a swim today Sweetie. Would you like to join me?"

"I am not sure that I can swim John, we never swam for recreation on Athos and I certainly have not started swimming since we have been on Atlantis."

John rolled his eyes at her, "Don't worry I'm sure that you will pick it up in no time. I wonder if they have such a thing as surfboards here, there seem to be some pretty sweet waves out there." He said looking out at the ocean.

Teyla pouted at him, "I hope you do not expect me to go surfing? I have seen you and Ronon doing it and I do not think that I would like it."

"Let's just get going shall we?" He suggested grabbing her hand and heading back to their room. He had every intention of getting into his bathers, but who knew what might happen.

Arriving back in their room he dug through his suitcase to find his swim shorts and went into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Teyla to get changed in the bedroom. He walked out into the lounge area to wait for Teyla and when Teyla finally emerged from the bedroom he was totally blown away by what he saw. She had a peach coloured bikini on, which certainly didn't leave anything to his imagination. He just stood there with his mouth open, not sure whether he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her.

The look that crossed her face was priceless and he could only describe it as one of bewilderment, "John what is wrong, do you not like my swimsuit?"

"No there's nothing wrong, except for the fact that if we don't head to the beach now I might be forced to peal it off of you and we both know what will happen then."

The look of relief on her face was evident, "so maybe we should head to the beach now and then you can help me get it off later?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Before he had a chance to change his mind, he grabbed her hand and a couple of towels and rushed down to the beach.

"Ouch!" Teyla screeched the minute she stepped on the sand, "John my feet are burning."

"Keep running sweetie, the quicker we get in the water the quicker our feet will cool off."

"John, I do not want to. I am happy to sit up here and watch you swim."

"Please sweetie. I don't know if I can swim without you with me?" He said using his best puppy dog eyes.

He stood staring at her, with pleading in his eyes and he was happy when she sighed and gave in, "alright John, I will come in the water with you for a little while and then I will come up and sit on the grass under one of those enormous umbrellas and drink cocktails."

"I think I'll join you, but first we'll swim," He said grabbing her hand and running across the beach.

It wasn't long before he reached the ocean and dipped his toes in the water and it was icy cold, but he tried not to react, because Teyla hadn't put her feet in the water as yet. "Come on Sweetie, it's absolutely beautiful."

He held her hand and watched as she dipped her toe in the water and she squealed again, obviously realising how cold it was. Smiling, he picked her up and carried her further into the water.

"John what are you doing," she asked with fear in her voice?

"I'm just about to help you get in the water."

"No John, please let me get into the water myself?"

The smile on his face grew larger, as he contemplated what he was going to do next. In the end he decided that he wasn't going to dump her in the water, so he just lowered her slowly down into the water, so she was standing on her feet next to him.

"John I am glad that you did not throw me in the water otherwise I would have been very angry with you."

He put on his best puppy dog look and pleading eyes, "really Sweetie, how could you possibly be angry with this face?"

He was shocked when she pushed him over and just before he went under, he saw an evil grin cross her face. The water was cool and refreshing and despite the shock he was happy to be under the water. Holding his breath he decided to stay under the water for as long as possible.

Eventually a sound above the water caught his attention and he thought that it sounded like Teyla calling his name; he stayed under the water for a little longer, until the voice started to panic.

Jumping up out of the water he heard Teyla calling his name and looking for him, "John where are you? Please be okay?"

"Sweetie, I'm alright," he said grabbing her arm.

She looked at him with an intense glare, "please do not ever do that to me again. I was afraid that you were drowning."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I thought you knew that I could hold my breath for a really long time."

"Yes now that you mention it, I seem to remember times when you had to hold your breath, on various space stations, when the air was sucked out of them. Anyone else probably would have suffocated, but not you."

He'd had enough of the conversation, so he decided to change the subject, "Why don't you put your head under the water Sweetie?"

"No John, I am quite happy to just stand and watch you swim in the water for a while longer and then I would like to try one of those fruity cocktail drinks."

"Alright, it's your loss." He told her before diving under the water again.

For the next hour they enjoyed the water, he spent most of his time swimming around under the water and Teyla just moved around slowly getting everything, but her head wet. Eventually they decided to get out and head over to the grassed area and sit by the bar drinking what passed for cocktails on this world.

Finding a large unoccupied beach umbrella he laid his towel out and did the same for Teyla, "What would you like to drink?" He asked her helping her settle down on the towel.

"I think I would like something fruity and refreshing."

"Okay Sweetie, you just lay there and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fifteen minutes later after much deliberation at the bar, he arrived back at their beach umbrella with two drinks which tasted like a mixture of pineapple, coconut and champagne, with plenty of ice. "I hope you like this, but I thought that it sounded nice." He told her handing her a drink.

"Mmmm…refreshing and fruity just like I asked, thankyou honey. I think I will drink this and curl up for an afternoon nap with my handsome husband." She suggested with a twinkle in her eye.

"You'll get no argument with me Sweetie."

They sat in silence enjoying their cocktails, before they lay down on their towels and cuddled up to each other. John lay awake for a long time just watching Teyla while she slept, since Teyla gazing was one of his favourite activities. It wasn't long before he felt his eyelids drooping and feeling happy and content with the world for the moment, he fell into a deep sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Teyla awoke the sun was low on the horizon, she knew that they had a dinner reservation, but it wasn't until later that evening, so she decided to snuggle up to her husband and enjoy the sunset. She looked out at the ocean and saw that the sun was beginning to set, it was really very beautiful. There were fluffy white clouds on the horizon and the sky was a pale pink and became a deep crimson near the horizon, the bright orange ball of fire bobbed on the horizon, before finally disappearing and plunging the world into an eerie grey light which would be replaced by darkness in a short amount of time. Despite the greyness of dusk the world around her was alive with sights and sounds and she was happy to be enjoying the evening with the man she loved.

John stirred beside her and she looked down at him, hoping that he would awaken soon. As much as she was enjoying the time alone, she would much rather John was awake to enjoy it with her.

"What's happening," he asked looking up at her?

"John it is good to see you awake, you have just missed the most beautiful sunset."

John smirked at her, "I've seen lots of sunsets in my life and I'm sure I'll see many more."

She just glared at him, "no matter how many times I see a sunset, it is just as beautiful as the first time I saw one and I will never get tired of looking at them."

"I know what you mean Sweetie and couldn't agree with you more, but right now we need to go and get ready for dinner."

She raised her eyebrow, smirked at him and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure we have to get ready right now?"

She almost laughed as his eyes opened wide, "what did you have in mind Sweetie?"

She leant in and kissed him passionately and she was happy that he kissed back just as passionately. Running her hands through his hair she moved her mouth over to his ear and nibbled on it, making him laugh.

"Maybe we should head back to our room and have a shower. I can help you wash your back if you need me to." He suggested with a twinkle in his eye.

She decided to take matters into her own hand and grabbed his hand and her towel and dragged him back to their room. The minute she was inside she took her bikini off and headed to the shower hoping that John would follow.

She turned the water on and stood under the spray, enjoying the water rushing over her body. It wasn't long before John joined her and started soaping her hair and body, she started to purr when his lips met the ticklish spot on her neck and his hands started massaging her chest. She sighed as one of his hands continued to massage her breast, while the other moved down between her legs, when he dipped his figure into her core she started purring even louder and when he dipped another finger in, she felt a bolt of heat shoot right through her body.

"Please John don't stop," she begged, as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her core. It wasn't long before she felt the first shudders of her release and John started to pick up the pace with his fingers, finally she went over the edge and she felt John rubbing his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Once she had settled down a little, she turned to John and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest, "John I believe you need to be washed."

She soaped her hands and started washing his body, when she reached his manhood he moaned loudly and his hands started to rub her breasts again. "Teyla I have someplace else I'd like to finish this off."

Once they had turned the water off and dried themselves off, John led her into the bedroom and she laid her on her back. He crawled the last few feet to hover over her naked body and the smile which he gave her was the most gorgeous smile.

"What are you thinking John?" Teyla asked, as she saw him smirk.

I'm thinking how incredibly beautiful you are and how I would like to kiss every inch of your body."

Teyla stretched her hands above her head showing John every curve of her body, before she whispered, "I do not have a problem with that at all."

Now there was a groan coming from John's throat and he lowered his head to carry out his suggestion.

He began at her neck and she was whimpering within seconds when he hit the spot on her neck that he knew sent her into shivers. But he didn't linger there long because there was so much of her body cover; he ran his lips up and down her arms and then shifted his gaze and lips to her chest. His lips sent her wild as he continued to work his way up and down her body.

Finally when she couldn't stand it any longer she parted her legs and practically begged him to enter her and it wasn't long before he accepted her invitation and slid his erection inside of her, she gasped at how full he made her feel and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him still. But it wasn't that long before he started to move and when he did he started to thrust fast and deep and it was the most incredible feeling she'd ever experienced. It wasn't long before she felt her release approaching and she matched his rhythm and within seconds she went over the edge, which sent John into a frenzy, he started to thrust harder and deeper until it was clear to her that he had gone over the edge as well.

She lay underneath him breathing hard. Making love with John was always one of the most incredible feelings of her life and she never wanted to be apart, so she was disappointed when he pulled out of her and lay beside her.

"What would you like to do now Sweetie," he asked breathing hard beside her?

"How about we have dinner in our apartment Honey." She suggested, snuggling closer to him.

"I couldn't agree more, Sweetie, but first I would like to take a nap."

"Sure Honey I could not agree more," she said closing her eyes.

She lay still listening to John's breathing evening out and before she knew it her eyes were drooping and she soon fell asleep.

**TBC…**

"


	27. Chapter 27 Home again

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story so far, I really appreciate your feedback and as always I'm still happy to hear what you think. I'd appreciate constructive feedback only please?**

**Chapter 27: Home again.**

When John awoke again he started to panic, he had no idea what time it was and he knew they had a dinner reservation, looking at the clock he realised that it was only 8:30 and their reservation was for 9:00, so they still had time to make it. It didn't take him long to realise that Teyla was no longer in bed with him and he wondered where she was, the shower wasn't running, so she definitely wasn't in there.

He got out of bed, pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed out to the lounge area and he was amazed by what he saw. Teyla had set a beautiful table with flowers which resembled roses as a centre piece, she had lit candles around the room and she had poured two glasses of champagne. But what took her breath away more than anything else was the black satin dress she was wearing; it was perfectly straight and showed every curve of her body. It had thin straps covering her shoulders and it was low at the front.

Looking down at what he had on he realised that he was totally underdressed for the occasion, "Happy anniversary Sweetie. I think I'll just go and change into something nicer, before we eat"

"Do not worry John; I am happy with whatever you choose to wear."

"Are you sure Sweetie, I feel I am a little underdressed for the occasion, since you look so beautiful tonight?"

"This is a nightdress John, so I don't think you have anything to worry about, now sit down and hopefully dinner will be here in a moment."

Great that was all he needed to hear. How the hell was he going to be able concentrate if Teyla was sitting across him in nothing but a thin satin nightdress? "Ummm…. Teyla I'll be right back." He told her remembering that he had left something in the bedroom.

She sat down at the table and clasped her hands in front of her. "Alright John I will sit and wait for dinner."

He groaned, before turning around and heading to the bedroom wondering if he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her. He reached the bedroom and pulled a long rectangular box out of his suitcase. He knew that they had discussed not giving each other anniversary gifts, but he couldn't resist. He tucked the box in his pocket and left the room.

Arriving back in the main room a few minutes later he found that dinner was on the table and a glass of wine had been poured for both of them.

"Sit down John, I hope you don't mind but I ordered you the steak again. I know that it is not like steak on earth but you seemed to enjoy it the other night when we had it."

He couldn't resist staring at her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and not matter how many times he had told himself that, he still couldn't believe that she had chosen to spend her life with him. "That's fine Sweetie and thank you for organising all of this."

"It is out anniversary and I love you, so arranging this is my gift to you Honey," she crooned, as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Are you missing the children yet," he asked wanting to know if she was missing them as much as he was?

"I would have to admit, although I am enjoying this time alone with you I miss them terribly. What about you?"

He sighed and took a sip of his champagne before answering her, "yeah, I feel the same way. We haven't been away from Tody or Charlie, since they were born, so it's actually taking some getting used to."

"Well we have another day before we have to go home, so I intend to spend as much time as possible enjoying your company."

"And what will that entail," he asked raising an eyebrow and giving her his trademark grin?

"Well I believe I would like more of this," she said and waved her hand across the table, "and I would like more time drinking cocktails by the beach and I definitely think we need more showers." She told him with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm sure we can manage that. Now, why don't we eat this food before it gets cold?"

She nodded at him and they ate in silence, which gave him plenty of time to contemplate what life would be like when they got back to Atlantis. The day after they arrived home Woolsey was going to announce his retirement and Generals' O'Neill and Carter were coming to hand out the promotions his staff.

He had been so happy for Sam when he'd heard about her promotion to Brigadier General, but he wasn't so happy when he'd found out that all of the starship Commanders had been promoted to the Brigadier General as well, which meant that they were his superior officers again and when it came to Atlantis matters, he would be answerable to them. But that would only apply if the Hammond, the Daedalus or the Apollo were docked in Atlantis.

A few days after that Dave and Jane, and Ronon and Amelia were getting married and then after that Woolsey would be gone and he would be in charge. He'd barely had a chance to think about what that may mean and how it was going to play itself out, as it was a huge responsibility. He wondered what his father would say if he could see him now, he really hoped that he would be proud of him.

He came back to the present when he realised that he had finished his food and Teyla was staring at him.

"What," he asked her?

"You seem lost in thought, are you alright?"

"Sorry Sweetie, I was just thinking about, what happens when Woolsey leaves."

"Well please do not worry about that now, because we are supposed to be taking a break from work and family and spending some quality time on our own."

"I know Sweetie." He thought that he'd better get the focus back on the evening, so he looked around the room and asked," what's for dessert Sweetie?"

"I think there is some kind of chocolate pudding and ice cream would you like some? I can order some if you like and would you like some coffee?"

"That sound's awesome Sweetie and after we've enjoyed out dessert I have something to give you."

"John, how much more could you possibly give me than you've given me already?"

"You'll just have to wait until we've had dessert." He said winking at her.

She glared at him before answering, "I had better go and order it then."

He watched her walk across to the other side of the room looking for the phone, _she looks good from any angle_, he thought to himself and he couldn't help grinning.

Ten minutes later when they had both finished their sweet chocolaty treat and were drinking coffee, John began to feel nervous. He checked in his pocket to make sure that the gift was still there and took a deep breath before bringing the box out.

"Teyla you are the love of my life and I brought you this gift to remind you every day how you've captured my heart." _Wow I've said it now and I think I really sounded romantic._

She took the box from him and all he could do was stare as she opened it, she really hoped that she liked it, as Dave had picked it up for him on his last visit to earth.

"John this is absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed.

He watched as she ran her fingers over the delicate 18ct gold chain and then she fingered the two small gold hearts, which were intertwined. Each heart was solid with a tiny diamond at the centre.

"Can you please put it on for me?"

He stood up and took the necklace and put it around her neck, brushing her neck with his fingers along the way, when he had clasped it, he leant in a whispered in her ear, "this way you can take my heart with you wherever you go."

Placing the necklace around her neck brought back memories of when he had first met her and put a necklace around her neck in the caves on Athos. He had loved her since he first met her, but he didn't do anything about it for six years. Despite the fact that they were together now and had three beautiful children, two of which were his own flesh and blood, he still regrated not telling her how he felt about her sooner. But if he had told her earlier on, she wouldn't have had Torren and he couldn't imagine his life without Torren in it, so he decided that his line of reasoning was pretty useless.

He looked up to find that Teyla had left the table and was standing by a mirror admiring the necklace, "It looks beautiful on you Sweetie," he told her walking up to her and putting his arms around her.

"John I did not get anything for you."

"You have already given me so much over the past few years, you have given me three beautiful children and you are here with me now. What more could I ask for?"

"When did you become so romantic Honey?" She teased, before turning around to kiss him.

"How can I resist with such a beautiful woman as my wife."

She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom, "I would like to cuddle my gorgeous husband and go to sleep."

He had no complaints with her request, so he climbed in bed beside her and they just cuddled each other. The day had been incredible and despite spending half of the morning in bed, he still felt exhausted from the day's activities. Closing his eyes he smelt the scent of Teyla's hair and the soft silky feel of her skin and it wasn't long before he fell into a deep contented sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John awoke slowly on the final morning of his honeymoon and although he missed his children, he really didn't want to go home. The last two days were the same as the first day of the honeymoon and he was surprised at how quickly time had flown.

He rolled over in bed looking for his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen. He listened for the shower, but couldn't hear anything, so she obviously wasn't in there. Climbing out of bed he looked around for the clothing that he had placed out the night before. Finally he found it on a chair over by the window and quickly got dressed, before heading out to the main room to look for Teyla.

"Teyla, Sweetie, where are you?"

"I am out on the balcony enjoying the cool morning air. I cannot believe that our honeymoon is over and we are going back to Atlantis today."

He walked up and put his arms around her, "I know what you mean, I certainly could have done with a few more days here, but three days is all that Woolsey would let me have off."

"I know Honey, but the minute we go back you have to get back to work and in a few days you'll be the head of the expedition. I guess I feel as if we will have less time for each other than we do now."

Taking her face in his hands, he looked into her eyes, "Teyla I promise that whatever happens I will always try and make time for us and our children. Family it one of the most important things in the world to me and for a long time I didn't have one, so I will make it a priority the best I can."

"I know you will and however busy I get with my work I will always try and make time for you and the children as well." He felt the warmth of her smile, before she continued, "would you like to go down for one last breakfast before we have to go home?"

"Yeah let's head down now and we can finish packing after breakfast." He suggested.

"What do you mean John? I have already finished packing," she smirked.

"Alright, you can help me finish packing."

They left their suite together and five minutes later they were sitting down to enjoy a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"John, Teyla I hope you have enjoyed your honeymoon," Grinfo stated taking a seat at the table.

John smiled his crooked grin at him, "It was great and I hope that Teyla and I can get back here when we get some time off in the future."

"Perhaps you can bring your children next time you come, I'm sure my children would love to meet them?" Grinfo suggested.

"They are still very young at the moment. Torren is almost three and Charin and Tobias are only three months old, so it will be a while before we can bring them here." Teyla informed him.

"I would love to meet them one day, but for now I must get back to work. It has been lovely to meet you John and Teyla and I hope that the next time we meet the galaxy will be free from the wraith."

"Goodbye Grinfo," John told him.

"Goodbye Grinfo and thank you for looking after us so well on our honeymoon." Teyla told him and then she kissed him on the cheek.

John sat and watched him leave. He had met so many people since he'd been in the Pegasus galaxy, some were nicer than others and some were absolute psychopaths, but Grinfo was defiantly one of the nicest people he had met. He really hoped that he would get to meet his family one day; perhaps he would come back here with his family when the galaxy was at peace.

His thoughts were interrupted when Teyla spoke to him. "John, are you finished yet?"

Looking down at his plate he realised that he had no food left on his plate, so he'd obviously finished without knowing it. "I think I am Sweetie, are we walking back to the stargate this morning?"

"I must admit although I have thoroughly enjoyed our time away, I really want to get back to the children. If I knew that we had another day or two I would not feel like getting home right now, but since we are going home I cannot wait to get there. Am I making any sense?"

"I know exactly what you mean Sweetie, so let's go and get our things and go home?"

An hour later after finishing John's packing and checking out of their hotel they were approaching the stargate and John was relieved to be almost home. He couldn't wait to see his children again and although he was apprehensive about the responsibility of leading Atlantis, he was looking forward to the challenge.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney walked into the gateroom at 0900 hours, John and Teyla were due back this morning and he needed to talk to Sheppard straight away. He had been so secretive and rude in the days leading up to his honeymoon and Rodney suspected that something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He stood watching the stargate expecting it to spring to life any minute and he was shocked when a little voice spoke to him.

"Uncle Wodny, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Torren, I have decided to come and welcome your Momma and Daddy back."

"Really, why?" Another voice asked joining the conversation.

"Dave, why are you here?" Rodney asked with surprise.

"He has brought the children to welcome their mother and father back and he thought that he might like to see his brother too," Jane told him entering the gate room.

Rodney looked down and saw the two babies in the pusher and he shuddered, afraid that he might have to interact with them. "I see you brought the twins with you?"

"Of course we did Dr McKay, I am sure that they want to see their parents," Jane said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," was all that he could say to that comment.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, the chevrons started to light up and it wasn't long before the wormhole sprang to life.

Rodney watched, waiting for Sheppard to come through.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC," Chuck announced from the control room.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey told him coming down the stairs and standing by Dave.

"What are you doing here Mr Woolsey?" Rodney asked looking perplexed.

"I need to talk to Colonel Sheppard as soon as possible."

Rodney looked back towards the wormhole just in time to see John and Teyla walk through.

"Daddy, Momma, I missed you so much!" Torren exclaimed loudly.

"I missed you to buddy." John said leaning down to scoop him into his arms.

Rodney watched as Teyla knelt down in front of the twins and he was really beginning to feel uncomfortable at the scene unfolding in front of him. He wondered if one day he would be a family man, he shuddered at the thought. He hadn't discussed having kids with Jennifer, but he was pretty sure that she wanted to have them.

Shaking himself from his contemplation, he approached John, "Hey Sheppard, can I have a word with you?"

"Not now McKay, I'm busy with my family." John replied shortly.

Rodney was upset at how rude he sounded yet again. He knew that he had to talk to him, but rather than harass him now he would visit him again later. He quietly left the room and left Sheppard to his reunion.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John watched Rodney leaved and he was relieved. As much as Rodney was his friend, he could be a real pain sometimes and right now he wanted to be with his family. He also wondered why Rodney had been so painful lately.

A voice pervaded his thoughts and he looked up to see that Woolsey was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Richard, but can you say that again."

"Welcome back John, can you come and see me first thing in the morning. I have some things I want to discuss with you before the ceremonies tomorrow afternoon."

"I will see you in the morning then Richard, right now I want to go and spend some time with my family."

"Enjoy your afternoon John and I'll see you in the morning that is unless there's an emergency." Woolsey joked.

John turned to him and gave him a dead pan look, to let him know that he wasn't amused, "Funny."

"See you later John," Woolsey told him, before heading up to his office.

"Daddy, put me down!" Torren demanded once Woolsey had left.

John quickly acquiesced to his youngest son's demands and picked up Tobias, who seemed to be squirming about in the pusher. Teyla was already holding Charin and seemed very content in her mother's arms.

Once Tobias was settled, he looked at Dave and Jane, "are you guys coming back to our apartment with us?"

"Don't you guys want time alone with the children," Dave asked looking a little confused?

"We would like to tell you and Jane everything about Lucida, just in case you want to go there for your honeymoon." Teyla informed them.

"Do you guys know where Ronon and Amelia are going, because I wouldn't want to steal their honeymoon spot," Jane asked, as they started to head back to the apartment.

"I have no idea; all I know is that it's some fighting planet, definitely somewhere you guys wouldn't want to go." John informed them with a grin.

A grin spread across Dave's face and he took Jane's hand, "well in that case you'd better tell us all about it, because we don't really want to go back to earth if we don't have too."

Jane started to drag Dave towards John and Teyla's apartment, "It sounds wonderful and I agree with Dave we don't really want to go back to earth if we don't have to."

They reached John and Teyla's apartment and John thought the door open. The minute he walked through the door he knew that he was glad to be home, as much as he'd enjoyed spending some alone time with his wife, he knew that he wasn't complete without his family, or Atlantis.

"It's about time that the twins were fed again." Jane announced as she walked through the door.

"I'll get you a bottle for Charin and I'll do Tobias," John suggested and headed for the kitchen to prepare the milk.

He finished just in time as well, because before he knew it the twins started to scream letting him know just what they wanted, he was thankful that Dave picked Tobias up and tried to calm him.

John took Tobias off of Dave and handed a bottle of too Teyla for Charin.

"Hey Toby don't fuss Daddy has your bottle." He soothed his son, as he put the bottle in his mouth.

To his relief both of the twins settled down and happily suckled on their bottles. Teyla had discussed changing them to formula while on their honeymoon and luckily the Daedalus had dropped some off on their last run to Atlantis.

"So what was it about Lucida that was so special," Jane asked sitting down.

John looked at Torren who seemed to be playing quietly playing in the corner of the room and wondered whether to send him to his room, but quickly decided against is, because he looked as if he would fall asleep any moment right where he was.

"The beaches were gorgeous and they had enormous beach umbrellas and the most incredible fruity drinks and the hotel was the most luxurious, thing I have ever seen."

John smiled at her excitement. She acted like a little girl discovering something for the first time and that is one of the things that he loved about her.

"The water was amazing and there were some sweet waves. I think I'd like to go back there and go surfing at some point in the near future." John told them with just as much excitement as Teyla had displayed.

"Okay, okay, you've sold me," Jane chuckled, before turning to her fiancée, "what do you think Dave shall we go there?"

John was amazed when Dave leant down and kissed Jane, "whatever you want darling. If you want to go there then I'm happy to take you there."

John rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable with Dave's public display of affection.

"I'm just going to put Toby down for a nap, so make sure you're finished making out by the time I come back," he smirked before turning to his wife, "I'll put Charlie down once I've put Toby down if you like."

"No I think I'll leave these two alone," she said smirking at John. She looked around the room for a moment before she continued. "When you have finished with Toby, maybe you can put Torren in bed for a while before lunch. He is fast asleep in the middle of the floor."

Twenty minutes later when he and Teyla walked back into the lounge room Jane was in the kitchen making coffee and tea.

John sat in his recliner chair, while Teyla headed into the kitchen with Jane. "So Dave, how do you feel about Woolsey's announcement tomorrow?"

"I'm pretty nervous about it; I still have no idea what people are going to think. Have you told Ronon and McKay what's going on yet?"

"That is first thing on my agenda tomorrow morning," John sighed before continuing, "I think that Rodney is suspicious, because he seems to be more annoying than usual, since my accident on our last mission."

"He had been constantly asking me if you're hiding something the last few days as well, he claims that you are more annoying than usual."

John snorted. "Me, annoying that is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

Dave chuckled at him and before long they had both broken out into laughter.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked entering the room a few minutes later.

John tried to keep a straight face, as he answered her, "Rodney think's I'm annoying. Can you believe that?"

He was bewildered when Jane rolled her eyes, "yes I can't imagine why anyone would think that," she said sarcastically.

"John I do believe that people may find you annoying at times," Teyla told him, as she entered the room.

"Oh…" he answered practically speechless.

As he lay in bed later that night he thought about the fun and laughter they had all experienced that day. Dave and Jane had stayed the whole day and helped them out with cooking meals while they looked after the children.

He knew that as of tomorrow things were going to change and there would be far less of these times and a whole lot more responsibility on his and Dave's shoulders.

**TBC…**

"


	28. Chapter 28: A change of leadership

**Chapter 28: A change of leadership.**

John awoke the next morning just as the sun was beginning to stream through his bedroom windows. He had an incredibly busy day ahead of him starting with a meeting in Woolsey's office with Woolsey, Rodney and Ronon after breakfast.

Snuggling into bed he realised that Teyla was no longer in bed with him. He couldn't hear any children screaming, so he assumed that they were still asleep. He lay in bed and scanned to room, not really wanting to get to out of bed yet. Finally he saw her standing on their balcony watching the sunrise. He was tempted to go to her, but a few more minutes of sleep would be nice. In the end he decided to get out of bed and join her on their balcony.

He slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and went outside and put his arms around her.

"Good morning Sweetie, how are you this morning," he asked kissing her neck.

"I just wanted to enjoy some peace and tranquillity this morning, before the day starts. This time tomorrow you will be the leader of Atlantis and a few days from now Woolsey will be leaving, which means things will never be the same again."

He sighed, knowing that she was one hundred percent right, but things certainly were different to what they were five years ago, or even a year ago. "I know what you mean Sweetie, but things are always changing and things today will be different to what things will be five years from now. This time seven years ago, I didn't even know you existed, but now I am married to you, we have three beautiful children and I couldn't be happier."

She turned and looked up at him, "John I know that life changes and believe me when I say that my life changed for the better when I met you, but for now, I feel like being melancholy."

"That's fine by me sweetie, but for now let's just enjoy the peace and quiet, while the children are still asleep."

Unfortunalty the quiet didn't last long, because Torren chose that moment to come into their room and ask, "Dad, what's for breakfast?"

_It didn't take long for things to get back to normal_, he thought turning to his son.

"Why don't we have some cereal and toast this morning?"

"Fruit loops?" Torren asked using his ubiquitous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I think we have some in the cupboard, but how about you go and play for a while and I'll come and help you get some in a minute."

"Sure Daddy," he replied and John was relieved when he left the room.

He turned back to his wife, put his arms around her again and started to kiss her neck, hoping to get her back into bed for a bit longer.

"John please stop doing that, otherwise you know what will happen." Teyla begged with a smirk on her face.

John raised his eyebrow at her, as certain parts of him became excited, "and what would be wrong with that?"

"Well nothing, but how would you explain it to Richard if you were late?" She asked with a teasing looking in her eyes and it was one that John knew well. She usually put on that look when she was daring him to do something.

"Well I could tell him the truth." He smirked, before kissing her neck again.

They didn't have a chance to continue the conversation further, because Charin decided that it was time to wake up and start screaming and it wasn't long before her twin brother joined her.

"Great," he muttered, before leaving his bedroom to go and collect one of the twins and he hoped that Teyla was following to collect the other one. Once he had arrived in the twin's room, he picked Charin up out of her cot and Teyla picked up Tobias. He then headed out to the kitchen to warm up their milk.

Torren was in the lounge room playing when they walked in, "Can I help Daddy?"

"Sure T.J., can you look in the cupboard and find some baby food and then when I've given Charin her bottle, maybe you can feed her while I get breakfast?"

"I know what to do, Sally let me feed baby Peter." Torren replied eagerly.

John smiled, he was best friends with Sally Smith and he seemed to spend far too much time with her these days, "Great, then I won't have to tell you what to do," he smirked.

It wasn't long before Charin had finished her bottle; she totally loved to eat, just like her uncle Rodney. John put her in her highchair and gave Torren a few pointers on how to feed his sister.

Just as John started to organise breakfast the door chime activated. Looking at his watch he realised that it was only 0700 hours. _Who the hell is at my door this early in the morning, it's probably Rodney here to be annoying again. _Walking across the room, he hit the door panel and to his chagrin Rodney was standing outside his door.

"What do you want McKay?" He asked trying to keep his patience.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me since our last mission, it's very annoying!?" Rodney asked forcefully.

He screwed up his face and rolled his eyes, "McKay now is not the time for that conversation; we have a meeting with Mr Woolsey at 0900 hours I will talk to you then!"

He closed the door before Rodney had a chance to say anything else. When he turned back to look at Teyla, he noticed that she was staring at him.

"What?"

"Do you not think that you were a little rude to Rodney?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

He hated it when she looked at him like that, because he had no idea whether she was angry with him or not. Not that it mattered, since he was getting sick of Rodney turning up unannounced and trying to get him spill the beans on what was going on.

"I just wish he'd keep his nose out of what is going on. He will find out soon enough and then he'll really have something to complain about." John said as he went back the kitchen to finish getting breakfast.

Once the twins had been fed and they were playing in the playpen that had come on the last Daedalus run, John, Teyla and Torren sat at the table to eat their breakfast. He sensed that Teyla was a bit annoyed with him for the way he had treated Rodney, so they sat and ate in silence. Torren didn't seem to understand, so he babbled away talking about what he had to do that day. They listened to him and added a comment now and then, but other than that there was dead silence.

At the end of the meal he stood up and started to load the dishwasher, without saying a word. He wasn't really sure what to say to Teyla right now, as she was clearly in a bad mood with him.

They spent the next two hours in silence, with the only conversation coming from Torren.

"What time is Torren due in day-care?" John asked right before he was ready to leave for Woolsey's office.

"Dave will be picking him up in about five minutes." She replied shortly.

He went up behind her and put his arms around her. "Well I have to leave now," he said kissing her on her neck.

She pulled away from him and walked towards their bedroom. "I will see you later at the ceremony John."

"Where's Momma going Dad?" Torren asked looking up from the toys he was playing with.

"I don't know buddy, but can you keep an eye on your brother and sister, while I find out?"

"Sure Daddy."

John left the room and followed his wife; he really wanted to know what her problem was. Surely there was more to it than the way he spoke to Rodney earlier.

He walked into their room and found her lying on her bed. Lying down beside her, he put his arm around her and held her close. "What is wrong sweetie, have I upset you in anyway?"

She turned to face him and he could see that her eyes were red from crying, "I do not know. I guess for the first time in my life I am worried about the future."

He cuddled closer to her, "Why do you think that is?"

"As I said before, I really do not know, but do not worry about me, I am sure that I will get over it. You must go to your meeting now and hopefully I will feel better this afternoon."

He leant in and kissed her on the forehead, "I will see you at the ceremony."

"Are you ready to come out and keep an eye on the children now?" He asked hugging her tighter.

"I will be out in a minute, can you wait until then?"

He nodded and left the room and headed out to the lounge to find that Dave was already there, "hi Dave do you mind hanging around for a little while and keeping an eye on the twins. Teyla should be out in a minute and then you can take Torren too childcare."

"I don't have to be in the office until 09:30, so I guess I can hang around for a while."

"Thanks Dave and I will see you at lunch."

Leaving his apartment he thought about what the rest of the day would hold. At least there were some things to look forward too and seeing Major Lorne and Major Teldy get their promotions certainly was one of them. Having to talk to Rodney and Ronon and tell them what was going on, was not.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rodney sat in Woolsey's office, along with Ronon and Woolsey. He was anxious to know what was going on and he hoped that Sheppard and Woolsey could finally tell him what Sheppard had been so secretive and rude about since their last mission.

He looked at his watch and realised that Sheppard was two minutes late. How dare he be late? Sheppard had told him off for being late on more than on occasion, so he was just one big hypocrite.

"Mr Woolsey how long do I have to sit here and wait for Sheppard," he asked feeling frustrated and annoyed.

Woolsey sighed, "I am sure that there is a perfectly good explanation, as to why he is running late. He does have other responsibilities."

This made Rodney furious, what the hell was going on and why was Woolsey siding with Sheppard.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?" Ronon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I have some very important experiments that need my attention, so I don't have time to wait for messy haired fly-boys!" He answered brusquely.

At that moment John walked through the door, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to wait for Dave to get to my place to look after the twins."

"Great excuse," Rodney mumbled under his breath.

That comment got him an intense glare from John, "Would you rather I brought them with me McKay?" Sheppard asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Now that everyone is here how about we get started?" Woolsey suggested. When everyone had calmed down and sat down, he started the meeting. "The reason I have called you here Dr McKay is to inform you that I will be heading back to earth in two days' time. My replacement has already been informed and I will be handing over command to him at the promotion ceremony this afternoon."

Rodney was left speechless; Woolsey was leaving Atlantis and they were getting another leader, who the hell would that be? _Probably Coolidge,_ was his first thought.

He heard Ronon speaking, but it took him a while to realise what he was actually saying, "So are you taking over Sheppard?"

It was Woolsey who replied for him, "Yes he is and he has the endorsement of the IOA and Stargate command."

Rodney was finding it hard to process the conversation going on in the room, "so if Sheppard is taking over here, what will you be doing at the IOA and who will be Sheppard's 2IC?"

"I will be taking over as the head of the IOA committee, Dave Sheppard will be Colonel Sheppard's 2IC and Major Lorne will be head of military operations, with Major Teldy as his 2IC." Woolsey explained succinctly.

"What happens to our team," Ronon asked with a look of hurt on his face.

"Well Chewie, I thought that it was time that you led your own team. I have some ideas for team members, but ultimately it will be up to you." He turned to look at McKay before continuing, "Rodney you can choose to stay on a team with Ronon, or you can spend more time in your lab, it is your choice."

Now Rodney really didn't know what to say, the team was splitting up, so that Sheppard could go and lead Atlantis. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Looking around the office, he saw that Ronon and Sheppard were smiling at each other and Woolsey was just looking at him.

"Congratulations Sheppard. When you get a chance hand me that list and I will look over it, I have a few suggestions of my own of course and I would still like Dr McKay on my team if he is willing?" Ronon told John and slapped him on the back.

Rodney looked up at Ronon and wondered whether he really wanted to be on a gate team that didn't include Sheppard. Teyla had left the team a long time ago and he had come to accept that, but now with Sheppard leaving he didn't know what to do.

"I will let you know Ronon."

Woolsey stood up in front of him and Ronon, "the only people on Atlantis who know that I am leaving and Colonel Sheppard is taking over are in this room, as well as Major Lorne, Teyla, Dr Keller, Dr Beckett, Dave Sheppard and Jane Raven. I suggest that you don't tell anyone else before the ceremony this afternoon."

Rodney nodded and Ronon made a grunting sound, before Woolsey looked at them again. "You're both dismissed."

Rodney was in total shock as he left the room and he wasn't sure what to think. One thing he knew for sure was that things were changing and he didn't like it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John watched as Rodney and Ronon left Woolsey's office, when it suddenly dawned on him that in two days' time this would be his office and that freaked him out a little. The leaders that preceded him were incredible people and he wasn't sure that he could ever hope to do as well as them.

His thoughts were interrupted when Woolsey spoke to him, "how are you feeling John?"

"I'm definitely feeling apprehensive, I don't know if I could ever do the job as well as you, Sam or Elizabeth."

"Don't be too hard on yourself John; I think that you will find that you are every bit as capable as the three of us have been and don't forget you have the support of the IOA and Stargate command." Woolsey encouraged him.

"Thank you Richard, I should go and get ready for the ceremony now, since I want to meet General O'Neill and General Carter when they arrive at the gate."

Woolsey stood up and shook his hand, "I will see you at the gate."

John left the room and looked at his watch, he had exactly one hour before he had to be back in the gate room to meet the Generals. As he left Woolsey's office he stood out and looked over the balcony into the gate room to see how preparations were going for the ceremony. It looked as if they were almost finished, which was probably a good thing, as the ceremony was due to start in less than two hours.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

By the time Rodney reached his apartment, he decided that he was angry, with Sheppard and even angrier with his wife. How had Jennifer known about this and not told him. He walked through the door to find that she was sleeping, _how dare she sleep at a time like this._

"Jennifer, wake up!" He shouted at her as soon as he got close.

He watched as she jerked awake and looked around the room, with panic in her eyes.

"Rodney what's going on, Is there a medical emergency?"

"No, I just want to know why you didn't tell me about Woolsey leaving and Sheppard taking over. Woolsey told me that you knew about it." He whined with a pained look on his face.

"The reason I didn't tell you Rodney is I only found out about five minutes before you did, Woolsey spoke to me this morning after I had finished my shift. So if you would kindly leave me alone I would like to get some sleep before the ceremony this afternoon."

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up then." He said feeling a little sheepish, "I will head back to my lab for a while, before I have to get changed then."

"You do that Rodney and make sure you're not late!" She suggested and he could tell how annoyed she was.

He quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb her any longer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John stood by the stargate, with Woolsey alongside of him, ready to welcome Generals' O'Neill and Carter to Atlantis. They were coming via the midway station, which seemed to have become the normal route between the SGC and Atlantis in recent times.

He had been forced to wear his dress blues, which annoyed him greatly, but if he was going to be part of the ceremony and help with the promotions of his staff, he was told that he should be wearing it. He figured that he didn't have to wear it that often these days, so he probably shouldn't complain. In fact the last time's he'd worn it was at his wedding and that was a year ago.

He'd had no idea why O'Neill had insisted on coming rather than Landry, so he'd asked Woolsey about it and Woolsey had told him that the General had wanted to preside over these promotions himself. At the time he'd accepted it, but now he wondered why General Carter couldn't have just performed the ceremony.

A few minutes later the Chevrons lit up and the wormhole sprang to life, "It's General O'Neill's IDC." Chuck announced.

"Lower the shield." Woolsey told him.

He watched as General O'Neill exited the wormhole followed by General Carter.

"Richard, it's good to see you again," General O'Neill greeted him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you Jack." Woolsey replied accepting the handshake.

The General then turned and nodded at him. "Colonel Sheppard," he said emphasising his rank.

Before he knew what was happening Sam's arms were wrapped around him, "John it is good to see you again!" She exclaimed with exuberance.

Once she had finished the hug he cleared his throat, before he was able to speak, "General Carter, congratulations of your promotion."

"John what have I told you about calling me by my rank. It's Sam remember."

He looked at her and took a deep breath, "I know and that was fine when we were the same rank, but you're a General now."

Jack snorted, "since when have you ever followed the rules Sheppard and will you stop calling me General, it's Jack. I've told you that a million times before as well."

"Yes sir," he replied, still feeling a little up tight.

"At ease Colonel, before you sprain something and don't call me sir, call me Jack." Jack reiterated for him, before turning to face Woolsey again, "now that the pleasantries are over let's head to your office Richard, as I have a few things to discuss with you."

John stood by stargate and watched Sam and Jack leave with Woolsey, it was only half an hour until the promotion ceremony now and the gate room was beginning to fill up. It had been decided that the gate would be taken off line for the duration of the ceremony, so that they didn't end up with any nasty surprises.

Twenty minutes later, he stood on the balcony overlooking the gate room. He almost laughed when he had stood on that exact spot and thrown McKay over the balcony. He'd only been in Atlantis for less than a week at the time, but at that point he knew that he and Rodney were going to become good friends.

When Jack, Sam and Richard came out of Woolsey's office, he walked down the stairs to the gateroom where a podium had been set up at the bottom of them. It didn't take long for the crowd in the gate room to quieten down, once they saw them.

He smiled when he saw his team sitting in the front row, along with David and Jane. Teyla and Jane were doing the best they could to manage the children between them. Sitting behind them were rows of military personnel, scientists and auxiliary staff, all sitting side by side. It was a testament to what his predecessors had built on Atlantis and his hope was that he would be able to build on the foundations that, Elizabeth Weir, Samantha Carter and Richard Woolsey had built.

He heard Jack clear his voice and begin, "ladies and gentlemen, our purpose here today is twofold, we are here to promote some fine young men and women, for outstanding service to Atlantis and the second reason is that Richard Woolsey has decided to take a job on earth, so we will be instating a new leader. I will hand over to Richard now and he will be able to explain everything to you."

The gateroom erupted into a cacophony of noise, chairs were scraped along the floor, some people started to murmur and then there were others that spoke loudly. As John looked around the gateroom he also saw a lot of shocked faces and that was exactly how he felt when Woolsey had told him.

Woolsey stepped forward, cleared his throat and to John's relief everyone quietened down almost instantly. "I know that this may come as a surprise or even a shock to many of you, but believe me when I say this is one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. It has been my absolute honour to serve as leader for this expedition and it has been my privilege to work with many fine men and women, but I just can't sit by and watch good men and women die and that is the reason I am leaving. I am not a trained soldier, so it is something I don't think I will ever get used too. I will be leaving in two days' time after the weddings of David Sheppard and Jane Raven, and Ronon Dex and Amelia banks. But I will not be leading the expedition after today, so now I will introduce to you my successor Colonel John Sheppard."

The gateroom erupted into applause when his name was announced and John felt slightly uncomfortable and nervous with all of the attention. "Thank you Richard. I want you to know that I am honoured to be taking over as the leader of this expedition; I know that I have huge shoes to fill.

When I first came to Atlantis, I wasn't even the military commander and Dr Elizabeth Weir was the leader of the expedition. On our first mission we lost our military commander and Elizabeth put her faith in me to take over that position. Initially I made mistakes and it took me a while to find my feet in the role, but with Elizabeth's help I found my way and she stepped in and fought for my promotion to Lt Colonel. And when Colonel Carter took over she continued to believe in me." He took a breath and looked at Woolsey before continuing," when Richard took over, I didn't know what to think of him, but very quickly I found that he was just as good at leading the expedition as Colonel Carter and Dr Weir. It has been a privilege working with him and if I can do the job half as well as him, I will be pleased. I will hand you back to Mr Woolsey now to announce the other changes."

John stepped back and Woolsey stepped forward again, "With Colonel Sheppard taking over as the leader of the expedition, it has been decided that a civilian will be put in place as Colonel Sheppard's 2IC and that person is Dave Sheppard. A new military leader has been decided as well and that person is Major Evan Lorne. If you have a problem with anything that has been said here today, please see General O'Neill and voice your complaints. Now we will take a few moments and then I will hand over to Generals' O'Neill and Carter to begin the promotion ceremonies."

Richard stepped back and the gateroom broke into applause again. John was relieved that the announcement had been made. Now he had to spend as much time with Woolsey over the next few days, so that he could do the job by himself in two days' time.

**TBC…**


	29. Chapter 29: Promotions

**Chapter 29: Promotions.**

Teyla watched the proceedings with pride, she was so proud of her husband. John certainly wasn't the same man that she had met seven years ago. He was her husband and a father to her children and now he was officially the leader of Atlantis. She certainly never thought of him as a leader of people back then, but she was happy that she was wrong about him.

She was startled out of her musings when the gateroom erupted into applause. Looking up at the podium she realised that they were taking a short break from proceedings. She stood up wanting to go and congratulate John and was relieved when he headed down the stairs to see her.

"John I am so proud of you," She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She was stunned when he pulled away from her. Then she remembered that although everyone on Atlantis knew they were married and had three children, he still felt uncomfortable with them showing affection outside there apartment, especially around a gathering like this one.

"Umm… I just came over to see how you were going," he said looking into her eyes.

"I am fine John as are the children. Luckily they appear to be asleep right now and hopefully they will remain that way for a while longer." She replied with a sigh of relief.

"Well I'd better get back now, General O'Neil wants to get started shortly," he told her and she was surprised when he leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Once he had gone back to the podium, she looked around to see that Dave was staring at her with a big smirk on his face, "What can I do for you Dave?" She asked calmly.

"I was surprised that John kissed you with all of these people watching."

"I know it does seem strange for John to show affection in front of all of these people, but maybe he is excited and not in his right mind." She commented rolling her eyes.

"Well I guess we'd better sit down again, because it looks as in General O'Neill is about to begin." Dave suggested.

Teyla sat down and watched and faced the podium, she was happy to see that so many of her friends were being promoted today, but there was one name that wasn't on the official list that she had kept secret since before her honeymoon.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John stood next to Sam and Jack as the promotion ceremony began. Richard had gone to sit down, as his part in the ceremony was over.

When the General started to speak, John stood up straighter; he was excited for his people, Lorne and Teldy in particular. They had held the rank of Major for a long time and it was long past time that they were both promoted.

His chest swelled with pride watching his soldiers being promoted, but they weren't his troops any longer, as of today they were Lorne's troops and he was responsible not just for them, but every person on Atlantis civilian and soldier alike.

There were only four promotions being given out today, so it wasn't long before General O'Neil was calling out Major Teldy.

"And this young woman has performed admirably in her role as a major always giving one hundred percent or more to her duties, so it gives me great pleasure to promote Major Ann Teldy to Lt Colonel with all of the privileges afforded to that rank."

This time he heard it when the crowd erupted in applause, once Teldy had reached the podium, he stood on one side of her and Sam stood on the other and he placed her new insignia on her shoulder epaulet and Sam did the same on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Lt Colonel Ann Teldy." Jack announced and the crowd cheered.

Once the crowd had calmed down, Jack spoke again, "I would now like to talk to you about a man who has served as Colonel Sheppard's 2IC for many years and before that he served on a SGC team and he has held the rank of Major for a long time, so it is with great honour that I call Major Evan Lorne to the platform."

The noise was deafening as Major Lorne walked to the front and stood beside Jack. "Major Lorne has certainly gone above and beyond the call of duty on many occasions, so it is with great satisfaction that I promote Major Evan Lorne to the rank of Lt Colonel with all of the privileges afforded to that rank."

Once the new insignia had been placed on Lorne's shoulder epaulets, the crowd erupted again and it took quite a while before it was quiet again and when the noise had subsided, Jack spoke again, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you your military commander, Lt Colonel Evan Lorne."

The applause was considerably less as Lorne went and sat down and in no time at all the room was silent and every eye was on General O'Neill again.

John was actually relieved that the ceremony was over, because at least he could get off his feet and sit down and have some lunch with his friends and family. He had arranged a small get together in one of the rec rooms to say a private goodbye to Woolsey. The rest of the expedition would say farewell over the next couple of days.

His thoughts were interrupted when General O'Neill began to speak again and it took a while for his mind to register what he was saying.

"We have one more promotion to give out this afternoon."

_Really,_ John thought, _how come I wasn't told._

"This promotion goes to a man who I have come to respect a great deal and in the seven plus years that I have known him, he has been prepared to give his life to protect others on many occasions, we are grateful that it hasn't come to that, but I know if it wasn't for this man many of you wouldn't be here today; myself included, so it is with great honour that I promote Colonel John Sheppard to the rank Brigadier General with all the privileges afforded that rank."

John stepped forward and allowed Generals' O'Neill and Carter place his new insignia on his shoulder epaulets. He was literally speechless and had no idea what to say. The crowd erupted into the loudest applause of the afternoon and then they all started chanting "speech, speech."

He took a deep breath not quite knowing what to say, he opened his mouth and hoped that something would come out, "Umm…, I literally have no idea what to say, I really wasn't expecting this, but I guess I would like to say thank you to everyone who has ever believed in me, first to Elizabeth, who I miss every day and Generals' O'Neill and Carter thank you for your support, I couldn't have come this far without it. Richard Woolsey, it has been and honour working with you and thank you for continuing to believe in me in the time that we have worked together. To my best friends and team, Dr Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex, to the two doctors who have continued to patch me up from my many injuries year after year, Dr Jennifer Keller and Dr Carson Beckett and finally to my family, my brother Dave and his fiancée Jane and my wife Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard who has been by my side through everything."

He stepped down from the podium as the crowd cheered again and this time he knew he was in total shock, this is something that he hadn't expected in a million years. Looking out on the crowd he saw Teyla with the biggest grin on her face and Dave's was equally as big.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, your leader and the head of the Atlantis expedition, Brigadier General John Sheppard." He nodded at John before continuing, "This brings this ceremony to an end. Thank you."

John stood quietly and watched the crowd thin out, he wasn't really in the mood for conversation right now, he just wanted to revel in whatever it was that he was feeling, so he was immensely grateful when no-one came up to congratulate him, at least initially.

A voice invaded his thoughts, "Congratulations Sheppard,"

"Thankyou Ronon, did you know about this? Did any of you know about this?" He asked his friends and family, who had come to stand beside him.

"Well…"Teyla began, before Rodney interrupted.

"I didn't have a clue, why would they bother to tell me anything I'm, just a scientist after all!"

This time Teyla interrupted him and John was immensely grateful, because he suspected that Rodney was about to have one of his famous rants.

"Mr Woolsey told before our honeymoon that your military wished to promote you, but he made me promise to keep it a secret. I must admit I found it very difficult, especially when you started to complain that Caldwell and Ellis had been promoted."

"Jane and I had no idea General." Dave added and it seemed weird that he was addressing him by the rank of General.

"We are so proud of you John," Jane told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, well shall we head of to lunch," he suggested feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"An excellent idea General Sheppard," Dave said with a smirk, before turning serious. "Honestly John I am so proud of you and I'm sure if Dad could see you now he would be too."

He was even more embarrassed than he was before when Dave pulled him in for a hug, which he accepted for a second or two, before he pulled away.

"Thanks Dave."

"Okay I'm off to lunch them," Rodney announced turning around and heading out of the gateroom.

John was about to follow when General O'Neill called to him.

"John can you come into Woolsey's office; or should I say your office, there's something I need to discuss with you?"

"I'll see you at lunch in a minute," he told Teyla before heading up the stairs to meet General O'Neill.

"What can I do for you Jack," he asked as he entered his new office.

"First of all congratulations John, you really deserve this promotion, even Landry agrees."

"Really General Landry, since when did he ever think much of me?" He snorted.

"You'd be surprised to know that it was on his recommendation to the president that I was informed and when I found out that the president agreed with Landry, I put up my hand and said that I wanted to be the one to promote you."

John was shocked that Landry had recommended him; he always suspected that Landry hated him, especially since the incident where he had stolen a jumper to go and rescue Woolsey and O'Neill form the replicators when they had taken over Atlantis, while he was on earth.

"Well I must admit that surprises me, I always thought that General Landry hated the fact that I was in a senior position in Atlantis."

"I know that he didn't think much of you in the beginning, especially after that incident when you disobeyed a direct order to come and save Woolsey and my asses, but as time has gone by he has come to respect and even admire you."

For the second time that afternoon he was total speechless.

"Anyway John, what I wanted to talk to you about is, although you are no longer in command of the military, when it comes to matters that effect the safety of Atlantis, the final decision is in your hands. If Caldwell, Ellis, or Carter try to order Col Lorne, as to what he should do, the ultimate decision is yours, as you are still his superior officer."

He felt relieved, because that was one of his worries when he had heard that the starship commanders had been promoted, but now they were all the same rank it made matters much easier.

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome General Sheppard, now how about we go and join the others for lunch?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla watched as her husband entered the rec room, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen and despite the fact that he was well into his forties now, he was still incredibly attractive. His once black hair was sprinkled with grey and there were a few more lines around his eyes, but he was still her husband and he was still a man who had achieved incredible things in his life and she was more proud of him now than she had ever been.

Watching him in his dress blues, she remembered back to her wedding day, which was the last time that he had worn them, his expressive hazel eyes were sparkling that day as well. Life had certainly been hard on him, but he had never lost his zeal and enjoyment for life, despite the fact that there were times when she knew that he wanted to give up.

Looking over at Dave and Jane, she saw how much they enjoyed looking after her children and she really hoped that they would have their own one day. Torren was holding Tobias and Tobias seemed content in his brother's arms. Jane held Charin and she seemed to be trying to put her entire fist in her mouth, which was something she tried to do often these days.

Her children were so lucky to have the opportunity to grow up on Atlantis with all its technological wonders and when they were old enough they would have access to earth and its many opportunities as well. But the biggest blessing of their life would be their father, he was such a strong honourable man and her children were lucky to have him.

She was startled from her musings by a hissing voice, "Ah Teyla, how are you this afternoon?"

Looking up she saw that Todd was looking down at her and she had to smile when she saw that he'd actually found a pair of pants long enough to cover his ankles.

"Todd it is good to see you again, I did not know that you were joining us for lunch today."

Todd smiled at her showing his crooked yellow teeth, "I wanted to make it to the ceremony, but I had a meeting with the coalition of planets, so I wasn't able to make it in time."

"I am glad you can join us for lunch, I am sure that John appreciates it."

"What do I appreciate," John asked walking up to join them.

"Ahh General Sheppard, it's good to see you again." Todd said shaking his hand, before continuing, "Congratulations on your promotion, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"I'm glad you could make it to lunch. I know how much you enjoy pizza and beer."

Excellent," Todd hissed sitting down next to Teyla.

Teyla was relieved when John sat down on the other side of her and held her hand. She was happy to see that Dave and Jane head fed the twins and they were now in their pusher fast asleep. Torren seemed to be happy babbling away to Dave about anything he could think off.

"I hear that you went to Lucida for your honeymoon recently." Todd said with a raised eyebrow.

Teyla looked at him and wondered why he was so interested in such things. "Yes and we were wondering why it hadn't been culled in ten generations."

Todd chuckled, before he answered, "Just think about it? What to people do on a pleasure planet?"

"Ohhh…." Teyla said as the realisation dawned on her.

"Many people go to Lucida to celebrate their joining, or bonding, so the wraith see it as a place to increase their breeding stocks, so they leave it alone. Many women come away from the planet pregnant, because it is such a romantic environment."

"How do you know so much about Romance Todd?" John asked with a smirk on his face.

"Your Dr Beckett gave me some books on human procreation and Dr Keller gave me some books on romance and I quite enjoyed them."

John chuckled at him, "Who would have guessed that you were a romantic Todd."

"I must admit, romance has me intrigued, one day I may have to try it." Todd said with a strange look in his eyes, one which Teyla couldn't quite place.

Before the conversation could continue, John spoke to her, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to disappear for a short time." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

She watched as John left and then turned around to see that Todd was staring at her, "so what did you get up to on your honeymoon Teyla?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John left the rec room and headed down to the gym. Lorne had contacted him a few minutes ago to tell him that a fight had broken out, between two marines and they refused to end it until they spoke to General Sheppard.

"You could have just thrown them in the brig," John suggested.

"I know, but I thought I would grant their request and then throw them in the brig for insubordination." Lorne explained.

John laughed; he knew there was a reason that he had promoted Lorne.

They arrived in the gym a few minutes later to find that the two marines were still fighting and they didn't look good. They were cut and bruised and one of them seemed to have a broken arm.

"Gentlemen I want you to stop what you are doing and listen to me!" John yelled, trying to stand in between them, but unfortunalty they didn't seem to want to stop and one of them hit him in his face.

"Stop it now!" He yelled, putting his hand over his face and falling to his knees and watching the blood drip to the floor.

"I'm sorry sir." Lt James said, holding his broken arm close.

"I don't know what happened," Lt Jones said, looking down at him.

"Col, Lorne take them to the brig and send a doctor down to see them."

"With pleasure sir," Lorne said as he grabbed the two men by the shoulders and led them out of the gym.

John tapped his earpiece and called the infirmary, "Sheppard to the infirmary, come in please?"

He was relieved when Jennifer answered so quickly, "go ahead General."

"Can you send a doctor to the holding cells, there is a couple of injured marines being taken there? I believe one of them has a broken arm."

"I will send Carson down, are you okay General Sheppard?"

"I'm fine Sheppard out."

He tried to stand up and all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and had to sit down again. It was then that he knew that he wasn't.

He tapped his earpiece again, "Sheppard to the infirmary, I'm in the gym and I think I'm going to pass out."

He never heard a reply, because less than a second later he lost consciousness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jennifer had just sent Carson off to the holding cells when her com activated again.

"_Sheppard to the infirmary, I'm in the gym and I think I'm going to pass out."_

"General Sheppard, are you alright?"

There no response, so she grabbed her bag, a couple of nurses and a gurney and headed for the gym.

When she arrived she wasn't happy by what she saw, Sheppard was lying on his side and it was obvious that he had taken a hard knock to the head. There was a large gash above his left eye and already she could see that his eye was swollen shut and the whole side of his face was beginning to turn black and blue.

"General can you hear me?"

He moaned and started to retch, so she helped him stay on his side while he emptied his stomach contents.

"General can you hear me?" she asked him again, as she shone her pen light in his eyes.

"I hear you doc," he told her squinting at the light.

"Okay let's get you to the infirmary and then I want to take a scan of you face, to see if there are any fractures."

"I'm fine really and I can walk to the infirmary if I must be checked over."

She watched as he tried to get to his feet, but she wasn't surprised when he fell to the ground and started moaning.

"Right General, I think we'll get you on the gurney and get you to the infirmary as soon as possible."

It didn't take long to load the General onto the gurney and take him to infirmary; soon after they reached the infirmary he lost consciousness again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla rushed through the hallways of Atlantis; she was heading towards the waiting room of the infirmary.

She arrived a short time later to and empty room and it was obvious no-one else had received the message that John was injured again. Sitting down she looked towards the doors leading to the infirmary willing them to open.

When they didn't open she looked back at the other door, just in time for Dave to walk through.

"Teyla what's happened?"

"Apparently he tried to break up a fight between two marines in the gym and his head got in the way of someone's fist."

"Why was he in the gym breaking up fights? Surely that is Colonel Lorne's Job?" Dave asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have just spoken with Evan and he said that the two men insisted on speaking with John, Lorne assures me that they are now in the holding cells and are waiting to speak to him."

"I hope he's going to be okay, I'm supposed to be getting married in two days' time and I can't get married without him."

Before Teyla had a chance to reply, Jennifer entered the room.

Teyla walked up to meet her. "How is he Jennifer?"

"Well he's going to have a severe headache when he wakes up, but there appears to be no skull fracture or concussion."

"Can we see him," Dave asked, coming up alongside Teyla.

"Yes, you can see him for a while, but I'd like to keep him overnight for observation."

Jennifer turned and headed out of the room and Teyla and Dave quickly followed. Once they had reached the infirmary Teyla rushed to John's bedside and she was happy to see that the only part of him that seemed to be damaged was his left eye and forehead.

She sat down next to him and held his hand, hoping that he would wake up soon and then she would know that he was okay.

"I'll go and help Jane look after your children and come back later," Dave told her walking across the room to hold John's hand.

She watched as Dave looked down at his brother with a concerned look, "I'll catch you later brother and you'd better be on your feet for my wedding day. I can't get married without you."

John chose that moment to moan and open his eyes, but he only managed to open them for a few seconds before he lost consciousness again.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John moaned as wakefulness came to him, he had no idea what had happened and where he was, but the one thing he did know was that he had a sore eye and a huge headache. He struggled to open his eyes, but found that he could only open one of them. He moaned again and was comforted when someone took his and started to talk to him soothingly.

"John, it is Teyla, try and stay still, Dave has just gone to find Carson and he can tell you what is going on?"

"Teyla." He whispered, more of a statement that a question.

"Wha….?" He said and he was horrified to hear how slurred his voice sounded.

Another voice pervaded his consciousness and he was dismayed that it was too loud, "Hey Laddie how are you feeling?" Carson asked him.

"Shush…." He whispered, desperate for some peace and quiet to try and relieve his pounding head and sore eye.

"Sorry lad, do you remember what happened?" Carson asked a lot more quietly this time.

"Tried… to…break…up…fight…between…Jones…and…James, "he said trying to breathe through the pain of the pounding in his head and the stabbing pain behind his left eye.

Dave's voice entered the conversation and unfortunately he wasn't talking softly either, "that's right little brother, but Colonel Lorne has them both in holding cells and he is waiting on you to talk to them, before he administers a punishment."

John slammed his eye shut as a sudden wave of pain crossed his forehead. "Can…everyone…please…be quiet."

To his relief Carson told everyone except Teyla to leave the room.

"Okay laddie, I'm going to give you something for the pain, so that you can go back to sleep. I want Teyla to put some ice on that eye again as well." Carson told him, before injecting a syringe of pain medication into his IV.

"Sure Doc, but when can I get out of here?" John asked feeling a little better as the pain meds began to take effect.

"We'll see how you are in the morning and if you are feeling better, you can go home and then you can rest for a day or two, before Woolsey leaves. Luckily, you don't have a concussion and there are no skull or facial fractures."

"You'll get no argument from me doc."

It wasn't long before he felt his eyelids drooping again and the last thing he felt before the darkness claimed him again was Teyla's soft silky hand in his.

**TBC…**


	30. Chapter 30: The day before the Wedding

**Chapter 30: The Day before the wedding**

John sat on the infirmary bed waiting for Carson to come and give him a clean bill of health, so that he could leave the infirmary. The swelling around his left eye had finally gone down, so he could see again and his headache was barely noticeable, which was probably a good thing, since tonight was his brother's and Ronon's bachelor party and tomorrow they were both getting married. He had to be in good health, because he was the best man for both of them.

He had spent all day yesterday in the infirmary sleeping, since his headache had refused to let up.

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice spoke, "okay Laddie let's have a look at you and then you can go?"

There was no way that he was going to tell Carson to keep the volume down, because he really wanted to leave, so he sat still and let Carson carry out his checks and he answered all of the questions that were asked of him. Finally Carson announced that he was well enough to leave and then he was given a list of instructions and some pain medication.

"Can I go now Doc," he whined, when Carson seemed to be taking far too long.

"Off you go and remember if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come and see me."

He rolled his eyes and hopped of the bed and headed towards the holding cells, Lorne had left Lt James and Jones locked up for the past few days, waiting for him to speak to them.

"Arriving at the cells, he dismissed the guard on duty and entered. Immediately both men stood to attention.

"General Sheppard, sir," they both said giving him a crisp salute.

"At ease," he told them and then looked at them with a stern glare, before asking. "Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Permission to speak freely sir," Lt James asked him?

He nodded, "go ahead."

"I do not recognise Major Lorne's command authority. I think that he is the wrong person to take over the military."

_Really,_ he thought, _what is this guy's problem with Lorne. _

"And who would you have had take over command, yourself?" He asked with impatience

"No sir, I believe that you should have stayed head of the military and someone else should have taken over Atlantis. I don't think much of your brother being 2IC either."

John didn't know what to say to him at the moment, so he turned to Lt Jones, "And why were you fighting."

"I disagree with James sir, I believe that the right decision has been made and I respect Col Lorne's authority."

"You are free to go then Lt Jones, go directly to see Col Lorne and he will talk to you and hand out your punishment for brawling."

"Yes sir," Lt Jones said, before leaving the room.

John turned to James and put on his sternest look, "You have two options, you can respect the decisions that have been made and accept Lorne's authority, or you can go back to earth and face a court martial for hitting a superior officer. I will give you two hours to decide. I will send Lorne back in two hours' time and you can tell him your decision."

"Yes sir."

John turned his back on him and headed home, wondering how many other people on Atlantis disagreed with his promotion. Lt James had only been in Atlantis for about a year, so he could understand that he wasn't used to the way things were, but anyone who had been her from the beginning seemed to be on board with the changes.

His head was beginning to throb again and his eye was becoming increasingly sore, by the time he reached his apartment. He knew that he had a meeting with Woolsey after lunch, but what he really wanted to do was to go to sleep for the rest of the day, but that wasn't an option. Woolsey needed to fill him in on a few last minute details of the job, before Woolsey left in two days' time.

Tonight he was heading off the dinner with Dave and Ronon for their bachelor parties as well, before they both got married the next day. He sighed knowing that the next few days were going to be incredibly difficult and challenging, so the minute he walked through the door to his apartment, he took some of the pain meds that Carson had given him. He had no idea where Teyla and the children were, but the apartment seemed to be quiet for the moment. Looking at his watch he realised that he had an hour before lunch time; just enough time for a nap.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla returned home with Charin and Tobias to find that the apartment was quiet. She knew that John was supposed to be released from the infirmary that morning and that he had intended to go and see Lieutenants' James and Jones in the holding cells before he came home. The twins were asleep in their pusher, so she decided that she would put them in their cots for a while before lunch and then maybe she could have a look at one of her new romance novels. Peace and quiet was a rare treat for her these days, so she would enjoy it while she could and then perhaps she might be able to have a nap. She hadn't slept well the night before, as the twins had been up half the night crying, she had no idea why, but she suspected that they must be having a growth spurt.

After putting the twins to bed, she collected her book from the lounge area and went to her bedroom. Turning her lamp on, she was surprised to find that John was already in bed fast asleep. He was laying on his right side, so she could see the damage to the left side of his face. His eye wasn't anywhere near as swollen, a bandage covered the large gash on his forehead and the area below his eye was beginning to turn purple.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he started to moan, she watched him as he begin to screw his eyes up. Suspecting that the light was hurting his head, she turned it off and she was relieved that he settled down again.

Yawning she climbed in bed with him, cuddled up to him closed her eyes and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When John awoke again, he felt someone lying beside him. For a split second he thought it was Hannah and he started to panic, but he soon settled down when he realised that it was Teyla. The dull throbbing in his head had eased up a little, but it still felt as if there was a knife behind his left eye.

Moaning he slammed his eyes shut, not wanting to deal with the pain right now, he knew that it wasn't time to take his pain meds as yet, but he suspected by the time that it was he would be in agony again. What was he supposed to do? The pain in his head and eye had to go by this evening, as it was Ronon and Dave's Bachelor party and he was the best man, so he knew that he had to make and appearance.

"John, are you alright," Teyla called from beside him.'

"I'm fine."

He was relieved when Charin began to scream, because although it hurt his head and eye, it gave him something to focus on right now. Tobias chose that moment to start screaming as well.

He attempted a smile, but it actually came out more as a grimace, "I guess its lunch time."

By the time they had finished feeding, his head was pounding and the pain behind his eye was worse than it had ever been. Looking at his watch he realised that it was time to take his pain meds again and for that he was grateful.

The rest of the day flew by quickly and as long as he took his pain meds every four hours, his pain was kept in check. Now he stood in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear for Dave and Ronon's Bachelor Party. They had decided that seeing that it was the night before the wedding they would just head down to the Rec room, watch movies, eat pizza and drink beer. Initially he thought that it would be a problem for Ronon and Dave to share a bachelor party, but much to his relief they both had very similar taste in food and movies.

In the end he decided to change into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and his sneakers.

Once he had quickly changed, he kissed Teyla and the twins on the cheek and headed to the rec room, with the pain in his head and behind his eye muted for the moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dave stood and looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he was too old to be having a bachelor party with Ronon, he was a few years older than John and John was a good ten years older that Ronon, so he had no idea whether it was a good idea or not.

The ladies had gotten together before John and Teyla had gone on their honeymoon for Jane and Amelia's hen's night and apparently it had been a huge success, but then Jane was closer to Amelia's age than he was to Ronon's.

Sighing he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, Jane and Amelia were staying with Teyla tonight and John and Ronon were coming to stay with him, so that in the morning John could help them both get ready. He really hoped that John's headache was better, because the last thing he needed was for his best man to be out of action on his wedding day.

When he arrived in the rec room he was surprised to find that John was already there, putting finishing touches on the decorations.

John winked at him as he walked in, "hey Dave how are you feeling, It's your last night as a single man?"

"I haven't been a single man since the day I met Jane."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" John asked looking confused.

"It's all good," Dave replied with a smirk, before asking him. "What happened with the two lieutenants who were fighting?"

"Well in the end James decided that he'd rather stay and accept Lorne's authority than to go back to earth and face a court martial for hitting a superior officer, so Lorne has them both scrubbing the gate room floor. That was Lorne's idea not mine."

"What was my idea," Lorne asked joining them in the Rec room."

Dave looked up to find that he looked very casual in his jeans and t-shirt; he had never seen Lorne looking so relaxed and casual. "John was just telling me how you are making James and Jones scrub the gateroom floor."

"I told them that they got off easy this time, because next time they will be scrubbing the sceptic tanks out." Lorne replied with a smirk on his face.

Dave looked horrified, "Remind me to never cross you Colonel."

"How are you feeling tonight Sir," Lorne asked turning to his superior officer?

"I'm feeling a lot better than I was and please call me John, as we're off duty now?"

"Hey Lorne, I just saw Jones and James scrubbing the gate room floor and they were complaining rather loudly." Rodney informed him, as he walked through the door.

"Okay, how about we stop talking about work and enjoy the evening." John suggested grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge.

"Where's the pizza I'm starving," Todd announced walking through the door?

David shuddered, as Ronon walked up to Todd and slapped him on the back, "Hey Todd I bet I can eat more pizza and drink more beer than you can tonight." Ronon told the wraith and chuckled and it was obvious to Dave that he'd already had a beer of two.

John interrupted, before Todd had a chance to answer. "Now Chewie there will be no betting tonight, I need you on your feet for your wedding tomorrow and if you're not, Amelia will punch me in my other eye."

"Come on Sheppard, this is my bachelor party,' Ronon whined.

"Stop being such a he man Conon, Amelia will kill Sheppard and the last thing we need is for him to be injured again!" Rodney Chastised.

"What about and eating competition when you get back from your honeymoon," Todd suggested?

"Great idea Todd, have a beer and the pizza will be here in a minute," John told him and handed him a beer.

A few minutes later, the pizza arrived and the room was quiet while everyone ate. Dave sat in awe and watched the big wraith eat pizza after pizza. John had told him how much Todd could eat, but he had never believed him until now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla had just put the children to bed when Jane arrived. Amelia was on duty for this evening and was going to come over once her shift had finished and spend the night along with Jane.

"Come in Jane, would you like a glass of wine?"

"I'll have a glass of chardonnay if you have any?"

"I've ordered some Roast chicken, it should be here soon." Teyla told her with a smile.

"Thanks Teyla."

Teyla looked at Jane and sensed she felt a bit apprehensive. "Are you alright Jane?"

Jane sighed, "I honestly don't know how you do it Teyla."

Teyla felt confused by her question, "what do you mean?"

"How do you find the time for one another. You and John have three children; you both work in responsible jobs, not to mention the fact that John spends so much time in the infirmary."

"We always try to make time for one another and believe sometimes it is hard, but whenever we are apart I know that John really loves me." She pulled out the necklace that John had given her on their anniversary and showed it to her. "He gave me this necklace, so that whenever we are apart his heart in always with me."

"For someone who doesn't like expressing his emotions, he sure is romantic."

Teyla blushed and was relieved when the door chime rang, she walked over to the door and opened it and found that one of the kitchen staff was there with a rolling table full of roast chicken and vegetables, with sticky date pudding for dessert.

When Teyla had thanked the staff she wheeled the food to the table, she put a serving out for her and Jane, then put the rest in the oven to keep it warm for Amelia when she'd finished work.

Teyla sat down at the table and looked at her friend, "are you worried about marrying Dave?"

"Yeah I am what happens if it doesn't work."

"Why would it not, you two are perfect for one another." Teyla said and gave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand.

"I don't know why it wouldn't, but what if it doesn't" Jane said making no sense.

"I think that you are having cold feet," Teyla furrowed her eyebrows, before continuing, "is that the way you say it?"

"Getting cold feet but close enough." Jane chuckled.

"I think you need another glass of wine, perhaps it will make you feel better," Teyla suggested.

Jane looked at her and smiled. "I think I'll need more than one."

Teyla laughed and filled up both of their glasses again, she knew that they probably shouldn't have too much more, Teyla because she needed to be sober if the children needed her and Jane because she was getting married tomorrow.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John sat eating his pizza and drinking his beer in silence, his head was beginning to bother him again and he could sense that his eye was still swollen. He looked across the room and noticed that Carson was staring at him and the last thing he needed right now was Carson going into mother hen mode.

Smiling he turned to watch Todd and Ronon in the middle of an arm wrestle and he was surprised to see that Ronon was actually winning. Rodney and Radek were deep in a scientific conversation. Dave and Lorne were talking business and Woolsey and Carson were deep in conversation, although Carson seemed to be keeping an eye on him.

Sighing he closed his eyes thinking that he should rest his aching head and eye, it must have been seconds and Carson was next to him and taking his pulse.

"Doc, I'm fine!" He spat out, definitely not in the mood to have this conversation.

"I don't think you are Laddie, so why don't you tell me what is hurting and then we can get this over with." Carson said glaring at him.

He sighed, he knew that the doctor was right, but then he didn't want to miss the rest of the evening. But then he knew that he couldn't really miss his brother's and best buddy's wedding tomorrow, so perhaps he should let Carson take a look at him now.

"Okay Doc, but we're not doing this here."

When Carson nodded he went over and whispered in Dave's ear, "I'm just going to the infirmary for Carson to check me out. I'll see you in your quarters later."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah my head and eye are still hurting, so Carson wants to check it out."

Dave nodded, "I'll see you later then."

John followed Carson to the infirmary and he wasn't happy that he'd had to leave Dave's bachelor party; in fact all he could do was remember back to his own wedding day when he was in a wheelchair. He had been abducted not long after Rodney and Jennifer's wedding as well, so that must mean that Weddings just brought bad luck for him, or perhaps he was just plain cursed.

Arriving in the infirmary, John hopped on the scanner bed and let Carson run the scanner over his face and head.

Carson tutted as he saw the results.

"What's the problem doc?"

"Your eye still seems a bit swollen and you're obviously still experiencing headaches, which you were supposed to tell me about if they continued," and he could tell that Carson was not happy with him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "sorry, but I've slept most of the day, so it hasn't really been bothering me."

"I'm going to give you some stronger pain meds, which will probably make you drowsy and I want you to stay here for an hour, so that I can keep an eye on you. Then you can go to Dave's quarters for the night, as long as you come and see me in the morning before the wedding." Carson told him in a much gentler tone.

He sighed; he knew that he wanted to be free from the pain, so if that meant that he had to miss some of tonight's activities, he could live with that.

Taking the pills that Carson offered him, he took them with a drink of water and then he lay back on the bed thinking that it probably wouldn't hurt him to go back to sleep and It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Teyla and Jane had just finished eating their dinner when Amelia arrived. Teyla looked at her friend to see if there was any nervousness or apprehension in her face, but she was happy to see that she was completely relaxed.

"Hello Amelia how are you feeling," Teyla asked with a smile?

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine, I can't wait to get married tomorrow."

"Sit down and I will get you your meal and a drink of alcohol." Teyla suggested guiding her friend to the table.

"That sounds great Teyla, what have you got?" Amelia asked, as she sat down at the table.

"Jane and I are drinking Chardonnay, but I have some Shiraz and there is also beer in the fridge."

"I think I'll have a beer or two thanks Teyla." Amelia replied with a smile.

Teyla grabbed a beer from the fridge and then handed it to Amelia, but before she had a chance to say anything to her Jane started to speak.

"How can you be so relaxed Amelia, you're getting married tomorrow and that is a huge thing."

Amelia just shrugged, "I'm marrying Ronon, my best friend the love of my life. I love him and I know he loves me as well, so I have nothing to worry about."

"Wow," was all that Jane said in reply.

Teyla watched as Amelia looked up at Jane and she saw confusion in Amelia's eyes, "don't you feel that way about Dave?"

"Well yes I do, but I'm worried that it may not work out for some reason." Jane explained.

"Why, you two are made for one another?" Amelia asked and Teyla could only describe to look on her face as puzzled.

"I guess you're right Amelia, perhaps I need to relax and have another glass of wine." Jane suggested and Teyla was happy to oblige.

The rest of the evening flew by with more alcohol, food and lots of fun and laughter. Teyla was happy that the children didn't make a noise for the entire evening. Once she was sure that Amelia and Jane were set up in the spare room, she took one last look at Charin, Tobias and Torren and then she went to bed herself, hoping that the twins wouldn't wake in the night demanding to be fed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Dave and Ronon arrived back in his quarters it was 2300 hours and John was already there. Dave pulled a beer out of his fridge and handed it to Ronon, but John shook his head when Dave offered him one.

"Sorry Carson has me on some pretty strong pain killers."

"How's the head Sheppard?" Ronon asked, before taking a drink of his beer.

"It's fine and after a good night's sleep I should be even better."

"Good now where am I sleeping Dave, because I want to go to bed," Ronon asked in a gruff tone?

"The spare room on the left of the hallway, everything you need should be in there." Dave answered feeling a little relieved, because he wanted to have a private conversation with John before they went to bed.

"Thanks," he mumbled, before heading down the hall.

"What's on your mind Dave," John asked once Ronon had gone?

"What if I'm as bad a husband?" Dave asked, thoughtfully.

"I don't think that could possibly happen. When I see the two of you together, I know that it will last. Jane knows who you are and what you do and she loves you for it. She doesn't want to change you into anything you're not. In the same way you love her and allow her to be who she is and you love her for that."

"Wow John when did you become so emotional and sentimental. Dad would roll over in his grave at that speech."

"My point is Dave I'm proud of the man you have become and I am happy that you're my brother and tomorrow I'm going to have a sister as well.

"Thanks' John. Now I think I need to go to bed as I'm getting married tomorrow."

Dave walked out of the lounge area and headed to his bedroom. He got himself into bed and thought _I hope I don't have to spend a night alone ever again._

**TBC…**


	31. Chapter 31: A double wedding

**Chapter 31: A double wedding**

Jane had a lay in the next morning. She was getting married today. The excitement she felt was dampened by the fact that she was still worried whether she was doing the right thing or not. She loved Dave with all of her heart and things were great between them, so why did she have to change things by getting married to him.

She looked over to the other bed in the room and found that Amelia was already gone, so she decided to get out of bed and head to the lounge area, once she arrived she found that Teyla was drinking tea.

"What time is it," she asked Teyla?

"It is 1100 hours and I have ordered some sandwiches to be delivered soon for lunch.

"Where is Amelia," Jane asked looking around the room.

"She has decided to go for a run, before we start the day."

She looked around the room and realised that none of the children were there, she knew that Torren was being dropped off at Dave's quarters, early in the day, so that he could spend the day with his dad and the rest of the boys, as he was going to be a page boy in the wedding. Marie was supposed to be looking after the twins, so she assumed that Teyla had dropped them off earlier.

"How are you feeling this morning Jane," Teyla asked bringing her a cup of coffee?

"I'm well thankyou Teyla, although I admit I'm feeling a bit nervous."

"There's nothing to worry about Jane, you two are made for one another."

"Thank you Teyla, but I think I have butterflies in my stomach?"

Teyla laughed, remembering that she'd used the exact same phrase on her wedding day.  
"Now sit down and enjoy your tea and the food will be here in a moment."

Jane sat down and relaxed, it was nice to not have to do anything. Today was a day focused on her and Dave. She thought back to when she had met him on Atlantis. He'd walked into the day-care room dropping Torren off and it wasn't long before he'd charmed his way into her heart; she knew then that he was going to be a big part of her life. She never would have guessed that it would lead to spending the rest of her life with to him. She knew that Ronon and Amelia were getting married on the same day, but that didn't bother her, because they had both become good friends, with her and Dave.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dave awoke slowly the next morning, his first thought was, _where was Jane_ and then he remembered that he was getting married today.

He was startled out of his musings by John. "Coffee's ready." John yelled from the lounge room.

Dave sat up in bed and yelled back. "I'll be there in a minute."

He headed down the hallway to the lounge room to find that John was in his kitchen and Ronon was nowhere in sight.

"Morning John, what's the time?"

"It's 1100 hours."

"What time, are the other's coming?"

"Around 1300 hours." John told him; bringing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks John, what's for lunch?"

"I'm having some turkey sandwiches and fruit sent over shortly."

"Sounds great, where's Ronon and isn't Torren supposed to be here by now?"

"Ronon has gone for a run and Carson will bring Torren by later." John explained sipping his coffee.

"How's your head John," Dave asked with concern?

"I'm fine." John stated giving him no more information.

"Okay then, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Your meant to do absolutely nothing today Dave. All you have to focus on today is getting married. I'm here to help you achieve that."

Dave chuckled. "Well in that case I think I'll have another nap."

Dave sat back and closed his eyes. He was marrying Jane today. Thinking back to when he had first walked into the childcare room, she had captured his heart the first time she smiled at him. He was so happy that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her and he couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over and for the rest of his life to begin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jane sat staring at her fruit, she'd managed to eat half a sandwich, but she knew that if she ate anything else she would be sick. _I must be nervous_, she thought to herself.

Amelia had joined them and was looking as relaxed as she had the night before and she had eaten and incredible amount of food.

"Are you okay Jane?" Teyla asked her, looking concerned.

"I think I'm just nervous."

"You haven't eaten much," Teyla commented and she remembered back to her own wedding day when she had been pregnant and not realised it. She wondered if Jane was having the same problem.

"I'll eat something a bit later." She looked at Teyla. "Do not worry, I am fine." Jane told her and gave her a small smile

Teyla was about to respond when the door chimed.

"Come in it is unlocked." Teyla said.

Jennifer and Jeannie walked through to doors carrying their dresses. Maddie miller walked behind Jeannie carrying her own little dress. Jane and Amelia had both decided at the last minute that Maddie would make a great flower girl

"Auntie Teyla." She squealed. "Auntie Amelia, Auntie Jane."

"It is good to see you again Maddie." Amelia greeted her, before picking her up.

"I am glad to see you Maddie." Teyla greeted her.

"It is good to see you again, Maddie." Jane said before bending down to give her a hug. Jane had met Maddie at Rodney and Jennifer's wedding.

"Auntie Teyla, when can I put my pretty dress on?"

"Very soon, Maddie." Teyla told her.

The next two hours were spent putting on their dresses doing hair, nails and makeup.

Maddie was having a wonderful time. Jeannie painted her nails and put a little bit of makeup on her face as well. Jeannie let he wear her hair down and Jennifer curled it for her.

Twenty minutes before 1500 hours Amelia and Jane walked out of their rooms. The others just gasped. They looked absolutely beautiful.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dave had eaten a turkey sandwich and some fruit, before settling down for a nap. He was awakened by a little voice shouting in his ear.

"Uncle Dave, why are you sleeping?"

Dave groaned and opened his eyes.

"Is it time to get up already?" Dave asked looking around the room to see that John was standing beside Torren.

"Sure is brother," John replied

"Is Ronon here?" Dave asked looking around the room, almost as if he was expecting to see him there.

"Yes he's already dressed and in the lounge room, as are Rodney and Carson.

He looked at his brother and he suspected that his head and eye were causing him problems again. "How are you feeling John?" Dave asked with concern.

"I'm fine." John said using his favourite line.

"John thanks for being my brother again over the last couple of years."

"It's been good to have my brother back again and now I have a sister as well. I'm really happy that you've found someone to share your journey with Dave."

"Gee John you're getting all sentimental again, what would Dad think if he could see you now?"

They looked at each other and laughed, before Dave pulled John in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before John pulled away.

"I guess I should get ready then." Dave smirked.

Twenty five minutes later Dave walked into the lounge area. He was wearing his most expensive charcoal suit, because he knew that Jane liked it. The rest of the guys were all dressed in black suits, with sapphire waist coats and black bow ties.

Ronon's suit was the same as the groomsmen except, he didn't have a waist coat.

Dave looked around at his friends and family and thought what a lucky man he was. They left his quarters heading for the gate room ten minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start. Carson and Torren headed off to join the girls, as Carson was giving Jane away. Amelia's father had been given special permission to come to Atlantis and give her away and Torren was going to walk down the aisle next to Maddie.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ronon was amazed by what he saw upon entering the Gateroom. The gate had been taken off line for the duration of the ceremony. In front of the Gate there was a wire arch, it was covered by Satedan lilies on one side and lilies from earth on the other side, in the centre there was a row of red roses to signify the love of two people from separate worlds.

Anyone who knew Ronon wouldn't pick him for a romantic, but this was a dream for him. He had always wanted to get married and he had almost married Melena and then the Wraith had come and his life had been destroyed. He'd then spent the next seven years on the run, before John had offered him a home on Atlantis, which had led to him meeting Amelia.

On the gate room floor there were chairs set up with an aisle down the middle. Silk bows were connected to two rows of ribbons strung down the aisle.

Ronon looked back at the gate and realised that Woolsey was standing in front of the gate waiting for him. Dave was already standing there with John beside him.

"How are you feeling Ronon?" Woolsey asked him, once he'd climbed the platform.

"I'm good." Ronon replied.

Woolsey turned to look at Dave, "how are you feeling Dave?"

"A little nervous, I'm afraid I'm going to mess this up and I don't mean the wedding ceremony."

"You'll do fine Dave. Anyone can see that Jane loves you for who you are, so my advice to you is to just keep being you."

"Thanks Richard." Dave replied still looking a little nervous.

John came up and stood next to Ronon and smiled. Ronon felt happy that John was standing with him on his wedding day. Six years ago he was still running from the wraith and he was still grieving the loss of Melena and Sateda, but the day that he had kidnapped John and Teyla his life had changed forever.

Today he was getting married to a girl every bit as wonderful and beautiful as Melena. He was also amazed, at the men that were standing beside him. John was his best man, Rodney was standing next to John, Rodney was standing next to him and once Carson had given Jane away he would join them and stand next to Rodney.

He looked at Dave standing next to him and thought about the first time he had met him. He never thought that he would think of the uptight business man as a friend, but he was sharing his wedding day with him and he couldn't be happier. If Dave was John's brother then he was his brother as well.

He turned to look at the gate room waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Carson entered Teyla's apartment and was amazed at the sight of Amelia dressed, so beautifully, in her wedding gown. He was used to seeing her in sparing clothes or her work uniform. Her gown was made of cream satin and was long and straight and hugged her figure, it had a long slit up the side and thin shoulder straps. On her feet she wore white strappy sandals with a low heel, her hair was down and curled.

Teyla, Jeannie and Jennifer looked stunning in their bride's maid's dresses, which were made of Sapphire blue satin. They were long and straight and had a slit up the side. They had thin straps on the shoulders and were low cut in the bodice. The girl's hair was piled on top of their heads in a bun with wispy curls hanging down the side.

"You look amazing." Carson said to Amelia, before turning to the others, "You all look amazing as well.

Amelia blushed. "Thank you."

The others all said their thankyou's as well, before Carson turned to Amelia again. "Where's the other bride?" Carson asked.

"She should be out in a minute." Teyla told him.

Carson decided not to wait, so he headed into the spare room where Jane had been staying.

"You look amazing Jane." Carson told her.

"Thank you Carson."

Carson sat next to her and took her hand before he spoke, "I know that I'm not your father and I wish he could be here for you today, but believe me when I say how happy I am for you today. You have very quickly become part of the Atlantis family and I think of you as a sister, therefore I am honoured to give you away today.

"I think of you as a brother Carson and I thank you for walking me down the aisle today."

"Shall we get going then?" Carson asked standing up.

Jane just nodded at him and followed him out of the room to where the other ladies were waiting.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A quiet hush came over the gate room when the wedding march began to play; Jane had decided for traditional earth music, as she wanted this to be as close to a traditional earth wedding as possible, seeing as she was getting married in another galaxy.

Dave and Ronon looked down towards the steps leading to the control room with anticipation.

"Maddie entered first holding Torren's hand. They both looked amazing, Torren had on a little suit identical to the ones that the groomsmen were wearing. Maddie's dress was white satin flared at the bottom with a sash tied into a bow at the back of the waist, the sleeves were capped and she had white stockings on with white buckled shoes.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Maddie let go of Torren's hand and started throwing rose petals on the floor, out of a basket that she carried on her arm.

The maid of honour came next; Jennifer looked amazing in her sapphire blue Rodney thought.

Next came Jeannie and finally came Teyla.

Once everyone was down the aisle and Maddie had gone to Caleb and Torren was with Sam; who were sitting in the front row everyone stood up.

Amelia came next with her father holding her arm and Dave heard Ronon mumble something beside him, he couldn't quite make out what it was, but is sounded like he was commenting on how beautiful she was.

Dave sucked in a breath and would have fallen over if John hadn't grabbed him and steadied him in time. What he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Jane was dressed in a cream dress, it was made of the most beautiful satin, it was tight fitting to the waist, it was slightly flared at the bottom and its length fell to the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. There was beading around the bodice down to the waist. Her hair was piled on the top of her head with wispy curls down the side.

Dave watched in awe as Carson walked her down the aisle. When they arrived next to Dave, Carson placed Jane's hand in his with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Dave whispered.

Woolsey looked at him and then at Ronon and began.

"We are gathered here today in this place, to join these men and these women in holy matrimony. Marriage is a commitment that should not be entered into lightly, so if anyone has just cause to believe that these men and these women should not be joined, speak now or forever hold you peace."

Everyone looked around the room, when no one answered within a minute

Woolsey continued.

Woolsey was going to perform both ceremonies at the same time and both couples had agreed that they were happy with that idea.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Carson stood up and answered. "I am honoured, to do so."

Amelia's father stood up and answered, "I give this woman."

Woolsey continued, "Teyla will now read a passage from the bible, that Amelia and Jane have chosen."

Teyla stood up next to Woolsey and began to read.

"_Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, It does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects always trusts, always preserves._

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child. I though like a child, I reason like a child when I grew, I put away my childish ways behind me. Now we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known._

_And now these three remain; Faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._

This reading is from 1 Corinthians chapter 13 verse 4 to 13."

Teyla sat down and Woolsey continued. "I have had the privilege of knowing Dave for over a year now and I know that this passaged typifies his love for Jane. He is loyal and patient and kind.

It has also been my privilege to get to know Jane over the last year and this passage also, typifies her love for Dave. She is patient, kind, gentle, and extremely slow to anger."

He turned to Amelia and Ronon before continuing. "It also typifies Amelia and Ronon and their love for one another. I have known Ronon for the last two years and in that time he has been fiercely loyal and protective of Amelia, even though she can quite easily look after herself.

Amelia is loving patient, kind and fiercely loyal and protective of Ronon as well, I can think of no one better than Amelia for Ronon to spend his life with.

I have watched Ronon and Amelia's and Dave and Jane's love for each other grow over the time I have known them and it is my honour that they have asked me to perform their ceremonies today."

Woolsey turned to Dave and Jane, "Dave and Jane have written their own vows for this occasion. Jane would you like to go first?" Woolsey asked her.

Jane stood before Dave and held his hand. "Dave I have loved you ever since I met you and to finally be here with you, is a dream come true for me. You are the love of my life and I promise that I will be beside you through the good times and the bad, in sickness and health and I pray that our lives are long, as I intend to stay by your side for ever."

Dave held Jane's hand and looked into her eyes. "Jane I have loved you since we first met, I didn't act on that love at first, because in the past I have been lousy at expressing my emotions. With your help I'm getting better and I want to continue telling and showing you how much I love you in the future. Jane I can't live or breathe without you and I promise that I will be beside you through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health. I pray that even death will not part us, as I intend to be by you side forever." There were tears in both their eyes, by the time he had finished.

Once Dave and Jane had finished Woolsey turned to Amelia and Ronon, "Amelia and Ronon have also written their own vows for this occasion. Ronon would you like to go first?"

Ronon stood up and took Amelia's hand, "After Melena died, I never thought that I could love anyone ever again and then I met you and I knew that I was wrong for thinking that. You very quickly found your way into my heart and although I tried to cling to the thought of never loving anyone again, you made it simple for me to love you. Amelia I promise to stay by you side for ever and to love you in sickness and in health for better or worse until we are parted by death."

Amelia looked into Ronon's eyes as she spoke her vows, "Ronon when I came to Atlantis I had no intention of ever settling down. I craved a life of adventure and I thought that having a relationship with someone would stifle my love for adventure, but then you came along and showed me that I could have both and I love you for that. Ronon I promise to stay by you side for ever and to love you in sickness and in health for better or worse until we are parted by death."

Woolsey stood up. "These couples' have vowed to live together, as husband and wife. They will seal that proclamation with the giving and receiving of rings."

"Dave, will you go first?"

John gave Dave the ring for Jane and he took Jane's hand.

"Jane, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you. All that I have and all that I am is yours." Dave slid the ring onto Jane's finger with a huge smile.

John gave Jane the ring and Jane looked Dave in the eyes and spoke.

"Dave, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you. All that I have and all that I am is yours." Jane slid the ring onto Dave's finger and a smile lit up her face.

Now it was Ronon and Amelia's turn.

John gave Ronon the ring for Amelia and Ronon took her hand.

"Amelia, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you. All that I have and all that I am is yours." Ronon slid the ring onto Amelia's finger with a huge smile.

John gave Amelia the ring for Ronon and she looked Ronon in the eyes and spoke.

"Ronon, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you. All that I have and all that I am is yours." Amelia slid the ring onto Ronon's finger and a smile lit up her face.

Once the giving and receiving of rings was finished, Woolsey turned to look at the audience

"We will be heading off to the side to sign marriage certificates, while we do so, a string quartet made up of people from Atlantis will play for you." Woolsey explained.

The wedding party made their way over to the side, while the string quartet began to play.

Dave was the first to sign the papers, followed by Jane. Once Dave and Jane had signed, John signed, followed by Teyla, and then Woolsey.

Then Ronon signed a separate lot of papers, followed by Amelia. Once Ronon and Amelia had signed, John signed, followed by Teyla, and then Woolsey.

For the first time since the ceremony began, Dave noticed that John wasn't looking to good, so he whispered in John's ear before heading back to the platform. "Are you sure you're okay John?"

"I'll sit down once the ceremony is over and take some pain meds." John whispered.

Dave nodded and walked across to the platform holding Jane's hand, Ronon and Amelia followed and the rest of the wedding party came last.

Woolsey looked at the two couples in front of him, turning to Dave and Jane he said. "By the power vested in me, by the Stargate command. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Dave and raised his eyebrow. "You many now kiss your bride."

Dave leant down and pulled Jane in for a kiss. She responded passionately. At that moment they were the only two people in existence.

He then looked at Ronon and Amelia and said. "By the power vested in me, by Stargate command. I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Ronon and Smiled. "You many now kiss your bride."

Ronon leant in and kissed Amelia passionately.

The crowed erupted in applause and the two couples pulled apart. "Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Mr David and Mrs Jane Sheppard and Mr Ronon and Mrs Amelia Dex"

**TBC…**

**I've had to split the double wedding and wedding receptions into two chapters. It would have been too long otherwise.**


	32. Chapter 32: The wedding reception

**Chapter 32: The Wedding reception.**

Despite the pounding in his head and the building pressure behind his left eye, John watched as his friends got married with a great sense of satisfaction and enjoyment. By the time the couples got around to signing the paperwork he knew that something was wrong and pretty soon, he'd have to sit down before he fell down.

By the time Woolsey announced that Dave and Ronon could kiss their bride's he felt as if he was going to pass out, he had no idea what was wrong, but he suspected that the doctors had missed something with their scans.

The crowd erupted in applause again and John felt so bad that he had to sit down.

Carson placed a chair behind him and then knelt in front of him. "Are you okay son?"

"We're not doing this here Doc."

Woolsey came up at that moment. "I will instruct people to head to the mess hall for afternoon refreshments and then you can use the conference room okay?"

"That sound great, thanks Richard?" John told him, the pain evident in his eyes.

Woolsey got to his feet and addressed the milling crowd. "Can everyone start heading to the mess hall for afternoon refreshments, you'll have the opportunity to congratulate the happy couples in there. Thank you for your patience and understanding in this matter."

"Jane I'm going to stay with John for a while, I hope you don't mind." Dave said with pleading in his eyes.

She nodded and told him that she would see him shortly.

Once the crowd had dissipated and there was only, Teyla, Carson, Jennifer and Dave surrounding John. Carson and Dave helped him to his feet and guided him to the nearest transporter. It was decided that they would head straight to the infirmary to try and work out what was going on.

The minute they reached the infirmary, John doubled over and grabbed his head; he would have fallen over if it wasn't for Dave and Carson's quick reflexes

"John, are you okay, what's happening?" Jennifer asked, grabbing his wrist and taking his pulse.

"I suddenly feel terrible Doc."

"What hurts lad?" Carson asked, with concern.

"My eye hurts, really bad Doc"

They managed to lay him on an exam bed, Carson had good look at his eye and sighed at what he saw. "Your eye is looking quite swollen again and I suspect that there may be some bleeding behind the eye."

"What about the wedding photos and the wedding reception Doc?"

"I will take some scans and you can lay here for an hour and if I decide that you are able to participate in the rest of the day's activities, I will let you know." Carson told him forcefully.

John looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes. "Doc I need to be there."

"This isn't a bloody negotiation son. This is your health were talking about. One hour in the infirmary and then we'll see. That is my final offer. Take it or you'll definitely be here for the entire night."

"You drive a hard bargain Doc."

"Now let's get you under that scanner, so that we can check your eye out." Carson suggested.

Ronon came in before they had a chance to move him. A little voice spoke from behind him. "Daddy, are you okay?"

When Torren saw John lying on the exam bed he rushed over and tried to climb up beside him.

"Don't worry, T.J Daddy's eye is very sore, I'm just going to stay in the infirmary and have a lie down for an hour."

John looked at Dave and Ronon. "Why don't you go and start having some photos. When I'm feeling better, I'll join you okay?"

"I think I'll stay with you for a while John, but Ronon why don't you go and start having some photos taken." Dave told him standing beside John's bed.

Ronon simply nodded and left the room.

He looked at Teyla and Jennifer as well. "You should go with him Teyla, you to Jennifer; I'm sure between Carson and Dave they can look after me."

Dave nodded and Carson told them to go. Once everyone except Carson and Dave had left the room, Carson helped John over to the scanner bed.

Carson mumbled to himself, as he looked at the results of the scan.

"What's the verdict?" John asked.

Carson sighed, "It's just as I suspected. You have a small bleed behind the left eye, but if you have a rest and take some pain med's you will be able to have your photos taken and attend the reception. I will want you back here for the next couple of days though to keep an eye on it to make sure that it doesn't get any worse."

"Why didn't you pick it up before now Doc?"

"If it was there it was so small that the scanner didn't pick it up and you must have knocked it at some stage and made it worse."

Now it was John's turn to sigh, as he remembered stumbling around in the dark and hitting his eye against the door frame the night before, so maybe that was what had happened. He wasn't about to tell Carson that though, because Carson would yell at him for not telling him earlier.

"Can you use the healing compound Doc, Woolsey is leaving the day after tomorrow and I really need to be on my feet?"

"I have told you before that we can only use the compound on severe or life threatening injuries, because we still don't know the long term effects. This should right itself with a couple of days rest and if it doesn't we'll consider using the compound then."

"Whatever you say, Doc."

"Let's get you settled and give you some pain meds." Carson suggested with compassion in his eyes.

Once he was settled, Carson put and IV in his hand.

"Hey Doc, what's this for?" John grumbled.

'I'm putting some fluids into you, you look a bit pale and dehydrated." Carson explained.

"Now lay back and try and get some rest." Carson told him, injecting some pain medication into his IV.

John closed his eyes and within five minutes he was asleep.

Carson cleaned his things up and Dave sat next to John's bed. This was supposed to be his wedding day and here he was stuck in the infirmary with John again.

An hour later when John awoke Carson was by his bedside, looking serious.

"Hey Doc, how long was I out." John muttered.

"About an hour, laddie."

"Great can I get dressed and go to the wedding reception now?"

"Aye you can lad, but I want you to take it easy tonight, if you knock that eye again, you may cause permanent damage, perhaps after the photo's you can wear and eye patch to try and protect it a little. You have to start looking after yourself now, as you are the leader of Atlantis and we can't afford to have you off your feet every couple of weeks.

"Can I go now," he whined again?

"Off you go lad and when the photos have been taken I want you back in the infirmary I'll put an eye patch on.

"Cool I'll look like a pirate then," he quipped, sounding like a little kid.

"Off with ya, before I change my mind ya cheeky bugger." Carson joked.

John grabbed Dave's hand and quickly left the infirmary, before Carson had a chance to change his mind.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

About half an hour later they found the others, finishing up their photos on the balcony overlooking the mainland. The sun was shining, the sky was a glorious blue and the weather was warm

Torren bounded up to John and held up his arms to be picked up.

"Daddy." He yelled into John's ear, once John had picked him up.

"Hey pal, there's no need to deafen me."

"Let's get a photo of Dave and Jane together?" Lt Jenkins; who had been hired to take the wedding photo's suggested and there was excitement in his voice.

Dave came and stood next to Jane and they smiled as the photo was taken. The mainland in the background set the photo off nicely.

"Now I want General Sheppard, Telya and Torren to join the couple and we'll take another photo." Lt Jenkins instructed.

John went and stood next to Dave and Teyla stood next to Jane and the photo was taken.

This went on for the rest of the afternoon. There were photos taken of the bride and groom on their own, photos taken of the groomsmen and photos taken of the bride's maids and groomsmen together. There were photos taken of the bride with the groomsmen and the groomsmen together and then finally one with the whole wedding party together. One was even taken of Maddie and Torren together.

Once Dave and Jane had finished having their photos taken, they had to do it all over again with Ronon and Amelia. Finally the photos were finished and it was time to start heading to the mess hall for the reception.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John and Carson left the rest of the wedding party and headed back to the infirmary. Carson insisted on checking on John's eye again and if it hadn't deteriorated too much, he would make John wear and eye patch and he could go to the reception. If it was getting worse, John would have to stay in the infirmary and he wouldn't be allowed to go to the reception.

John hopped on the scanner bed and lay down. The pain wasn't too bad at the moment, but he suspected that was because the pain meds were working really well.

Carson ran the scanner across him and made his usual tutting noises.

"How's it looking this time Doc?" John asked feeling a little worried.

"Well it's no worse than it was before, but it's no better either, so I'll give you and eye patch to wear and after the reception you'll definitely have to spend a day or two in the infirmary so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Whatever Doc, but remember Woolsey is leaving in two days, so I will have to be back on my feet by then.

"I will speak to Woolsey if your eye is not better in a couple of days. Perhaps he will be able to stay on a bit longer." Carson suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Doc, but can I go and to the reception now."

"Aye lad, I'll cover you eye up and give you an eye patch and then you can play pirates," Carson teased.

John gave him a deadpan look to let him know that he wasn't amused, "Funny."

"Shiver mi timbers," John couldn't resist saying ten minutes later when Carson had covered his eye up and given him an eye patch.

"Let's get going and if you make any more comments like that you will be back in the infirmary.

John followed Carson out of the infirmary, all the while laughing at all the pirate jokes he could tell.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Dave arrived at the mess hall about the same time as Carson and John and he almost laughed when he saw the eye patch that John was wearing.

"This isn't a fancy dress party John," Dave joked.

Before John had a chance to say anything, Lorne announced his and Teyla's name, so he just poked his tongue out at his brother, before grabbing Teyla's hand and heading into the mess hall.

Dave watched as the groomsmen and bride's maids were introduced and then Lorne introduced Ronon and Amelia.

Finally Lorne announced their names. "and finally Introducing, Mr David and Mrs Jane Sheppard."

The entered the mess hall to the cheers of the waiting guests. They both blushed and went to sit down at the head table. Teyla sat next to Jane and John sat next to Dave.

Ronon and Amelia sat at a separate table with Jennifer, Jeannie, Rodney and Carson.

The hall was decorated in Satedan lilies and earth roses. There was on long table set up on the wall opposite the door; where the best man and Matron of honour sat with Dave and Jane; Ronon and Amelia's table was close by. Next to the head table was a table with the wedding cakes. Along one side; the side that was overlooking the ocean, was a long buffet style serving station. In the middle of the floor a dance floor had been set up with a DJ at the end. Around the dance floor tables were set up. Each table seated eight people.

Jack and Sam were looking after Torren for the evening, Maddie was with Caleb and the twins were with Marie fast asleep. Dave saw the relief in Teyla's eyes when she realised that her children were content.

Lorne; who was the MC, stood up and announced that dinner was ready and that they could help themselves, once the bridal party had got their food.

John looked at Dave. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

Teyla did the same for Jane.

They had chosen a buffet style meal, so that as many people as possible could attend the wedding. The food consisted of all the regular dishes that were served on Atlantis on a daily basis. General O'Neill and stargate command had also provided plenty of alcohol for the occasion.

Dave and Jane were in the midst of a quiet conversation when people started to bang their glasses with their spoons.

Lorne stood up and addressed the bride and groom. "You guys know what that means don't you?"

Jane brushed her lips against Dave's and he kissed back more forcefully, before the crowd erupted into applause.

Dave looked up after a few seconds and saw that Ronon and Amelia still had their lips locked.

Ronon and Amelia continued and Lorne stood up again. "That's enough for now guys."

Ronon and Amelia pulled apart and continued to look into each other's eyes. The meal continued and the guests began to come up and congratulate the couples.

"Congratulations, I always knew you would get together." Radek told Ronon and Amelia, shaking Ronon's hand and kissing Amelia on the cheek."

"Congratulations, you look very happy together and I hope you have a long and happy marriage." Woolsey said, shaking Dave's hand and gently touching Jane on the hand.

"About time you two got together." Marie said, giving Ronon and Amelia a hug.

Sam came up and hugged Jane while Jack slapped Dave on the back. "Welcome to the club guys, I hope you'll be as happy as Sam and I are." Jack told them, and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Congratulations." Sam told them.

This went on for the rest of the meal. There were people that Dave and Jane barley knew offering their congratulations. They were beginning to grow weary when Lorne stood up and announced that it was time for the speeches.

"Now we've come to the time in the evening, where we honour the happy couples with speeches. The first person to speak will be the best man, Dave's brother John Sheppard."

Everyone cheered as John stood up.

John stood up and smiled at Dave, "For those of you who didn't know, Dave and I didn't speak to each other for almost five years. We reconnected at our father's funeral almost three years ago now; at that point we began to build a relationship again, which was difficult, as I was living in another Galaxy. We have spent quite a bit of time getting to know each other over the last few years, unfortunalty it hasn't all been good. Dave I just want you to know how proud I am of you.

In the last few years, I've gained a sister as well; it has been wonderful getting to know you Jane. I can't think of two people who are better suited to each other. I love you both and I wish you, every happiness for the future."

John then turned towards Ronon, "The first time I met Ronon, he tied me up and threatened to kill me, but even in that moment I sensed he was a good man and he was looking for a second chance. I chose to bring him back to Atlantis and help him that day and it was the best decision that I ever made. In the time that I have known him Ronon has been a loyal friend and as close as a brother to me. I can think of no one better to spend their life with him than Amelia. I want to wish you both every success and happiness in the future.

John sat down and the crowd applauded again.

Lorne stood up again. "Now it's time for the Matron of Honour, Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard to make her speech."

Teyla stood up and looked at the couple. "When Jane came to Atlantis two years ago I sensed that she found it overwhelming, so I befriended her. I showed her around and within the first week we shared many meals together. Eventually I introduced her to my friends, including Dave and at that point Dave decided that he was going to drop Torren off at Day-care every day."

Everyone had to laugh at that comment and Dave looked a bit embarrassed.

Teyla continued. "In the last couple of years these two have become some part of my family." She looked at them both. "I love you both and wish you every happiness in the future."

Teyla looked at Amelia, "and Amelia, when I first met you three years ago, I knew that you were going to become one of my closest friends and when you and Ronon decided to get together I couldn't have been happier. Ronon is like a brother to me and by you marrying him, you have become my sister. I love you both and I wish you every success in the future."

Teyla sat down and everyone cheered.

Before Lorne had a chance to say anything Carson stood up. "It has been my honour to give Jane away to day. I know that she would have liked her father to be here, but unfortunately he passed away a few years ago. Jane I just want you to know how much you have become like a sister to me and I am so happy that you have found someone to share your life with." He turned and looked at Dave with stern look, "and Dave if you ever do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down and get Ronon to kick your butt."

Everyone chuckled, as Carson sat down.

Lorne stood up and spoke to Carson. "Thank you for that speech Carson?" He continued on speaking to the whole room. "Unfortunately Amelia's father had to head back to earth, so he won't be able to make a speech tonight, so I want to raise a toast to the happy couples and wish them long and successful marriages." He raised his glass and the rest of the room raised their glasses as well.

"Now it is time for the brides and grooms, to have their first dance. Once the bride and groom have had their dance, the bridal party will join them. After the song 'My heart will go on' has finished, the dance floor will be open to everyone."

As the music started to play, Dave and Jane walked to the dance floor, with Ronon and Amelia close behind.

Dave held Jane's shoulders and placed her forehead close to his. While looking in her eyes he told her, "just hang on to me."

Dave put his hands on her shoulders and placed his forehead close to hers, they stood there like that for the entire song barley moving. People joined them on the dance floor and they didn't notice. For the entire song they were the only two people in the world.

The song finished and Carson cut in, "may I have this dance Jane."

Jane nodded and held on to Carson, while Dave headed back to his table. Dave sat and watched his beautiful wife dance, he couldn't wait until later when they would be off on their honeymoon and they would be alone together.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

John sat and watched to couples dance and he knew that he should probably ask Teyla to dance, but his head was pounding and his left eye was being knifed again. "Are you okay John?" Carson asked coming to sit next to him.

"I'm fine Doc. I just need to sit down for a while."

"Are you in any pain?" Carson asked him, with concern.

"Doc I said I was fine." John told him forcefully.

Carson backed off at that point and just sat next to John looking on.

"Doc I don't need a baby sitter go and enjoy yourself." John told him, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Great I think I'll go and dance with Rebekah we haven't really seen much of each other lately."

John smiled. "Enjoy."

John watched people dance for the next half an hour; he was really enjoying himself when Teyla came back and sat next to him.

"How are you Honey?"

"I'm having a really great time sweetie. Just look at Torren and Maddie dancing? They've been hanging out together all evening."

"I know they seem to be enjoying each other's company. It is a shame that Sally is back on earth with her mother and brother. I am sure she would have enjoyed being here."

They didn't have a chance to comment further, as Lorne stood up and spoke. "Now it's time for the cutting of the cake. Can the brides and grooms make their way over, to the cake table please?"

Dave and Jane followed, by Ronon and Amelia headed over to the cake table.

Both cakes were made by Corporal Higgins, Dave and Jane's was a three tear traditional fruit cake. The cakes were square and the icing was white with pale peach piping around the edges. The pillars in between the tears were champagne glasses and on the top stood a figure of a bride and groom. It was very similar the cake that John and Teyla had had on their wedding day.

They were given a knife. They grabbed it together and cut the cake. The crowd cheered and applauded as Dave and Jane's lips met. Eventually they pulled apart and went to sit down.

Ronon and Amelia's cake was a three vanilla sponge cake. The cakes were round and the icing was pale blue, with darker blue piping around the edges. The pillars looked like ancient Greek columns and on the top stood two figures in battle. One looked remarkably like Ronon and the other like Amelia.

They were given a knife. They grabbed it together and cut the cake. The crowd cheered and applauded as Ronon and Amelia's lips met. Eventually they pulled apart and went to sit down.

The cake was cut up and the guests were invited to go and help themselves to a piece. Carson decided that John wasn't looking to well by this time so he decided to take John and Teyla a piece.

"John I think it's time for you to go to bed." Carson told him, grabbing his hand and his taking pulse.

John looked at him. "I'd have to agree with you Doc. I feel as if someone is stabbing me in the eye."

John and Carson sat watching the proceedings for a while longer, before Lorne stood up and grabbed the microphone. "It's getting late and the brides and grooms are about to leave, but first Jane followed by Amelia will throw their bouquets, so If you're a single lady and you'd like to get married, come onto the dance floor now."

Jane turned her back to the dance floor and threw the bouquet over her head. Turning around she saw that Rebekah Urwin; Carson's girlfriend had caught it.

Amelia threw her bouquet and Rebekah caught it as well.

Rebekah looked at Carson and blushed. Carson just looked awkward and embarrassed.

"Congratulations, to Dr Rebekah Urwin. We'll have to keep an eye on you in the future." Lorne teased. "Now the happy couples are going to leave, so let's have one last round of applause for Mr David and Mrs Jane Sheppard and Mr Ronon and Mrs Amelia Dex.

The crowd applauded, as Dave and Jane and Ronon and Amelia left the room.

Once the couples had left John and Carson sat together for a few moments, before standing to their feet, Teyla grabbed hold of John's hand and they left the room soon after.

Ronon and Dave met them outside of the mess hall. Dave had Torren with him.

"Torren wanted to say goodnight to you John." Dave told them.

"Goodnight Daddy I love you." Torren told him

"Goodnight Pal I love you too."

Torren held up his arms for his mother and Teyla picked him up ready to take him back to their quarters. Marie was going to bring the twins by later.

"I love you Momma." Torren told her, hugging her around the neck.

"Dave, Ronon what are you doing here why don't you head off and spend time with you new wives," John stated as firmly as he could, given the pain that he was in?

Carson spoke up before anyone could say anything else, "now if you don't mind I need to check on my patient and get him to bed."

John just rolled his eyes, which probably wasn't a good idea, because it intensified the pain in his left eye.

Arriving in the infirmary, Carson gave John a set of scrubs and helped him settle into bed, he then checked John's eye out and made his usual tutting sounds, "I'm going to give you a strong pain killer tonight, so that you can get a good night's rest. I will check on you tomorrow and hopefully the bleed will have slowed a little. I will then determine how long you need to stay here and whether there is anything else we need to do for your eye."

"Thanks Doc," John whispered, as Carson injected a pain killer into his shoulder.

"Get some rest Laddie and we'll see how things are in the morning," Carson suggested, before leaving the room.

Once Carson was gone John settled down into his bed, he really hoped that this would be the last time he ended up in the infirmary for a while. He had responsibilities now, he was the leader of people, a husband and father and that was a lot of responsibility. Thinking about it made his head hurt, so he tried to put the thoughts out of his head and before too long he fell into a deep sleep.

**TBC…**

**I'm sorry I felt as if John needed to end up in the infirmary one last time, before he takes over the leadership of Atlantis.**


	33. Chapter 33: A future realised

**Chapter 33: A future realised**

**Epilogue five years later.**

John stood on his bedroom balcony watching the first rays of sunlight glinting of the ocean, ready to greet the coming day. Teyla and the children were still asleep, giving him some time alone to reflect on the past and look forward to the future.

It had been five years since he had taken over the leadership of Atlantis and a lot had happened in that time. Their second daughter had been born three years ago and they had decided to name her Jennifer Amelia after Teyla's two best friends. Of course as usual he'd decided that Jennifer was too long and called her Jenny for short. Jane and Dave's first son Patrick David had be born around the same time as well and he couldn't have been happier to finally be an uncle. Ronon and Amelia hadn't had any kids as yet, but they did seem to dote on everyone else's. Jennifer and Rodney still hadn't had any children either and he suspected that was more a decision on Rodney's part than anything else. He was thrilled when Carson and Rebekah had finally tied the knot a year ago and he was honoured to be able to officiate the wedding.

The war with the wraith had continued to rage across the galaxy and it was brutal and Atlantis had lost many good men and woman in the last few years. Todd and his hives had continued to fight alongside of them and he lost many good warriors in that time as well.

Eventually Atlantis along with the coalition of planets; which Todd and his hives had become part of three years ago, gained the upper hand and three weeks ago the last remaining wraith who they had been fighting against, had surrendered. They had all agreed to be injected with the retrovirus to stop them ever feeding on humans again. Todd had found a planet for them away from the rest of the wraith and left some of his warriors to help them to grow food to become a self-sustaining people. The plan was for Todd and the rest of the wraith to eventually bring them back into the fold.

The last five years had seen him spend less time out in the field and more time on Atlantis, but there was the odd occasion where he'd had to lead the troops into battle and on more than one occasion he had ended up in the infirmary. The worst injury was just after Carson and Rebekah's wedding about a year ago when he had almost blead out from a stab wound to his leg. He had spent weeks in the infirmary, but thanks to the Iratus healing compound he didn't have to endure the months of physical therapy.

He looked up to the ocean again and realised that the sky around him was becoming lighter, looking at his watch he realised that it was 0530 hours and soon Teyla and the children would be up to begin there day. Jennifer would have no idea of the significance of this day, neither would the twins, but Torren his eldest son had a fair idea what was going on. Torren was incredibly intelligent for a child of almost eight and for most of his life he had known about the war with the wraith.

Today was a historic day, one which would be studied in schools for generations to come and he was part of it. In around four hours' time John would be meeting with members of the Coalition of planets to sign a peace treaty with the wraith. When he had set foot on Atlantis twelve years ago he never would have guessed that the galaxy would be at peace. He wished that Elizabeth could be here with them to witness it now and that she had been with him over the last five years, as he sure could have used her help in leading Atlantis.

He was startled by Teyla, "John, are you alright."

"Yeah I'm just thinking about everything that has led to this point and to be honest, I'm feeling a little nervous about today."

He felt Teyla's love and warmth as she put her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "why are you feeling nervous Honey, this is the day we have been dreaming of for many years?"

"I know, but you know how much I hate to make speeches."

Before they had a chance to continue the conversation Torren entered the room, "Dad are we having pancakes for breakfast, or should I just get some cereal and toast."

John pulled away from Teyla's grasp and looked at his first born son, who was looking more like his mother every day; he had the same copper skin as Teyla and the same dark brown eyes. Unfortunately he had inherited his dark curly hair from his biological father Kanaan, but Torren always tried to keep it short, as Torren had told him once that he didn't want to be reminded of Kanaan and as far as he was concerned John Sheppard was his father.

"I'll get some pancakes soon T.J, just let me have a shower and get dressed first."

"Toby and Charlie are already getting dressed, so I will go and get Jenny up and then I'll keep an eye on them while you get ready."

"Thank you Torren." Teyla said to him with a smile.

John watched his eldest son leave the room, he was so proud of him and all that he had become in the last five years.

He turned to Teyla and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to get some breakfast. Maybe you should head back to bed for half an hour or so, or would you like to join me in the shower," he said with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Teyla smiled and patted him on the backside, "I think I'll head back to bed for a while."

Twenty minutes later John entered the kitchen to find that Charlie was opening the door and trying to escape from the apartment; she had inherited his ancient gene and his love for mischief and adventure and at times was a real handful.

"Charin, what have I told you about opening the door and trying to leave the apartment!?" He asked her sternly.

"Sorry Daddy I forgot." She said using her best puppy dog eyes. Although she looked a lot like her mother and had her mother's copper, she had his hazel eyes and her hair stuck up all over the place like his. She had obviously inherited the puppy dog look from him as well.

"Charlie you should listen to Daddy, he's only trying to protect you, because he loves you?" Toby her twin brother told her with a serious look in his eyes.

John almost laughed at him, as the look on his face was the same as the one he had given Charin a few minutes earlier. Toby was the splitting image of him only he had Teyla's brown eyes.

"Dada up," a small voice said from beside him.

John leant down and picked up his youngest daughter and gave his a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning Jenny. Would you like Daddy to cook some pancakes this morning?"

Jennifer looked at him with her enormous hazel eyes, "yay pancakes."

He put her down and ruffled her already messy dark hair, before turning to Torren, "Torren, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but can you keep an eye of your brother and sisters for a while longer, so I can start getting breakfast?"

"Sure dad, I'll get some paper and coloured pencils and maybe they can draw for a while."

Before he had a chance to comment the door chimed. John thought open and he found that Todd was standing on the other side of the door.

"What can I do for you this morning Todd?" He asked heading across to the kitchen.

"I heard that you were making pancakes for breakfast, so I thought I would come and join you and your family on this historic day."

"Sure why not, the more the merrier," John said as he pulled the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard.

"Todd," Charlie and Toby squealed, as the big wraith walked into the room. The twins had never been afraid of him, because for as long as they could remember Todd had been a friend.

John smiled as the big wraith picked up the twins and twirled them around the room.

"Todd I thought I heard your voice," Teyla greeted, as she walked into the room.

"Teyla it is good to see you?" Todd greeted her with a smile, which showed his crooked yellow teeth.

"I see you have decided to wear traditional wraith clothing for the signing of the peace treaty." Teyla commented.

"Yes I have, because I still am a wraith after all, although I must admit that these clothes are really uncomfortable though. I actually prefer to wear human clothes."

John stood in the kitchen watching the scene unfold in front of him; subconsciously he rubbed his chest, where the feeding scare was. It had faded over the years, but was still there. It was a reminder of how he and Todd had met and although he didn't think about it much these days, sometimes he wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting Todd interact with his children.

He was startled from his thoughts again, when Teyla came up beside him and spoke, "John would you like me to start setting the table?"

"Yes please, the food won't be much longer."

Ten minutes they were all sitting around the table enjoying breakfast. The day had barely begun and already he was feeling a little tired, he was a few years off of fifty now and he certainly wasn't as energetic as he had once been. His body was covered in scars from the long war with the wraith and the fact that he'd had so many broken bones was beginning to show in his many aching joints.

Teyla's voice pervaded his thoughts, "John would you like some more pancakes?"

"No thanks Teyla I think I'm full." He looked around the table to see if there were any pancakes left, before asking," do I have to make anymore?"

"I have had plenty thanks General," Todd replied with a smirk, before continuing," I must go now as I still have a few things to do before the meeting."

"I'll see you soon then," John replied, as Todd left the apartment.

"Does anyone else need any more pancakes?" John asked when Todd had left.

When they all shook their heads, he looked at his watch and he realised that it was 08:00 hours and the kids were due at school in an hours' time and they didn't want to be late.

He looked over at his eldest son and spoke, "Torren can you take Toby and Charlie to school today?"

Torren moaned, "Dad I was going to walk to school with Sally today, since we don't get to spend much time together these days."

"Torren I really need you to take them to school today please, you know how important today is. I will pick them up after school and you can walk home with Sally then and I'm sure you can spend plenty of time with her at the celebration party this afternoon."

He sat and watched Torren hoping the he wouldn't have to raise his voice to his first born son. Torren was usually a pretty compliant child, but every so often he could be defiant, especially now he was getting older.

Torren sighed, "Alright Dad, but can you please make sure you pick them up later?"

"If I can't do it, I'll ask your Mom to do it."

"Do you need me to help them get ready now?" Torren asked him, in a calm voice.

"Thanks Torren I would really appreciate that. I can tidy up and Mom can get Jenny ready for day care then. Uncle Dave is picking her up and dropping her off when he drops Patrick off."

John let out a sigh of relief when Torren nodded and went off the help the twins pack their bags and finish getting ready for the day.

John moved to the kitchen and started to load the dishes and clean up the breakfast mess, while Teyla took Jenny to clean her up and get her ready for the day.

Half an hour later, when Torren and the twins were ready for school the door chimed. "Come in," John yelled, as he thought the door open.

"How are you going little brother," Dave asked entering the room, with Patrick by his side.

"Unca John, Aunt Teyla!" Patrick squealed, as he ran in the room.

Torren, Toby and Charlie all ran up to their Uncle and threw their arms around him, while Jenny just sat on the floor and stared at him.

"Are you ready to go Jenny?" Dave asked kneeling down beside of her.

John watched as his usually outgoing daughter stared at her Uncle and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay Jenny?" John asked kneeling down beside Dave.

"Want to stay home with you Dada." She told him with tears brimming in her eyes.

John took a deep breath before answering her, the last thing he needed today was for his daughter to be difficult, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, but Momma and Dada have a very important meeting that we must attend this morning, but we can all have lunch together later."

She nodded and held her arms out, "up Unca Dabe?"

John was happy when Dave picked her up and she stopped crying, "Okay sweetheart I'll see you later have a good day."

"Bye Dada, bye Momma." Jenny said, as she cuddled up to her Uncle Dave.

Dave took Patrick's hand and somehow he managed to carry Jennifer's bag as well. He smiled and waved, before leaving the apartment.

Once Dave had left with Jenny and Patrick, John turned to his other three children who were sitting quietly on the couch.

"Remember to go easy on Aunt Jane today, as she is having another baby in three months' time." Jane had taken a position as a school teacher at the Atlantis school two years ago.

"How baby get in her tummy?" Charlie asked inquisitively.

John didn't really want to have that conversation with a five year old right now, so he was relieved when Torren answered for him, "I'm sure that Dad will tell you later, but right now we have to go to school."

"Do you know Torren?" Toby asked, looking at his brother with big brown eyes.

John saw relief in Torren's eyes when Teyla answered, "Tobias, Daddy and I will have a conversation with you later about this, right now you have to go to school."

"Okay Momma," he answered.

John was glad that conversation was over, so he looked at Charin in particular and spoke, "Remember no activating ancient technology unless you're asked to."

"Yes daddy," she said rolling her eyes.

Just then the door activated and when John opened the door, Sally smith walked into the room, "Good morning General Sheppard, good morning Mrs Sheppard," Sally greeted them with a smile.

Sally was almost ten years old and she had been Torren's best friend since Torren was two and Sally was four.

John smiled at his children and leant in to give the younger two a kiss, he decided against kissing Torren, since Sally was there. "Okay everyone off to school now we'll see you all later."

"Have a good day and I will see you later." Teyla said kissing the younger two.

Once the children had said their goodbye's and left, John turned to Teyla and smiled, "Well there's about forty five minutes until the meeting is meant to start, so I think I will have a cup of coffee. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That sound wonderful Honey."

Five minutes later he settled down in his lazy boy chair and Teyla sat on the couch. This was exactly what he needed before he headed to the conference room to make history.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Forty five minutes later John sat in the conference room looking at the faces around the table. He sat at the end of the table and sitting down one side was Dave, Teyla, Halling, Ladon Radim and other members of the coalition of planets, on the other side of the conference table sat Todd and a handful of Wraith.

He took a deep breath before standing up to speak. "I want to welcome all of you to Atlantis on this historic day. There has been a war raging in this galaxy for over ten thousand years, but not any longer, as today is the day when humans and Wraith will begin to live in peace. These humans here represent the humans of this galaxy and we agree to live in peace with the wraith, we agree to explore the galaxy together and we agree to collaborate in scientific discovery. What happens here today, will not only affect the people alive today, but will affect future generations."

He sat down and started to sign a stack of papers that were in front of him, he then passed them off to Dave, who was sitting next to him. Once all the humans sitting at the table were finished Todd stood up.

"Today I represent the Wraith in this galaxy. For those of you who do not know, my name is not Todd, my Wraith name translates into your language as Guide." Looking around the table he smiled, "The wraith and humans in this galaxy have been at war for over ten thousand years and I have been alive for much of that time. I never believed that humans and Wraith could live in peace until I met John Sheppard nine years ago. He is a man of his word and has a sense of honour; he is a mighty warrior who I am proud to call my friend and brother. Today we come together in peace and agree to work with humans, to explore this galaxy and collaborate in scientific discovery, not just for the wraith and humans alive today, but for future generations.

Todd signed the papers and handed them to the other Wraith to sign the papers. Once the papers had been signed everyone in the room stood up and applauded, they started hugging each other in jubilation. The war between humans and wraith was over and the galaxy was at peace and they had recorded the proceedings, so that future generations could witness what had happened on this historic day.

John looked over to the side of the room and he was surprised to see his past self standing watching proceedings, he heard his past self whisper, "I know what I need to do and I need to fight for the future, the one that my ancestor Tobias Sheppard was fighting for ten thousand years ago, for peace for future generations."

He wished that he could tell his past self that everything would work out and one day he would be standing here, but they hadn't discovered the time travel device as yet. As he watched a white light enveloped his past self, he stood and reflected on everything that had happened since then and he felt relieved that he had arrived at the present moment in time, because the last five years had been difficult and if it wasn't for his friends and family he may have given up by now.

The meeting had lasted for over two hours as they had discussed the details of the peace treaty and he was relieved that it was over and he could now relax. A lunch had been planned in the mess hall for 1200 hours and everyone in the room was invited. The school was also closed for the afternoon and Dave would pick up Jennifer and Patrick from childcare so that they could attend as well.

He was brought back to his surroundings by Todd slapping him on the back, "I hear we're having pizza and beer for lunch. Do you remember the first time we shared a meal together?"

John smirked at him, "how could I forget, you ate twelve pizzas and drank a six pack of beers."

"Well I think that I will go and get into some more comfortable clothes and then I will meet you in the mess hall." Todd explained with a smile.

"Okay I'll catch you later then."

John turned to look around the conference room and he soon realised that apart from Teyla he was the only one left in the room.

"Are you ready to pick up the children and go and have some lunch?" Teyla asked taking his hand.

"Yeah," he replied, before asking. "Do you remember how I told you that Atlantis brought me to different time periods when I was in a coma after being shot by Kanaan?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well this was one of those moments and believe it or not I just saw may past self watching this meeting and I really wanted to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he disappeared before I had a chance to say anything."

Teyla brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "Perhaps one day you will be able to travel to the past and reassure him that things will work out fine, but for now we must celebrate this moment in time."

He nodded and grabbed her hand and took one last look at the place where he had seen his past self, before he left the room.

Half an hour later he was sitting in the mess hall eating pizza surrounded by his family and friends. At his table sat Teyla, his four children and Dave, Jane and Patrick. At the table next to him sat Jennifer and Rodney, Carson and Rebekah and Amelia and Ronon.

He knew that he should stand up and say something, but for now he would relax and enjoy his meal.

Looking around the room he saw a group of people from many diverse cultures and traditions, including the wraith and they were all here together sharing a meal and for the first time in ten thousand years the galaxy was at peace. He knew that lasting peace would be a constant battle and there would always be another species or person who would want to take over the galaxy, but for now there was peace.

His thoughts were interrupted by Teyla again, "John are you going to get up and say something before dessert is served?"

He nodded took a gulp of his champagne and stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen." He started and waited for the room to be quiet, "today we share this meal together in peace and all of us must remember that it has been is hard won peace. All of us have lost friends and loved ones along the way, but today we have achieved something that this galaxy hasn't known in ten thousand years. Our children will grow up in a galaxy of peace some of them will never know a galaxy at war and some of them will remember this day and they will tell their own children of the importance of it. The last thing I want to say to everyone here today is that we must never forget the horrors of the war and we must always remember the lives that have been lost, if we remember this day their sacrifices will not be in vain. So today I will raise a glass to celebrate a hard fought peace."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and said in unison, "to peace."

John sat down relieved that the formal part of the celebration was over, now all he had to do was relax for the rest of the afternoon and he had never felt happier or more a peace himself. Jenny climbed on to his lap and cuddled up to him and Teyla put her arm around him. Who ever thought twelve years ago when he first came to Atlantis he would have a wife and four children, his brother on Atlantis with him and all of his team would be happily married themselves, he sat and made a silent toast to Elizabeth, Aiden and all of the friends that he had lost along the way and he made up his mind to honour them every day, so that their sacrifices would not be in vain.

Later that night when he was lying in bed and Teyla and the kids were fast asleep, he heard Atlantis whisper in his ear. "Well done John Sheppard, your work is done for the moment and you can sleep now."

"Thank you Atlantis," he whispered, knowing that she would watch over him and his family while he slept and five minutes later he fell into a deep contented sleep.

**Fin…**

**This story has been a difficult one to write and it has taken almost eight months.**

**I want to thank everyone who had stayed with this story until the end. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and commented, I really appreciate your support.**

**This is also the final story in the "Pegasus" series, which I started to right in July 2019. It has been an enjoyable journey writing this series and I have learnt a lot along the way.**

**I would like to thank everyone who have read and commented on these stories and I hope you have enjoyed reading them as much as I have enjoyed writing them.**


End file.
